


Juegos mortales

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: ¡Cambio de Casa! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Continuación de "Cuenta regresiva"Draco Malfoy está desaparecido. El mundo mágico es reducido a un tablero; de un lado, el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, del otro, un adolescente.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Series: ¡Cambio de Casa! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346389
Kudos: 21





	1. 1995

Harry se despertó de mal humor esa mañana, igual que casi todas durante los últimos meses. Maldijo la luz del día, se arrastró fuera de la cama, después hacia el pasillo del exterior del cuarto. Balbuceó una respuesta al saludo de su madre en las escaleras y se metió al baño, dando un portazo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba tan despierto como cualquier adolescente de casi quince años podría a las siete de la mañana, vestido con algo que no era un pijama de dos piezas con snitches en el pantalón, y recogía su abrigo de la mesa a donde lo arrojó el día anterior. Se detuvo frente al calendario en una de sus paredes; los días estaban tachados por "x" y algunos con notas en el borde del cuadrado que los separaba de los demás.

Tomó el marcador que colgaba del mismo agarre que el calendario para colocar la "x" en el día correspondiente. Mediados de julio, vacaciones. El tiempo avanzaba deprisa.

El trozo de pergamino que aparecía en su escritorio, incluso sin que lo hubiese abierto para leer su contenido, le avisaba que iba tarde. Si es que esa hora podía considerarse _tarde_.

Salió y corrió escaleras abajo, repitiendo el vago saludo a su padre. James no se lo dejó tan fácil. Metió un brazo en su camino, lo jaló hacia atrás del cuello de la chaqueta, deteniéndolo. Quedaron cara a cara.

—Deberías estar durmiendo hasta mediodía, Harry, son vacaciones —Pese a lo que insinuaba, lo hacía en tono suave. Tenía la impresión de que era el único tono que él y Lily tenían desde que regresó.

Se limitó a sacarse la nota recién llegada del bolsillo, para agitarla en el espacio entre ambos. El hombre suspiró y le palmeó los hombros.

—Come algo antes de salir, ¿bien? —Harry asintió. Luego se escabulló por debajo de su brazo. Sus siguientes palabras lo alcanzaron cuando estaba metiéndose a la cocina para saquear la alacena—. ¡Vuelve temprano! Preocupas a tu madre. Sirius quería venir hoy para llevarte a alguna parte.

—Dile que no estaré.

—Harry, no sabes si...

—No estaré —Insistió, dándole una mordida a una tostada. Decidió que era un buen desayuno para su estómago revuelto, y abandonó la cocina también—, y si estoy, no querré, papá. Perdón.

James no hizo más que seguir sus movimientos con la mirada cuando le pasó por un lado, otra vez.

—No te haría mal un cambio de ambiente, campeón.

—Para eso salgo —Señaló la puerta con el trozo de pan que llevaba en una mano. Antes de abrir, sin embargo, resopló, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. James le acarició la espalda, con cuidado—. ¿Sólo mamá se preocupa? —Le sonrió, viéndolo desde abajo. Unos centímetros todavía los separaban. Él asintió con falsa solemnidad.

—Ya sabes que exagera todo.

Harry soltó un débil bufido de risa.

—Sí, _ella_ exagera todo.

Se despidió y dejó la casa. Los amuletos de temperatura en el abrigo lo mantenían fresco a mitad del verano; tenía que ponérselo para ocasiones como aquella, en que necesitaba subirse la capucha y mantener las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Buscó algunas monedas que tenía en el abrigo, de días anteriores, y frotó el pulgar contra un lado, concentrándose en lo que quería. Justo como la profesora le enseñó. El autobús noctámbulo lo alcanzó en la calle frente a su casa. Se suponía que el conductor tenía algún tipo de trato con los miembros de la Orden.

Frenó. Stan, el muchacho que supervisaba y ayudaba a los viajeros, apareció en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Le dio su mirada ligeramente hastiada de pies a cabeza, que era usual, luego cabeceó para invitarlo a entrar.

—¿Londres?

—Londres —Aceptó, pasándole las monedas al entrar.

Se lanzó sobre el primer asiento que encontró, cerca de la entrada. La práctica de semanas anteriores le daba una velocidad de reacción suficiente para ya estar acomodado cuando el bus tenía su impetuosa sacudida, antes de seguir su curso. Las primeras veces salía despedido hacia la parte de atrás o se golpeaba contra el suelo.

Mantuvo la mirada baja, apenas escuchando el aviso de las paradas que pasaban, por parte de la cabeza del conductor. En los puestos aledaños, un gran mago gordo roncaba con fuerza, una bruja leía _El Profeta;_ la página principal quedaba hacia él.

_"A cuatro meses de su desaparición, aún no se tiene señal alguna del paradero del niño-que-vivió._

_Draco Malfoy fue visto por última vez una tarde de principios de marzo, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Quienes lo solían acompañar..."_

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y forzarse, a través de los lentes de contacto, para distinguir el autor del artículo. Oh, por supuesto que era Skeeter, ¿quién más?

La mujer estaba amasando una fortuna en base a recordatorios, semana a semana, de que Draco continuaba perdido. Dumbledore tampoco aparecía, dando lugar a teorías absurdas, como que Snape lo asesinó y cortó en pedazos, para presentarlo como ofrenda a su Señor muerto. Skeeter tenía un serio problema dentro de su cabeza.

Le hubiese gustado pedirle la página a la bruja, para saber cuáles eran las suposiciones sin sentido de la semana, pero no podía. Estaba entre sus limitaciones hablar con cualquiera, además de Stan, cuando fuese a verlo.

_No hables con nadie más que el chico del autobús. No uses frases largas cuando lo hagas, una o dos palabras bastan; los monosílabos son tus amigos._

_Lleva capucha, deja la varita en casa. Rastrear la varita de un menor, cuando sabes hacerlo, es tan sencillo como un hechizo de localización por el rostro o la voz._

_Si puedes parecer invisible para quienes te rodeen, mejor._

Ella también había sido clara al respecto. Más que clara. Cuando magos relacionados a la Orden comenzaron a desaparecer, Harry tuvo que entenderlo por las malas.

—¿Vas a la plaza o al puente hoy? —Stan se sostenía de uno de los tubos del bus, para inclinarse sobre él. Alzaba la voz, porque era la única manera de hacerse oír por encima de los ronquidos del mago gordo.

—Plaza —Respondió, sin dirigirle la mirada. Creyó oír que emitía un vago sonido afirmativo.

El resto del viaje fue tan tranquilo como era posible cuando debían comprimirse a niveles imposibles para pasar entre otros buses, que eran ajenos a ellos.

No estaría dejando Godric's Hollow, de no ser por Regulus Black.

La tarde en que Draco desapareció, no hubo ninguna señal. Ni Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, ni gritos, maldiciones desviadas, rastros de una pelea.

Había regresado del club de duelos con Longbottom, que se desvió en el trayecto hacia la Sala Común. Draco le dijo que subiría, se cambiaría y se verían cerca del comedor, para esperar a que fuese la hora de la cena o asaltar la cocina, si no aguantaba el hambre. Neville repetía lo mismo cuando alguien se lo preguntaba; se separaron en las escaleras que daban al pasillo del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se suponía que se encontrarían unos minutos más tarde, Draco estaba sudado y sucio por un duelo especialmente brusco con el representante de los Ravenclaw, como muestra para los nuevos miembros.

Nunca llegó a la cena de ese día, lo que los extrañó. Longbottom y Weasley no lo encontraron en los dormitorios, Zabini buscó en el piso oculto.

Regulus volvió a la forma humana y avisó que no sentía su olor, estando como Leonis. El hechizo de rastreo que Snape conjuró, no dio ningún resultado.

Longbottom fue quien encontró su mapa, el brazalete de papel indestructible que jamás se quitaba. Cuando los adultos pudieron utilizarlo, no había un _Draco Malfoy_ dentro de los límites del colegio.

Eso fue todo. Sin causar desastres, sin alertar a nadie. Sin levantar defensas en Hogwarts, sin atraer la atención.

Alguien entró y se lo llevó. O lo sacó desde lejos.

Al día siguiente, hubo murmullos entre los Gryffindor que no lo localizaban. Se les dijo que estaba enfermo, sus compañeros de cuarto guardaron el secreto durante otro par de días. Luego los demás estudiantes comenzaron a hablar.

Cuando McGonagall regresaba del Ministerio, acompañada por un grupo reducido de Aurores, los demás supieron, sin que tuviesen que explicárselo, lo que había pasado. O al menos, lo que andaba mal.

Revisaron bajo cada piedra del castillo. Reforzaron las barreras, hablaron con los centauros, los retratos, los fantasmas. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie tenía idea.

La forma en que la noticia salió del colegio no era un misterio. Había un Torneo internacional, estudiantes del extranjero. Chicos escribían a sus padres y no se les podía prohibir la correspondencia. Skeeter siempre rondaba cerca.

Cuando la desaparición estuvo en primera plana de _El Profeta,_ ninguno se sorprendió. A esta le siguieron las portadas de revistas importantes del mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña, periódicos menores, un artículo de la radio.

Harry intentó averiguar qué pasaba, conseguir unas simples palabras. Snape lo despachó de su oficina cada vez que lo intentó. Zabini lo mandaba a la mierda, Longbottom titubeaba. Llegó a pelearse con Weasley, otra vez, con puños y hechizos, porque no podía sólo preguntarle a la estúpida Comadreja y él dar una respuesta, sin que terminase en desastre.

McGonagall lo mandó a llamar a su oficina ese día, pero no a Weasley. Estaba listo para protestar por las injusticias del favoritismo entre Casas a los Gryffindor, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Al entrar, encontró a la directora nueva detrás de su escritorio, y a la profesora A sentada sobre la mesa, balanceando las piernas en el aire.

— _¿Cree que podríamos conversar, señor Potter? —_ Le preguntó en tono amable. Él había asentido, aturdido.

Ella lo llevó hacia el ala de los profesores, conjuntos de oficinas y cuartos reservados para su uso. Regulus estaba ahí, hablando en voz baja con Zabini, cuando llegaron.

Regulus era un hombre extraño, atado a circunstancias aún más raras que su persona. Animago ilegal, duelista, especialista en Artes Oscuras, heredero de una fortuna que pendía en la nada, sin que alguien pudiese reclamarla. Estaba preparándose para ser profesor cuando lo acusaron de haber asesinado, junto a Ariadna Zabini, a los Aurores que cuidaban del matrimonio Malfoy, para abrirle paso hacia la Mansión a los Mortífagos.

Escapó a la casa del profesor Snape y permaneció a un lado de Draco, como animago. Le enseñó a usar la varita, pronunciar los hechizos, sobre su historia familiar, sobre sangrepuras y Voldemort. Lo cuidó, lo consoló, lo animó. Y cuando llegó el día, vigiló a las personas que se le acercaban, desde los ojos de Leonis.

Confiaba en él. Por una serie de razones que desconocía, Regulus había decidido que él era de confianza, en lo que a Draco respectaba.

Insistía en mantenerlo al tanto, en incluirlo cuando hablaban sobre si alguien, entre los que lo rodeaban, notó cualquier suceso o detalle extraño. Le hacía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, como a todos, forzándolo a hacer memoria y sopesar mejor cada respuesta antes de hablar.

Cuando el año llegó a su fin, el ambiente en Hogwarts era más tenso que nunca. El Ministro había tenido planes de adelantar la Tercera Prueba al mes de marzo, pero con la desaparición de un Campeón, la negativa a competir de otro (Zabini), y la situación en general, tuvo que cancelar el Torneo. Los estudiantes extranjeros pronto dejaron el país, sumiendo al colegio en un estado de letargo e incredulidad, en que el miedo del que no hablaban, no hacía más que acumularse para después estallarles en la cara.

Semanas más tarde, atraparían a un Mortífago ocupando el lugar del Ministro, el hijo de un mago en un cargo importante, por lo que oyó, con encantamientos ilusorios y poción multijugos. Entonces se presentarían ante ese rompecabezas de proporciones descomunales, para empezar a encajar sus piezas.

Harry conocería la Orden del Fénix la primera semana del verano, cuando la profesora A tocase a su puerta. Encantadora, envuelta en un aura que era igual al Allure de una Veela, convencería a sus padres de que algunos estudiantes seleccionados estarían dentro de un programa por las vacaciones. La carta firmada por Snape y McGonagall los ayudaría a aceptar. Por la manera en que lo veían, estaba seguro de que no se lo creían en el fondo, pero lo dejaban ir con bastante frecuencia.

Y no era una mentira, a grandes rasgos.

La Orden del Fénix tenía su base en una de las casas de la familia Black, a la que Regulus les pudo dar acceso años atrás. Una de sus salas, de la misma categoría que la Sala de los Menesteres, servía de aula de duelos para que la profesora A despedazase a los tres adolescentes a quienes instruía. _Despedazar_ todavía era un término suave; los moretones que le borraba, por golpear las paredes y el suelo, lo demostraban.

Aparentemente, Zabini y su madre se quedaban allí. Longbottom también pasaría el verano en el cuartel, porque Hogwarts no era el lugar más seguro en ese momento, y no tenía a dónde ir. Regulus se dividía entre la vieja casa de Snape y el cuartel de la Orden.

Harry pudo mantenerse enterado de ciertos hechos, que no se comentaban en los periódicos, ni siquiera por el trabajo de Skeeter, y Regulus consideraba que debían conocer, sin importar su edad.

El Ministerio era dirigido por un comité de magos, elegidos por el Wizengamot, después de una serie de desagradables incidentes y acusaciones a miembros importantes del mismo. _En otras palabras,_ decía el mago, _los políticos tienen su propia pequeña guerra dentro del Ministerio, así que no se puede esperar que actúen, porque estarán más centrados en recuperar su orden y mantener a los demás despistados._

Dumbledore había dejado cartas a McGonagall con una serie de instrucciones que debía acatar cuando se hubiese ido. Todas servían para convertir Hogwarts en una fortaleza mayor a la que era de por sí, utilizando un viejo sistema de seguridad erigido por los Fundadores, que se ponía en marcha esos días en que no había estudiantes, para prepararse para su regreso.

La Marca Tenebrosa había sido avistada en una sola ocasión, durante esos meses. Gigantesca, de intenso color verde, se alzaba en las afueras de Wiltshire, donde lo hizo una vez durante la guerra también. La Mansión Malfoy. Cuando la Orden fue a borrarla, antes de que la comunidad mágica le prestase atención en verdad, encontraron una piedra partida por la mitad. Algunos rumores se extenderían después, acerca de la marca que casi nadie vio y lo que significaba, pero sería esa piedra lo que alertaría a más de uno.

Era la piedra filosofal de Nicolás Flamel, robada tres años atrás, en su traslado desde Hogwarts al extranjero. Regulus le había contestado a Neville, cuando preguntó qué significaba, que era su forma de darles un mensaje muy simple.

Voldemort vivía, _y_ estaba regresando.

Así, lentamente, una imagen difusa que se formaba frente a ellos, tomaba consistencia y valor.

Harry sabía que sus padres no le contarían sobre el tema, aun de saber tanto como ellos, y la perspectiva de permanecer encerrado en Godric's Hollow terminaba por enloquecerlo. No quería viajar con Sirius y Remus. Apenas contestaba cartas de Pansy y Theo, que tampoco tenían mucho tiempo.

A veces tenía pesadillas también, donde cuando la Orden encontraba a Draco, era demasiado tarde. Por lo tanto, no importaba qué tan frustrante fuese que Regulus le dijese que todavía no lo hallaban, porque era mejor a que le avisase que encontraron su cadáver. Era lo más próximo a la esperanza que tenían.

Y era la principal razón de que siguiese _yendo_.

—¡Plaza! —La voz potente de Stan, la que utilizaba sólo para gritar en el oído a los pasajeros adormilados y asustar a los que no lo estaban, lo hizo dar un brinco. El autobús frenaba con otra sacudida, la puerta se abría, el muchacho prácticamente lo empujaba fuera de ahí.

Cuando se enderezaba en la acera, el bus ya se había perdido al cruzar la esquina de la calle, con una maniobra que los dejaba en un equilibrio precario y lo hacía reconsiderar las ventajas de conseguirse un permiso para escoba en la ciudad.

Caminó por la plaza sin ver o hablar con nadie, las manos en los bolsillos, la capucha aún encima. Incluir lentes oscuros habría hecho sospechar a los muggles, pero que llevase tal aspecto, parecía hacerles pensar que no podía ser más que otro adolescente que usaba su verano para deambular y perder el tiempo.

El perro negro se le unió mientras atravesaba la plaza. Había esperado sentado junto a una banca, pero se levantó nada más verlo acercarse, y continuó moviéndose pegado a sus talones. Harry se inclinó para rascarle tras las orejas, a modo de saludo, y siguió su trayecto.

El autobús no podía dejarlo frente a Grimmauld Place, sería correr demasiados riesgos si los seguían. Las calles contiguas tampoco eran una opción.

Por lo general, Leonis lo esperaba en la plaza o bajo un puente a las afuera de Londres. En ambos casos, se dirigían hacia un lugar atestado de muggles, donde encontraban a quien sí lo llevaba al cuartel; esta persona solía ser la profesora A, o Tonks, una joven Aurora que conoció cuando empezó a ir con la Orden.

Ese día, entraron a una cafetería con un fuerte aroma a chocolate, en la que tuvo que formar pucheros e inventarse una historia sobre ser viajeros que venían de muy lejos, para que lo dejasen pasar con el can, que adoptó su mejor actitud angelical para cooperar. Al echar una mirada alrededor, lo que localizó fue una cabeza rubia.

Resopló y ocupó la silla opuesta a la de Longbottom. Murmuró un "¿puedo?", luego tomó su batido y le dio un sorbo, ganándose un simple bufido del Gryffindor.

—Te pude invitar uno, si te esperabas medio segundo más —Cuando le hablaba en ese tono contenido, le hacía pensar en Draco, lo que sólo lo frustraba más. Tenía como consecuencias, por ejemplo, que le devolviese su vaso vacío.

—Tenía sed —Se encogió de hombros. Un ladrido de Leonis les advirtió que no se pusiesen a discutir por el tema. Harry se reclinó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville respiró profundo antes de responder.

—La profesora A y Blaise están en el Callejón Knockturn, buscando unos ingredientes que Snape les pidió. Me dijeron que te esperara —Le restó importancia con un gesto—. Se supone que tengo que ir con ustedes dos al Callejón Diagón y la profesora nos va a Aparecer desde la parte de atrás de uno de los locales.

—Pues vámonos.

Él lo detuvo con un gesto, cuando hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

—Estoy esperando una orden de pastel —Explicó, casi avergonzado. Harry rodó los ojos.

De camino al pasaje del mundo muggle al Callejón Diagón, se comió la mitad de la porción, ignorando las débiles protestas de Longbottom.

—En verdad, ustedes dos se llevan tan bien porque son iguales en el fondo, ¿cierto? Él siempre hacía eso con mis dulces...

—¿De qué hablas? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Draco y tú —Fue su turno de rodar los ojos. A Harry se le quitaron las ganas de robarle más pastel.

Permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio. Leonis andaba en medio de ellos, moviendo la cola con excesivo entusiasmo. Justo como le dijo, se encontraron a la profesora y su hijo en el callejón, entraron a un local y ella habló con la dueña, para que los dejase usar la trastienda.

Se Aparecieron en la entrada, justo detrás de las barreras del _Fidelio_ , donde no los localizarían. Cuando estaban por ingresar, un sonido ahogado los detuvo. La profesora puso un brazo por delante de ellos, reteniéndolos. Regulus, de vuelta a la forma humana, pasó primero, varita en mano.

Unos segundos después, llamaba a la bruja con un grito y pedía ayuda para utilizar la medimagia. Lo oyó decirle que los mantuviese fuera, pero la profesora estaba más concentrada en correr hacia él, y tres adolescentes curiosos podían ser difíciles de frenar.

Ojalá se hubiesen quedado afuera.

Blaise fue el primero que lo notó. Lo _sintió_ , diría después, en el aire. Reaccionó deteniéndose en el recibidor y atrapando a Neville entre los brazos, para que no avanzase más. Nadie hizo lo mismo con Harry, que se escabulló por un costado, sin darle oportunidad de intentarlo.

En la entrada a la sala, encontró a Tonks. Tendida en el suelo, medio recargada en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos lánguidos a los costados y la respiración superficial. Regulus y la profesora, agachados a cada lado de ella, trabajaban a la vez sobre esa mancha rojiza que se le extendía por el pecho, producto de múltiples cortes. Tenía los ojos desenfocados, y era incapaz de responder con sonidos coherentes a las preguntas que ellos le hacían.

Debió estar sola cuando ocurrió, alguien siempre se quedaba en Grimmauld Place. Más allá, unos sillones estaban tirados de lado, una mesa aventada lejos.

Harry ahogó un grito cuando lo distinguió también.

Albus Dumbledore estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, cerca de la chimenea. No se movía. No parecía que respirase siquiera.


	2. El mundo desde una burbuja

—...deja de fingir que no me estás oyendo, sé que lo haces- sé que puedes hacerlo desde ahí...

—¡Bella, el Señor Oscuro te llama!

La bruja respondió con un sonido que fácilmente podría haber sido confundido con un gruñido.

—No creas que esto es todo —Lo apuntó con el índice plateado, de un brazo falso, allí donde su hermana menor le arrancó el verdadero en un duelo, años atrás. Al fin sabía cómo terminaba esa historia que su padrino evitaba contarle—. Estaré de regreso pronto, mocoso.

Él sólo la vio de reojo.

—Espero que te falte el otro brazo cuando lo hagas —Susurró, sin emoción—, o que te hayan quitado la cabeza.

Su tía se echó a reír. El Mortífago en la entrada tuvo que volver a llamarla para que recordase que debía irse.

—¡El Señor Oscuro nos dijo que no habláramos con el niño, Bella, ya déjalo!

Draco ignoró el resto de sus palabras. Continuó con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, los brazos envolviendo las rodillas, la barbilla recargada en estos, mientras oía los pasos alejarse hasta desaparecer por completo. Incluso después de que sucedía, por precaución, aguardaba un poco más.

Entonces comenzaba a moverse.

— _Hey_ —Llamó, con suavidad, buscando alrededor—, _hey. ¿A dónde te metiste ahora?_

Lo tenían atrapado. El cuarto era oscuro, una construcción de piedra que le recordaba a un calabozo o a las mazmorras del colegio; estaba desierto, a excepción de la burbuja.

Una masa esférica, vacía por dentro, de superficie blanca traslúcida que permitía una perfecta vista en ambos sentidos, fría, lisa. Flotaba a más de medio metro sobre el suelo. Inmovible, inalterable. Draco levitaba dentro.

Estaba hecha para que no le diese hambre, ni sueño. No podía lastimarse a sí mismo dentro; inclusive un arañazo se sanaría enseguida. Tampoco podía recibir una maldición desde afuera, ya que sólo rebotaría y la burbuja lo absorbería.

Era el método ideal para contener a alguien. Por si fuera poco, _él_ había partido su varita a la mitad, frente a sus ojos, en cuanto despertó ahí. No cargaba encima nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta ese día. Un Mortífago comprobaba su estado desde el umbral cada vez que se cumplía un período determinado de tiempo.

También estaba ella, la serpiente. _Nagini_.

— _Aquí_ —Sus palabras, aun si no era a propósito, eran terminadas por un sonido similar al "sss" que otros debían escuchar. Hubo un arrastre entre las penumbras, luego una cabeza se alzaba por debajo de la burbuja, ojos brillantes lo observaban—, _aquí estoy._

— _¿A dónde van ahora?_ —Inquirió, manteniendo la mirada puesta en ella, para conversar en pársel. Nagini ladeaba la cabeza.

— _No lo sé. No estoy segura_ —La serpiente se arrastró hacia el umbral de la habitación, donde se asomó. Por lo que le había dicho, allí se extendía un largo y estrecho corredor; un cuarto diferente quedaba en el extremo opuesto, después estaban las escaleras que llevaban arriba.

A su casa. Antigua casa, más bien.

Cuando pensaba en ello, todo era un poco difuso. Uno de los paquetes de Dumbledore había aparecido sobre su baúl, cuando regresaba de la ducha. Se vistió, lo recogió, lo examinó. Decía haber encontrado un Horrocrux diferente.

Apenas lo sujetó, la sensación de succión de un traslador se lo llevó lejos. Cayó ahí de inmediato, le lanzaron una maldición punzante para que no tuviese oportunidad de reaccionar. Alguien le quitaba la varita, otra persona lo mantenía inmóvil. Lo único que veía eran trajes negros, máscaras blancas.

La burbuja se formó con él dentro. Fue cuando lo vio.

Desde que era un niño, Regulus le había contado que el día en que sus padres murieron, Narcissa atacó antes de que Voldemort pudiese hacerle algo. Nunca agregó cuáles fueron las consecuencias.

Tenía una cicatriz mágica. Imborrable, inmutable. Regresaría a él y quedaría dibujada sobre su cuerpo, sin importar cuántas veces lo cambiase o qué magia lo hiciese. Podía revivir mil veces, podía poseer a otro mago; siempre tendría la mitad exacta del rostro despellejada. La carne expuesta, los nervios. Sin la ceja, sin el párpado, el lado izquierdo de la nariz o los labios. También le faltaba una oreja.

_Él_ no tuvo que presentarse, ni Draco que preguntarle. Rompió la varita, quemó los pedazos con un simple movimiento entre los dedos. Le dijo que se acomodase, que no iba a correr el riesgo de tenerlo deambulando por ahí. Después se fue.

Nunca regresaba a examinar junto a los Mortífagos, así que no lo había vuelto a ver más de dos veces. No sabía si era bueno o malo, o qué hacía en todo ese tiempo.

Al principio, Draco estaba histérico. No podía decir que no hubiese intentado cada cosa que se le ocurrió. Golpear la burbuja, correr dentro para moverla, empujarla, herirse para que tuviesen que abrirla y sanarlo.

Si hubiese podido hacer magia sin varita, controlada, aun así la burbuja la hubiese absorbido, porque eso era lo que hacía. Así se sostenía. Tomaba su propia magia para encerrarlo.

Cuando pasó el pánico inicial, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, levitando allí. Pensando.

Su tía estaba loca, le gustaba tomar el turno de revisarlo para provocarlo con palabras tontas y habladurías de su madre. Los otros Mortífagos no eran especialmente listos. Cuando algunos tuvieron el descuido de quitarse las máscaras, creyendo que él jamás podría salir para revelar sus identidades, localizó un par de rostros que se le hacían familiares; había apostado lo que fuese a que el padre de Pansy Parkinson pasaba por ahí a veces, por ejemplo.

Oía murmullos distantes, nunca lo suficiente para sacar conclusiones de sus actividades o planes. Cuando usaban la cabeza, colocaban un _muffliato_ y se quedaba solo, aislado, con el pitido molesto en los oídos.

Consiguió un par de conclusiones interesantes durante su estadía. Mantenían una jerarquía imprecisa, un círculo de Mortífagos que se ganaban el puesto por una lealtad arrolladora y falta de cordura, como si Voldemort hubiese contagiado su locura a través de la Marca. No todos eran sangrepura; dedujo que hallaría algunos mestizos en sus filas. No eran un número amplio, pero contra uno, harían más que suficiente.

Voldemort les tenía una _cuerda_ , una conexión de legeremancia directa a sus cabezas. Funcionaba como el _Imperio_ y para recibir órdenes que no fuesen en voz alta, sin que sus ojos se desenfocasen de la forma obvia en que sucedía con la Maldición Imperdonable. Pese a eso, sus movimientos todavía eran mecánicos. No solía usarla, por la razón que fuese. Dudaba que estuviese sobre todos, además.

Pero nada de lo que averiguó fue en verdad relevante hasta ese día. Cuando entró Dumbledore. Fue la segunda vez que estuvo en la misma sala que _él_.

Draco había sentido un peso helado que se instalaba en el fondo de su estómago. No le dijo nada, no lo miró. _Él_ lucía una sonrisa horrible, torcida, desigual.

Pronto entendería cuál era su intención.

Lo mató frente a él. Allí, a unos metros de distancia, donde pudo ver y oír todo. El viejo mago ni siquiera se movió; estaba de pie, cabizbajo, un momento. Al siguiente, caía. No llevaba la varita, ni hizo ademán de salirse del trayecto de la maldición.

Cuando el mago tocó el suelo, una bruma verde brotó desde su boca. Se enroscó en el aire, viajó a _él_. Quedó encima de su cuerpo, rodeándolo, envolviéndolo, igual que un aura tenebrosa.

Al cadáver lo sacaron de ahí cuando Draco todavía golpeaba el interior de la burbuja, gritándole. _Él_ se detuvo a unos pasos, antes de salir. Le advirtió que hiciese silencio, o lo _irritaría_.

Draco hizo caso omiso. Siguió atacando la superficie lisa de la burbuja, protestando, gritando, hasta que las manos le dolieron, la magia sanaba la piel herida por la fuerza usada. Luego le sobrevino el llanto.

Estaba confundido, cansado. La imagen de Dumbledore derribado, inerte, no dejaba de repetirse en una secuencia interminable dentro de su cabeza. Lloró porque tenía miedo, porque no entendía, porque debían estar preocupados en Hogwarts. Porque era demasiado para que supiese qué más hacer.

La serpiente que permanecía en uno de los rincones del cuarto no le habló hasta ese día. Se aproximó despacio, siseando. Draco intentó fruncirle el ceño, pero su expresión no era la que le hubiese gustado poner; apenas conseguía ver qué había más allá de su visión nublada.

Ella se alzó un poco, lo justo para que pudiese ver su cabeza de reptil. Le habló, como si fuese consciente de que comprendería.

— _Tú me recuerdas a alguien, alguien que solía querer y sufrió mucho. No me gustaba verlo llorar. Deja de llorar tú._

No estaba seguro de qué le respondió, sólo de que pensó que si hubiese tenido la varita, la habría hecho consumirse en llamas. Pero ella no dejó de hablarle.

Draco se mantuvo sumido en un estado de letargo por un tiempo indeterminado. Quieto, sin mirar ningún punto en realidad. De pronto, se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando y no sabía cuándo empezó, o de que temblaba; no podía detenerlo. Ella todavía le siseaba cuando estaban solos.

... _hace cosas horribles a veces, sé que hace cosas horribles..._

_...¿cuántos años tienes? Te ves tan joven, ya no puedo ubicarme bien en la fecha, no como hacía antes..._

_...puedes intentar dormir. No te dará sueño jamás ahí dentro, pero aún puedes dormir. Cierra los ojos y toma una siesta. Es lo que yo hago después de un mal día..._

En otra ocasión, irritado, había girado el rostro para espetarle:

— _¿Tú qué eres? ¿Su mascota?_

Y la serpiente meneó la cabeza en respuesta.

— _Soy un Horrocrux. Igual que tú._

Fue el primer dato relevante que le dio. Se negó a contestar sus preguntas, dijo haberle contado demasiado, se mantuvo apartada por días, tal vez. Era difícil saberlo.

Pero Draco era un chico de catorce años, atrapado día y noche, la serpiente era la única compañía permanente que tenía. Cuando se pasaba largos períodos mirando la nada, cabizbajo, inmóvil, Nagini se acercaba, vacilante.

Primero le contó sobre el chico, _ese chico_ , el que ella solía querer cuando era humana. Después sobre su maldición de sangre, su vida antes de Voldemort, cuando se conocieron. Draco tenía una facilidad para que otros le contasen cosas, lo que fuese, porque había crecido escuchando historias de parte de Regulus, Dumbledore y Severus; colocaba una expresión de interés que hacía que el otro tuviese ganas de hablar más, sabía llevar a cabo las preguntas apropiadas en momentos cruciales. Siempre funcionaba. Años atrás, Regulus lo había descrito como que era _divertido_ y _agradable_ contarle algo.

Nadie vigilaba a la serpiente. Se suponía que ella se quedaba ahí para estar resguardada, cerca de Voldemort. No estaba encargada de vigilarlo, como había creído en un principio; sólo daba la casualidad de que eran compañeros de cuarto, en un encierro no del todo voluntario de su parte.

Lo que era más importante: Voldemort confiaba en ella. Lo descubrió el día en que su tía Bellatrix insinuó que debían alejarlos, porque lo escuchó diciéndole una oración en pársel. Nagini siseó, enojada, y salió. Poco después, al regresar, le dijo que el Señor Oscuro había hecho callar a Bella.

Estaba un poco asustada, más cansada que entusiasmada. Draco también sabía lo fácil que era conseguir el afecto de alguien porque le recordabas a otra persona. A Nagini la ablandaba que se mostrase frágil, inseguro. Triste. Por lo tanto, él siguió haciéndolo.

En parte, era un peso menos el no tener que fingir. Sobrellevó los peores días sollozando, con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos, o teniendo arrebatos contra la burbuja que culminaban cuando quedaba agitado por golpearla, sin resultados. Nagini permanecía cerca, mirando, y le hablaba más.

El resto fue una cuestión de seleccionar bien sus palabras. Le contó anécdotas de su niñez, sin mencionar a Regulus o su padrino, e hizo un especial hincapié en esos recuerdos valiosos que tenía de Dumbledore; la manera en que se le quebraba la voz no era fingida. Ella bajaba la guardia más, más, más.

Entonces en otro día, comenzó a contestarle sobre lo que él quería saber. Lento, cuidadoso. Frases bien estructuradas, preguntas con trasfondo.

Era casi un juego. Draco la guiaba por el camino que quería, cortando los demás, y evitaba que se desviase. Cuando Nagini se daba cuenta de que le contaba demasiado, la dejaba escapar, la distraía con otra anécdota, apelaba al lado sentimental.

... _el proceso para traer al Lord de vuelta fue muy largo, yo estuve presente todo ese tiempo. Usaron la piedra filosofal robada, pero no fue fácil. Tomó meses tener una idea de cómo, reunir materiales, hacer las pruebas..._

_...yo solía tener un pedazo de su alma. Fue el que utilizó en el procedimiento. Ayudé a traerlo de vuelta..._

_...él no era así cuando nos conocimos. Tenía ese- ese deje malicioso, pero también grandes planes, buenas ideas. La guerra, regresar de la muerte, su alma dividida, lo enloquecieron..._

_...fue ese día, cuando le hablaron de la Profecía. Esos que servían a la Orden también, esos que se quedaron contigo cuando crecías. Él se dio cuenta de que hablaban del hijo de Narcissa..._

_...fue un error, un simple error. Al atacarte, la maldición le rebotó por las protecciones que te puso tu madre. Su alma se partió otra vez, se pegó al único ser viviente que halló. Sólo le dio tiempo de dejarte la cicatriz, para reconocerte después, para encontrarte; luego se consumió por el efecto de su propia magia..._

_...se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba destruyendo. Cuando rompes el objeto de un Horrocrux, el pedazo de alma se pierde. Si él quisiera recuperarlos, tendría que destruirlos por su cuenta, pero el alma jamás se arreglaría de todos modos..._

_...había un objeto, una reliquia en que nadie se fijó. Lo oí decir que pertenecía a un tal Gryffindor, o algo así. Le tomó un tiempo averiguar cómo manipular su magia puesta en el objeto, desde aquí..._

_...después sólo tuvo que esperar que hiciera efecto. Llevaba un año o un poco más trabajando en esto. El alma pasó del objeto al cuerpo más cercano, a la persona que siempre estaba ahí..._

_...el viejo- el viejo se apartó cuando se percató de que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra eso. Lo había intentado, Tom estaba enloqueciendo de rabia. Creaba contramedidas a los planes de Tom, aprovechaba el conocimiento del alma que lo poseía para adelantarse a él, te evitaba la peor parte. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente y cuerpo lentamente, pero su resistencia fue impresionante..._

_...cuando dejó Hogwarts, ya no había barreras que lo ayudasen. Cedió, nosotros lo trajimos. Tom dijo que el director era el único que podía activar un traslador como aquel dentro del terreno. Le dio el anillo para ti, para engañarte. Todo estuvo planeado, incluso que el viejo ya fuese una marioneta sin vida por la posesión y que lo vieses morir..._

_..pensó que ver algo así te destrozaría, a nivel emocional. Quiere que no le pongas resistencia y te quedes aquí, quieto, sano y salvo. Porque absorbió esos dos pedazos de alma para su cuerpo, tú eres el único recipiente que le queda en funcionamiento. Sería riesgoso tenerte lejos..._

También fue la que le habló de _dónde_ estaban.

... _nos encontramos en la Mansión Malfoy en este momento. En un piso inferior, que sólo controla otro Malfoy. Lo encontramos abierto, Tom cree que Narcissa corría para llevarte dentro cuando la alcanzó. Es un escondite; se cierra cuando el Malfoy está ahí, ninguna magia en el mundo puede localizarnos cuando estamos aquí mientras te tengamos, y no quedan rastros de nuestra presencia arriba..._

Le avisaba cuándo salían y quiénes lo hacían, no a dónde iban; ninguno de los dos tenía esa información.

Con el transcurso de los días, el dolor de la pérdida se mitigó. Se convirtió en un zumbido lejano, una sensación de leve incomodidad que podía relegarse. El miedo se calmó, escondido bajo una capa demasiado templada para su gusto.

Draco acababa de entrar a la fase en que no sentía nada. Ni bueno, ni malo. A cambio, su mente trabajaba con mayor claridad.

Consideraba que ya iba siendo hora de salir de ahí. Tenía una idea imprecisa, un plan que se formaba y desdibujaba dentro de su cabeza.

Lo único que necesitaba era una amiga, y creía tenerla.

— _Los está reuniendo_ —Avisó la serpiente, arrastrándose de vuelta a la burbuja—, _algo debe tener en mente. Creo que siguen hablando de un tal Ministerio, ¿quieren entrar al Ministerio? No sé cómo funciona eso, Draco, habla de caos y personas que van a matar…_

— _Está bien_ —Él le restó importancia con un gesto. Una operación grande, que involucrase un número considerable de los Mortífagos, serviría a sus propósitos. Se inclinó hacia un lado, sujetándose de un costado de la burbuja—. _Nagini, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?_

La serpiente siseó, amenazadora. De haber sido humana todavía, habría tenido el ceño fruncido, estaba seguro.

— _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

— _Dices que un Malfoy es el que controla esto, y yo soy el único Malfoy que queda, ¿no?_

— _La burbuja no te deja..._

— _Lo sé. Por eso necesito tu ayuda_ —Le dirigió su mejor mirada suplicante, la que reservó por años para su padrino—. _Por favor._


	3. Slytherin valiente, Gryffindor cauteloso

Anochecía cuando tocó a su puerta. El autobús noctámbulo se había ido inclusive antes de que lo hiciese. Fue Lily quien abrió y sonrió al reconocerla.

Harry bajaba las escaleras, después de haber oído la voz de su madre. La divisó por uno de sus costados.

Pansy Parkinson temblaba, parada bajo el umbral de la entrada a su casa. Cuando lo encontró a él también, ahogó un sollozo que alertó a madre e hijo por igual.

—Me tardé —Balbuceaba—, me tardé, Harry, me tardé- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Lily hizo levitar el baúl que llevaba consigo hacia adentro. Harry avanzó deprisa y la rodeó con los brazos. Pronto lloraba con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo preguntarse si todavía estaría respirando.

Era principios de agosto.

A Pansy le tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos dejar de temblar. Para entonces, estaba instalada en uno de los muebles de la sala, envuelta en una manta, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Había hecho una breve pausa para retocarse el ligero maquillaje mágico que le permitían ponerse, corrido y arruinado a causa de las lágrimas. Su nariz y ojos permanecían un poco enrojecidos, sin embargo.

Harry le sujetaba el hombro y la mantenía recargada en uno de sus costados. Esperaba que dijese lo que fuese, además de sus palabras iniciales. Pero ella no lo haría hasta que Lily fuese a conversar con su esposo al piso de arriba, dejándolos solos en la sala.

Sorbió por la nariz, se peinó el cabello con una mano, bebió otro trago del chocolate. Estaba claro que buscaba la forma de comenzar, así que él decidió facilitárselo.

—¿Pasó algo en tu casa? —Tras un instante de titubeo, Pansy negó— ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?

Harry le agradaba al señor y la señora Parkinson, pero eso podía cambiar si creían que se escapó para verlo.

—Es probable —Mala respuesta. Él arrugó el entrecejo, su expresión relajándose cuando su amiga soltó una débil, temblorosa, risa—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Tardé en venir —Insistió, con suavidad. Rehuyó de su mirada unos instantes, luego volvió a él—. Estaba...tuve que decidir, Harry. Y no fue fácil. Tuve- tenía que pensar si lo que quería era quedarme con mi familia, o...—Gesticuló, la taza todavía sostenida en las manos—. O si iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. Y- y yo no quería dejarlos, no quise- —Cuando pareció que rompería en llanto otra vez, apretó los párpados. Harry recibió un rechazo cuando hizo ademán de abrazarla. Pansy murmuró un "dame un momento", respiró profundo y se enderezó.

Nunca la había visto lucir tan segura como cuando dejó la taza a medio vaciar en la mesa del centro de la sala.

—Harry, mi padre es un Mortífago.

—No. Hemos hablado de esto —La señaló, conteniéndose de apretar los dientes—. Lo que digan de tu familia en Hogwarts, lo que crean o con lo que pretendan molestarte, no cambia nada sobre...

—No, no entiendes —Volvió a sorber. Lo miraba directo a los ojos—. Mi padre _es_ un Mortífago, Harry —Después giró el rostro, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Emitió una risa sin humor—. Adelante, grita. Échame a la calle, cúlpame, llama a tus padres, haz...haz lo que sea que vayas a hacer. Yo no sabía —Su rostro se contrajo cuando ahogó otro sollozo—, ¿pero quién me va a creer?

Harry se estiró para sujetar su mano y le dio un leve apretón. Se demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no iba a maldecirla, de que ni siquiera lo pensó. Contuvo otro sollozo, mordiéndose el labio, mientras él le daba una palmadita en la cabeza y le decía que tomase más chocolate, que el chocolate ayudaba.

Tuvo que esperar a que bebiese otro sorbo, devolviese la taza a la mesa y se armase de valor. Sostuvo una de sus manos durante todo el proceso.

—¿Puedo- quedarme aquí? —Lo observó de reojo—. No molestaré, no necesito un cuarto aparte, dormiré-

—Sabes que sí. Te vas a quedar arriba, conmigo, no importa. Mamá puede transfigurar otra cama para mí —Fue él quien le echó el cabello hacia atrás la siguiente vez. Pansy le enseñó su mejor intento de sonrisa y se talló los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, susurrando un agradecimiento.

—Mi padre está trabajando con él —Musitó, después de un silencio de casi un minuto. Tenía los ojos puestos en la mesa—. Quién-Tú-Sabes volvió, está aquí, él...creo que es él quien lo tiene. A Malfoy. ¿Quién más podría ser? Mi padre sale casi todos los días, de noche, normalmente lo hace de noche. Oí algo sobre el Ministerio y...y...—Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los párpados otra vez—. Encontré- su máscara en la oficina, la que se pusieron en el Mundial. Me dijo...que estuviese callada. Que era por nuestro bien. Yo- _Merlín_.

Se zafó de su agarre para enterrar el rostro entre las manos. Inhaló profundo al erguirse, de nuevo.

—Mi madre me- me dijo "haz lo que creas correcto, no pienses en nosotros, vamos a estar bien" —Otra inhalación, soltaba el aire despacio—. Y yo le pedí a mi elfina que...que lo siguiese, tanto como pudiese, sin ser detectada.

Harry comenzó a tensarse a medida que comprendía a dónde quería llegar. La sujetó de los hombros, girándola con cuidado.

—¿Lo sabes? —Murmuró— ¿sabes dónde están?

Pansy asintió varias veces, frenética.

—¿Qué hago, Harry? ¿Qué hago para que no lastimen a mi padre por...por ser...? Si iba- si intentaba decirles- no puedo.

—Tal vez haya alguien que evite que lo dañen, y aun así, puedan encontrarlos —Ofreció, en voz baja. Su amiga lo observó con ojos enormes, brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Lo van a matar…

—No, no, Pans. Nadie va a matar a tu papá, Pansy…—Su abrazo sí fue bien recibido esa vez, conforme Harry murmuraba promesas que no estaba en sus manos cumplir, pero que eran lo único que le podía dar.

— _0—_

—...tú eres Parkinson, ¿cierto?

Draco no esperaba que se voltease, así que tampoco se decepcionó porque no lo hiciera. No llevaba la máscara, siguiendo el ejemplo de los otros Mortífagos que no eran los más listos. La túnica negra lucía basta, gruesa. Estaba de espaldas a él.

—Tienes una hija —Siguió, como si nada—, Pansy Parkinson. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, es bonita, yo no saldría con ella, pero es bonita. Apunta a ser Prefecta, va a Slytherin. Nació en el '80, ¿no? Es buena para _Pociones_ , por lo que vi; compartimos esa clase. Su mejor amigo es Harry Potter, ¿cierto? También conozco a Harry, su mamá es hija de muggles, muy dulce. Y pasan mucho tiempo con Nott, Theodore Nott, ¿sabe que se quedó sin tutor legal? Oí que murió cumpliendo deberes de Mortífago en la guerra. Pansy puede ser bastante sentimental, si lo perdiese a us-

—Si no estuvieses protegido, te lanzaría una maldición para que cierres la boca.

Contuvo una sonrisa. Buena reacción. La rabia siempre era útil para empezar.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad por si su hija sabe lo que hace en su tiempo libre, _señor_.

Él no le respondió. De nuevo, no esperaba más.

Draco estaba bastante complacido con el inicio de su plan.

— _0—_

—...oh, no, yo creo que te acaba de llamar inútil. O idiota. O idiota inútil.

Ambos Mortífagos se voltearon hacia él, aturdidos. No conocía sus nombres, pero las facciones le resultaban ligeramente familiares.

Hasta que habló, discutían sobre una tarea que les fue asignada; el primero decía que lo hacía mal, el segundo que no se metiese, porque él no sabía hacerlo. Oportunidad perfecta, si alguien se lo preguntaba.

—¿Se puede saber...?

—Déjalo —Lo reprendió su compañero, ceñudo—, nos dijeron que no le habláramos, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso, haz lo que te dice —Draco elevó la voz más de lo necesario, gesticulando hacia ambos—. Demuestra que él manda y tú no.

—¡Él no...!

—¿No? —Fingió una expresión confundida—. Pero él te acaba de decir qué hacer y tú lo haces. Admítelo, él manda. Si no lo hiciera, tú irías a esa misión que les encomendaron.

—¡Yo voy a ir!

—¿De verdad? Porque tu amigo no está de acuerdo- ¿cómo dijo? Ah, sí, que no tenías ni idea de cómo hacerlo, que no sabrías ni por qué lado se apunta con una varita...

—¡Yo no dije...!

—¿No? Eso fue lo que yo escuché. ¿No te parece que sonó a eso?

—Sí. La verdad es que sí sonó a eso —Giró hacia su compañero, cruzándose de brazos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, alguien tuvo que meterse en medio a detener su discusión, para que no se convirtiese en un duelo. Draco simulaba dormir dentro de la burbuja.

— _0—_

—...estaba pensando en salir con un mestizo —La contracción del rostro de Bella fue inmediata. Él continuó tendido en la burbuja, usando los brazos como almohada—. Pero luego recordé que, si te encarcelan, heredaré la fortuna Black también. Mejor me caso con una hija de muggles. Le pondré a nuestros hijos "Black-Malfoy", para ahorrarnos molestias.

Su tía pretendía ignorarlo, a pesar de que tenía los hombros tensos.

—Pero tengo esta amiga —Continuó, en tono más confidente—, ella es hija de muggles. Tiene una prima, totalmente común, nada de magia. Podría impresionarla haciendo magia cuando sea mayor de edad. Las muggles deben ser fáciles de conquistar. Quién sabe, tal vez le dé un heredero a los Black que ni siquiera tenga magia, sería muy diver-

Bella estalló. Se abalanzó contra la burbuja, chillando, gritando acerca de cómo era un traidor a su sangre, amante de muggles, que moriría tras una lenta tortura del Señor Tenebroso y tantas otras cosas, a las que no prestó atención.

Dos Mortífagos que escucharon el griterío entraron a la sala para llevársela. Ella pateó, golpeó, lanzó una maldición a uno que le dio en la cara.

— _0—_

—... _sabe lo que estás intentando, Draco —_ Nagini se alzó medio metro del suelo para hablarle. Meneaba la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo balanceándose a la vez.

Él se recargó en la superficie de la burbuja, ambas palmas presionadas contra esta.

— _No te preocupes por lo que sepa o no, Nagini. ¿Conseguiste mis cosas?_

Como única respuesta, ella abrió por completo la mandíbula. Un objeto pequeño emitía un débil resplandor plateado dentro de su cavidad bucal.

— _Perfecto. Gracias._

_Un minuto._

_Tendría sólo un minuto._

— _0—_

—...no sé, supongo que es cuestión de confianza —Bella permanecía rígida, obligándose a cumplir el voto de silencio por el que la dejaron continuar revisando la sala en el cambio de Mortífagos. Draco intentaba dar con lo que hiciera estallar su locura; creía saber qué lo conseguiría—. Es obvio que ese tipo- Yaxley, va a tener una misión especial mañana. Oí algo de eso, los demás no saben. No es que yo pueda hacer algo aquí. Pensé que confiaba en ti, qué raro...

La bruja lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Procuró disimular su sonrisa burlona, actuar despreocupado. Comentárselo como si hablase del clima y no estuviese atrapado en una burbuja de magia.

—Quizás no confía tanto —Se encogió de hombros—, todos tenemos nuestros favoritos. Tú simplemente no eres la suya. Quién sabe cuántos secretos te guarda...

Salió dando pisotones, sin soltar una sola palabra. Pensó que había sido un intento fallido, hasta unos días más tarde, cuando escuchó su voz desde el corredor.

—¿Por qué no puede decirme, mi Señor? Lo que sea, yo lo haré, no tiene que enviar a esos...

Poco después, también captó fragmentos de una discusión.

—¡...tienes que dejar de tratarme como si no supiese qué hacer...!

—¡...pareciera que no sabes de qué lado se apunta una maldita varita!

Se felicitó a sí mismo por dentro. Sí, a veces hacía un buen trabajo.

— _0—_

Agosto. Draco se había hecho invisible, porque cada Mortífago estaba más concentrado en sus tareas o en mirar mal a los demás. Podía sentir la tensión desde el interior de la burbuja.

Era perfecto. Nagini se la pasaba en la sala con él, más de la mitad de ellos dejaría el escondite cuando fuesen a llevar a cabo su dichosa misión. La serpiente le había dado una idea completa de hacia dónde quedaba la salida.

Le daba vueltas a los temas de su preferencia, buscando alguno capaz de iniciar una discusión entre los idiotas, lo bastante intensa para distraerlos más, y de ser posible, que llegasen a las varitas, cuando oyó los pasos que se acercaban. Por la práctica de los últimos días, tenía en la punta de la lengua comentarios para cada uno de los que pasaban por allí, en base a lo que notó que les fastidiaba más (pureza de sangre, mención a la derrota de la guerra, el estar escondidos, la falta de importancia que Voldemort les daba...).

Esperaba a cualquiera, menos a él.

El mago se detuvo junto a la burbuja. Se limitó a observarlo por largo rato. Tenía ojeras que no vio antes, los ojos más hundidos.

—Pansy se escapó de casa.

Aquello no era un tema para molestarlo. Aquello no formaba parte del plan.

Draco replicó, en voz baja:

—Creo que entiende por qué, señor Parkinson.

Él no le contestó, pero comenzó a tomar turnos para asomarse en la sala, igual que el resto de los Mortífagos. No le hablaría hasta unos días más tarde, cuando el refugio estuviese medio vacío.

El hombre se volvió a parar frente a la burbuja, desde la que Draco lo vio con una ceja arqueada. Sus palabras fueron tenues, claras, pero apenas perceptibles. Movía los labios más de lo que emitía los sonidos.

—¿Podrías llegar afuera por ti mismo?

El niño-que-vivió asintió.

Cuando presionó la mano sobre la superficie blanca y traslúcida, pronunció un par de frases en lo que le sonaba a latín. La burbuja lo expulsó, despacio, casi dejándolo depositado en el suelo. A cambio, se lo tragó a él.

Una persona por otra, para mantenerla en funcionamiento y no levantar alarmas inmediatas. Era buena idea. No lo había considerado porque no tenía —no _creyó_ tener— a alguien más.

—No le va a pasar nada a Pansy estando con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Le habría gustado prometerle que no. Pero no quería mentir y no tenía tiempo para explicarse.

—Estará mejor que con ustedes —Aclaró, suponiendo que era el mejor consuelo que podía darle—. Le contaré esto.

_Le contaré que fue valiente_ , pensó. El hombre apretó los párpados un momento y asintió.

—Gracias —Se dio la vuelta, deprisa, porque otro Mortífago podía asomarse en cualquier momento. Siseó a Nagini para que se acercase y le tendiese el reloj, y se prometió no voltear. Si volvía a verlo, temía no ser capaz de irse. De dejarlo sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

_Tenía_ que regresar.

Agradeció también a Nagini, corrió hacia el umbral del cuarto con la serpiente arrastrándose a unos centímetros detrás de él, y sopesó el reloj entre las manos. Como le había dicho, el corredor era largo, estrecho. Finalizaba en un corto tramo de escaleras que llevaría arriba, a la sala de la Mansión.

Reaccionaría a él en cuanto hubiese cruzado la puerta, cerrándose otra vez. La perspectiva de encerrar a los Mortífagos restantes y Voldemort era su parte favorita del plan.

Sólo contaba con un minuto. Pero no habría sido Buscador por años, si no supiese ser rápido.

—Ven aquí —Extendió los brazos a Nagini, que se subió por sus extremidades y buscó enroscarse entre estas, sus hombros y torso. Pesaba. No tenía pensado abandonarla también.

_Un minuto_. No sabía calcular la distancia así, estaba seguro de que tendría que correr de todos modos.

Sujetó el reloj y lo dejó caer, pendiendo de su cadena, que quedó extendida. El aire cambió de densidad al instante. Se aseguró de mantenerla estirada cuando echó a correr.

_Rápido, rápido, rápido_. Respiraba por la boca, no veía hacia los lados. La puerta se acercaba.

Pasó junto al segundo cuarto, en el que se reunían los Mortífagos con Voldemort. Atisbó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se adelantó a un mago que estaba paralizado.

_¿Qué era?_

No se giró para descubrirlo. _Rápido, rápido, rápido._ La salida estaba ahí, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Saltó hacia el primer escalón, se sostuvo de la barandilla con la otra mano. _Rápido, rápido, rápido._

Jamás se le habría ocurrido que Voldemort, a diferencia de su versión joven, podría superar el efecto del reloj.

No escuchó ningún encantamiento siendo pronunciado, pero Nagini le siseó en advertencia. Se apartó un segundo antes del impacto, el rayo rojo golpeó las escaleras que acababa de saltar. _Rápido, rápido, rápido._ Quedaba menos de un metro hasta la salida.

El siguiente hechizo dio en el escalón en que se apoyaba. Saltó demasiado tarde. Cayó con un ruido estridente y un quejido, buscando sostenerse de lo que fuese. El minuto había terminado.

Sólo volteó por un instante. _Él_ era una figura oscura, envuelto en la túnica y sombras de magia negra. Se acercaba más deprisa de lo que le habría gustado, varita en mano. La alzaba hacia Draco.

Iba a matarlo. O peor: iba a volver a encerrarlo.

— _¡Vete!_ —Nagini fue un peso móvil sobre él, al cambiar de posición. Saltó desde su hombro— _¡VETE!_

Se abalanzó sobre Voldemort. El hechizo que pretendía cortarla le atinó a un segmento del cuerpo, que salió despedido en una dirección diferente y chocó contra la pared. La cabeza, lo más importante, alcanzó su cuello. Lo mordió.

Voldemort gritaba, destellos de las maldiciones con que intentaba quitársela de encima llenaban el corredor. Los demás Mortífagos, atraídos por el ruido y la luz, se aproximaban. Lo reconocían.

Draco se arrastró hacia afuera, se arrojó contra el suelo bajo el umbral cuando una maldición pasó sobre su cabeza. Rodó, se detuvo en el piso de la sala. Golpeó la pared junto a la entrada con ambas manos, deseando que funcionase, que se cerrase, que lo distinguiera.

Lo hizo. El pasadizo se selló cuando todavía pretendían auxiliar al gran mago oscuro.

Por un momento, no existió nada más que silencio. Una tranquilidad inaudita, tomando en cuenta lo que debía suceder allá abajo.

No tardaría mucho en arruinarse, una pared mágica no los detendría. El escondite era indestructible, impenetrable, desde afuera. No desde adentro. Seguro encontrarían un modo, incluso sin él.

Temblaba cuando rozó la pared del pasadizo con los dedos. Podía sentir la débil vibración de la estructura, la magia que se le antojaba conocida, sin haber estado allí desde que era un bebé.

—Ayúdame —Murmuró, a nadie en particular. Al aire, a la magia. A la Mansión—. Ayúdame, por favor.

Una vez, Regulus le había contado que las casas de las familias sangrepura podían tener magia propia, como consecuencia de los restos de quienes la ocuparon por siglos y lo que ocurrió ahí.

Draco cerró los ojos, intentó imaginarse a su madre corriendo hacia el escondite, llevándolo en brazos. Fallando. Siendo alcanzada.

Le pidió que se destruyera.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un leve sonido de derrumbe, arrastre de un peso colosal, golpes de piedra. Le pareció que alguien gritaba, pero debió ser su imaginación, porque las propiedades del refugio jamás le habrían permitido oír lo que sucedía abajo.

Se apartó despacio, vacilante, cuando notó que las paredes a su alrededor se agrietaban. Una leve sacudida del suelo, líneas irregulares en lo que solía ser blanco e impoluto de una estructura gloriosa. Una silueta de la entrada al pasadizo se dibujó, cerrada, y comenzó a romperse en pedazos.

El siguiente temblor fue más fuerte, lo tumbó. Draco no tenía pensado quedarse a comprobar si lograban salir. Se apoyó en las palmas, se impulsó hacia arriba y corrió lejos, evitando las grietas que se le dibujaban al suelo.

Cuando dijo que se destruyera, hablaba del refugio, ¡no toda la casa!

Un escombro se hundía bajo sus pies, tenía que saltar. Se sujetó de lo que lucía como una cortina, oyó que se rasgaba y lloriqueó. No encontraba la salida.

Tomó una elección al azar, se deslizó hacia un corredor ancho. Al doblar en la esquina, ahogó un grito cuando una figura lo interceptó.

Levantó los brazos, a pesar de no tener varita, porque si uno de los Mortífagos que estaba de regreso, iba a atraparlo, al menos quería decir que le había golpeado la nariz o el estómago.

No tuvo que golpear nada. Ojos oscuros parpadearon hacia él, la chispa detrás de las pupilas era de claro alivio.

—Dragón —La bruja extendió las manos hacia el chico, acunándole el rostro. Se percató de que buscaba heridas a simple vista. Draco le sujetó la muñeca para llamar su atención.

—Estoy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí, profesora.

La profesora A asintió y lo arrastró hacia la salida. No tenía idea de que encontraría a miembros de la Orden afuera.


	4. Miedo

Los artículos de la semana siguiente dirían que hubo una celebración enorme, consistente con el funeral del gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; sin embargo, ni una cosa ni la otra habrían ocurrido de ese modo.

Draco no entró al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix como si fuese un héroe que volvía a casa tras haber superado una de las batallas más difíciles de una guerra. Lo hizo casi en silencio, igual que alguien que espera no llamar demasiado la atención, para que no se den cuenta de que tiene ganas de tomar un descanso en medio del desastre. Lo hizo de noche, acompañado de la profesora A, su padrino y Nymphadora Tonks. Lo hizo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, para que no se notase que aún temblaba por la conmoción, la mirada rehuyendo de cualquiera que estuviese cerca, notorias ojeras.

Saludó en voz baja, cansada. Se abrió paso con cuidado a través del pasillo del recibidor, declinó la oferta de pasar por el comedor. El único que logró detenerlo fue Regulus, cuando se interpuso en su camino, en el piso superior.

El mago le sujetó el rostro, obligándolo a verlo. Tras ahogar un grito, lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un quejido a alguien más, no a él. No en ese estado. Draco levantó los brazos para envolverlo, le palmeó la espalda, susurró para calmarlo.

Regulus también fue el único que lo acompañó arriba. Snape les decía a los demás que lo dejarían descansar, que necesitaban revisar que los Mortífagos no le hubiesen hecho algo, que un examen a simple vista no era suficiente. Básicamente, les pedía tiempo.

Draco no puso un pie fuera del cuarto del que se apropió, el que solía pertenecer a Regulus en su infancia y adolescencia, más que para ir al baño; cruzaba el corredor cuando nadie lo veía, regresaba sin hacer ruido. Por los próximos días, fue como si jamás hubiese estado de vuelta.

— _0—_

Harry seguía yendo casi todos los días, en especial desde que Pansy se quedaba en su casa. Aún no se decidían entre dejarla en Grimmauld Place, bajo la protección de la Orden, o que permaneciera con los Potter, un lugar considerado más seguro; el segundo, al menos, no sería el objetivo de quienquiera que fuese a atacarlos. Veían clases de _Defensa_ con la profesora A, a las que se unieron los Weasley cuando Molly se instaló allí unos días, insistiendo en que los dejasen ver a Draco. Granger llegó poco después también.

Nadie consiguió acercarse cuando lo intentó. Draco fue caprichoso al respecto. Se adaptó a su ritmo, a su manera.

En un par de ocasiones, pasada la primera semana desde su retorno, podían verlo deambular por el segundo piso, a veces bajar a la cocina por lo que pudiese comer a media tarde o de noche. Leonis era una presencia fiel, vigilante, pegado a sus talones de forma permanente fuera de la habitación. Ninguno hacía ademán de detenerlo, ni mucho menos hablarle. Su manera de mirar causaba que incluso su padrino reconsiderase el acercarse. Los ojos grises, opacos de un modo en que ni siquiera sabía que podían ponerse, eran una petición implícita, a gritos, de mantenerse lejos.

Una mañana en que entró a Grimmauld Place especialmente temprano, lo halló en la parte alta del tramo de escaleras. Estaba sentado en el suelo del segundo piso, sin ver ningún punto en particular. Neville se encontraba a un lado, en silencio.

Otro día, de regreso de un duelo en que Zabini lo envió a volar hacia la pared y él hizo que el suelo se lo tragase hasta el cuello, lo descubrió en una esquina de la cocina. Molly le decía que tenía que comer más, Draco asentía con aire distraído, llevándose una cucharada a la boca para contentarla. Se demoró en percatarse de su presencia, giró el rostro, lo observó. Luego se volvió y siguió oyendo sin atender a lo que la bruja reclamaba.

Cuando le preguntó a Regulus, una tarde en que el lugar se vaciaba y el mago pudo bajar en forma humana, este se lo pensó un momento. Tenía más ojeras que antes, el cabello desaliñado, largo hasta los hombros.

—Tiene muchas cosas en mente, es todo —Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada que era casi una disculpa por sí mismo—. Si no sabe lidiar con ellas, es lógico que intente aislarse para no causar problemas a los demás. Siempre ha sido así, ya verás que se le pasa.

Fue el mismo día en que, a la salida de Grimmauld Place, su mejor amiga y él se encontraron de frente a tres adultos que aguardaban en la acera. Harry tragó en seco al verlos.

Lily tenía los brazos cruzados, James lucía culpable. Sirius no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si no diese con las palabras correctas.

—Dejamos la Orden con la intención de que tú no te metieras en estos asuntos, cielo —Le explicó su madre, de camino a casa. Fueron a pie, desviándose hacia el Callejón Diagón para comer.

—Pero obviamente no está funcionando —James intentó sonreírle—, y si seguimos fingiendo que no nos damos cuenta de lo que haces, puedes terminar yendo por la dirección equivocada.

Harry se sentía muy agradecido de tener ese tipo de padres.

— _0—_

Fue Regulus quien la llamó esa día. Pansy estaba en una de las sillas del comedor, sumergida en una conversación que se le antojaba aburridísima con Hermione; los días allí les dieron la oportunidad de encontrar algunos puntos en común, al menos, para romper el silencio que se formaba en la casa. Él le pidió que subiese.

Unos minutos más tarde, su amiga bajaba con los ojos llorosos, haciendo un esfuerzo por recomponerse. Se sentó a su lado, y esperó un rato, a haberse calmado del todo, para contarle.

—Acabo de hablar con Malfoy —Harry dio un brinco, sin notarlo. Sus músculos tensándose uno a uno, ante la simple mención de su apellido. Ella le dirigió una mirada conocedora, después se restregó los párpados—. Me dijo...cosas, cosas como que no tengo que pensar mal de mi padre, que no me importe lo que digan cuando se enteren de qué lado estuvo. Que mientras yo sepa quién era, lo que otros piensen no interesa, porque no lo conocieron bien. Dijo- —Inhaló profundo, brusco—. Malfoy dijo que lo salvó allí, a donde lo tenían, que mi padre me ama y que...—Se encogió de hombros— que lo perdone por no haberle regresado el favor a él. Me ofreció un cuarto aquí —Añadió, a último momento—, no como la Orden, sino en nombre de los Black. Dijo que me puedo quedar en Hogwarts por vacaciones, que me conseguirán un traslador seguro si tengo un lugar al que ir con otros familiares, hablará con McGonagall por mi papeleo si me quiero cambiar a Beauxbatons, lo que sea que me haga sentir más segura.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Inquirió, después de procesar sus palabras y aceptar la idea de que podría estar hablando en persona con su mejor amiga por última vez. Ella tomó otra bocanada de aire.

—Bueno, que...de ser posible, me gustaría quedarme con los Potter, si me dejan, hasta volver a Hogwarts, que no me quiero ir del país y no tengo más familia tampoco. Y que si venía a vivir aquí, _alguien_ se pondría celoso —Lo miró de reojo, con una sombra distante de sonrisa—. Por fin le vi tener una reacción casi normal desde que llegó, Harry. Sólo dale tiempo —Sujetó una de sus manos, dándole un leve apretón—, estuvo con los Mortífagos por meses, y parece que todavía no ha hablado con nadie del tema.

Él asintió. _Paciencia_. Podía tener paciencia. Estaba preocupado, pero lograría tenerla, se prometió.

— _0—_

—...si los números que esta- criatura...

—Nagini —Draco lo corrigió sin verlo. Su padrino resopló y siguió, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—...te dijo, son los reales...

—Y lo son.

—...contando los cuerpos que los Aurores encontraron bajo la Mansión cuando se desmoronó y aquellos que la Orden capturó colándose al Ministerio, gracias a las señales de la señorita Parkinson, podemos deducir que no deben quedar más de dos o tres en libertad, sin contar al propio Voldemort, que dices que no está muerto.

El niño-que-vivió meneó la cabeza.

—Pero estará lo bastante débil para darnos tiempo —La mordida de Nagini habría sido mortal para cualquiera que no tuviese todavía un Horrocrux. Aún le quedaba una oportunidad para volver al Señor Oscuro—. ¿Mi tía fue una de las atrapadas?

—No —Regulus negó, arrugando el entrecejo—, pero sí una de las encontradas entre escombros de la Mansión.

Draco apretó los párpados un momento, inhalando profundo.

_Madre, donde sea que estés, comprendes que era ella o yo, ¿verdad?_

—¿Todos los que estaban ahí murieron? ¿Es algo seguro? —Paseó la mirada por los dos profesores, un Auror que no conocía antes, y Regulus, los únicos que se unieron a la reunión. Los datos que Nagini le contó sólo los compartió a medias, guardándose el que consideraba más importante para la derrota de Voldemort.

Porque todavía no tenía la solución en claro.

—Tenemos los certificados de disfunción firmados por los medimagos de emergencia de San Mungo —El Auror sacudió una carpeta en el aire— y sus cuerpos fueron quemados, las cenizas enviadas a sus familias. Completamente seguros.

—Yo escribí a McGonagall para que sacase la espada de Gryffindor de su oficina —Agregó la profesora A—. Pasará por una revisión de los Inefables, y arroje los datos que arroje, se mantendrá aislada en un contenedor más seguro, para evitar que cobre más daños, aunque sin el alma de Voldemort tendría que haber vuelto a ser una simple espada. Es mejor no correr el riesgo.

Él asintió, en señal de acuerdo.

—¿A los Mortífagos capturados los están juzgando?

El Auror volvió a adelantarse, con su voz potente y firme.

—Permanecen en Azkaban mientras el Wizengamot reúne el papeleo por sus cargos, pero sí, es como un juicio donde todos sabemos que quedarán como culpables.

—¿En verdad Azkaban es tan seguro? —El chico frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros—. Me refiero a que mi tía ya se escapó una vez de los Aurores, antes de que pudiesen encerrarla. Si todos los Mortífagos capturados se uniesen, ¿no conseguirían una salida?

Ahí levantó la mirada, directo hacia el Auror, que se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo.

—Por el bien de la comunidad, esperemos que no. Es el sitio más seguro que tenemos para ellos.

—Con Dementores —Recordó, bufando. Sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia con un gesto; luego se preocuparía por eso—. ¿Qué hay del señor Parkinson?

Vagas respuestas negativas fue lo que recibió.

—No estaba entre los cuerpos aplastados por escombros, ni entre los Mortífagos capturados por el Ministerio —Aclaró su padrino, entre dientes. No estaba lejos de lo que suponía.

¿La burbuja era lo bastante resistente?

Volvió a asentir, de forma distraída. Los dejó hablar y divagar un rato más acerca de otros temas sin relevancia. Cuando decidieron regresar a sus actividades, Regulus permaneció sentado a su lado, a pesar de la mirada que Snape le dio de reojo, y la profesora A no se movió para seguir al resto. Lucía indecisa.

Le pidió a su primo que los dejase solos un momento. Él vaciló, lo observó por unos segundos y terminó por asentir. Esperaron a que se hubiese ido para verse, en silencio, desde los diferentes puntos de la mesa que tenía el cuarto del segundo piso y adaptaron para que se reunieran.

Draco se reclinó en el respaldar y se cruzó de brazos. Pensó en cómo preguntarlo, luego decidió que no tenía palabras para adornar los hechos.

—Profesora, ¿sabía que soy un Horrocrux humano? Porque yo no. Es de estas cosas que son buena idea avisar, cosas como "hey, tus padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro enloquecido de poder que creía que tú eras una amenaza de un año y medio de edad" y el "¿tienes alguna idea de que tu cicatriz se ve así porque no es una cicatriz en verdad, sino una señal que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos te puso en la cara para reconocerte cuando estuviese de vuelta y así poder cuidar que no te maten, porque sabe que eres el recipiente de un pedazo de su alma?" —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo son ejemplos, por supuesto.

La bruja cerró los ojos por un instante. Asintió. Draco batalló contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, cortándole el paso a las palabras, dificultando el acceso del aire.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

Ella parpadeó, lo vio a los ojos. Su expresión de disculpa lo hizo descruzar los brazos, sintiéndose injusto por querer lanzar la carga de su mayor frustración encima de la mujer.

—Desde el primer momento —Murmuró, con un hilo de voz—, desde que te cargué cuando eras un bebé, lejos del cuerpo de Cissy. Y te vi. Lo sentí entonces, igual que ahora.

El adolescente apretó los labios y asintió, despacio. Sus manos inquietas habrían deseado sostenerse a lo que fuese, pero sólo pudo aferrarse al borde de la mesa.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

Ella negó.

—¿Mi padrino? ¿Regulus? —Insistió, entre dientes.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de decirle lo que Voldemort te hizo a esos dos? —Replicó, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera—. ¡Están vivos por ti! Si te hubiesen- si a ti también te hubiesen- —Se cortó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si hubieses muerto con tus padres, Regulus se habría dejado llevar a Azkaban. Severus- ni siquiera sé qué estaría haciendo Severus, pero probablemente lo haría encerrado en esa vieja casucha horrenda que tiene en Spinner's End. No, no- no lo saben. Nunca les dije. Y nadie más lo sabe, porque no quería que también tuvieses que soportar eso, que te tratarán diferente, que...que te criarán como un- un animal para el matadero, cuando comenzaran a destruir Horrocruxes.

Vaciló.

—¿Dumbledore? —Susurró— ¿el profesor Dumbledore lo sabía?

Ella negó, otra vez.

—Nadie —Repitió—, sólo yo, dragón.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, enterró el rostro entre las manos. Procuró respirar con regularidad. La ola creciente del frío pánico trazaba una curva, volvía a decaer. Regresaba a ese estado de nada, de quietud absoluta, de sentir poco y pensar con claridad.

Se enderezó sólo lo suficiente para observarla. Al soltar la pregunta que llevaba días rondando su cabeza, su tono fue monótono, antipático, como si hablase de un extraño o un suceso imposible, lejano.

—¿Quién va a matarme?

—Nadie te va a matar —Pronunció, palabra a palabra, lento, con una pausa considerable entre cada una. El gruñido atorado en la garganta le distorsionaba la suave voz—. Le voy a arrancar la cabeza a quien lo intente, Draco.

No estaba seguro de que la promesa lograse aliviarlo. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y volvió a sostenerse de la mesa; era una superficie sólida, inmóvil. Le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? Cuando Voldemort vuelva, será porque yo sigo aquí.

—Vamos a encontrar una forma de destruir el pedazo de su alma sin destruirte a ti —La profesora A gesticuló con ambas manos, deprisa—; he trabajado en eso por años. Traslado, intercambio, rituales, todos los procesos los he leído, interpretado. Tengo ideas- te juro que tengo ideas, Draco. No son planes perfectos y aún debo buscar mucho más, pero no voy a detenerme hasta que haya dado con algo que te salve.

Se obligó a inhalar, de nuevo, cuando sintió el aire faltante. Asintió un par de veces, el movimiento errático y más torpe que nunca.

—Gracias —Exhaló, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, sin cuidado. La veía de reojo, cuando se le quebró la voz—, gracias.

Jamás había estado así de aterrado. No se quería morir tan pronto.


	5. Los regalos que he dejado para ti

Fue Severus Snape quien los recogió y se los llevó, el mismo día de la visita al cementerio.

Dumbledore jamás tuvo un gran funeral; su cuerpo había sido trasladado a Godric's Hollow, para reposar junto a los de su madre y hermana. La primera vez que dejó Grimmauld Place tras su regreso, se podía ver a un adolescente de cuclillas frente a una tumba con un epitafio poético, sin nombre ni fechas. En lugar de flores, tenía unos caramelos de limón que se comió uno a uno, mientras le aseguraba que estaba bien, que _entendía_ , que le hubiese gustado saber de la batalla interna que vivía, pero no estaba enojado con él.

Le habló como si todavía estuviese ahí. Nadie lo detuvo, ni lo apresuró. Los guardias de turno eran Leonis, a unos pasos como de costumbre, Sirius Black y James Potter, de parte de la Orden, que insistieron en ser enviados para que no estuviese solo con el perro.

Cuando no le quedó nada más para contar, tanteó el aire a un lado. Leonis se pegó a él, se echó y lo dejó rodearle el cuello con los brazos, para recargarse en su cabeza cubierta de pelos. Permanecieron así por lo que pudo ser horas. Después se puso de pie, se sacudió el pantalón y le dijo al can que lo siguiese hacia la salida del viejo cementerio.

En el trayecto, Sirius le preguntó si nunca le ponía collar o una correa, él negó. Tenía la impresión de que sospechaba, pero habrían sido pocos los que vieron a Leonis cambiar (Severus, Dumbledore, la profesora A, Blaise, Neville, Harry...), y no tenía planes de mostrarse frente al resto de la Orden. No todavía.

—Tal vez deberías, ya sabes… _aparecer_ —Se le ocurrió decirle, cuando se apartaron a propósito, palmeando la cabeza del perro—, ¿no extrañas a tu hermano?

Leonis le contestó con un ladrido que no supo interpretar como afirmación o negativa.

Sus amigos esperaban en el recibidor. Saludó a Ron con una palmada en la espalda, dejó que Hermione le besara la mejilla y se quedó con Neville y Blaise cuando le hicieron unas preguntas. Fue allí donde su padrino lo encontró. No tuvo que decirle nada, bastó con la seña que le hizo para que se acercase.

Para su sorpresa, lo llevó hacia uno de los cuartos de arriba, donde Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de un mueble. Se quedó paralizado un momento bajo el umbral, cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Luego giró el rostro.

Entre la tensión por todo lo ocurrido y la antigua certeza de que debía morir, probablemente, se debía sentir como un cobarde por no saber cómo hablarle. Y suponía que Harry estaría molesto con él por esto mismo, lo que sólo lo hacía rehuir más.

—¿Qué pasa, Sev? —En vez de sentarse, se recargó contra el escritorio que debió pertenecer a los invitados de los Black. Su padrino le dirigió una mirada desagradable por el apodo y extrajo un pergamino viejo de su túnica, agitándolo en el aire para ambos.

—El testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Una copia enviada por el Ministerio, al menos —Del mismo bolsillo, sacó dos cajas encogidas con magia, que colocó sobre la mesa—. Asumo que ya te había hablado de esto, Draco. Dejó una carta hablando del tema a McGonagall, fueron por el espejo —Él asintió para darle a entender que sí sabía de lo que le hablaba— y la encontraron a ella. Decidió legártela.

Cuando agrandó la caja a su tamaño original, se la tendió. Al remover la tapa, se topó con el medallón redondo de plata sobre un almohadón. Estaba cerrado, pero Ari lo saludó desde el diminuto retrato cuando lo abrió. Intentó sonreírle, antes de volver a sellarlo.

—También te dejó a Fawkes —Añadió, con un tono que sonaba a "¿tienes alguna idea de por qué te dejó a Fawkes?"—, sin embargo, se consumió en cenizas hace poco y decidieron no sacarlo de la oficina. Podrás verlo, si quieres, cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts. Y esto —Agrandó la segunda caja, más alargada. Con un rictus, se la ofreció a Harry, que dio un brinco—. A Harry James Potter, un único regalo. No sé qué pensaba el viejo cuando te puso en su testamento.

Harry parpadeó, aturdido. El profesor tuvo que reprenderlo con un siseo y apremiarlo, para que tomase la caja. La abrió y sacó un objeto que Draco reconoció enseguida.

—El Desiluminador —Tragó en seco cuando el chico lo observó, absteniéndose de apartar la mirada por una vez. Se encogió de hombros—. Apaga y enciende luces. Hace tiempo...

... _sirvió de localizador y guio a Dumbledore con alguien importante_. Se lo calló y volvió a encogerse de hombros. No era su historia para contársela a alguien más.

—Será muy útil si ando en una calle oscura —Opinó, presionando el interruptor para probarlo. El cuarto oscureció, lo apretó de nuevo y la luz regresó a su posición.

A decir verdad, estaba de acuerdo con su padrino, que lo veía con exasperación. No sabía por qué Dumbledore le dejó un objeto así.

— _0—_

Tiempo después, le haría gracia reconocer que fue Ginny.

Los gemelos deambulaban por Grimmauld Place cuando su madre lo permitía, Percy no se pasaba por ahí, creyó ver a Bill en la chimenea una vez. Ron intentaba hablarle a diario, abría la boca, vacilaba, terminaba por callarse y arrugar el entrecejo, como si cualquier palabra que pudiese soltar fuese a resultar la incorrecta.

Quizás era eso lo que sucedía. Quizás era la forma en que lo veían cuando bajaba del segundo piso, cómo se acallaban cuando pasaba por un lado.

Comenzaba a sentirse en otro tipo de burbuja.

Entonces una noche, cuando los que tenían que irse tomaban la chimenea y los que se quedaban se dividían las habitaciones, ella tocó la puerta y se asomó sin esperar respuesta. Estaba seguro de que era la única persona, además de Regulus, que había entrado a la habitación de la que se apropió cuando llegó. Draco la observó sonreírle, desde el borde de la cama. Se había mantenido recargado contra el marco de la ventana por largo rato, mirando paisajes mágicos. No tenía sueño. Ari era un pequeño retrato sobre la palma de su mano, la cadena le pendía del cuello, por debajo de la ropa.

—Mira lo que conseguí —Comentó, mostrándole el puño cerrado. Al abrir los dedos, hubo un destello dorado que se alejó de su mano. Debía estar encantada, porque voló hacia él en un trayecto demasiado preciso.

Draco atrapó la snitch en el aire, por reflejo. Soltó el medallón, que quedó contra su pecho, e hizo girar la pelotita dorada entre los dedos. A pesar de que sus alas se agitaban deprisa, no se escapó. Ginny aprovechó su distracción para cruzar el cuarto, por lo que no la notó hasta que la tuvo a un lado, agarrándole el brazo. Tiró de él, con suavidad.

—Ven conmigo.

—No tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte, Ginny —Ella volvió a sonreír, casi a manera de disculpa.

—Ven, aun así —Insistió, en voz baja, otro leve jalón a su brazo lo puso de pie. Empezó a llevarlo hacia la salida. Draco cerró el medallón y se lo guardó bajo la ropa.

Lo sacó hacia el pasillo, lo guio más hacia arriba en lugar de dirigirse a la planta baja. Se rio cuando le hizo una pregunta sobre su destino, lo metió a un cuarto que no había visitado. La ventana estaba abierta, la brisa que se colaba era fresca.

Ginny lo soltó para presionar las manos en el borde del marco, pasó una pierna hacia afuera, después la otra. Había una sobresaliente en la pared exterior, lo bastante ancha para que pudiese pisarla sin temor a quedar en la nada. Le tendió una mano desde allí.

Parecía emocionada, y por primera vez en días, semanas, meses, Draco contuvo una risa genuina.

—¿Te volviste loca? —Ginny negó, apremiándolo a ir con ella. Tras una leve vacilación, la sujetó para atravesar la ventana también— ¿nos estamos escapando?

—Nos estamos _divirtiendo_ —Le corrigió, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos para guiarlo hacia donde la sobresaliente crecía un poco más, lo justo para que ambos pudiesen sentarse, con las piernas colgando en el aire.

—Y camino a una muerte segura, genial.

—Mira —Cabeceó en una dirección determinada, ignorándolo—. La ciudad de noche.

Levantó la mirada, despacio. Ligera neblina, cielo oscuro y de pocas estrellas, puntos de luz dispersos, ruido distante.

No era el lugar más bello del mundo, pero le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que sólo otros pocos habrían conseguido. Los muggles vivían sin tener idea de la inmensidad de lo que los rodeaba, ajenos a preocupaciones de guerras mágicas y señores oscuros. A la magia misma.

—¿No te hace sentir mejor?

Draco asintió, sin pensar. Junto a él, Ginny le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

—¿Quieres jugar Quidditch? —Todavía le sonreía cuando él la vio.

—No tenemos espacio.

—Te enseñaré a llegar al techo, Fred y George me mostraron cómo —Cuando arqueó las cejas, expectante, Draco no hizo más que reír y jurar que tenía ganas de matarlo.

Jugaron en el techo inclinado, al día siguiente. Ginny no dejó de alentarlo hasta que aceptó. El _Fidelio_ lo resguardaba tan bien como al resto de la estructura, pero era inestable para elevarse en las viejas escobas prestadas y se tambalearon.

Persiguieron la snitch dentro del espacio estrecho con que contaban, hasta que ambos tuvieron que detenerse por una bludger que iba hacia ellos. Al girarse, dos cabezas idénticas se exponían desde el borde del tejado. Supuso que Fred fue el que la arrojó, porque la otra la sostenía George, que se subía al techo con más dificultad que su hermano.

—¡Cuidado allí arriba! —Fue la única advertencia que recibieron. Uno de los gemelos lanzó la pelota al aire, el otro le dio con un bate tan antiguo que estaba astillado, propiedad de algún Black que lo dejó ahí.

A Ron tuvieron que ayudarlo cuando subió también, gimoteando acerca de escalar ventanas y sobresalientes sin magia, y dando vistazos hacia abajo cada poco tiempo, pálido. Llevaba una escoba que ya estaba descontinuada del mercado. Neville otra. Blaise negó y se sentó, apropiándose de una de las bludgers, argumentando que él no se subía a la escoba de nadie, con _esas_ palabras exactas.

Hermione los alcanzó después, ayudada por los gemelos para llegar arriba. Se les unió con un pergamino y pluma, para anotar los puntos, excusándose con no ser buena para jugar.

Draco creía que nunca los había querido tanto, hasta ese día.

— _0—_

Intentó sonreír para alentar a Leonis, cuando el perro se paró frente a Sirius, mordiendo el borde de su pantalón para detenerlo. El mago miraba a su ahijado, luego a él, como si esperase que alguien le dijese al can que lo soltase. Ninguno lo hizo.

Cuando Draco abandonó el cuarto, tenía una sorprendente sensación de paz. Harry, que comprendió el punto, lo siguió y cerró la puerta, dándoles privacidad. Estaba por continuar su camino hacia las escaleras, cuando le sujetó la muñeca.

El Slytherin parpadeó hacia él, aturdido. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir, pero decidió que no. Deslizó su mano más hacia abajo, de manera que apenas le rozaba los dedos.

Respiró profundo para reunir valor. Tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que, no importaba cuánto los hubiese visto antes, sus ojos verdes seguían pareciéndole los más bonitos del mundo.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? —Su voz fue un murmullo tan bajo, que si alguien más hubiese hablado en ese mismo corredor, nunca lo habría escuchado. Pero nadie estaba cerca, por lo que sí fue posible; su expresión consternada cuando boqueó se lo dejó en claro.

—¿Contigo y quién más?

—Solos —Hizo una pausa, apretando los labios—. Preferiblemente por la puerta de atrás, antes de que mi padrino empiece a preguntarse dónde me metí.

Harry lo vio con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

—No les va a gustar que salgas sin alguien de la Orden —Recordó, una sonrisa que tironeaba de las comisuras de sus labios lo traicionaba.

—Tal vez no tengan que enterarse de una vez.

Oh, Snape se enteraría, claro que sí. Estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, por la manera en que el rostro de Harry se iluminaba con una sonrisa más abierta.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Regulus consiguió dinero muggle de mi padrino, pero no sé cuánto es o si servirá para algo útil...

—Le conseguiremos un uso.

—Harry —Llamó, cuando el chico iba a empezar a bajar las escaleras. Lo miró por encima del hombro; ahí, Draco recordó por qué quería _y_ tenía que hacerlo—, lo siento. Por...cómo fui estos días y por evitarte, y no acercarme hasta ahora, y...

No lo dejó terminar. Se zafó del agarre en su mano con un movimiento lento, giró para encararlo. Un instante más tarde, sentía que le sujetaba el rostro.

Y lo besaba.

Fue confuso al principio, porque permaneció unos segundos en shock. Cuando quiso acercarse más, Harry ya se apartaba un poco, con una expresión de disculpa.

—Me moría por hacer eso —Fue su excusa. Draco tragó en seco. Ni respirar profundo pudo quitarle la sensación de que el cuerpo entero le hormigueaba—. No estoy molesto, estaba preocupado, y eso es peor. Sólo…déjame una oportunidad para acercarme la próxima vez.

Asintió, distraído, aunque su mente grabó bien las palabras. Cerró las manos en los costados de su camiseta, tirando de él para que diese el paso que se había alejado; vacilaba de forma obvia sobre si podía rodearlo.

—Hazlo otra vez —Pidió, con un hilo de voz. Harry sonrió al inclinarse para volver a besarlo.

— _0—_

—¡...está frío, está frío! —Draco tuvo que contenerse de gritar cuando sintió que se le congelaba la cabeza, la boca, los trozos de hielo saborizado dándole una punzada momentánea por la temperatura— ¡Harry! —El aludido no hacía más que reírse, bebiendo de su vaso sin mayor complicación.

—Te dije que fueras lento.

—¡No me dijiste que estaba tan frío! —Tras un par de exhalaciones, dio otro sorbo. Fue más sencillo esa vez. Le frunció el ceño al vaso, como si tuviese la culpa de todos sus males—. ¿Dices que los muggles comen esta cosa en vez de helado?

—No, también comen helado.

—Pensé que el helado era sólo de los magos —Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—El helado es muggle, Draco.

Soltó un bufido de risa.

—Obviamente no, es de los magos. Uno lo creó. Por eso es tan bueno —Harry hizo ademán de rebatirlo, luego debió considerarlo mejor.

—Eso tendría sentido.

Draco elevó la barbilla, presumiendo de su supuesta victoria. Bebió más de su vaso y lo dejó a un lado, inclinándose sobre el panel de controles.

—¿Y este cómo funciona?

—¿Ves a esos fantasmas de la pantalla? Los de colores, los- _agh_ —Ya que Draco arrugaba el entrecejo, confundido, tuvo que estirarse para apuntarlos.

—Esos no son fantasmas.

—Lo son según los muggles. Y son malos.

—¡La _bola amarilla_ se acaba de comer a un fantasma! —Draco saltó al verlo, llamando la atención de los jugadores más cercanos del arcade. Harry se rio y el resto optó por ignorarlo, volviendo su atención al juego de turno. Él se inclinó hacia un lado—. Harry, ¿los muggles creen que se pueden _comer_ a los fantasmas?

—El pacman sí se los puede comer, a veces.

Draco estaba horrorizado e impresionado. Harry le indicó cómo se manejaba la _bola amarilla de boca grande,_ con las manos puestas sobre las suyas en los controles. Consideraba que era la mejor parte de pasar de una máquina a la otra, como llevaban haciendo alrededor de dos horas.

—¿Me mató? ¡Me mató, Harry! —Protestó, en su primer intento solo—. ¿No que la _bola amarilla_ se los comía?

Después de haberlo metido a una máquina de fotografías que no se movían, haberlo escuchado sin aire a causa de la risa por la de armas y zombies _("¡los zombies no son así! Los nigromantes jamás dejarían que se muevan por ahí")_ y oír sus quejas sobre cómo no lo dejaba ganarle en las de carreras de autos, Harry había adquirido la paciencia suficiente para verlo con una sonrisa, incluso cuando formaba pucheros y seguía quejándose, y esperar que se detuviese para continuar ayudándolo.

No les quedaban muchas monedas, pero Draco quería que su _bola amarilla_ se comiese a un montón de fantasmas, en venganza, antes de pasar al próximo juego.

Cuando les cedieron la máquina a los siguientes, no pudieron apartarse más de unos pasos. Tonks se metió en su camino, haciendo saltar a Harry más que a él. Draco se dedicó a terminarse su bebida helada, sonriéndole, burlón.

—Hola, Nymphadora.

—No me llames así —Le siseó, arrugando la nariz. Si no veía el cabello cambiándole de color, era sólo porque llevaba un gorro que lo ocultaba. Contuvo la risa.

No había tenido más contacto con su prima que una firma al final de la tarjeta que Andrómeda le enviaba cada año por su cumpleaños y Yule; su tía no sentía el menor aprecio por Snape, cosa que era recíproca, así que ni lo visitaba, ni a su padrino se le ocurrió permitirle ir a su casa por vacaciones alguna vez.

Sin embargo, también fue ella la que se cruzó de brazos y vio a uno y al otro. Resopló.

—Se hace tarde —Recordó, en tono suave. Debían volver. Draco asintió, mirando de reojo a Harry.

—¿Podemos volver otro día?

Harry le sonrió, estirando el brazo para sujetar su mano libre.

—Cuando quieras.

Aquella perspectiva le agradaba. Tonks, frente a ambos, tenía problemas para disimular una sonrisa cuando les pidió que la siguiesen.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí? —Inquirió Harry, tras unos momentos de camino. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que alguien estaba cerca —Admitió—, o lo imaginaba, al menos. No sabía quién.

Su padrino podría llamarlo irresponsable, imprudente y necio cuando hubiese regresado a Grimmauld Place, pero él seguiría pensando que había valido la pena.

— _0—_

Lo intentó esa misma noche, de acuerdo a sus instrucciones. Regulus estaba a unos pasos de distancia, en una de las sillas pertenecientes al juego del escritorio, y la varita que sostenía era la suya. Podía replicar hechizos simples con esta, pero no le obedecería; su padrino quería llamar a Ollivander, en lugar de llevarlo al Callejón Diagón, cuando lo detuvo hablándole al respecto.

El medallón de Ari colgaba de la pared, abierto. La muchacha lo instaba a acercarse con gestos. Ella nunca hablaba, aunque le parecía que era buena para escuchar, y aún mejor para guardar secretos como ese.

Sólo tuvo que tocar el retrato con la varita, para sentir que era jalado, succionado y arrojado hacia otra parte. Parpadeó para enfocarse.

El sendero era estrecho, sinuoso, los colores y líneas difusas por la pintura. A su lado, podía verla de pie.

Ari le sonrió al extraer otra varita de su bolsillo. Se la enseñó, mas no se la tendió, sino que la levantó, como si fuese a encantarlo. Apuntó la que él tenía y gesticuló hacia la otra, la vieja, la de Dumbledore. La Varita de Saúco.

—¿Te la tengo que quitar? —Ella asintió varias veces, deprisa. Draco vaciló— ¿con un _expelliarmus_ , tal vez?

Otro asentimiento le contestó. Lanzó el encantamiento a su mano, sin encontrar la menor resistencia o intención esquiva.

La varita salió despedida desde la mano de la chica del retrato hacia la que él tenía libre, con la que la atrapó. Vibró y se entibió al contacto, enviando una onda momentánea y cosquilleante por su extremidad. Luego se detuvo.

—¿Él te dijo que era esto lo que quería? —Le preguntó, en un susurro. Ari asintió, con una débil sonrisa—. Gracias.

Supuso que el gesto con que le respondía era su propia manera de darle las gracias a él. Sujetó ambas varitas con una mano y caminó hacia donde ella señalaba, por el sendero, a la salida.

Fue como ser lanzado lejos, de pronto. Estaba mareado cuando trastabilló de vuelta en la habitación. Regulus apareció a su lado enseguida, sosteniéndole los brazos y haciéndole preguntas.

Él le enseñó la varita, como única respuesta.

No podía creer lo que Dumbledore le había dejado.


	6. Una breve probada de la felicidad

—¿Así? —Desde el medallón que levitaba a su lado, Ari asentía para demostrarle que imitaba su posición a la perfección, al sostener a la diminuta ave casi sin plumas. Le agradeció en voz baja, cerró la tapa y se lo volvió a colgar del cuello, manteniéndolo bajo la ropa—. Hola, Fawkes, ho- hey, sin morder. No muerdas- ¡Fawkes! Se supone que eres una criatura de inmensa sabidu- ¡ay!

Sobre su palma extendida, el fénix en su etapa de regreso a la vida desde las cenizas, cerraba el pico sobre su pulgar, balanceándose cuando lo sacudía para que lo soltase.

—Una criatura de inmensa sabiduría te está mordiendo —Neville se inclinó por detrás de él. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño Fawkes con un dedo; el traidor no lo mordió.

—No es divertido...

—Ni siquiera debe morder fuerte, Draco.

—¿Estás de mi lado o del de la bestia? —Su amigo arqueó las cejas y fingió considerarlo. Señaló al fénix.

—Es más bonito, no es mi culpa.

Draco masculló sobre tener amigos traidores, sosteniendo al fénix con cuidado. No se imaginaba las expresiones de Dean, Seamus y Ron cuando lo viesen llegar al dormitorio con una jaula nueva y un fénix dentro.

—Por favor, siéntese, señor Zabini —Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando la profesora McGonagall ( _la directora_ , se tuvo que recordar), tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador y caminó hacia el muchacho, que ocupó el banquillo puesto en el centro de la oficina.

—No pidas Gryffindor —Mencionó Draco, divertido—, ya tenemos bastante con aguantarte fuera para también hacerlo en los cuartos.

Blaise le sacó la lengua cuando la bruja se distrajo. El Sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza, sin cubrirlo tanto como hizo con ellos a los once; era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que la profesora A lo había cambiado para el inicio del quinto año.

Le tomó un momento y un breve intercambio llegar a una conclusión que tendría que haberse imaginado.

—¡Ravenclaw!

La profesora McGonagall le retiró el Sombrero y le dio las instrucciones de acudir a Flitwick, como Jefe de Casa, para que lo acomodase en la tarde que les quedaba libre. Al día siguiente, el expreso traería al resto de los estudiantes a una Hogwarts reforzada.

Cuando Blaise se puso de pie, extendió los brazos a los lados y elevó la barbilla, a la espera de unas felicitaciones. Draco rodó los ojos y negó.

—¿Se lo pediste? —Él asintió—. Pero que no se te olvide que tienes que seguir siendo Slytherin en el fondo para honrar a nuestros padres.

Blaise enseñaba un atisbo de los colmillos al sonreír.

—Mantendré la imagen de malvados magos oscuros a la perfección —Juró, con una reverencia profunda y teatral, que hizo reír a Neville. Él lo vio de reojo, sonriendo cuando Blaise le guiñó. Lo pensó un momento, antes de codear al otro Gryffindor.

—¿Puedes explicarle lo que todavía no sepa del colegio y llevarlo con mi padrino, para que lo acompañe con Flitwick? Se lo prometió a la profesora A —Neville vaciló al escuchar la mención a Snape, por lo que movió al pequeño fénix que tenía entre las manos y utilizó su mejor carta—. Tengo que decirle a Fawkes que no ataque a Salazar y a Salazar que no se coma a nadie este año tampoco, ¿cambiamos de puesto?

—Yo lo ayudo a acomodarse —Agarró el brazo de Blaise, se despidió de la profesora y lo sacó de la oficina. Draco se sentía bastante satisfecho con su plan, no lo disimuló ni siquiera cuando McGonagall le dirigió una mirada conocedora por detrás de las gafas que se ajustaba.

—Señor Malfoy —Él dejó de prestarle atención al fénix. En lugar de salir también, se fijó en la mujer—, sé que siempre fue más cercano al profesor. Albus te tenía mucho afecto. Pero aún puedes pasar por esta oficina si un día sientes que necesitas ayuda.

Draco intentó relajar los hombros tensos para asentir sin forzarse. Agradeció e hizo ademán de retirarse, cuando una idea cruzó su mente y se detuvo. Apretó los labios un instante.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor, profesora?

La bruja arqueó las cejas, expectante.

— _0—_

—...quédatela —El anciano le restó importancia con un gesto que era tan tosco como el resto de su persona. Prácticamente se arrojó contra el sillón, en vez de sentarse, para servirse un vaso a rebosar de whisky de fuego—. Si el imbécil te la dejó, quédatela. Seguro la cuidarás mejor que él. No sería difícil hacerlo.

Draco le colocó la tapa al medallón de Ari y lo volvió a esconder dentro de su ropa. Otra versión de Ari, intercambiable por la que portaba, lo saludaba desde un cuadro más grande sobre la chimenea de la estancia.

Aberforth sirvió otro vaso y se lo tendió. Él titubeó.

—¿Es que no bebes, niño?

—Nunca he tomado whisky, señor. Mi padrino es estricto con el alcohol, yo no...—Gesticuló, en vano, porque el hombre le puso el vaso en las manos y lo hizo cerrar los dedos en sus costados.

—Hasta el fondo —Puntualizó, haciendo un brindis a la nada. Él sí se lo bebió de un trago. Draco tosió apenas sintió el líquido ardiente en la garganta. ¡Severus tenía buenas razones para prohibírselo!

Se prometió no tomar nunca más, apartando el vaso con el mayor disimulo posible. Sopesó sus palabras un momento, bajo la mirada intimidante del mago; lo que este no sabía era que crecer con Snape te hacía inmune al temor de un par de ojos entrecerrados. Al menos, en su mayoría.

—Gracias —Aberforth Dumbledore parpadeó al oírlo. Sus ojos irritados no lo abandonaron cuando se puso de pie, ajustándose la capa con amuletos de calor—. Sé que el profesor cometió errores horribles y que jamás lo perdonó. No me quiero meter en su historia familiar —Aclaró, tan pronto como observó que abría la boca, con un gesto apaciguador—. Pero le agradezco que deje el medallón conmigo. Le agradezco que comprenda que su hermano me importaba, que era mi mentor, que me ayudaba. Es una parte de lo que me queda de él, así que gracias por no quitármela.

El viejo mago bufó, frunciendo la nariz.

—Eres un buen muchacho —Hizo ademán de ofrecerle otro vaso de whisky—, lo necesitarás. Las guerras acaban con los buenos muchachos.

Draco declinó la oferta, pero hizo su mejor intento por sonreírle. Le recordaba un poco a Dumbledore. Más amargado.

—Espero que no conmigo, señor. Gracias por su tiempo.

Snape y Leonis lo esperaba afuera del edificio. Su padrino enseguida lo regañó por el aliento a whisky. Continuó haciéndolo en todo el trayecto hacia el colegio.

Necesitó del permiso explícito de la directora para ir, aun cuando las clases no iniciarían en unas cuarenta horas, por los nuevos escudos. Una barrera visible, traslúcida, se cerraba sobre el terreno de Hogwarts igual que una cápsula. Cada pocos metros, se hallaba apostada una estatua de un gigante en armadura, de piedra y con símbolos tallados, que empezaban a brillar de forma tenue cuando una presencia humana o criatura mágica que no pertenecía al bosque se aproximaban.

Volvía sin prestar atención a las reprimendas, porque ambos sabían que había mucho más que alcohol en su sistema de adolescente de lo que preocuparse; sin embargo, la normalidad de la situación les era relajante. Tenía una varita, un recuerdo, un pequeño fénix que lo esperaba en los dormitorios, ansias de que el expreso se apresurase y los demás llegasen.

— _0—_

Draco estaba sentado en los escalones que conducían a la entrada del castillo, con Neville, cuando comenzaron a llegar. Leonis dio un par de ladridos y corrió por aquí y por allá, entusiasmado. Ellos se pusieron de pie, para empezar a buscar.

Una cabeza pelirroja, otra, otra. Abrazó a Ginny tan fuerte como a Ron en cuanto la vio, a pesar de que sólo fueron unos días. La chica se reía, aprovechaba la cercanía para preguntarle cómo se sentía, simulando besarle el rostro; él le contestaba que estaba _mejor_. No era una mentira.

Semanas atrás, no habría sonreído así. Semanas atrás, no hubiese sido incapaz quedarse quieto, no le habría cosquilleado el cuerpo, ni picado las palmas de las manos.

Por un rato, era la llegada de los demás estudiantes, era un castillo que se llenaba de calidez y ruido, eran los aromas de un banquete, las luces de las velas. Por un rato, no había Voldemort ni guerras. Él no tenía una marca, no estaba _contaminado_. Draco sólo quería ver a sus amigos, a Harry.

Quería _tanto_ ver a Harry.

Quería besarlo, para ser más específicos. También oírlo hablar, hacerlo reír. Quería lo que fuese que llevase su nombre.

No lo pudo localizar a tiempo. Los estudiantes se amontonaban, los grupos los esquivaban. Los Slytherin siempre quedaban rezagados, se alejaban a propósito, ponían distancias, barreras. Esa noche no sería diferente.

Pero hubo murmullos, eso sí era nuevo. Murmullos no sólo cuando le pasaban por un lado, cuando lo reconocían y Neville se tensaba, poniendo esa expresión amenazante que no sabía de dónde aprendió en los últimos meses.

También los oía alrededor de los Slytherin. Señales discretas, ojeadas. No eran sólo las serpientes quienes se alejaban, los otros los evitaban.

Tuvo que resignarse a entrar con el resto al banquete. La idea de esperar no disminuía su entusiasmo, sólo lo irritaba un poco. Nada le iba a arruinar la noche de la llegada.

Cuando encontró un espacio entre los Weasley y Hermione, arrastrando a Neville consigo, saludó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Blaise se mantenía apartado. Fingió desconocerlo un momento, luego sonrió, divertido.

El proceso de Selección era lento, cansino, cuando no eran ellos quienes se paraban ahí. Ver a Harry hacerle muecas, arrugando la nariz, torciendo la boca, desde otra mesa, era más entretenido. Ron se quejaba de tener hambre, Hermione lo regañaba por intentar pedir comida a la mesa mágica. Neville le hacía una pregunta.

—...en vista de los sucesos de estos meses —Decía McGonagall. La observó de reojo un instante; sonaba seria—, el Ministerio nos ha concedido un pequeño escuadrón de Aurores...

—La Orden ha mandado a sus Aurores, más bien —Oyó que soltaba Ron, bufando. No pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

—...y le damos la bienvenida a la subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge, que estará aquí durante el primer trimestre de las clases para asegurarse de que-

Un carraspeo la interrumpió. Los estudiantes de segundo en adelante giraron la cabeza, observándola con ojos enormes.

Nadie interrumpía a McGonagall cuando hablaba.

Excepto, al parecer, la bruja vestida de rosa y con cara de sapo. Ron hizo una broma sobre cómo se veía, Hermione lo regañó de nuevo.

—Trabaja directamente con el Ministro —Le contó Neville, en voz baja—, la vi una vez en el verano, de lejos, cuando acompañábamos a la profesora A a recoger trámites en el Ministerio. Nos quedamos afuera y ella salía de la cabina.

—Suena tan agradable —Ironizó, a medida que continuaba su discurso de voz melosa y chillona. Le era más escalofriante que tranquilizadora.

Podría jurar que veía demasiado en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. A ellos, en particular.

—Y es encantadora —Neville recargó el codo en el borde de la mesa, la barbilla en la palma. Pestañeó muchas veces y esbozó una sonrisa tensa—, con esa linda ropa rosa, ese cabello...

—La cara de sapo —Draco fingió toser al añadirlo. Los dos se rieron por lo bajo—. Creí que Bulstrode era fea.

—Yo habría ido al baile con Bulstrode, para evitarla a ella —Cuando lo vio con las cejas arqueadas, Neville se mostró avergonzado—. Es por ti. Eres una mala influencia con tus comentarios y tu actitud-

—Me amas —Le chisteó, aguantando la risa. Una vez terminado el discurso de la mujer, volvió a fijarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

Tenía que comer deprisa y salir de ahí.

—Te atragantas —Neville se burló de su comportamiento.

—Al menos yo no sonrío como idiota cuando me coquetea cierta persona —El Gryffindor pronto empezó a enrojecer. Draco apuntó la mesa de Ravenclaw con el tenedor, ralentizando sus movimientos—. ¿Me perdí de algo que debería saber, Nev?

Neville miró hacia los Ravenclaw, después de nuevo a él. Negó. El rubor le alcanzaba las orejas.

Draco lo sopesó un momento.

—¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea?

El chico sonrió un poco.

—Sí, Draco.

—Está bien. Sólo...tenlo en mente, ¿sí?

—Lo mismo para ti.

—Lo sé —Rodó los ojos. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, halándolo más cerca. Usó la distracción para jalarle un mechón del cabello, sin fuerza; Neville se retorció, medio quejándose, medio riéndose por su actitud—. Desocúpate. Tú y yo vamos a asaltar las cocinas hoy mismo y a desvelarnos diciéndole a los elfos que nos hagan minipasteles de chocolate...

—O podríamos hacerlos nosotros en la cocina de los elfos —Draco arqueó las cejas, otra vez. Él se encogió de hombros—. Mi mejor amigo no estaba, no puedo ir a casa, a Kreacher le agradan los sangrepuras más que otros magos, había una cocina que nadie usaba si la señora Weasley no iba…tenía que ocupar mi tiempo libre en algo, Draco.

Tuvo que tragar en seco para bajar el nudo en su garganta. Ojalá el agujón del pecho hubiese pasado igual de rápido. Cuando lo estrechó más, era un abrazo en toda regla, no otro juego.

—Vamos a desvelarnos haciendo pasteles de chocolate en las cocinas —Aceptó, con una media sonrisa que le fue correspondida—. Yo le daré el que quede mejor a Harry y tú harás uno para Blas. Sin discusión —Advirtió, en cuanto él abrió la boca para discutirle. Neville sacudió la cabeza, dio otra ojeada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, después sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí. Sí —Repitió, más firme—, eso haré. No es la gran cosa.

Acordaron encontrarse en la Sala Común después del toque de queda. Hasta entonces, tendría libertad para moverse.

Harry terminó antes que él. Debió asumir que estaba ocupado, porque habló con Pansy y ambos se pusieron de pie para marcharse. Draco tuvo que apresurarse a acabar con lo que le quedaba en el plato, se recordó que comería chocolate para ignorar a su quejumbroso estómago que le avisaba que todavía tenía hambre, y casi corrió hacia afuera.

Deslizó la capa de invisibilidad desde su suéter, la estiró y se la echó encima, al doblar en la esquina. Procuraba no hacer ruido, aunque fuese en vano. Unos metros más adelante, Harry se detenía y le decía a su amiga si podía esperarlo en las mazmorras; ella asentía, divertida.

—¡No babees demasiado por Malfoy, que te puedes cansar! —Se despidió con gestos teatrales. Harry boqueó, su rostro enrojeciendo a medida que ella se alejaba.

Le había contado. O Pansy era lista. Apostaría más por lo segundo, dada su reacción.

Tras unos segundos, el Slytherin se daba la vuelta, cruzado de brazos. Todavía ruborizado, la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban lo delataba.

En lugar de salir, Draco se acercó y los cubrió a ambos. El espacio bajo la capa era reducido, los dejaba a escasa distancia. Sentía su respiración cuando exhalaba. Tal vez era premeditado.

—Hola —Saludó, con una sonrisa tan tonta como aquella de la que acusaba a su amigo en el comedor.

—Hey —Harry se rio entre dientes—. ¿Cómo llevas eso de acosarme bajo una capa de invisibilidad? No veo que dejes de hacerlo.

—Y no lo verás porque estoy siendo in-visible —Gesticuló con ambas manos, riéndose de su mala broma. Harry levantó las cejas.

—Eso fue terrible.

No podía decir que le importaba. Harry estaba cerca, le sonreía. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

Era feliz en ese momento. Todo parecía bien, reflejado en sus pupilas.

—¿Harry? —Lo escuchó emitir un débil "¿hm?". Las manos le temblaban un poco al extenderlas para sostenerle el rostro; supuso que lo notó, porque enseguida se recargó en el contacto, sonriendo, demostrándole que estaba bien. Que se sentía igual que él— ¿puedo...?

Dejó su pregunta en el aire. Lo había hecho un par de veces en las últimas semanas del verano, en espacios de Grimmauld Place, en instantes robados; siempre comenzaba así, hasta entonces.

Y Harry, cada vez, contestaba inclinándose hacia adelante para unir sus labios, porque era mejor que utilizar simples palabras. Porque las palabras no hacían estallar nidos de doxys en su estómago para que lo sacudiesen, ni le cosquilleaban la piel.

Dejaba escapar un leve suspiro cuando se apartaban. No quería hacerlo, era una lástima que no pudiese permanecer tanto tiempo como quisiera justo ahí. _Justo así._

Unió sus frentes, dedicándose a acariciarle el rostro, repasarle el contorno de la mandíbula. Memorizar cómo se veía, cómo se sentía.

Harry no hacía más que verlo, sujetarle las muñecas, las manos, como si supiese que había demasiados miedos dentro de su cabeza y la sencilla acción los estaba esfumando.

—Voy a hacer locuras de Gryffindor más tarde —Él arrugó la nariz, más por diversión que por el desagrado, y Draco se encogió de hombros con falsa resignación—, McGonagall quiso hablar conmigo sobre hacerme Prefecto. Le gustaría, pero no está segura, necesitaba hablarlo después de...todo lo que pasó. Dice que no quiere más presión sobre mí.

El Slytherin asintió, lento. No tenía que decirlo, no tenía que detallarlo. No tenía que arruinar su momento tan rápido.

—¿No deberías estar guiando a los de primero entonces? —Le preguntó, en un susurro. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Esto es más importante. Y no le he dicho que sí- no sé, lo estoy pensando —Negó, titubeó. Se estiró para darle otro beso, uno corto, apenas un roce—. Sólo imaginaba que no tendré mucho tiempo mañana. ¿Podemos almorzar juntos?

Harry parpadeó. Asintió luego.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué el almuerzo y no otra comida?

—Yo me levanto antes que tú —Lo reconoció con otro asentimiento—, también desayuno antes. Y para la cena puede que ya sea Prefecto — _Además, mañana comienza la etapa anterior a la luna llena._ Pero aquel tampoco era un secreto que le perteneciese a él para contarlo. Ni siquiera a alguien de quien se estaba enamorando.

—Entonces el almuerzo —Fue el turno de Harry de besarlo, despacio, un poco más duradero. Se acercó más sin pensar, estuvo a punto de quedarse prendado ahí, metafóricamente. El Slytherin sonreía, consciente de lo que le causaba.

No era como si él pretendiese ocultarlo.

—¿Harry? —Otro "¿hm?". Vacilaba. Se decía que el Sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor por buenos motivos— ¿estamos saliendo o algo así?

—¿Tú quieres que salgamos? —Se mordió el labio. Su mirada cambiaba cuando titubeaba; la imagen le provocaba aún más ganas de besarlo.

—¿Tú lo quieres?

—No se contestan preguntas _con_ otras preguntas.

—Tampoco se evaden preguntas _sobre_ preguntas.

Era obvio que ninguno quería ser el primero en decirlo. Supuso que le tocaba a él.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, deslizó las manos por sus hombros, hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, los mechones desordenados eran perfectos para dicha tarea.

—Sí. Me gustaría.

Merlín. Decirle a alguien que quieres que salgan daba más miedo que Voldemort. Esa debería ser la nueva prueba del Sombrero para el espíritu Gryffindor.

—A mí también —Le contestó Harry, en voz baja.

Nada podría haberle arruinado la noche. Todavía sonreía cuando lo acompañó a su Sala Común, cuando fue a la torre, cuando se reunió con Neville. Incluso seguía de buen humor cuando batallaba con la mezcla de chocolate para que no se quemase y llevarle un pastel decente a Harry en el almuerzo del día siguiente; su compañero se reía de un modo en que no creía haberlo oído en una eternidad, el rostro rojo por la falta de aliento, y Draco estaba avergonzado de su nula habilidad culinaria, pero luego diría que valió la pena.

Así se sentía la felicidad.


	7. Orgullo Slytherin y prejuicios

—...reunión número sesenta y dos de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, presidida por Harry Potter, líder interino de la Orden de Merlín —Él arqueó las cejas, pero no la interrumpió—, con los siguientes puntos a tratar. Uno, comportamiento de las otras Casas en relación a nuestros compañeros de Slytherin. Dos, qué hacer al respecto. Tres, planificación para este año escolar 1995-1996. Una vez leída y acordada la minuta de la reunión anterior, tras el examen de los resultados dados por esta imparcial corte al año escolar 1994-1995, con sus debidas interrupciones, se puede iniciar la sesión. Theodore Nott, por favor, léenos el informe resumen del año anterior.

Theo elevaba las cejas en una silenciosa pregunta de "¿tengo que hacer esto, otra vez?". Pansy, implacable como de costumbre, le frunció el ceño en una orden a la que era mejor no negarse.

—Para el año escolar 1994-1995, acorde a las objetivos establecidos en la primera reunión de septiembre de este año, la Casa de Salazar Slytherin consiguió un total de 380 puntos, subdivididos en...

Harry se dedicaba a soltar y atrapar una snitch vieja en el aire, frente a él, a medida que escuchaba lo que ya conocía. Ganar otra Copa de las Casas no le había sabido a tan poco hasta entonces.

Todavía era importante, dentro de las paredes del castillo. Pero ocurría tanto allí afuera. Por Merlín, ocurría tanto ahí dentro, que nadie veía. Los últimos meses, el verano completo, eran una prueba de esto.

—Harry Potter —Reaccionó a la voz de su mejor amiga de inmediato, levantando la cabeza. Pansy tenía ojeras permanentes desde las vacaciones, a veces lucía desaliñada y se horrorizaba al toparse con un espejo, empezando a peinarse enseguida, pero en general, se descuidaba de a poco—, puede comenzar.

Tenía la impresión de que Pansy necesitaba de la normalidad, la rutina. Como toda buena Slytherin, requería de ese camino a seguir, el objetivo al otro lado.

Si había una meta al final del trayecto, podía continuar con la cabeza en alto, la mirada fija en su ruta. Incluso si el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Harry podía hacer eso por ella.

Se puso de pie para efectos dramáticos, atrayendo por completo la atención de Crabbe y Goyle. Theo lo veía con una expresión divertida. Pansy tenía una vuelapluma en el aire, con la orden de anotar los puntos principales de lo que sea que fuese a soltar.

Respiró profundo. Luego habló.

—El comportamiento de las otras Casas hacia Slytherin siempre ha sido diferente. Eso lo tenemos en claro —Los miró uno a uno. Los asentimientos se lo confirmaron—. No tenemos buena fama. Que Voldemort haya salido de esta Casa, nos dejó marcados. Pero este año, creo que todos hemos podido notar esos cambios...

Vaya que hubo cambios. _Cambios_ , de hecho, sería una palabra que se quedaba corta.

Estaban peor que nunca, en los cinco años que llevaba allí.

Un grupo de Gryffindor acosó a unos Slytherin de primero, que Pansy y Theo, como nuevos Prefectos, apenas pudieron contener. Los acusaron de venir de familias de Mortífagos, les dijeron que se convertirían en más magos tenebrosos, atacaron a oscuras. Los aterraron. Creía que era la única vez que la Sala Común de las mazmorras y el profesor Snape vieron a tantos niños de once ahogando el llanto para mantenerse callados, temblando.

Harry había tenía ganas de golpear a unos cuantos con el bate de Golpeador que el equipo guardaba en el campo, sin saber que sólo era el comienzo.

Primero, llegaron los susurros. Voces suaves que los seguían cuando caminaban por los pasillos. Miradas indiscretas que aún estaban ahí cuando ellos volteaban para encararlos. No era demasiado nuevo.

Luego la etapa de evadirlos. Las Casas se acomodaban en un área de los salones, los forzaban a mantenerse lejos debido al orden de los puestos. Todavía nada más que mereciese su atención; los Slytherin, por su cuenta, intentaban conservar la distancia en general.

Pero después llegó el día en que sólo Draco podía acompañar a su grupo de Slytherin en el club de duelo, porque Terry y Susan, disculpándose, le explicaban que sus protegidos no querían acercarse a las serpientes. Llegó el día en que se levantó un coro de voces porque Draco apareció en el comedor, por el desayuno, con la cara y brazos llenos de raspones y cortes. Llegó el día en que empezaron a culparlos.

Se reunían, se apartaban más del resto. Aislarse pareció una opción sencilla. Entonces Draco fue a parar a la enfermería por una maldición punzante que le dio en la espalda, del sobrino de uno de los Mortífagos que quedaron bajo los escombros de la Mansión durante el verano, y aunque nadie más lo vio y él intentó no llamar la atención sobre el tema, el verdadero caos se desató.

Encantaban la silla de Millicent Bulstrode para que no pudiese ponerse de pie al terminar la clase. Derribaron de las escobas a los de primero en sus lecciones de vuelo de la semana inicial de clases. Intentaron emboscar a Pansy, en una ronda nocturna de Prefecta, bajo la excusa de hacerle pagar por un crimen cometido por su padre. Alguien trabó desde afuera la puerta de los baños del segundo piso, dejando a Astoria Greengrass dentro por varias horas, hasta que un fantasma alertó a Draco.

Les tiraron los libros en los pasillos, los empujaron a las salidas de las clases, se metieron a los vestidores para sellar los casilleros donde el equipo tenía su uniforme y las escobas. En clase de _Defensa_ , por casualidad, una maldición que debía ser dirigida a un muñeco de madera le dio a Harry en el brazo y le hizo un corte.

Las palabras, las razones, hasta la forma en que los veían, decían lo mismo.

_Mortífagos._

_Magos oscuros._

Los creían un pequeño ejército de Voldemort. Les escupían al pasar si un profesor no los veía, pretendieron arrinconar a algunos chicos de segundo y tercero. A uno de séptimo le desgarraron las mangas de la camisa, _"para ver si tenía o no la Marca, como su padre"._

Incluso cuando el mismo idiota tuvo la idea de arremeter contra Draco a la salida del comedor, exponiéndose a sí mismo, y el colegio entero vio que era un Ravenclaw, no dejaron de culparlos, de hostigarlos. _Si alguien se caía, debió empujarlo un Slytherin. Si alguien decía que le faltaba algo, debió tomarlo un Slytherin._

Los verdaderos hijos de Mortífagos la pasaban peor. Como si no bastase con recibir misivas del Ministerio o de sus otros familiares, contándoles sobre Juicios donde serían hallados culpables sí o sí, con la espera, con los que vivieron funerales esas semanas y seguían en duelo, con el saber que no habría nadie o se sentiría una ausencia al ir por las navidades a casa, también los oían a ellos, a sus insultos, a sus perspectivas erradas.

Un Gryffindor hizo estallar el mal humor de Blaise Zabini, con una insinuación sobre su madre trabajando para Voldemort de formas muy especiales. Por supuesto que el peor castigo se lo llevó Blaise, no el provocador. Alguien de Hufflepuff hizo que Pansy tuviese que tragarse el nudo en la garganta, porque no dejó de hablarle sobre lo que había hecho su padre en el verano, durante una clase en que Sprout estaba demasiado lejos para oírlos.

Y a decir verdad, se estaba hartando.

—...no podemos fingir que no está pasando nada, que nos atacan porque quieren —Para entonces, sentía algunas miradas extra encima de ellos. Pansy dijo que no a poner un _muffliato_ , a pesar de que la reunión se organizó en la Sala Común; pensaba haber comprendido por qué—. Hay cosas malas ocurriendo, hay cosas malas que ya ocurrieron. Hay cosas malas que seguirán ocurriendo. ¿Ellos piensan que nosotros fuimos los que intentamos apoderarnos del Ministerio? No, no lo somos; esos son magos y brujas adultos y están presos o a la espera de un Juicio. ¿Piensan que nosotros nos llevamos a Malfoy? No, no lo hicimos; esos son Mortífagos que están muertos. Ninguno aquí, ni siquiera los de séptimo, tienen la edad para haber matado a la madre o al hermano mayor de alguien en la guerra, ninguno aquí sostenía una varita o había nacido cuando sucedió todo por lo que quieren hacernos quedar mal. Entonces lo…

Calló cuando se dio cuenta de que, en una de las mesas, las hermanas Greengrass se inclinaban más hacia adelante. A unos pasos, los chicos del equipo de Slytherin lo observaban. Uno de los de séptimo, en uno de los sofás, con su mejilla todavía hinchada por una pelea reciente, lo veía con los brazos cruzados.

Tragó en seco.

Pansy tenía los ojos puestos en él. Parecía que le pedía que lo hiciese, que lo dijese. Que ayudase, de algún modo que no estaba seguro de cómo lograr.

Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

_Yo no ataqué a Draco, mis amigos no atacaron a Draco. No somos responsables, no somos responsables..._

En la enfermería, Draco había sonreído cuando intentó jurarle que no fue un Slytherin resentido el que lo maldijo. Él le dijo que ya lo sabía, que no se le pasó por la cabeza que lo fuese. Sonrió para tranquilizarlo en ese momento, aunque todavía tenía moretones.

Mientras hubiese una persona que creyese en ellos, también existía algo que podía hacerse.

Harry se sujetó del respaldar del mueble y se subió a la mesa de la sala. Contuvo el aliento. La acción, la posición por encima del nivel del resto, capturó enseguida la atención de aquellos pocos que no se fijaban en ellos ya.

Por los eventos recientes, los Slytherin pasaban más tiempo en la Sala Común que antes. Pocas veces la había visto así de llena.

Pudo relajar los músculos cuando se dio cuenta de que, tras cinco años ahí, conocía las caras, incluso de los más nuevos, a quienes vio seguir las indicaciones de sus amigos, por ser Prefectos.

—No tenemos nada que demostrarles para empezar, si sabemos que no hemos hecho nada. No digo que haya algo que hacer por ellos, no digo que tengamos que complacerlos para que se detengan. Pero podemos hacer algo por nosotros —Tuvo que carraspear para que la voz no le temblase, las miradas eran agujas que se le clavaban en la piel y sufrió de un instante de pánico que disimuló como pudo—. Tal vez no haya una segunda guerra, pero es obvio que sí habrá algo más, algo que será pronto. Yo sé de qué lado y con quiénes quiero estar, yo sé por qué. El por qué es importante. El por qué- es eso por lo que espero que, incluso si no puedo hacer que dejen de odiar a los hijos de muggles, al menos no quieran matarlos, porque insultar a alguien no es lo mismo que quitarle la vida. Sólo- me refiero a que…¿hay alguien aquí que sea hijo de muggles?

Esperó, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Cuando creyó que nadie contestaría, o que no había, una niña de segundo levantó la mano, vacilante. Se encogió por las miradas que atrajo y la bajó enseguida.

Harry, en cambio, le sonrió.

—Ven —Pidió, con un gesto—, tranquila, ven aquí.

Ella se acercó despacio, titubeante. Notó que tenía ojos grises y se sintió aún más determinado, al agacharse un poco desde la mesa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Harry —Le ofreció su mano.

—Nicole —Tenía una vocecita aguda, tan temblorosa como la mano que estrechó la suya.

—¿Te han molestado estos días los de otras Casas?

Nicole movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, arrugando el entrecejo cuando se le humedecieron los ojos. Harry le acarició la cabeza y mandó a Crabbe y Goyle a darle algunos de los caramelos que tenían en su reserva "secreta" conocida por todos. Volvió a enderezarse.

—¿Quién es hijo de un sangrepura y un hijo de muggles? ¿O dos hijos de muggles, o cualquier otra combinación? —Él mismo levantó la mano, allí, frente a más de la mitad de Slytherin, por si alguno todavía no lo sabía. Tres, cuatro le siguieron. Después de unos segundos, sumaban seis en total, en diferentes años.

Harry se arremangó el suéter, dejando a la vista el corte largo que tenía en el antebrazo de la maldición 'mal dirigida'. La profesora A había estado furiosa, pero McGonagall sólo le dio una reprimenda por _apuntar mal_ a su estudiante.

—Mis padres pelearon contra Voldemort en la guerra, mi mamá es hija de muggles. Esto me lo hizo un Gryffindor de sexto que creyó que seré sucesor del Señor Tenebroso o algo así —Mantuvo el brazo en alto un momento, luego se acomodó la manga—. El resto son sangrepuras, ¿y qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Quiénes son hijos de Mortífagos? —Pansy se puso de pie y levantó la mano, para alentar a los demás a imitarla. Poco a poco, algunos lo hicieron, empezando por sus amigos—. ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Que yo les diga algo por ser sus hijos, es completamente hipócrita si después me quejo porque digan que mi mamá es una "sangresucia" —Formó las comillas con los dedos.

—No es lo mismo —Replicó el estudiante de séptimo con el moretón, desde el sillón a unos metros—. A ellos los protegen. Nadie protege a hijos de magos oscuros, Potter.

—Nosotros nos protegemos. Nos vamos a proteger —Le contestó tan rápido que apenas pudo pensar en lo que dijo. Tomó una decisión rápida al extender una mano hacia Pansy—. Pásame mi varita, por favor, allí- sí, ahí está. Voy a tener tiempo para practicar amuletos de calor ahora...

Cuando ella la recogió del sofá y la tendió, Harry la sujetó entre los labios, sin ejercer verdadera presión. Se arremangó ambas mangas, las cortó con un hechizo hasta los codos, y se colocó el encantamiento de calor en los brazos.

—Sin marcas. Yo no tengo nada que esconder —Se encogió de hombros y miró a su mejor amiga, que resopló. Ella también se quitó las mangas con un hechizo.

—Nada que esconder —Pansy no vio a nadie en particular al decirlo, pero su voz alcanzó cada punto de la sala—. Y definitivamente no soy mi padre.

Theo lo hizo después. Instó a Crabbe y Goyle a imitarlo.

La pequeña Nicole se aproximaba para ponerse de puntillas y preguntarle cómo se hacía. Harry se agachó para explicarle el hechizo, de manera que ella misma lo lograse.

Que una niña de doce lo hiciese, alentó a más de uno a moverse también. Una mano se alzaba a unos pasos; era Daphne. Habló al tener su atención.

—¿Puedo cortarlas a la altura que quiera? Porque hay ciertas telas que quedan mejor de una forma que de otra...

—Sí, Daphne —Pansy se rio—, córtalo a la altura que quieras.

—Ellos esperan lo peor de nosotros. No significa que sea lo que tengamos que darles —Harry levantó la voz, para que lo escuchasen sobre el ruido de movimiento y susurros, mientras se deshacían de las mangas—. Defiéndanse sin miedo cuando los ataquen, no lo hagan primero. Somos mejores que eso. Los Slytherin siempre pueden ser mejores de lo que parece.

Cuando se bajó de la mesa, la Sala Común era un torbellino de estudiantes con varitas en las manos. Recogió su maletín, notó lo que sobresalía desde adentro, y tuvo una idea.

—Pans —Miró hacia un lado—, ¿quieres darle a las marcas un nuevo significado?

Su mejor amiga parpadeó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno —Harry sacó una de las ediciones viejas de un cómic que le había prestado a Draco—, este no es mi héroe favorito. Pero su símbolo es la esperanza...

—Esperanza —Ella lo sopesó un momento. Asintió—. Me gusta la esperanza. Nos hace falta justo ahora.

— _0—_

Entraron al Gran Comedor en grupo, a la hora de la cena. Draco no los vio hasta que Neville lo codeó y apuntó hacia la puerta, pero sí había notado una considerable ausencia de la mesa de las serpientes.

A pesar de que Harry estaba entre los primeros, fue Pansy la que se detuvo en medio del comedor, unió las manos por delante y habló. Su túnica carecía de mangas; sobre el antebrazo derecho, estaba dibujada una larga "S" verde y escamosa, que se retorcía, cobraba vida como una serpiente y regresaba a su posición original.

—¿Qué es...?

—Los Slytherin de quinto, sexto y séptimo año queremos pedir tres cosas al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —Varios Gryffindor la observaron con ojos enormes cuando interrumpió a McGonagall, que se ponía de pie desde el estrado de profesores. Ella esperó, así que la chica prosiguió:—. A la directora, que se nos tome en cuenta como al resto de nuestros compañeros. "Sangresucia" no debe ser menos que "Mortífago" cuando un compañero nos lo dice, ¿por qué también es diferente si me molestan por mi padre, que si un Slytherin le dice algo a otro porque el suyo sea un muggle? Lo siento, profesora. No se me ha escuchado diciéndoles estas palabras a nadie, espero que no me las digan a mí. Eso se llama igualdad.

_A Draco Malfoy_ —El niño-que-vivió se atragantó con el sorbo de jugo de calabaza que acababa de tomar. Neville le palmeó la espalda. Pansy miró hacia su mesa—, _queremos pedir disculpas si alguno de nuestros familiares te ha lastimado. Sabemos que no somos culpables de ninguna forma, pero lo sentimos de su parte. Si eres tú quien más razones tiene para odiarnos y no lo haces, no entiendo por qué los otros sí._

_Y al resto del cuerpo estudiantil de este colegio_ —Barrió el comedor con un vistazo—, _queremos pedirles que se detengan un momento y nos juzguen en base a nuestras acciones, no a las acciones de nuestros padres, nuestros tíos, hermanos, primos, abuelos. La guerra anterior comenzó por un prejuicio. No creen un nuevo tipo de prejuicio al odiarnos, cuando no hemos hecho nada._

—Señorita Parkinson...—McGonagall abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Parecía que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Cuando Harry le dijo que lo resolverían, no esperaba que fuese así. Pero esa solución le agradaba.

—Ven —Se inclinó hacia un lado, haciéndole una seña a Neville. Los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el grupo de Slytherin. Los de séptimo, con los que menos había tenido contacto, se tensaron un poco cuando se pararon cerca.

Harry lo veía, expectante. Esperaba que notase que no sólo estaba de acuerdo, sino también orgulloso.

Su madre tenía una Marca Tenebrosa, su padre tenía otra. Su padrino, Regulus, la profesora A. En otras circunstancias, él podría haber estado ahí. Él podría haber sido quien era juzgado por crímenes ajenos, y sabía que le hubiese gustado tener a alguien que pudiese decirle que nada era su culpa y ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

Se arremangó el suéter y ofreció el brazo. Ahogando la risa, Neville hizo lo mismo.

—¿Podemos tener unas de esas?

Pansy le sonrió al asentir. Draco le devolvió el gesto.

Mientras observaba el diseño de serpiente en su antebrazo, que debía ser retocado cada día de por medio con un encantamiento, Daphne colocaba otro en el brazo de Ginny, que se acercó después de ellos, ordenándole a sus hermanos que se moviesen también. Neville le hablaba a Blaise, que se acomodaba su manga para ser el siguiente en pedir una.

—Se van a poner de tu lado.

En lugar de girar el rostro cuando lo escuchó, Draco extendió el brazo y rozó sus dedos con los de Harry, que se detuvo a su lado. Él lo veía de reojo.

—Necesitaban alguien en quien apoyarse —Mencionó el Slytherin, en voz baja—. Yo podía animarlos, pero no conseguiría cambiar su imagen demasiado. Tal vez a ti te oigan los demás.

—A ti ya te están escuchando —Entrelazó sus dedos, despacio—, no me necesitas para eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser que sólo quiera tu ayuda, no que la necesite.

Le dio un leve apretón a sus manos unidas.

—Los Slytherin siempre van a tener un lugar con la Orden, si quieren estar en esto. A la mierda el que no esté de acuerdo; Voldemort quiere atraparme, así que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es escucharme respecto a esto.

—Gracias —Esa vez, sí lo observó. Harry le sonrió, a medias.

Bueno, en ciertas ocasiones se necesitaba del valor. En otras, sólo sucedía. Esa fue la segunda.

Le sujetó la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y se inclinó para besarlo. Justo ahí, en medio del comedor y en la cena, causó un coro de susurros, unos gritos ahogados, risas y un chillido aturdidor, que luego descubrió que provino de Pansy. La chica se cubrió la boca con una mano, sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera los veían.

Una fracción de segundo después, se abalanzaba sobre Draco y se le colgaba del cuello, zarandeándolo.

—¡No sabía que ustedes dos...! Digo, ¡era obvio! ¡Lo suponía, porque era obvio, pero no sabía que...! ¡Merlín! ¡Tengo que ver si lo mereces! —Simuló su mejor mirada amenazante, ceño fruncido incluido—. ¿Crees que eres suficiente para Harry, Malfoy?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Espero serlo.

—¡Esa no es una buena respuesta!

Junto a ellos, Harry se echaba a reír, haciéndolo pensar que sí, fue una buena respuesta.


	8. Chivos expiatorios

—Me dijo que no le dolía cuando se lo pregunté —Neville soltó una risa estrangulada, falta de humor—. ¿Puedes creer que dice que no le duele y luego se ve...se oye...así?

Draco inhaló profundo, exhaló despacio.

—Tal vez sólo no quería preocuparte.

Su amigo lo vio un momento, con el entrecejo arrugado y los labios apretados. Luego volvió a centrarse en la transformación.

Era una noche de luna llena. La Casa de los Gritos, recuperando su antigua fama, se llenaba con los alaridos ahogados que Blaise intentaba contener, retorciéndose en una de las salas destrozadas, mientras sus huesos se rompían para reorganizar la estructura ósea y aumentar el tamaño. Se trataba de un sonido horrible, de esos que dan un pitido en los tímpanos, esos que producen un escalofrío en lo más hondo y calan en los huesos con un frío fantasmal e inexistente. En cierto punto, Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada. Neville no lo hizo.

Los dos se encontraban detrás de una barrera, quizás de la época de sus padres, que los haría invisibles para el lobo una vez hubiese completado la transformación. No percibía su olor, no los oía. Era el mejor método para estar cerca y asegurarse de que el matalobos haya surtido efecto, antes de llevar a cabo cualquier otra acción.

—¿No podríamos...? —Le agarró el brazo y negó. Neville lucía como si se debatiese entre correr hacia allá o intentar un encantamiento para calmarlo, lo que sería un error por dos razones: el uso de la magia fuera del castillo y el hecho de que un hechizo así no afectaría al lobo igual que podría hacer con un mago. Era inútil.

Se sentían inútiles.

Cuando el último grito se tornó en un sonido más prolongado, ambos contuvieron el aliento unos segundos. Después llegó el primer aullido. Blaise, en forma de lobo, se tendía sobre la alfombra raída un momento, para recuperar el aliento. Draco tuvo que sostener más fuerte a Neville, para evitar que corriese hacia él, hasta que lo vio tocar el suelo con una pata tres veces; esa era su señal, un gesto que requería más consciencia de la que un hombre lobo, en estado salvaje, podría tener.

Neville se zafó de su agarre y se lanzó fuera de las barreras. En un parpadeo, se agachaba a un lado, preguntándole si estaba bien. El lobo frotaba la cabeza contra uno de sus brazos, para demostrar que sí.

Draco se aproximó más lento, procurando mantener la calma por los dos. El lobo se acercó apenas lo distinguió, deslizando la cabeza bajo uno de sus brazos; él le acarició detrás de las orejas, como si se tratase de un perro.

Lo sujetó por la mandíbula para levantarle un poco la cabeza. La pupila, la forma de los ojos, eran idénticos a los de Blaise en un día normal.

—La nueva fórmula funciona —Dio un breve vistazo a Neville, que dejó caer los hombros enseguida, deshaciéndose de una tensión que debía haber acumulado desde que le contaron que Blaise probaría una receta mejorada del matalobos ese mes.

Snape la llamaba "fórmula perfecta". Una poción que no sólo servía para mantener la consciencia durante el proceso, como el matalobos original, sino que usaría la misma dosis para todos. Blaise no tendría que seguirla cambiando hasta haber alcanzado la edad adulta, cuando su cuerpo se ajustase por completo a la magia.

Era una buena noticia. Draco lo dejó ir cuando Neville lo llamó. El chico le rascaba detrás de las orejas, pero lo hacía como una manera de disimular que le buscaba alguna herida entre el pelaje. Si Blaise lo entendía o no, era un misterio; aun así, se lo permitía.

— _0—_

El sol todavía no estaba en lo alto cuando pisaron Hogwarts, pero el amanecer de ese día había sido nublado y no esperaban que cambiase tan pronto. Blaise se recargaba un poco en ambos, uno a cada lado, sosteniéndole los brazos, a medida que avanzaban.

Las estatuas del colegio deambulaban por el patio, sus pasos gigantescos producían mucho menos ruido del que cabría esperarse. Tuvieron que pedirle permiso a la directora para salir los días de luna llena. Por suerte, Dumbledore había previsto lo suficiente para dejarle una carta explicativa con respecto a la situación de la profesora A y su hijo. Les pasaban por un lado, sin llamar su atención, aunque las estatuas sí capturasen las de los chicos.

Cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo de la entrada, Draco se percató de que los esperaban. McGonagall se acercó para preguntar si necesitaba ir a la enfermería, Blaise negaba. Unos pasos más allá, la profesora A, envuelta en una túnica holgada y oscura, se recargaba contra una de las paredes. Severus tenía una mano en su hombro.

Apenas la mujer se fijó en él, supo que se avecinaba algo. Después de un primer mes de tensión, de sentir que no podía ver el panorama completo, que en cualquier momento habría un estallido que desharía todo aquello que intentaba construir, estaba ahí. Fuese lo que fuese, Draco no era tan tonto como para no esperar los predecibles problemas.

—¿Puedes acompañarlo al piso oculto? —Le acarició la espalda a Blaise, con movimientos circulares, al inclinarse hacia un lado para ver a Neville. Él asintió—. Voy a llevarles algo para desayunar en un rato, ¿bien?

Se alejaron sin prisas, oía a Neville decirle "apóyate en mí, tranquilo" y a Blaise darle una respuesta quejumbrosa, a medida que se alejaban. McGonagall le pidió que se fuese a dormir en cuanto hubiesen comido algo y que le encargase lo que quisiera a los elfos, Draco agradeció en un murmullo. Luego la observó marcharse también.

—Sev —La bruja se ponía de pie con un quejido ahogado. El profesor intentaba ayudarla, pero ella apartaba su brazo con cuidado—, ¿puedes ir a decirle a los elfos que hagan comida para cuatro?

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Pero sólo les toma un momento...

—Por favor —Lo silenció, con la voz aún más suave de lo normal. Débil. Agotada—, quiero que lo hagas. Draco puede ayudarme a moverme, ¿verdad que sí, dragón? —Él no dudó en asentir bajo la mirada hastiada de su padrino, que terminó por resoplar y asentir. También tuvo que esperar a que hubiese girado en la esquina del pasillo, para acercarse a la bruja.

—¿Cómo...? —Gesticuló para darse a entender. No le importaba cargar con Blaise, solo o ayudado por Neville, pero sostener a una bruja debía ser ligeramente diferente. Ella apoyó la mano en su hombro y recargó una mínima parte de su peso.

—Así está bien, tranquilo. Sólo necesito un punto de apoyo si me mareo. Ve despacio —Pidió, como una idea de último minuto. Draco asintió y empezó a caminar con breves pausas entre cada paso; supuso que el que ella pudiese seguirlo era consecuencia de años de transformaciones.

—¿Qué hacía aquí? —Le preguntó, tras unos metros de recorrido. Ella nunca los esperaba para verlos regresar, les confiaba a su hijo bajo el efecto de la luna llena sin titubear. No creía que hubiese cambiado.

La profesora emitió un leve "sh".

—No hasta mi oficina.

Así que avanzaron el resto del trayecto en un tranquilo silencio. Draco abrió la puerta por ella, encontrándose con una oficina que daba hacia las habitaciones ocultas detrás de unos tapices, justo como la de Snape, aunque más cálida, por no encontrarse en las mazmorras.

La bruja se tiró en la silla acolchada detrás de su escritorio, se ajustó el cuello de la capa, y le hizo un gesto para que cerrase la puerta y tomase asiento en el puesto contrario. Rebuscaba entre papeles sobre la mesa. Había una pequeña caja de cristal mágico, irrompible, en el borde, en la que no pudo evitar reparar. Ella sonrió, sin ganas, cuando lo notó.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —Se la ofreció, mientras sacaba un sobre de su papeleo y le echaba una ojeada.

Draco hizo girar la caja entre sus manos, lento, detallando el contenido. Era un broche de oro, con forma de cabeza de león. Sus ojos eran dos rubíes miniatura.

—¿Gryffindor? —Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la columna cuando su asociación recibió un sonido afirmativo de parte de la bruja.

—Un broche de más de cien años, entregado a la familia Longbottom, tras varias generaciones que asistían a Gryffindor en Hogwarts.

—Una reliquia —Añadió él. La palabra le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

—En otras palabras, una reliquia de Gryffindor. O de alguien de Gryffindor —Aceptó ella, con otro asentimiento. Agitó el sobre que sostenía—. Me la enviaron durante la noche, pero por obvias razones, no pude revisar bien qué era hasta hace unos minutos. Fue hallada, exactamente, en una de las habitaciones del refugio de la Mansión Malfoy, donde, por casualidad, también se encontró el cuerpo de una bruja joven que no figuraba en los registros y no tenía una Marca Tenebrosa. El _Departamento de Aurores_ pensó que era un buen momento para dar esta información a la Orden.

Draco contuvo el aliento un instante. Se restregó la cara, obligándose a apartarse de un cansancio que ya lo había abandonado cuando comenzó a unir los puntos.

—¿Es un Horrocrux? —Entrecerró los ojos al broche, como si pudiese descubrir, a través de la caja, si contenía un pedazo del alma del mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, de acuerdo a los libros de _Historia de la Magia._

Ella negó.

—Pero no porque no lo haya intentado —Puntualizó, más bajo. Arrugó el entrecejo al recibir de vuelta la caja, que examinó con el mismo ahínco con que lo hacía Draco—. De tu historia, el informe de los Aurores y lo que he descubierto aquí, pudo asumir dos cosas. La primera, creo que los dos la tenemos en claro, es que Voldemort buscó crear un nuevo Horrocrux, ahora que sabe que sólo le quedas tú.

Draco asintió cuando notó que esperaba su confirmación de haber entendido para continuar. Ella dejó la caja sobre la mesa, en medio de ambos.

—Y la segunda, quizás la más importante y la única cosa que juegue a nuestro favor por ahora, es que no puede hacerlos.

—¿A qué se refiere con que no puede?

La mujer pareció considerar sus palabras un momento, dándole vueltas a un viejo anillo en su dedo anular.

—Nunca hubo registros de alguien que dividiese su alma en más de dos fragmentos, habría que estar loco para destruirte a ti mismo, en lo más básico de tu esencia como individuo, y hacerlo. Ya vimos que Voldemort es este loco —Aclaró, meneando la cabeza—. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si existe un límite en el número de Horrocruxes que alguien puede crear, un punto en que el alma es un pedazo tan pequeño que ya no se puede romper más sin dejar nada. Pero, según lo que investigué estos años fuera y lo que tú mismo me confirmaste, al romper el horrocrux una persona diferente del creador, ese fragmento se desvanece, a menos que se cree un ritual para trasladarla o producir el efecto contrario. Las almas, puedo deducir, son un espectro móvil, una vez sacadas del cuerpo.

_En el momento en que Voldemort destruye el recipiente que adquirió uno de los pedazos de su alma, por lo que viste, esta volvió a él. Es imposible que se hayan unido de nuevo_ —Le indicó, deprisa—, _un alma dividida no podría arreglarse jamás. Pero hay dos trozos que subsisten dentro de su cuerpo, recuerdos, impulsos, todo se está mezclando._

_Con estos dos fragmentos habitándolo, puedo suponer que el delicado proceso de creación de un horrocrux no puede llevarse a cabo, porque el ritual no debe reconocer de dónde saldrá el alma a dividir. Dicho de otro modo, ahora, lo que existe dentro de Voldemort es una cosa tan deforme, que ni siquiera la magia más oscura del mundo puede aprovecharla para sus fines._

_Puesto de este forma, él podría intentar destruir uno de los fragmentos que habitan su cuerpo, exponiéndose a la posibilidad de que lo destruya todo, se haga inestable, acabe con su cuerpo. Si es cierto que la mordida de esta serpiente..._

—Nagini —Le recordó, tragando en seco. Ella asintió.

—Nagini —Se corrigió a sí misma—. Si es cierto lo que dicen de la mordida de Nagini, y debe serlo, porque Snape está seguro de que su veneno debe encontrarse entre lo más peligroso del mundo mágico, entonces no puede correr el riesgo de tener un alma inestable mientras su cuerpo esté enfermo también. Ni Voldemort podría tolerarlo. Se destruiría a sí mismo por la magia oscura.

—Así que...al menos sabemos que no puede haber más horrocruxes, ¿no?

El rostro de la profesora se contrajo cuando vaciló.

—Es por eso que necesitaba decirte esto ahora —Mencionó, negando—. Sí se puede crear más. Todavía hay una forma.

Draco estaba a punto de preguntar cómo, cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que lo veía. Inhaló profundo. Se apuntó a sí mismo. Ella asintió.

—¿Es eso posible? —Sólo le quedaba un hilo de voz cuando lo preguntó.

—Ya que los dos pedazos de su alma entran en conflicto, necesita de un fragmento que no tenga otro que le ponga resistencia. Y tú eres el único horrocrux que tiene completo. Intacto —Lo abarcó por completo con un gesto.

—Pero- pero si tengo su fragmento, y también tengo la mía, quiero decir, yo tengo alma. Estoy seguro de que debo tener alma. ¿No tendrán los dos un...bueno, un...?

—No si se hace de la forma correcta. Hay varios métodos, imagino. Podría sacar tu alma de algún modo y trasladarla a otro sitio, podría destruirla y dejarte bajo el total control de la suya, podría sólo, no sé, encontrar algún ritual que te permita a ti realizarlo, crear horrocruxes a partir de su fragmento y conservar el tuyo...—Suspiró y se talló los ojos—. Te puede usar para mantenerse con vida, esa es la verdad. Te necesita cerca para asegurarse de no perder su último horrocrux, eres quien puede hacer más para él. Y va a utilizarlo.

Draco asintió, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para aceptarlo.

—Si muriese —Carraspeó para evitar el temblor de su voz—, ese fragmento se perdería y él ya no podría crear más, ¿cierto? ¿Habría que matarlo como un mago normal o todavía...?

—En ningún momento, Draco, escúchame bien —Presionó las manos en el borde de la mesa, alzándose lo justo para verlo desde arriba. El cansancio de su rostro demacrado era reemplazado por una emoción más oscura—, en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia, he hablado de matarte a ti para matarlo a él.

—Sólo digo- si hay una posibilidad-

—¡No! —El gruñido que se coló en su voz lo hizo dar un brinco en el asiento. Sus ojos eran más ambarinos que nunca— ¡no hay ninguna posibilidad mayor de derrotarlo en base a tu sacrificio! ¡No eres, no serás, no te dejaré ser un chivo expiatorio! ¡Sácate esa idea de la cabeza cuanto antes! —Inhaló con fuerza, volviendo a sentarse—. Lo siento —Soltó con un murmullo—, no quería gritar. Perdóname. Perdí el control.

Draco intentó restarle importancia con un gesto. Su mano temblaba un poco al hacerlo.

—Acaba de pasar por la luna llena —Titubeó—, debe estar cansada.

—Eso no me justifica —Sacudió la cabeza. Su voz estaba de regreso al tono dulce—. No quiero- —Otra negativa, suspiraba—. Antes de que nacieras, Lucius estaba seguro de que serías una niña, y yo iba a ser tu madrina —Se encogió de hombros, una sombra de sonrisa exhausta se le dibujaba en el rostro. Podría jurar que veía algo, a alguien, que estaba más allá de él—. Si hubiésemos- si hubiese llegado a tiempo, estoy segura de que él me habría pedido que velase por ti de todas formas. Déjame que cumpla con él ahora. Y contigo. Eres demasiado joven para que se esperen sacrificios de tu parte, Draco; somos los adultos los que tenemos que protegerte, no al revés.

Draco estaba bastante seguro de poder ver en ella, a pesar de los años y el cansancio, a la chica de dieciséis que aparecía sobre una escoba en una de las fotografías más viejas que guardaba su padrino, riéndose y sobrevolando a un joven Lucius Malfoy. Le hubiese gustado que estuviese presente desde el principio, igual que Regulus y Severus.

—Gracias, profesora —Pronunció despacio, en voz muy baja. Ella intentó sonreírle.

—Por ahora, McGonagall hace de este lugar el más seguro del mundo —Recordó, pensativa—. Si pudiésemos encontrar cómo trasladar ese fragmento de alma que tienes durante estas semanas, serías inútil para él y podríamos destruirlo sin temor a dañarte en el proceso.

—¿Lo pasaría a un objeto, una variación del horrocrux?

Ella lo consideró un momento.

—Sí, tal vez se pueda pasar a un objeto, dragón.

—Profesora —Parpadeó hacia él, tras unos segundos en que rehuyó de su mirada—, yo tampoco quiero que alguien sea mi chivo expiatorio. ¿Se puede pasar a un objeto o no?

La vio apretar la mandíbula.

—Trabajo en eso —Señaló, entre dientes. Él asintió.

—Es suficiente con eso. Por ahora —Negó y volvió a restregarse el rostro—. ¿Qué pasará cuando se haya destruido el...el fragmento del último horrocrux?

—Me falta averiguar un poco más acerca del estado de Voldemort —Explicó, en un susurro—. A estas alturas, creo que podría matarse como un mago normal al perder todos sus horrocruxes, sin tomar en cuenta que tenga dos fragmentos dentro, porque se tomarían como uno solo al ser suyos. Pero siempre existen otras posibilidades y no debemos correr riesgos.

No correr riesgos sonaba bien para él.

Se puso de pie, vacilante. Ella asintió para indicarle que sí, podía retirarse. Se quedó inclinada sobre el escritorio, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos.

Su voz fue la que lo detuvo, antes de que hubiese atravesado el umbral.

—¿Le has hablado a Blaise sobre esto?

—No —Le contestó, mirándola por encima del hombro—, se preocupará. No se lo he dicho a nadie.

Creyó oír que le daba las gracias.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta al salir y se demoró unos minutos en atravesar los pasillos principales del castillo para alcanzar la entrada a las mazmorras. Era sábado y ningún estudiante perdería su mañana de fin de semana deambulando por ahí, al menos, no los Slytherin. Alcanzó el pasadizo al piso oculto sin problemas y se topó con Leonis, sentado junto a la entrada, que le sacudió la cola cuando rascó tras sus orejas.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, hizo una pausa momentánea al distinguir la voz de su mejor amigo y una carcajada.

—...no, en serio —Le respondía Blaise, con el tono arrastrado que le dejaba el sueño. Al acercarse más, notó que estaba tendido en la cama extra, y Neville sentado en la orilla—. Lo creía así, al menos.

Neville sacudía la cabeza, la sonrisa vacilaba y regresaba a iluminarle el rostro cuando se daba cuenta de que Draco los veía. El tono de rosa en el rostro pronto estaba de vuelta también. Le arqueó una ceja y el chico rehuyó de su mirada, levantándose para explicarle que los elfos llevaron comida para los tres y ofreciéndole un poco.

—¿Qué quería mi madre? —Inquirió Blaise, apoyándose en las manos para sentarse. Neville estuvo a su lado de inmediato, sosteniéndolo para ayudarlo. Intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para contestar, bebiéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza completo.

—Adoptarme —Asintió, tan solemne como era capaz—, porque dice que tú eres un muchacho insoportable y debió dejarte para que te criaran los elfos como uno de ellos.

—Hijo de...—Neville era quien ahogaba un grito cuando Blaise entrecerraba los ojos y le lanzaba una almohada. Draco la atrapaba con esfuerzo y se la regresaba, con un golpe en el hombro.

No parecía sentirse tan mal cuando la recogió otra vez para batirse a duelo con él, usando almohadas en lugar de hechizos, y desde su posición en la cama. Neville miraba de uno al otro, como si se tratase de un partido de tenis, y le gritaba "¡no tan fuerte!" cuando creía que lo lastimaría con los golpes acolchados, más de lo que ya estaba. Draco le reclamaba por preocuparse más por Blaise que por él y su compañero balbuceaba al intentar excusarse, para luego reprenderlo otra vez.


	9. Egoísta

Comenzó un día cualquiera, en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, con Blaise Zabini mirando a sus compañeros y la suave pregunta, aparentemente normal, de "¿alguno sí tiene algo que esconder?". Luego un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff los imitarían.

—...es inaceptable, Minerva, totalmente inaceptable, inadmisible, las normas...—Por la expresión de contenida irritación de la directora, lo único que consideraba _inaceptable_ era el tiempo que la empleada del Ministerio perdía siguiéndola para hacerle saber sus opiniones respecto a todo lo que ocurría.

—A menos que se resfríen y falten a mi clase por no colocarse amuletos de calor o sus nuevas Marcas se traguen el brazo de alguien —Escuchó la respuesta de su padrino, que mascullaba entre dientes—, siendo franco, no es de mi interés.

Era una respuesta tan _Snape_. Draco contuvo la risa, mientras Neville, a su lado, observaba con horror el trayecto de los profesores por el pasillo.

—Está bromeando con lo de tragarse el brazo de alguien, ¿cierto? —Se encogió de hombros ante su murmullo, agraviando el terror de su compañero.

—En lo personal —Decía Sprout, siguiendo a los otros maestros con pasitos cortos y apresurados—, me agrada la idea de que todas las Casas se unan por esta causa. Han atraído a estudiantes de diferentes edades, que nada tienen que ver entre sí, y lo considero un verda-

—¡Inaceptable! —Insistía Dolores Umbridge.

—Yo no veo nada de malo, siempre y cuando se atengan al cumplimiento de las normas de convivencia y su protesta se limite a las Marcas de los brazos —Añadió Flitwick. Luego, dirigiéndose a la directora, continuó:—. Hay que admitir que el uso de la tinta con los encantamientos para permanencia y movilidad, son un excelente trabajo de parte de los estudiantes del profesor Snape.

—Cinco años de clases de magia, para que los chicos hagan una serpiente de colores en su brazo —Snape bufó—, por supuesto que esa es nuestra meta en este colegio, ¿cuál otra podría ser?

Draco apretó los labios y se forzó a ahogar la siguiente carcajada. Flitwick, acostumbrado a sus reacciones, le contestaba despacio, ignorando las réplicas incesantes de Umbridge.

—A la cara de sapo no le agradan las marcas de...¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —Ginny, desde el otro lado de la mesa, entrecerraba los ojos al esforzarse por recordarlo.

— _Superman_ —Recordó del cómic que Harry le prestó—. Y a ella no parece gustarle nada.

—Le gusta el color rosa —Apuntó Neville, asintiendo— y los gatos —Cuando ambos lo vieron con las cejas arqueadas, él empezó a gesticular—. La puerta de su oficina estaba abierta cuando pasaba, había como- ¡nueve mil figuras de gatos!

—Me gustaban un poco los gatos hasta que oí eso —Ginny frunció la nariz de forma exagerada, sacándole una carcajada.

—Hey —No tuvo tiempo de girarse. En un parpadeo, Blaise se metía a la fuerza en el espacio entre Neville y él, ocupando puestos de Gryffindor sin importarle el color de su corbata, y le quitaba una de las tostadas de su plato—, ¿es verdad que la cara de sapo va a hacer una evaluación de los profesores para el Ministerio? —Le preguntó, para después darle una mordida al pedazo de pan, que le arrancó la mitad.

—Ese era mi desayuno —Draco estrechó los ojos.

—Oh, lo siento, princesa. ¿Quieres que compartamos? —Le ofreció la otra mitad. Cuando Draco le dijo que se fuese a la mierda, sonrió enseñando los dientes y se lo acabó con otra gran mordida. Hizo ademán de ir por una segunda, pero él le golpeó el dorso de la mano y se la retuvo, de manera que la suya estaba encima cuando otra voz se unió a la plática.

—Hola —Ginny elevaba ambas cejas en el momento en que Harry se le sentaba a un lado. La saludó con un gesto vago, que ella correspondió con el debido aturdimiento. Abrió la boca, la cerró, frunció el ceño al ver su mano sobre la de Blaise encima de la mesa, y se desquitó con una de sus tostadas, que también le quitó y a la que mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Draco lo soltó de inmediato, optando por darle una patada por debajo de la mesa, la siguiente vez que Blaise recogió una tostada. Luego Ginny se estiraba y sacaba una cuarta tostada del plato.

—¡Dejen de meter sus manos en mi jodida comida! —Estalló.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Oh, por supuesto que McGonagall tenía que caminar de regreso justo cuando él lo decía. No podía ser de otro modo.

Se tragó su respuesta y estrechó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la última que le quedaba la tomaba Blaise, pero en lugar de comerla, se la tendió a Neville. Draco le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¡No regales mi comida, dale de la tuya!

—Su Majestad se levantó de mal humor hoy —Blaise se quejó, frotándose el área recién lastimada. Cuando iba a contestarle, el carraspeo de Harry, frente a ellos, lo distrajo.

—¿Vuelvo en otro momento? —El Slytherin arqueó las cejas.

Antes de que Draco pudiese responder, Blaise ya le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo. Con el otro, tomó su vaso y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

—Tranquilo, Potter, somos todo oídos, habla —Le sonrió con presunta inocencia, conforme Harry arrugaba más el entrecejo.

—Hablaré —Aceptó, enderezándose. Se aclaró la garganta, relajó su expresión. Cuando pareció que en verdad lo haría, Blaise daba un brinco por una patada desde otro ángulo, bajo la mesa—. ¡Deja a mi novio y consíguete uno propio! Ya —Volvía a aparentar absoluta calma—, eso era de lo que pensaba hablar contigo.

Blaise gimoteaba por los 'daños' a su pierna, Neville se inclinaba para preguntarle si estaba bien. Ginny se reía. Draco, con un pequeño colapso porque ese _novio_ sonaba demasiado bien, apenas pudo reaccionar para seguirlo cuando Harry se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa.

Lo alcanzó a unos metros, en dirección a la salida. Se interpuso en su camino para detenerlo. Harry frenó, resopló y se obligó a relajar la postura.

—Tal vez...no debí hacer eso- fue estúpido y sé que es exactamente por lo que él me molesta así cuando está contigo- —Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada. Estaba por cruzarse de brazos cuando Draco lo evitó, sosteniéndole las muñecas; ahí consiguió recuperar su atención.

Lento, deslizó su agarre más abajo, hasta sostenerle las manos en vez de los brazos. Entrelazó sus dedos en un agarre flojo.

—Sí, fue un poco tonto. Pero sobre lo otro...deberías decirlo más seguido —Opinó, en un murmullo. Harry parpadeó y empezó a arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Eso de "novio" —Draco le mostró una sonrisa ladeada. Al caer en cuenta de a qué se refería, el rostro del chico comenzó a enrojecer.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que estábamos...

Draco lo silenció con un rápido beso. Podría jurar que escuchó un jadeo ahogado de Umbridge, pero McGonagall hizo un gran trabajo siguiendo su camino e ignorando las próximas quejas.

—Sí lo estamos —Asintió. Notó que Harry relajaba los hombros cuando levantó sus manos unidas para besarle el dorso y los nudillos; una vez había visto a Regulus hacerlo, supuso que si podía ablandar un poco a su padrino, funcionaría con cualquiera—. Entonces...¿para qué fue a buscarme mi novio?

Puede que también fuese divertido picarlo un poco. Harry entrecerró los ojos, a modo de advertencia, pero la media sonrisa lo delató.

—Sólo...—Se encogió de hombros—. Pansy me dijo lo buena idea que sería invitarte a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

Draco aún sonreía.

—Volvemos al "Pansy me dijo", ¿no?

—Es una gran excusa —Le contestó él, en falso tono confidente, como si acabase de utilizarla con alguien más y no la misma persona a quien se lo decía. El niño-que-vivió se rio y se estiró para pedir otro beso.

Esa vez, el grito estrangulado de Umbridge sonó más cerca, porque lo estaba. Se detuvo frente a ambos, con el rostro rojo.

—¡Muestras así...son inaceptables!

Draco rodó los ojos. Soltó una de sus manos, le sujetó la barbilla y se inclinó por un beso más prolongado. Ya que se había asegurado de que McGonagall estaba distraída —o fingía estarlo— con la plática que tenían el resto de los profesores, sólo ella los vio.

Umbridge seguía despotricando cuando tiró de sus manos unidas y sacó a Harry del comedor. Su novio se reía.

—Es insoportable —Meneó la cabeza.

—Al menos es inofensiva —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto. A mitad del corredor desierto, tuvo una idea y frenó. En lugar de jalar de Harry para que lo imitara, utilizó el impulso que llevaba para hacerlo girar y después lo atrajo más cerca.

El Slytherin negó cuando quedó contra su pecho, liberándose para pasarle los brazos por encima de los hombros. Los ojos le brillaban. Draco todavía estaba convencido de que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

—Nadie me dejó desayunar —Hizo pucheros—, ¿me acompañas a asaltar la cocina? Pediré dulces para ti.

—¿Postres a las siete de la mañana? —El Slytherin levantó las cejas—. Eso suena bien para mí.

— _0—_

—¿...cómo dices que se llama? —Harry le tendió el frasco rosa nacarado de regreso, sin soltarlo en realidad. Parecía bastante interesado (y un poco horrorizado) por el concepto que le había dado sobre la Amortentia, lo que el niño-que-vivió encontraba sumamente divertido.

—Es una Amortentia diluida, disponible para la venta —Frunció la nariz—. No creo que tenga el mismo efecto que una bien hecha en el laboratorio. Mi padrino se horrorizaría viéndola.

Harry la destapó y olisqueó la botella. Parpadeó.

—Me gusta cómo huele.

Su salida a Hogsmeade, en teoría, tuvo que ser cancelada, porque la Orden había decidido que era un riesgo innecesario que Draco estuviese fuera de los terrenos protegidos por las estatuas y barreras. Snape, en un alarde de sobreprotección que le recordaba, por las malas, que era el mismo hombre que lo había criado, selló de forma temporal los pasadizos que llevaban al pueblo mágico y salían en el mapa de _Serpensortia_.

En la práctica, un quejumbroso adolescente convencía a Regulus de hablarle de algún túnel que no fuese conocido por el maestro, y este le mencionaba uno que creía que conectaría con alguien de Hogsmeade, pero no tenía idea de cómo entrar. La solución, por sorprendente que fuese, estuvo en su cuello todo el tiempo.

_Ariana Dumbledore._

Ari no sólo era capaz de guardar objetos en su cuadro, o permitir entrar a alguien. También funcionaba de pasadizo entre su retrato y los otros que hubiese de su persona. Draco colgó el medallón de la pared en el piso oculto y los dos se adentraron por el sendero de la muchacha, deslizándose a través de cuadros por el efecto de la magia.

Reconoció la salida a una casa antigua en uno, luego un espacio que le era vagamente familiar. Aberforth Dumbledore les gruñó cuando dos chicos aparecieron en su extremo del pasadizo. Le pidió disculpas, añadió una súplica para que los dejase volver por ahí después; estaba seguro de que sólo aceptó porque, desde el retrato, Ari formaba pucheros y unía las manos.

Conscientes de que iban en contra de las reglas, de cierto modo, fue más divertido. Corrieron hacia las Tres Escobas, alertando a estudiantes por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, que no podían imaginarse qué los motivaba a reírse de su propio comportamiento. Tuvieron que cambiar de envases las cervezas de mantequilla y salir deprisa, porque Flitwick andaba cerca, tomando una bebida después de hacer sus compras.

Pasaron por 'provisiones' en Honeydukes, un pequeño saco servía para meter todo aquello que se iban a comer luego. Cuando salían, se encontraron de frente a Sprout. Draco intentó esconderse, en vano.

La profesora lo observó, se llevó el índice a los labios y señaló hacia la carretera principal del pueblo. Luego continuó su camino, fingiendo que no los veía. Se prometió agradecérselo cuando estuviesen de regreso.

La falta de ganas porque cualquiera de los dos recibiese un castigo (él por escaparse, Harry por ayudarlo) era la razón de que se hubiesen refugiado en la Casa de los Gritos, luego de una rápida visita a Zonko, que recibía un cargamento de Amortentia para ser utilizada a manera de perfume. Capturó la atención de Harry de inmediato, sólo por eso se consiguió uno de los pequeños frascos.

Estaba más que claro que la pila de dulces extraída del saco y colocada en medio de ambos, no contaba como almuerzo de ninguna forma, ni estar tendidos sobre una alfombra en el pedazo de suelo estable de la sala, lo hacía un picnic. Pero ambos lucían tan cómodos y felices, que alguien más podría haber creído que pensaban que así era.

—Esa es su función —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Que me guste el olor? —Asintió. Harry arrugaba el entrecejo y le ofrecía el frasco— ¿a ti te gusta?

—Por supuesto que me gusta...—Olfateó, con una idea de lo que sentiría. Acertó— el olor a tarta de melaza y cera de escobas.

Harry frunció más el ceño. Volvió a olfatear.

—A mí me huele a chocolate y...césped, creo —Justo en ese momento, Draco se había llevado un trozo de chocolate a la boca y dejaba que se deshiciese sobre su paladar. Él emitió un débil "oh". Lo sopesó entre las manos—. Bien, entendí el punto. Si me coloco unas gotas, ¿me das más besos? —Cuando el Gryffindor arqueó las cejas, él se encogió de hombros—. Había que intentar, ¿no?

El Slytherin protestó cuando lo escuchó reírse. Despacio, Draco se reacomodó sobre la alfombra y se estiró para darle un beso. Por unos segundos, a los dos se les olvidó que existía una necesidad vital conocida como "respirar". Draco apoyó la cabeza en su hombro al apartarse.

—Me vas a meter en problemas —Lloriqueó, arrastrando las palabras—, es inevitable.

Harry lo rodeó con un brazo. Aún jugueteaba con la Amortentia en la otra mano.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Draco soltó un largo "hm", absteniéndose de contestar por un rato.

—Es que no estoy seguro de qué tan inteligente estoy siendo —Le confesó, en tono suave. Como Harry lo alentó a seguir, resopló—. Ya sabes, como esto- intentar- tener...sólo digo que no sé si se supone que deba gustarme alguien. Por quién soy.

Por el silencio que vino después de sus palabras, se imaginó que Harry luchaba por hallarle la misma lógica que él. Mientras lo hacía, trazaba caricias circulares en uno de sus brazos, distraído.

—¿Crees que un loco mago oscuro intentaría hacerme algo a mí también?

—Sí. Digo, podría-

—¿En serio te estás preocupando por eso? —Harry bufó, aunque sonaba más divertido que molesto.

—Bueno, sí —Reconoció, enderezándose para recoger otro dulce de la pila reducida que les quedaba—. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo que más me preocupa es lo poco que me importa.

—No te estoy siguiendo —Admitió Harry, con una débil risa. Él lo miró con una expresión de disculpa.

—Me refiero a que me importas y me gustas —Carraspeó. El rostro empezaba a arderle—, y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Pero no puedo pensar en dejarte o alejarme para que no te pase lo malo. Tal vez estoy siendo muy egoísta —Sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo creo —Harry flexionó las rodillas hacia su pecho, colocó los brazos encima y recargó el rostro en la palma de una de sus manos. Lo observaba con una sonrisa suave—. La mejor forma de cuidar a alguien es tenerlo a un lado, no dejarlo atrás.

En ese momento, nada podía haber tenido más sentido que lo que Harry le decía. Lo sopesó, lo aceptó, sin tener la más mínima idea del tipo de repercusiones que ese razonamiento les traería a ambos más adelante.

No habría sido capaz de hacerlo, porque el "más adelante" no existía esa tarde que estaba por llegar a su fin. Sólo había un "ahora" y un "mañana, cuando estemos en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea...". El mundo podía ser más agradable cuando buscabas empequeñecerlo.

Luego Harry mascullaba algo sobre lo oscuro que estaba, sacaba el Desiluminador de su bolsillo para encender algunas luces flotantes con las que el objeto contenía dentro, y Draco le hacía la pregunta que llevaba meses rondándole la cabeza.

_¿Por qué?_

—No lo sé —Harry se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Preguntaba si quería quedárselo, porque desde un principio pensó que sería él a quien debió legarlo. Draco rechazó la oferta.

Era suyo. Dumbledore se lo dejó. Aunque no siempre supiese lo que hacía o por qué, el director tuvo un motivo detrás de cada acción. Tenía que confiar en eso.

Se distrajeron conversando de Quidditch, de cómo a Fawkes ya le crecían unas plumas decentes y todavía intentaba picotearlo, de que Pansy insistía en que fuese a comer en la mesa de Slytherin un día, porque necesitaban probar que valía para Harry, y que haber vencido al Señor Tenebroso de bebé no bastaba para ganarse a su mejor amigo, según ella.

Cuando volviesen a Hogwarts a través del retrato, Draco agradecería a Ari, cerraría el medallón y lo volvería a colocar en su cuello, escondido por debajo de la ropa. En las mazmorras, a la salida del piso oculto, se toparían a Tonks, en su uniforme de Auror, recargada en una pared y protestando por lo bajo; el cabello se le encendía en un rojo intenso, los ojos eran de un ardiente dorado.

—Nymphadora —Se burló, al pasarle por un lado. Sostenía la mano de Harry. Ella se fijó en el gesto, luego en él, como si le dijese "sé lo que acabas de hacer, pero no veo motivo para decirte algo al respecto". Como no saltó a la provocación, se detuvo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estaba esperando que unos niños saliesen de la habitación que tenían sellada con magia —Estalló, entrecerrando los ojos. Sí, la cerró, sólo para evitar complicaciones con el retrato; no pensó que causase problemas a nadie—. Estoy colocando barreras antiglamour e ilusiones de cualquier tipo en puntos focales, como dormitorios, y llevo más de una hora aquí. Si encuentro algo extraño allí dentro —Pasó un dedo acusador de uno al otro—, gritaré tan fuerte que hasta McGonagall va a venir.

—¿Qué podrías encontrar ahí dentro? —Draco le sonrió con presunta inocencia. Ella meneó la cabeza y se alejó, varita en mano, murmurando sobre su primo.

—Es la de la Orden, ¿cierto? —Inquirió Harry, cuando siguieron andando. Él asintió—. ¿En serio creen que alguien se metería a los cuartos con un glamour? ¿Para qué?

—Es mejor prevenir, supongo —Se encogió de hombros—. No creo que mi prima sea de las que toman medidas inútiles...

—¿Son familia?

—¿No te lo había dicho? —Negó, así que procedió a contarle sobre las hermanas de su madre.

Alrededor de dos semanas más tarde, cerca del inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, alguien pasaría por los puntos focales de Tonks y la magia alteraría el efecto de una poción multijugos, delatando a un Mortífago llamado Barty, que se hacía pasar por Umbridge. Pero ellos no se imaginaban que de verdad fuese a suceder algo semejante.


	10. Prepara el juego

Lo bueno de las conmociones dentro de un colegio de magia era que duraban poco, se solventaban deprisa si no había daños mayores, y pronto todos, acostumbrados a eventos inusuales, retomaban sus actividades. Fue lo que ocurrió en ese caso.

El Mortífago enloqueció cuando notó que su disfraz fallaba, intentó atacar, uno de los Aurores de turno que custodiaban el colegio lo frenó. En pocos minutos, estaba retenido con magia en la oficina de la directora.

Sería Regulus quien le contase sobre su frenética confesión bajo el veritaserum que Snape le dio. Desordenado, escupiendo cada pocas palabras, retorciéndose bajo las ataduras mágicas que cualquier mago decente sabía que serían imposibles de romper. Llamaba "al niño, el niño dorado". Les habló de una supuesta infiltración y escape de Azkaban, que carecía por completo de sentido, porque nadie podía salir de ahí y los Mortífagos permanecían exactamente donde los pusieron. También de cómo metió ideas a la cabeza de cierto Ravenclaw, esperando fastidiar el día a día de los estudiantes con tensiones menores y problemas a Draco. _Iniciativa suya,_ fue lo que repetía, _iniciativa suya, porque era muy listo._ Su única misión real era observar, de acuerdo a él.

Los profesores preguntaron observar qué, pero era inútil; ni siquiera el suero de la verdad contrarrestaría a un demente que se carcajeaba por el dolor de la presión que las ataduras ejercían cuando se sacudía con fuerza para soltarse. La locura era igual a un fuerte escudo de oclumancia. Si Voldemort le especificó lo que haría, era imposible saberlo. Si no lo hizo, y era lo más probable por acuerdo general, en verdad no era más que un observador que luego le contaba acerca de lo que se topó dentro del castillo, fuese lo que fuese que les interesaba tanto.

Draco le había dado vueltas a las posibilidades por horas, días. Los Aurores se lanzaron a la búsqueda de la verdadera Umbridge en cuanto se descubrió la verdad; la encontraron metida, encogida, en un baúl mágico con cerraduras, en una esquina de su casa en Londres. Al parecer, sana, sólo un poco asustada por el demente que rompió las barreras protectoras de su hogar y entró.

Los agentes del Ministerio prefirieron no mencionarle que ese mismo mago loco la había dejado sin cabello, para tener ingredientes de sobra para su multijugos. Lamentablemente, se enteró el primer vistazo en un espejo. Tonks le contó que gritó, chilló y se echó a llorar de rabia después.

Una semana más tarde, la mujer, con una peluca mágica rosa y poco realista, se paseaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, donde decía estar más segura y prometía cumplir con su deber con el Ministerio. Y todo parecía bastante normal.

Tan normal como podía ser Hogwarts.

Para el comienzo del invierno, la mayor parte de los estudiantes podían ser considerados expertos en amuletos de calor y regulación de temperatura, porque el andar sin una o las dos mangas de la túnica pasó de una protesta tranquila a una moda dentro del castillo; algunas chicas se adornaban el antebrazo contrario a la "S", con flores mágicas que aprendieron a hacer a partir del truco de Pansy para la serpiente, un chico de Ravenclaw, conocido entre sus compañeros por ser familia de Madam Malkin, alteró su túnica sin romper ninguna normativa del colegio, para que tuviese los brazos cubiertos, pero los antebrazos con dibujos fuesen visibles cada vez que los movía. Lo último era tan interesante que Draco acompañó a Ginny a pedirle una igual. También se consiguió una para él, por supuesto.

De hecho, era la que utilizaba ese día, por lo que no se trataba de una sorpresa cuando se estiraba para tomar una de las piezas del tablero y los dibujos quedaban visibles. Del lado izquierdo, la "S" que se transformaba en serpiente. En la derecha, un pequeño león que jugaba con una snitch, ambos móviles, cortesía de una tarde después de haber terminado las tareas, en que Neville y él se aburrían, así que decidieron hacer algo para el otro y perder el tiempo hasta la cena.

No podía distraerse por los dibujos, lamentablemente.

—Piensa —Le indicaba Ron, en voz baja, desde la silla frente a la suya. Los dos se apropiaron de uno de los escritorios del cuarto de varones de quinto, un par de sillas y un tablero de ajedrez mágico que agrandaron, listo para modificarlo y cumplir la función que Draco tenía en mente.

Una vez acomodadas las piezas en sus respectivos lugares, llegaba la toma de decisiones. La razón principal de que sólo hubiese podido pedírselo a él, además.

Leonis descansaba echado a sus pies, ajeno en apariencia al intercambio de los muchachos. Fawkes, sobre su regazo, era el que provocaba que su concentración fallase, con sus constantes mordidas en el pulgar o índice, que lo hacían sisear y sacudirse.

Para lograr lo que pretendía, sin embargo, procuró vaciar su mente de todo, excepto el objetivo y el tema de interés. Neville, desde la cama más cercana, los observaba contemplar el tablero, como si contuviese las respuestas absolutas del universo mágico.

Así era. O lo sería, en cuanto hubiesen terminado.

—Blanco mueve primero. Ese es su lado —Recordó. Ron asintió, sin despegar la mirada del tablero—. Asumo que ambos somos los reyes.

—Sí, espera —Cambiando de posición el tablero, Ron empezó a ejecutar maniobras complicadas que dejaban a ambos reyes expuestos a ataques del otro lado. Volvió a asentir. Tenía una expresión de concentración que no usaba jamás en clases—. ¿Quiénes lo acompañaban?

—¿Ahora?

—Empieza por el pasado. Rehacemos el juego, así nos ubicamos en el presente más fácilmente…

—Bellatrix —Ron tomó a la reina y el alfil. Se los mostró.

—¿Cuál era tu tía?

Draco lo consideró un momento.

—¿Tal vez ambos?

—Esa sería una débil estrategia —Aclaró, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Nadie dijo que Voldemort fuese buen estratega. No después de enloquecer, al menos.

Lo aceptó con otro asentimiento. Trazó una jugada, como si necesitase una comprobación de algo, y sacó a la reina y el alfil con un golpe que Draco desconocía, tomándolas como una sola pieza. Tercer asentimiento.

—Tiene que haber alguien más, un punto de apoyo.

—Barty Crounch —Le contestó, inclinándose hacia adelante. Tuvo que agitar la mano para evitar que Fawkes lo mordiese, de nuevo.

Ron seleccionó la torre y la sacó del tablero, pero no hacia el mismo punto donde dejó la representación de Bella, sino al lado opuesto, donde estaba "Azkaban". Un asentimiento más lo invitaba a continuar.

—Sus peones están muertos o en prisión, Ron —El chico sacó a la mayoría, dividiéndolos entre el extremo _Muerte_ y el _Azkaban_. Dejó un par fuera del tablero, en un apartado distinto.

—No sabemos si todos lo están —Cuando Draco lo reconoció, él apuntó al caballo con un dedo.

El niño-que-vivió negó.

—No lo sé.

—Así que su Caballo puede seguir por ahí.

—Puede seguir por ahí —Asintió. Ron lo dirigió hacia un espacio alejado del tablero, aún dentro.

—Empieza a clasificarlas —Señaló a la reina—. La defensa más hábil en el alrededor inmediato. Jugamos sin profesores y sin la Orden, como pediste.

—Blaise —Ron levantó la mirada hacia él, sólo lo justo—. Blaise es mi defensa inmediata.

Pensó en la prueba en el Lago Negro y lo repitió, más firme. El chico aún tenía las cicatrices en las piernas, causadas por los tridentes, que lucían diferentes de las del lobo.

Ron comenzaba a mover las piezas, conforme seguían. La reina negra no tenía al alcance al rey blanco.

—Alfil —Continuó, cabeceando hacia la pieza—. El más cercano. De confianza absoluta.

—Nev es mi Alfil.

No apartó la vista del tablero, aunque percibió el brinco que daba el chico cuando lo mencionó.

—Caballo. Imagínalo como...el principio. Marca tu paso, saltando de un cuadro al otro.

—Ese serás tú.

Ron lo observó por otro instante. Pareció complacido con esa perspectiva al asentir.

—Torre. Te limita, te va a sostener. ¿Quién sostiene el tablero, Draco?

Apretó los labios y echó un vistazo a Neville, en busca de ayuda. Él vaciló.

—¿Harry, quizás? —Le ofreció. Draco meneó la cabeza.

—No, Harry sería más como...—Recogió a la reina caída del otro bando. Con un toque de varita, la convirtió en un rey negro. Lo añadió al tablero, antes de darle un distintivo de media luna a la corona del primer rey—. Harry es un rey.

—Demasiadas aberturas —Ron arrugaba la nariz—. Tres reyes, con tres ejércitos, es una locura, pero aceptable. Tres reyes, con dos de un mismo lado...

—Hers sostendrá el tablero —Decidió, tras un momento de observación—. Ella sabrá delimitarnos y sacarnos de apuros.

Luego de un suspiro resignado de Ron, llegaba el momento decisivo. Tocó los peones con los dedos.

—Yo no uso peones, Ron.

—Los peones podrían ser la Orden, si los agregases.

—No uso peones —Insistió. El chico negó.

—Los peones se convierten al cruzar el tablero, Draco. Son valiosos.

—Son sacrificables.

Ron lo sopesó por un rato, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo. Cuando se estiró, sacó todos los peones negros, excepto uno.

—Un único peón es para auxiliarte. Alguien que buscaría refuerzos, alguien en quien confiar, diferente a tus piezas principales. Alguien que también pueda cumplir esas posiciones, de llegar al otro lado del tablero.

La respuesta estaba ahí, tácita, lógica. Casi lo hizo reír no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Ginny —Asintió, despacio—. Ginny es un peón de auxilio, no sacrificable.

Ron volvía a enderezarse. Por unos minutos, lo único que hacían eran observar el tablero; él ya le había advertido que sería así. Trasladar estrategias de batallas reales siempre era complicado. Trasladar batallas imaginarias lo era todavía más.

Pero si había alguien en el mundo que era capaz de hacer lo que pedía, ese era Ron.

— _Tú eres Voldemort_ —Le había dicho a su compañero, antes de comenzar—, _serás el rey opuesto en cuanto hayamos comenzado._

Él había arrugado el entrecejo.

— _No sé si pueda pensar como un loco mago oscuro con ganas de matar, amigo._

— _Inténtalo. Intenta pensar en lo que harías, de ocupar su lugar._

No prestó atención a Fawkes, intentando morderlo de nuevo, ni a Leonis, que rodaba por el suelo alfombrado. Ni a Neville, que se aproximaba y se ponía de cuclillas junto a su silla, estirándose para ver el tablero. El mundo se reducía a las piezas, a las imágenes que se reproducían en las cabezas de ambos, a la expresión concentrada de Ron. Al menos, hasta que se inclinó para tomar al segundo rey negro y lo sacó del tablero.

—Potter —Murmuró, levantando la cabeza hacia él—, yo iría por Potter para hacerte un _jaque_. Es lo más lógico y simple.

Ron no era bueno en la _Adivinación_ ; siendo sinceros, nadie en el colegio en realidad lo era, pese a lo que sus notas pudiesen decir. Puesto de otro modo, aquella era la primera predicción real que hacía en su vida.

— _0—_

Alrededor del Yule de 1995, el Ministerio tuvo la absurda idea de que una fiesta benéfica podía ayudar a estabilizar su precaria situación y levantar los ánimos. En lo personal, a Draco ya lo fastidiaba bastante que tuviesen a miembros de la Orden haciendo de guardias (porque, siendo Aurores, todavía tenían cierto deber de cumplimiento con lo que el Ministerio les adjudicase), como para que además, llegase Skeeter con sus preguntas que no merecían respuesta, y retuviesen a Neville en la entrada.

En realidad, era su culpa. El Ministro había pedido a la Orden que concediesen unas palabras a la prensa para ayudar a la comunidad a mantener la calma, después de los sucesos del verano y las noticias de Mortífagos en Hogwarts; que Draco fuese invitado resultó, más bien, en un desafortunado incidente en que la fastidiosa reportera sugería que el público podía encontrar alentador que él, entre todas las personas, estuviese tranquilo.

Draco _no_ estaba tranquilo. Él _aparentaba_ estar tranquilo, mientras la vieja bruja le pisaba los talones y no paraba de hablar, hasta que notó que a su mejor amigo no lo dejaban pasar. Ese día, a pesar de que había Aurores alrededor, Sirius Black estaba encargado de vigilarlo, y con la cantidad de ojos que tenía encima, arrastrar a Neville consigo fue el último intento desesperado de hablar con alguien que no lo tratase de niño-que-vivió y lo ayudase a distraerse. Podrían haber arrasado con la mesa de postres, si a los Aurores no se les hubiese ocurrido que Neville _(¡Neville, por Merlín!)_ podía ser peligroso.

Decidió que la política bien podía irse a la mierda. Él no tenía planes de ser diplomático; si sobrevivía a Voldemort por segunda vez, ya pensaría entonces qué hacer, pero tenía claro que sería bastante lejos del Ministerio, los Aurores, y la mayor parte de las profesiones riesgosas del mundo mágico.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le chilló Skeeter, cuando se percató de que interrumpía su conversación unilateral al caminar hacia la salida. Ni siquiera se giró para verla.

Por suerte, ya que Sirius era _Sirius_ , se mostró más que complacido de irse con ellos, en cuanto se escabulleron del resto de los Aurores. Tomaron el flu, se aseguró de dejarlos con Snape, y se marchó, antes de que se le hiciese tarde para ir a probar la comida de Lily en Godric's Hollow.

Draco cenó en el Gran Comedor decorado por las festividades con los árboles que Hagrid cortaba, embarró a Neville de melaza del pastel, practicó tiro al blanco con porciones pequeñas de comida, directo a la boca abierta de Leonis, que saltaba y ladraba con entusiasmo desmedido. En el piso oculto, escucharon a Regulus tocar una armónica que conjuró sin varita, cientos, miles de canciones tristes de los Black, sin emitir palabra alguna por temor a interrumpir ese ambiente que combinaba lo pacífico y lo lúgubre.

Cuando su padrino los envió a dormir, Draco se desveló escribiendo cartas para Harry y sus amigos que no pudieron quedarse allí. En algún momento, escuchó que el ruido de la armónica era reemplazado por una flauta dulce. Despacio, salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación contigua, encantada para aparecerse sólo por unos días. Era más sobreprotección, no dejarlo solo y otros motivos absurdos, según él.

A través de la rendija que esta dejaba junto al marco, distinguió una flauta que levitaba y se tocaba sola, a Regulus jalando de uno de los brazos de Severus, convenciéndolo de bailar con risas y bromas, al segundo mago negando y frunciendo el ceño, pero sin oponer la resistencia suficiente como para que no pudiese moverlo. Conociendo a su padrino, podría haberlo maldecido, si en verdad estuviese en contra de ser arrastrado de ese modo.

Pensó que debía ser lindo tener a alguien con quien bailar a medianoche, sólo porque sí. Luego tuvo que lidiar con una idea que se apoderó de su sistema.

Se lanzó sobre la cama de Neville y le cubrió la boca cuando estuvo por gritar, hablándole en susurros sobre ir a Londres y regresar por la mañana, antes del desayuno. Su mejor amigo se retorcía por debajo de él, negando.

—Tendríamos que llegar por Grimmauld Place —Argumentó, en tono cantarín. Neville parpadeó hacia él, más despierto de pronto.

Blaise se quedaba en el cuartel de la Orden, junto a su madre, por esos días.

—Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea —Insistió, pero ya se ponía de pie, y Draco sonreía.

McGonagall no había visto necesidad alguna en cambiar la última de las contraseñas a su oficina sin usar, la estatua lo reconocía sin problemas, y Draco había aprendido, con el pasar de los años, a activar la red flu de Dumbledore, aunque nunca hubiese tenido motivo para ponerlo en práctica. Los cuadros de antiguos directores sólo mostraban brujas y magos que roncaban. Trabajaron deprisa, en silencio apenas interrumpido por una que otra risa ahogada, y se arrojaron dentro de la chimenea a la vez.

Draco dejó a su compañero en la sala de Grimmauld Place y pensó si era mejor coger el autobús noctámbulo, ir a pie o probar suerte, si la profesora A estaba despierta, para que le colocase un encantamiento desilusionador temporal o lo Apareciese.

— _0—_

La mañana antes del día de navidad, Harry Potter era despertado cuando todavía no había rastros del sol en el cielo, por su mejor amiga. Pansy, que pasaba las vacaciones con los Potter, se inclinaba sobre su cama y lo zarandeaba, llamándolo en voz baja.

Gimoteó, pidió cinco minutos más. Después cayó en cuenta de que no estaban en Hogwarts, porque allí lo despertaba Theo, no ella, así que se obligó a tallarse los ojos y colocarse los lentes que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, para cuando apenas se despertaba.

—Tu león tonto te busca abajo —Pansy sonrió a medias al decirlo y notar su expresión estupefacta. Para demostrarle que iba en serio, lo levantó a rastras y guio a la ventana de su habitación.

Un pequeño Fawkes picoteaba el cristal, los aleteos producían ligeras llamaradas que no llegaban a ninguna parte. Abajo, en el patio, divisó una silueta envuelta en una capa de invierno.

Por la manera en que lucía el cielo, debían estar a mitad de la madrugada. Harry no se percató de que sonreía como un idiota a la imagen de Draco, saludándolo desde abajo, medio cubierto de escarcha. Pansy sí lo notó.

—Abrígate —Indicó, cuando Harry se apresuró a buscar unos zapatos en el suelo del cuarto, que nunca había sido ordenado, pero tampoco tan caótico como para tener medias largas y tacones cuadrados junto a sus botas de Quidditch y guantes de Cazador. Ambos juraban a Lily que limpiarían cada día y no lo recordaban hasta entrada la noche, cuando tenían que cambiarse.

Tuvo que andar de puntillas por el corredor, utilizar la puerta trasera y rodear la casa. Para entonces, Fawkes se posaba en el hombro de su nuevo dueño, brindándole un poco del calor que le hacía falta.

Harry se rio al encontrarse más cerca. Draco se veía tan complacido como si acabase de atrapar la snitch de un partido importante para la temporada. Tenía las manos heladas cuando le sujetó el rostro y le dio un beso largo, lento, que hizo que la cabeza le diese vueltas y terminó de apartar los vestigios de sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te volviste loco? —Atrapó las manos de su novio entre las suyas, para frotar la piel fría y exhalar sobre ellas. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir por ahí sin guantes, una madrugada de invierno en Godric's Hollow?

Su sonrisa lo distrajo de la tarea que intentaba llevar a cabo. La luz de la cola de fuego de Fawkes, que comenzaba a volar por el patio, le daba ángulos diferentes a su rostro, que causaban que fuese imposible apartar la mirada.

—Me dieron ganas de verte.

Harry entendió a qué se refería con "causarse problemas" cuando su estómago experimentó una violenta sacudida y su boca se quedó seca. Lo abrazó, riendo, y lo invitó a pasar.


	11. Sensación conocida

—...eso es interesante.

El rostro de Neville se tornaba de un preocupante tono de rojo, mientras todos veían a su _patronus_ tomar forma por primera vez. No podía ser cualquier otra forma, no. Era un lobo.

—Es bastante genial —Intentó animarlo, dándole un leve codazo para capturar su atención. Del otro lado de la Sala de los Menesteres, Blaise observaba la silueta brillante con una emoción que rayaba en la incredulidad.

—¿El tuyo qué es? —Le preguntó, en cambio. Draco pensó que si servía para distraerlo y que no luciese como si se asfixiase, bien podía dejarse convertir en el centro de su conversación.

Regulus había bromeado por días, cuando la profesora A les dijo que los reuniría para enseñarles a formar su _patronus_ , con que sería un pavo real albino. Justo como el de Lucius. Severus decía que, seguramente, sería un lince, como el de Narcissa.

Ninguno acertó.

Draco trazó la floritura correspondiente, pronunció el hechizo en un susurro, como ella le había enseñado que era más práctico, y esperó, con igual fascinación que cuando lo conoció, el aleteo, la figura, el desenroscamiento de la cola. El fénix sobrevoló sus cabezas, Fawkes le graznó desde la silla donde estaba posado, ambos acercándose en el aire sobre ellos, en una curiosa mezcla roja-amarilla y azul blanquecina.

Lo había entendido nada más verlo. _Dumbledore_. Lo que fuese que hubiese antes del fénix, él no llegó a conocerlo; la profesora le había explicado que situaciones demasiado impactantes a nivel emocional podían tener esos efectos en el alma y el _patronus_.

Draco quería pensar que un fénix hablaba bien de él.

La criatura se separó de Fawkes, dibujó un arco en el aire, descendió para pasarle por encima al lobo de Blaise, a los _patronus_ de Hermione y Ron que no paraban de corretearse porque uno perseguía al otro. Se detuvo sobre el ciervo de Harry, desvaneciéndose al fin.

—¿Por qué el tuyo es una criatura mágica y yo tengo...? —Neville dejó la pregunta a medias, desviando la mirada hacia el lobo brillante que conformaba su _patronus_. La expresión del chico se contraía al lloriquear, como si no pudiese creer el tipo de suerte que tenía.

—Yo pienso que un lobo está bastante bien, Nev.

—El problema no es _exactamente_ que sea un lobo, Draco.

A decir verdad, él no pensaba que se le pudiese llamar "problema".

—Vamos, no está mal...—Se encogió de hombros al no recibir más que un vago sonido frustrado. Ni siquiera la breve plática había logrado que el rubor disminuyese; supuso que no era responsabilidad suya, a partir de ese punto.

Cuando la profesora dio la clase por terminada, les habló de las últimas instrucciones sobre los _patronus_ , y la manera de enviar mensajes a otros. Draco le silbó a Fawkes, que se movió hacia su hombro y le picoteó una oreja, incluso durante sus reprimendas. Buscó su maletín y le rascó las orejas a Leonis al pasarle por un lado; el perro descansaba, echado a los pies de Severus, desde el comienzo de la lección.

Se despidió de Ron y Hermione con un gesto; los vería cerca del campo de Quidditch por el juego que había más tarde. Estaba por hacer lo mismo con su mejor amigo, cuando se percató de que a Neville se le resbalaba el maletín de las manos, a mitad de su fallido intento de huida, porque Blaise se detenía frente a él y le hablaba. Consideró salvarlo o dejarlo resolver sus asuntos pendientes. Le daba lástima que balbucease otra vez, buscando un escondite con la mirada y el rostro enrojecido, pero dudaba que fuese un tema en que pudiese meterse para auxiliarlo.

Harry lo interceptó a él de camino a la salida, tomando su mano y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—¿Esos dos tienen algo? —Le cuestionó, dando un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia atrás. Él negó.

—Todavía no.

—El mismo _patronus_ es una señal demasiado obvia.

El niño-que-vivió se encogió de hombros.

—Enviarle un poema a alguien también lo es, y mira cuánto tardamos —Los abarcó a ambos con un amplio gesto. Harry sonrió, soltó su mano y optó por pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. Draco se pegó a su costado, riendo.

—Ese es un buen ejemplo —Reconoció, en voz baja. Los dos abandonaban la Sala de los Menesteres sin prisas; era sábado, aún faltaba un rato para el mediodía—. ¿Estás listo para perder en el partido de hoy?

Gryffindor jugaba contra Slytherin. Harry podía gustarle mucho, pero no cambiaba que estuviese en el equipo rival. Sonrió, presumido, y le dio un beso corto.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Recuérdame quién es su Buscador —Estrechó los ojos, fingiendo tener dificultades para hacer memoria.

—Todavía queda la posibilidad de ganar por tantos de los Cazadores. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta —Elevó la barbilla, perdiendo porte cuando Draco se estiró deprisa y le besó el mentón. Tuvo que carraspear para mantenerse centrado—, pero estás ante el mejor Cazador de Hogwarts. En toda su historia.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—Cariño, no —Le palmeó la mejilla con suavidad, divertido. Aunque su intención era una burla inocente, enseguida se percató de que el apelativo afectaba a Harry, que se ruborizó un poco.

—¿Estás muy ocupado hoy? —Cambió de tema, de forma radical—. Digo, además de cuando vamos a jugar Quidditch, claro.

—Ahora voy a darle comida a Salazar, ¿me acompañas?

—Creo que paso —No le sorprendía; sólo Regulus solía aceptar ir a ver al Basilisco con él, por mucho que les explicase que en realidad no les haría nada y era más tranquilo de lo que se comportó durante su segundo año. Harry se aclaró la garganta, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó balancearse sobre los pies. Aquello ya era una señal por sí sola, incluso antes de que volviese a hablar—. ¿Qué dices si hacemos una apuesta?

Bien, eso podía ser interesante. Draco contuvo la risa.

—¿Qué es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer cuando les ganemos?

— _Si_ —Le corrigió, con una mirada casi severa, frente a la sonrisa de Draco— nos llegasen a ganar, por alguna casualidad, podría...—Se lo pensó mejor— decirle a mi mamá que envíe más pastel de chocolate para ti.

Era una oferta tentadora. Draco se había declarado el mayor fan de su pastel de chocolate recientemente.

Con una nueva idea en mente, sonrió otra vez, al pincharle el pecho con el índice.

—Quiero pastel de chocolate, _pero_ hecho por ti.

Harry vaciló.

—Eso terminará mal —Le advirtió, en un murmullo.

—No tiene que ser perfecto. Pídele la receta e inténtalo. Lo haremos juntos, si quieres —Su novio elevó las cejas, por lo que volvió a encogerse de hombros—; Nev me enseñó un poco sobre hornear, es entretenido. No es Quidditch, ni snap explosivo, pero tiene resultados comestibles. Casi siempre.

Él asintió, ahogando la risa. Cuando le ofreció la mano, Draco se la sujetó, pero no la estrechó. Ahí faltaba una parte de vital importancia.

—¿Tú qué querrías, en el hipotético y completamente imposible, caso de que los Slytherin ganen? —Ante esas palabras, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te escapaste para ir a mi casa por vacaciones? —Draco asintió, mascullando que cómo se le olvidaría, si todavía estaba castigado— ¿recuerdas que Pans y yo te sacamos por detrás, porque nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá y mis padres se estaban despertando? —Otro asentimiento. Los dos le estaban agradecidos a Pansy por evitarles las explicaciones que podían ser malinterpretadas o vergonzosas.

Ahí, Harry hizo una breve pausa.

—Quiero...si gano, quiero dormir contigo otra vez, en el piso oculto. Sin nadie que nos despierte de repente porque no se supone que estés conmigo —Añadió, con una risa débil, titubeante.

—¿ _Sólo_ dormir?

—¿Qué más se...? Ah —Abrió de sobremanera la boca y los ojos—. ¡Ah! —Después pareció pensarlo mejor—. _Oh_ —Sacudió la cabeza al empezar a enrojecer. Draco no pudo dejar escapar la ocasión de fastidiarlo un poco más.

—¿Qué se supone que estás pensando, Harry? —Arqueó las cejas. El Slytherin balbuceó un momento, luego se echó a reír.

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

—No, no sé de qué hablas...

—¡Draco!

—¡Sólo hice una pregunta! —Alzó las manos, en señal de rendición, pero la risa contenida aún lo delataba. Harry acababa de separar los labios para darle una respuesta, cuando un vestigio de movimiento y un ruido los hizo volver la cabeza.

Neville abandonaba la Sala de los Menesteres, el maletín abrazado contra el pecho, el color rojizo extendido hasta las orejas. Tras un instante, Blaise salía agitado y hacía una pausa, mirando a Draco y luego al corredor. Empezó a gesticular en la dirección en que el chico se había ido, apuntándolo y boqueando.

Draco intercambió una rápida mirada con Harry, que también debía imaginarse las posibilidades que generaban ese tipo de reacción.

—Blaise.

—¿Qué? —Blaise se cruzó de brazos para disimular que casi balbuceó antes. Draco arrugó la nariz por el aroma empalagoso en el aire.

—Feromonas.

—Ni lo menciones, no quiero oír hablar de eso…—Él se cubrió el rostro de forma parcial y los rodeó para abandonar el pasillo, en sentido opuesto al del Gryffindor. Draco pensaba que no era la decisión más inteligente que había tomado en su vida.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Debería ir a...—Señaló el corredor que llevaba a la Torre de Gryffindor, dando un paso hacia atrás. Harry asintió.

—Sí, va a necesitar con quien hablar, ve.

Draco avanzó unos metros, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos. Aprovechó su leve desconcierto para sostenerle el rostro y besarlo.

—¡Nos vemos en el partido! —Corrió para atravesar la distancia que tuvo que volver y se apresuró a ir hacia su Sala Común, sin darse cuenta a tiempo de que Harry sonreía detrás de él.

Ese día hubo dos eventos más que eran dignos de mencionar, en un juego diferente al que involucraba magos oscuros y dementes. Primero, el hecho de que Gryffindor ganó el partido, porque pocas veces unos Cazadores brindaban tanta ventaja como para vencer al equipo contrario si atrapaba la snitch, lo que significaba, en otras palabras, que habría un par de adolescentes apropiándose de la cocina y los utensilios de los elfos para intentar una réplica para nada buena de un pastel de chocolate. Y que luego se pasarían la noche en el piso oculto, porque Draco argumentó que no aclararon bien sus recompensas ni dijeron que tenía que ser una sola petición, y Harry, por una vez, no le discutía.

Al mismo tiempo, un estudiante de Ravenclaw tocaba la puerta del cuarto de los varones de quinto, en la Torre de Gryffindor, y abría cuando no recibía ninguna respuesta. Ron lo había dejado pasar cuando le explicó lo que tenía en mente, así que Neville lo observaba, detrás de Blaise, como si considerase seriamente maldecirlo por error en la próxima reunión del club de duelos. Luego Ron llamaba a Leonis, arrastraba a un curioso Seamus del brazo, se aseguraba de que Dean no fuese a entrar todavía, y los dejaba solos.

(Un tercer evento del que ninguno fue consciente de inmediato, fue que al regresar a la sala, Hermione lo veía con enternecimiento y Ron lucía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo)

Blaise tomaría una de las sillas, le daría la vuelta para sentarse con el respaldar al frente, e intentaría dar con las palabras adecuadas. Sin mucho éxito, por cierto.

Mientras todo esto transcurría, lamentablemente, el juego real de sus vidas no hacía una pausa para esperar a que estuviesen listos para la próxima partida.

— _0—_

Las pruebas de los maestros comenzaron a principios de febrero. Para entonces, a Draco le quedaba en claro una verdad fundamental acerca de Dolores Umbridge.

Era extraña.

_Muy_ extraña.

Guardaba silencio gran parte del tiempo, apenas contestaba cuando alguien le hablaba. A veces parecía ida. Otras, poseía una tendencia explosiva que le llevaba a tener reacciones desmedidas, como la estudiante a la que envió a volar porque se creyó ofendida y el estallido de mal humor con los gemelos cuando le arrancaron la peluca rosa en uno de los corredores.

Observaba mucho, observaba fijo. Draco se sentía incómodo con más de unos minutos en el mismo salón que ella, porque percibía su atención igual que una aguja clavada en un costado de la cabeza.

En _Pociones_ , intentó corregirle a su padrino una preparación con un método que decía que era mejor. Su tono fue burlón, no de condescendencia falsa. Por la expresión de Snape, estaba pensando en poner unas gotas en su bebida durante la siguiente comida de un elemento que no debería estar ahí. Él no lo habría culpado.

Pero lo más raro, aquello que dio inicio a ese escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, no tuvo lugar hasta el día de la prueba del contenido de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._ Entonces la profesora A decidió realizar algunas demostraciones con miembros del club de duelo, lo que lo dejó peleándose con Terry y a Harry contra Susan. En ese punto, todo iba bien.

Cuando les decía que volviesen a sus lugares, su plática se desviaba hacia las ramas más oscuras de la magia y técnicas para repeler ciertas maldiciones. Pensó que el interés en la mirada de Umbridge era sólo académico, hasta que la escuchó carraspear para atraer la atención hacia ella.

—¿Qué hay de las Maldiciones Imperdonables?

La profesora A parpadeó, sentada sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué hay con ellas? —Indagaba la bruja, en tono suave—. Todos sabemos qué son.

—Sí —Umbridge lo aceptaba, con un asentimiento. La varita demasiado pequeña para ser normal se deslizaba fuera de su manga—, pero lo importante no es saber qué son. Todos saben qué son, como dice. Es saber _qué_ hacen.

—Creo que con saber por qué no deben ser usadas es suficiente para los chicos.

—No pensamos igual, querida —Y le seguía esa risita tintineante y molesta que pocas veces había oído desde la reanudación de las clases.

Umbridge sujetó uno de sus broches brillantes, lo transfiguró sobre su mano en una paloma blanca y la colocó encima de la mesa que utilizaba para apoyarse. Cada uno de los estudiantes tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Escuchó que musitaba Neville, sentado a su lado.

—Va a usarlas —No sabía cómo, pero la certeza estaba ahí, inminente, real. Como si fuese una decisión tomada por una persona que conocía muy bien.

Utilizó el _Imperio_ primero. La paloma voló en la dirección en que quería, incluso doblando las alas en ángulos antinaturales, que debieron resultar dolorosos para cualquier pájaro, hasta que impactó de vuelta en la mesa.

Cuando hizo ademán de echar a volar lejos del peligro, la mujer le arrojó el _crucio_. Notó que Neville daba un brinco en la silla. Draco le agarró el brazo por reflejo, dándole un apretón. Algunos estudiantes ahogaban jadeos, otros contenían el aliento.

La profesora A cruzaba el corredor en medio de los asientos compartidos, pidiéndole que se detuviese.

Luego vino el _Avada_. La paloma ya no puedo moverse más.

—Salga de mi salón en este momento —Le exigió la maestra, apuntándola con su varita. Pero Umbridge se rio, aludió a la educación de los chicos y miró por uno de sus costados hacia los estudiantes.

_Hacia ellos._

Draco tenía la boca seca cuando la mujer abandonó el aula. Su mano había ido a parar al brazo de Neville, pero la de él, cuando se percató de su expresión, había quedado encima de la suya, a medida que lo llamaba en voz baja.

—¿Draco? Oye- te estás poniendo algo…

El mundo se difuminaba un poco en los bordes. Un peso helado se instalaba en su estómago. Si no le hubiese hablado en ese instante, podría haber pasado la siguiente hora sumido en un letargo absoluto.

En cambio, atinó a murmurar:

—Necesito hablarles.

_Necesito contarles_ , pensaba con urgencia.

Los ojos de Umbridge se tornaron rojos cuando vio en su dirección. Y por un instante, podría jurar que _él_ estaba ahí. Era la misma sensación.


	12. Diferentes prácticas para diferentes personas

—...él habría estado orgulloso, halagado. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Hacía frío en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, lo que era de esperarse por la hora. Draco llevaba una capa de Regulus con amuletos de calor y no se preocupaba por el ambiente húmedo que lo rodeaba. Había estrellas en el cielo, pequeños puntos luminosos que lo observaban de vuelta cuando él alzaba la cabeza. Le facilitaban pensar, ordenar sus ideas.

No ayudaban, sin embargo, a la sensación de aislamiento con respecto al resto del pequeño mundo que era Hogwarts. No era la primera vez que lo experimentaba; la diferencia estaba en que, durante el verano, hubo quienes lo obligaban a dejar la habitación y lo llevaban a jugar en el techo. Todavía estaban ahí, pero él, de pronto, no se sentía con ánimos de ser tranquilizado.

—¿Puedo?

Cuando la figura se detuvo a su lado, Draco se apartó y le hizo un espacio. Severus se sentó con un quejido entre dientes, las piernas recogidas, la espalda un poco encorvada. El verlo así le hacía preguntarse cuánto faltaba para que le salieran canas. Ese pensamiento ayudaba a su humor.

—De verdad le habría gustado ver que era un fénix —Siguió, en voz baja. Pocas veces hablaba en ese tono. Nunca dentro del aula.

Años atrás, uno de los escasos estudiantes que se animaba a hablarle cuando lo veían deambular con Leonis, le preguntó si Snape jamás le dio miedo. Él lo encontró divertido entonces.

Cuando pensaban en Snape, la mayoría veía a un hombre amargado, de ropa oscura, que disfrutaba de enumerar las razones por las que las pociones de sus estudiantes no servirían ni para quitarle la sed a un trol.

Cuando él pensaba en Snape, veía a su padrino, de ojos cansados, respondiendo a sus preguntas en el laboratorio, aunque estuviese ocupado, encendiendo dos luces mágicas en su cuarto, porque a Draco le asustaba la oscuridad de pequeño. Mirando a Regulus con una mezcla de exasperación y algo mucho más profundo.

Ambos eran Severus Snape. El hombre que iba a buscar a su ahijado en una torre, en medio de la noche, también.

Draco hizo girar el medallón que sostenía entre las manos desde hace rato. Era una suerte que Ari no sintiese frío, porque el metal estaba helado. Con cuidado, lo tapó y dejó que le colgase del cuello, sin intenciones de esconderlo frente a la mirada de su padrino.

— _Sé_ lo que vi —Le indicó, en un susurro. Él asintió, sin observarlo por más tiempo.

—Sí. Y yo sé que eso es lo que viste, Draco.

Cuando les contó lo de Umbridge, los que estaban presentes eran Snape, Regulus, la profesora A, Tonks y Neville. Había intentado insinuar que podía ocurrir algo con ella, pero su prima descartó la idea, asegurándole que los puntos focales del colegio seguían en perfectas condiciones y habrían delatado a otro Mortífago, justo como sucedió con Barty. Además, ¿la pobre mujer no había sido rescatada unos meses atrás, después de que el psicópata de Crounch la hubiese metido a un baúl mágico?

La profesora A dijo que lo conversaría con McGonagall, pero estaba seguro de que la directora aludiría a la seguridad cada vez más reforzada en el castillo.

Aun así, la sensación incómoda no se iba.

Hogwarts no era seguro. Lo que era peor: no era seguro porque estaba él.

Su padrino suspiraba, a su lado, al no obtener una respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que jugabas en el laboratorio y tiraste mis tubos de ensayo con una poción que estaba probando?

—¿Con una de las fórmulas del matalobos? —Draco empezó a arrugar el entrecejo.

—No, antes.

—¿La que causó la explosión colorida de olor feo?

—Antes, Draco.

Él luchó por hacer memoria.

—¿Pociones que eran para Pomfrey?

—¿Cuántas veces has tirado mis tubos de ensayo? —Severus chasqueó la lengua. Él le mostró su mejor expresión de inocencia cuando comenzó a negar—. La vez que estabas jugando con una armadura mágica puesta y una espada de madera que los elfos te hicieron, esa.

—Ah —Asintió. Lo recordaba, de forma borrosa. Tendría unos cuatro años e iba montado sobre Leonis, usándolo como corcel en una guerra imaginaria contra un monstruo en el armario de ingredientes de su padrino—. Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después?

—Algo explotó, te enojaste, nos gritaste, o las tres cosas —Se encogió de hombros. Su repertorio de ira no era tan variado.

—Me mentiste —Draco parpadeó. No, no recordaba esa parte—. Había ido a buscar un ingrediente fresco en los invernaderos, Regulus te dejó en el laboratorio un momento, tiraste los tubos de ensayo y le pediste a un elfo que lo arreglase.

—¿Eso hice?

Severus asintió, despacio.

—Luego te quedaste sentado a un lado, mirando lo que hacía, y cerca de una hora después, me detuviste y empezaste a decir que dejara de trabajar en esa poción de los viales porque no serviría.

—Yo mismo me delaté —Draco meneó la cabeza, decepcionado de su "yo" de cuatro años.

—Me contaste la verdad —Le corrigió, entre dientes—, lo que fue bueno, porque si se me ocurría probar esa receta con un factor erróneo, podía haber hecho explotar el laboratorio o quemarme las manos de forma permanente —Hizo una breve pausa, en la que respiró profundo. Ahí sí lo observó—. Te dije que, incluso si era algo que me molestara o sentías que no debías decirme, podías contármelo y no te iba a colgar de los tobillos, como tanto decía Filch que había que hacer contigo.

—Qué considerado —Intentó bromear, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que debía tener un motivo para decírselo y se aclaró la garganta, apartando la mirada—. Ya les dije sobre eso. Creo que ella tiene algo que ver con Voldemort, es todo. No tengo pruebas.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo loco que suena? ¿Lo poco probable que es que la misma persona que fue secuestrada por uno de ellos, trabajé para él?

Asintió.

—Y aun así, ¿estás seguro?

Draco pensó en la manera en que ejecutaba el _Avada_. No sabía casi nada sobre la Maldición Imperdonable, pero estaba seguro de que él vacilaría más al llevarla a cabo. De que cualquiera lo haría, a menos que estuviese acostumbrado.

Otro asentimiento.

—Estoy seguro.

Por un rato, no existió más que el silencio plácido entre ellos. Después el profesor resopló.

—Supongo que podría revisar dentro de su cabeza. Un poco.

Draco lo observó, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Su padrino mantenía una expresión vacía de toda emoción.

—¿Me enseñas a revisar la cabeza de las personas? —Inquirió, porque los agradecimientos estaban de más; a Severus nunca le gustaron.

—¿Para qué necesitarías revisar las cabezas de las personas, Draco?

—Tal vez un día me haga falta, no sé.

— _Legeremancia_ y _adolescente_ es una mala combinación.

—Tú me dijiste que aprendiste legeremancia y oclumancia a los dieciséis.

—Yo era un adolescente responsable.

—¿Y yo no lo soy? —Su padrino le dirigió una mirada que contestaba por él. Se puso de pie, ignorando al chico que boqueaba, indignado, y se apresuraba a levantarse para seguirlo—. ¡Soy muy responsable!

—Recuérdame por qué estás castigado ahora...

—¡Eso es diferente! ¡Vamos! —Apretó el paso para alcanzarlo. Bajaron las escaleras hombro con hombro—. Tú te escapaste montones de veces de joven para ver a Regulus. Él me lo contó. Y él salía de Grimmauld Place pa-

—Eso era diferente.

—Al menos, yo no me escapé solo-

—No te voy a enseñar nada más, Draco.

Estaba bien. El niño-que-vivió podía ser insistente.

Ya lo convencería. Concentrarse en nuevas tareas lo ayudaría a mantenerse centrado.

— _0—_

—¿…de verdad Snape castigó a Neville también por lo de las vacaciones?

—¿Por escaparnos? —Draco frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Asintió—. ¿Por qué?

Vio que Blaise se pasaba una mano por el cabello, para después apoyar el codo en la mesa, la barbilla recargada sobre la palma de la mano.

—Tal vez pensaba en invitarlo a Hogsmeade.

Draco parpadeó. Se demoró unos segundos en captar las palabras y abrir la boca. Apuntó al chico con su pluma. Este sacudió el brazo que tenía libre, apartándolo para que dejase de señalarlo con la punta entintada.

—¿Es en serio?

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder. Draco no despegó los ojos de su rostro, hasta que no tuvo más opción que hablar.

—Sí, sí, ¿bien? Lo iba a invitar, ¿feliz?

—¿Como en una cita? —Se mordió el labio para disimular su sonrisa. Blaise le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser desagradable y no lo conseguía por completo.

—No —Ya que el Gryffindor arqueó las cejas, soltó un débil quejido—. Sólo- no sé, pensé que podía estar cómodo si sólo éramos los dos cuando intentase hablarle de...de...—Gesticuló con ambas manos, dejando la idea a medias. Para entonces, a Draco le importaba poco su tarea de _Transformaciones_ , así que continuó.

—¿De…? —Lo apremió, pinchándole el brazo con la pluma, expectante.

—De por qué su mejor amigo es tan entrometido —Su expresión se endureció al fijarse en él. Bufó.

Se reclinó en el asiento, dejó la pluma a un lado de su ensayo a medio terminar y se cruzó de brazos.

—Discúlpame por preocuparme por ustedes dos, par de idiotas. No lo vuelvo a hacer. Iré a molestar a otro con mi amistad…

Notó, incluso sin verlo, que Blaise se obligaba a relajar la postura al pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—No quise que sonara así, princesa, lo siento —Recargó un costado de la cabeza en la suya, pese a los quejidos vagos de Draco, que le atinó un golpe sin fuerza en el estómago—. Sólo me pone nervioso —Agregó, más bajo. Más sincero. Él se quedó quiero, mientras intentaba formular una respuesta coherente dentro de su cabeza.

—¿ _Nev_ te pone nervioso? ¿Neville Longbottom? ¿Estamos hablando del chico que se pone un delantal con sapos que tienen gorros de chef y…?

—Sí- no. Neville no es lo que me pone nervioso. Lo que tiene que ver con él- es más como...

Asintió, captando la idea incompleta como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

—Es como si te preguntases por qué se siente como se siente y cómo hace para sentirse así, cuando...

—...todo esto está pasando —Fue el turno de Blaise de asentir, apartándose un poco.

—Y luego te preguntas si no es mejor concentrarte en lo que es importante y urgente, y dejar de pensar cosas tontas. Pero apenas lo ves...

—...se me olvida que había decidido no pensarlo.

Los dos se observaron un momento, después cada uno giró en su asiento, reclinándose contra el respaldar.

—¿Y no crees que es egoísta de tu parte pensar que te sientes así, cuando podría estar a punto de estallar una guerra en cualquier momento?

—Increíblemente egoísta —Le contestó Draco, que apenas podía creer que estuviese escuchando una fracción de sus pensamientos en otra voz—. Pero no es como...un egoísmo malo.

—¿Existe otro tipo de egoísmo?

—Tal vez un egoísmo que...que te da lo que te mereces, no lo sé. Es- es que piénsalo. Nacimos en medio de una guerra, Blas —Se encogió de hombros—; si mis padres hubiesen esperado, yo no estaría aquí. ¿Y no eres tú quien dijo que prefería tener esos momentos buenos, antes de que pasase lo que sea que fuese a pasar?

—Yo me refería a ti —Lo señaló, dubitativo—. Tú te mereces esos momentos buenos, princesa.

—Tú también. Todos los demás también.

—No sé —Sacudió la cabeza, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire después—. No sé si puedo verte desaparecer otra vez, o ver a mi madre arañándose la vieja Marca del brazo, y- y pensar- y todavía prestar atención a cómo sea que me sienta.

Draco guardó silencio. Le llevó otro rato dar con una idea que sonaba bien dentro de su cabeza.

—Regálale uno de los ramilletes de flores.

Blaise parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Regálale un ramillete —Repitió, más firme—. Dijiste que simbolizaban en Durmstrang lo importante que es para alguien que acepten su invitación. Dale uno, dile que quieres que hablen y- y no sé, arregla tus pensamientos. Yo no tengo dudas cuando estoy viendo a Harry, tal vez...—Se encogió de hombros— puede que contigo funcione igual. Llévalo a la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que no puede salir, y piensa en algo, yo qué sé. A Nev le gusta el pie de manzana —Recordó, de pronto. Se comía uno a la semana, siempre en domingo, y no solía compartirlo con nadie más que Draco—; Regulus dice que la comida nunca falla. Oye, si a Regulus le funciona...

—...le funciona a todo el mundo —Completó, asintiendo. Ambos se echaron a reír por lo bajo, para no alarmar a la bibliotecaria.

Draco vio su ensayo sin terminar un instante, luego empezó a doblar el pergamino con cuidado y a recoger el resto de sus pertenencias en el maletín. El chico lo observó, con las cejas elevadas.

—¿A dónde vas, princesa? —Sonaba divertido, como si supiese qué idea daba vueltas por su cabeza. Él le sonrió.

—A ver a mi novio.

Blaise rodó los ojos, pero realizó una profunda reverencia para invitarlo a marcharse.

—Avísame si todavía andas inseguro. Y Blaise —Frenó al rodear la mesa, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Se inclinó para susurrarle—, lastima a Nev y todas las maldiciones que te haya lanzado en los entrenamientos serán poca cosa comparado a lo que te haré para que pagues por eso.

Lo escuchó resoplar.

—Ah, claro, yo también te quiero. Gracias por tu comprensión, Su Majestad.

—Soy considerado porque eres tú. A otro le iría peor —Le aseguró, dándole una palmada débil, antes de marcharse.

En el camino, se encontró con Neville, que avanzaba deprisa, con un libro de _Transformaciones_ bajo el brazo. Los dos se detuvieron de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te fue con McGonagall?

—¿Quiénes están en la biblioteca?

Hablaron a la vez.

—Blaise —Su mejor amigo apretó los labios, emitiendo un leve sonido de lamento. Se giró y acompañó a Draco, en el sentido opuesto a la biblioteca.

—La profesora dice que tengo talento —Neville se encogió de hombros. Tras unos metros y una expresión que pedía detalles a gritos, ahogó una risa nerviosa—. Piensa que podría conseguirlo pronto, sólo necesito concentrarme más.

Orgulloso, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, arrastrándolo consigo hacia el patio. Después de todo, ya lo estaba acompañando, ¿no? Podía seguirlo unos metros más. El equipo de Slytherin tenía práctica esa tarde. Harry en uniforme de Quidditch siempre era una imagen bien recibida.

Una semana atrás, Draco había encontrado un ensayo de _Transformaciones_ en el cuarto de Gryffindor, con el nombre de Neville. Era mucho mejor que el que entregó en la siguiente clase, así que lo tomó y decidió, por su cuenta, dárselo a McGonagall; la profesora, después de leerlo, llamó al chico para hablar de ese entendimiento tan profundo que tenía de la materia y casi nunca aplicaba en clases, porque sentirse observado o recordar que le colocarían una nota, lo ponía nervioso.

Estaba bastante seguro de haber hecho algo bien. McGonagall le hablaba a Neville de practicar transformaciones avanzadas para los TIMO's y presentar un examen haciéndose animago, lo que le daría un _Supera las Expectativas_ de forma automática. Neville vaciló frente al término "animagia" y Draco le prometió que, si se le ocurría desperdiciar esa oportunidad tan increíble, dejaría a Fawkes hacer sus necesidades en su cama. Aquello lo convenció.

—Ya que tengo un amigo _tan_ talentoso —Agregó, frente a la mirada divertida del Gryffindor, que debía saber lo que venía. Draco mostró su sonrisa más inocente—, ¿me ayudas con mi ensayo de esta semana? Tengo la mitad —Se apresuró a aclarar, porque significaba que sólo debía corregir los conceptos y hacerle el borrador de la segunda mitad, o en su defecto, dejarle notas al libro para indicar dónde estaba la información que él necesitaba.

Neville estrechó los ojos.

—Draco...

—¡Te conseguí un _Aceptable_ en la poción de hace unos días!

Él asintió, con una expresión más pensativa.

—Sí, tienes razón. Déjame tu ensayo _—¡Adoraba a Neville!_ Se detuvo, otra vez, para sacar el pergamino de su maletín y tendérselo—. ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó entonces, mirando alrededor, como si acabase de percatarse de que estaban a medio trayecto del campo.

—Voy a ver a Harry.

El chico repitió ese sonido frustrado desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que yo me encerraré un rato en la Sala Común para no ser la tercera rueda...

—¿Asaltamos la cocina más tarde? —Lo frenó, antes de que empezase a arrastrar los pies y huyese hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Neville parpadeó hacia él—. Harry consiguió la receta del pastel de chocolate de su mamá, pero no sabe cocinar —Confesó lo último en voz más baja, llevando las manos a sus hombros—. Te necesito en esta importante misión, Nev. Quiero ese pastel.

Él se rio, asintiendo.

—Sí, pastel de chocolate, bien. Ve con tu novio, Draco.

Draco asintió y caminó hacia el campo. Luego corrió de vuelta y se abalanzó sobre él, en un arrebato de cariño. Neville ahogó un grito al trastabillar hacia atrás.

—Sé que serás un animago pronto, serás mejor que Regulus, mejor que McGonagall, así que deja de esconderte y empieza a actuar como el mago capaz en que te convertirás —Le susurró, deprisa. Lo abrazó fuerte un segundo, se apartó y echó a correr hacia el estadio, sin dejarle tiempo para superar la estupefacción, porque no esperaba una respuesta.

Alcanzó el campo de Quidditch cuando el capitán de Slytherin gritaba una orden. Harry lo localizó de inmediato. Hizo caso omiso de las instrucciones y bajó sobre la escoba, ganándose un regaño y una bludger que esquivó echándose hacia un lado. Le pedía un beso, antes de volver a la práctica; los otros dos Cazadores se reían, el capitán le decía a Draco que sólo lo besase para que se moviese y siguiese con lo suyo.

—¿Consigo otro cuando haya terminado? —Harry sonreía. Draco ahogó la risa al negar.

—Te puedo dar otro si, al terminar, me parece que eres el mejor de los Cazadores de Slytherin —Le ofreció. La chispa detrás de sus ojos le hizo saber que se lo acababa de tomar como un reto personal.

—Draco Malfoy, tú sales con el mejor Cazador de Hogwarts —Lo señaló de forma acusatoria, se subió a la escoba de un salto, y medio segundo después, estaba en el aire, preparándose para quitarle la Quaffle al que la tuviese.

Luego Draco diría que uno de sus compañeros también era un gran Cazador, a pesar de ser Slytherin, y se reiría al besarlo para deshacerse de su fingida y exagerada indignación.


	13. Primeros movimientos de la partida

En algún punto del castillo, a pesar de la hora, una bruja trabajaba en un cuaderno de notas, con una misión. Un piso por debajo de su posición, en las mazmorras, Draco Malfoy, conocido como el niño-que-vivió, era arrojado contra un estante e intentaba sostenerse de una de las repisas para conservar el equilibrio.

El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Puntos negros danzaban frente a sus ojos. Una capa de sudor frío lo cubría, le costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad.

Una parte poco racional de su cabeza le decía que Severus disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. No encontraba otra explicación al por qué se paraba tan erguido, haciendo girar la varita entre los dedos.

Lo apuntó, de nuevo.

—¡ _Legeremens_!

Draco cerró los ojos y se concentró en escudos, fortalezas, murallas. Logró repelerlo. No estaba listo para cuando lo intentó otra vez, de inmediato, así que trastabilló más hacia atrás en su desesperación por alejarse de la sensación de intrusión, y se golpeó la espalda contra la pared.

Al detenerse, le llevó un momento identificar la voz de Regulus, sentado en uno de los banquillos de la oficina, diciéndole al maestro que no fuese tan duro con él. Snape le replicaba de mala gana.

—No...—Carraspeó al enderezarse—. Tiene que ser duro conmigo, Reg.

—No es necesario que...

—Es una forma rápida de aprender. Así aprendiste tú, ¿verdad? —Su padrino lo aceptó con un asentimiento cuando se dirigió a él—. Entonces seguro que yo también puedo.

—Cachorro, no-

—Yo puedo —Insistió, pidiéndole que se detuviese con un gesto. Se recargó en sus rodillas un momento, se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga del suéter marca Weasley más reciente, y se volvió a enderezar—. Esto podría serme útil, tengo que intentar.

Regulus le dedicó una mirada larga y resignada.

Unos días atrás, cuando se levantó a mitad de la noche y arrastró los pies hacia el baño del piso oculto (se había dormido allí con Fawkes y Leonis, por error), escuchó un fragmento de una conversación que su primo tenía con el hombre a quien le fue asignada su custodia legal.

— _A su edad, él debería estar pensando en ganar el próximo partido de Quidditch, acostarse con el chico de los Potter —_ Su padrino lo interrumpió con un ligero sonido de disgusto—, _¡sabes que es cierto! Debería quedarse dormido haciendo tareas atrasadas, tirar armaduras en los pasillos, molestar a Peeves. Salir con sus amigos, Severus. No puede ser sano que un chico de quince años hable con el retrato de una niña muerta un siglo antes ni piense en colocar escudos fuertes en su cabeza para que un demente mago oscuro no practique legeremancia en él. Esto no es lo que Cissy y Lucius habrían querido para Draco._

— _Es lo que hay para él, Regulus. Entiendo que tengas este concepto de cómo debe ser un adolescente, pero quizás si no hubiese un mago loco intentando matarlo, Draco podría ser más..._

No se quedó a escuchar el resto. Hablaban en lo alto de las escaleras, por lo que asumió que Leonis se metería a su cama en cuanto hubiesen terminado de discutir; decidió que era mejor estar en realidad dormido para entonces. Incluso cuando se acostó, le pareció oír los distantes murmullos de su conversación.

No les contó sobre lo que oyó.

—Tal vez tengas que descansar un poco —Le sugirió Regulus, la siguiente vez que salió despedido contra un estante—, ni siquiera Sev aguantaba prácticas tan largas —Agregó, cambiando su punto de enfoque al profesor, que lo observó a su vez. Uno negaba, el otro asentía, las miradas y gestos que intercambiaban formaban una sucesión incomprensible para Draco, una plática por sí misma, en la que Snape debió salir perdedor, porque soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Sí, fue mucho tiempo por hoy —Su padrino guardó la varita, dándole una última mirada hosca al otro, que lucía casi complacido. Regulus se bajó de un salto del banquillo, caminó hacia Draco y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—¡Deberíamos jugar un poco de Quidditch!

Sonreía. Draco lo vio como si hubiese enloquecido. Lento, se quitó su brazo de encima, deteniéndose a mitad del movimiento, porque se percató de la manera en que su expresión decaía.

Regulus era el que le había enseñado a formar los pucheros con que pedía disculpas a Dumbledore y McGonagall cuando hacía algo mal. Ahora le demostraba que el estudiante todavía no superaba a su maestro, poniéndole aquel rostro suplicante al que era imposible decirle que no.

Draco resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás.

—Supongo que podemos...jugar una partida, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¡Voy a buscar una de las snitches del piso de abajo! —Al darse la vuelta, era la figura de un perro negro la que echaba a correr fuera de la oficina, agitando la cola. Draco esperó a que el sonido de sus pasos ya no lo alcanzase; en ese momento, padrino y ahijado suspiraron y menearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Al percatarse de ese hecho, él intentó sonreírle. Snape bufó y tomó asiento en el otro extremo del escritorio, donde comenzó a echar una ojeada a una pila de pergaminos que necesitaban algún tipo de arreglo. Titubeó, antes de acercarse y arrastrar uno de los banquillos para sentarse.

—¿Cómo... —Carraspeó para sonar tan tranquilo como le era posible; por debajo de la mesa, jugueteó con los dedos— vas con...?

No completó la pregunta. Su padrino, que lo captó sólo por el tono de su voz, dejó de fingir interés por los pergaminos y se recargó en el borde del escritorio. Draco lo imitó, sin pensar.

—Dolores Umbridge no tiene buenos escudos —Aclaró, despacio. Le sonaba a que existía un "pero" que venía después de esa oración, mismo que escuchó tras unos segundos—. Hay una parte de su mente completamente accesible, sin nada relevante, y una que está bloqueada. Es extraño, no...no es un escudo de oclumancia. No se sentía así. Era como si la magia sólo se...resbalase.

—¿Se _resbalase_? —Draco arrugó el entrecejo al verlo asentir—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es como una capa que la rodea —Chasqueó la lengua—, repele dudas, desvía la atención de los que sospechan. Distrae. Cuando intentaba pensar en por qué tenía algo así, noté que mi mente se desviaba; necesité de mucha concentración para adentrarme todo lo que pude, pero después de cierto punto, es casi imposible.

_Casi imposible._

Se sentía decepcionado, de una forma que reconocía infantil, de que hubiese una persona que pudiese vencer a su padrino en lo que a oclumancia respectaba.

Lo consideró unos momentos, dándole vueltas a diferentes ideas. Preguntándose si la incomodidad que tenía, tal vez, no era más que un poco de paranoia acumulada.

Quizás Regulus tuviese razón acerca de todo y ellos dos fuesen los equivocados, preocupándose por asuntos innecesarios.

—¿Así que lo que creí ver...? —Probó, en voz baja.

—No puedo asegurar nada. Pero te creo —El chico parpadeó al oírlo, aturdido porque le hiciese la aclaración de todas maneras—. No es normal que alguien tenga una defensa así, mucho menos una trabajadora del Ministerio. Hasta ahora, la única persona que he conocido que tenía algo como eso...

Dejó las palabras en el aire, cierto aturdimiento plasmado en su rostro. Empezó a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Severus? —Llamó, con suavidad. Lo vio sacudir la cabeza.

—Creo que estaría bien intentar tomarla con la guardia baja —Argumentó, en tono distraído—. Si pudieses hablar con ella y notar algo más...

Él asintió. Antes de que pudiese agregar más, el mismo perro entusiasmado entraba a la oficina, para cerrar los dientes en el borde de su pantalón y tirar del chico hacia afuera. Se apresuró a recoger su bolso y colgárselo.

—¿Podemos ir a buscar a Nev rápido? —Inquirió, de camino a la salida—. Siempre es divertido verlo perder y cuando transformamos el suelo en un colchón para que no se golpee tanto al caerse...

Un ladrido emocionado le contestó. Decidió tomarlo como un "sí".

— _0—_

Draco se sentía observado. Las últimas semanas se vio obligado a acostumbrarse a la sensación de atención indeseada, a pesar de que al girar el rostro, nunca hallaba a una persona fuera de lo común mirándolo; algún que otro estudiante, compañeros, un profesor que lo llamaba.

Hizo una pausa en uno de los corredores que iba hacia los dormitorios de los profesores. Esperó. Tampoco había sonido de pasos detrás de él que delatasen otra presencia; aquello también era lo normal.

Dio un vistazo por la ventana, al patio casi desierto, las estatuas enormes que lo custodiaban. Hacían temblar la tierra más próxima cada vez que daban un paso o cambiaban de posición.

Era un día tranquilo. Todos los días de febrero aparentaban ser días tranquilos.

Él estaba paranoico. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su trayecto, la atención que no recibía de nadie en particular convertida en una aguja en la base de su cráneo. _Ignórala, ignórala, ignórala._

Su corazón se saltó uno o dos latidos cuando se la encontró al doblar en la esquina. Dio un salto hacia atrás, se aferró a las correas de su bolso, para evitar que su mano fuese a la varita en el cinturón.

Umbridge sonrió hacia él. Siendo Barty o la verdadera, la sonrisa que tenía era igual de pretenciosa y desagradable.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella se rio.

—Yo duermo por aquí. Por allá —Precisó, apuntando hacia un pasillo diferente con el índice. Ya que no dejó de observarlo, ni siquiera cuando Draco se movió hacia un lado y comenzó a rodearla, se le ocurrió añadir:

—¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

Su sonrisa, al ampliarse, casi llegaba de un lado de la cara redonda al otro.

—Sí. Sí, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Volvió a detenerse, maldijo el día en que Dumbledore decidió que tenía que enseñarle a ser más cortés de lo que Snape pretendía hacer de él, y se dijo que la profesora A, que era quien le envió una nota para pedirle que fuese a su oficina, podía esperar sólo un momento más.

—¿Qué necesita?

Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Estoy buscando algo que creo que se me perdió.

—Dígale a los Hufflepuff —Se encogió de hombros—; son buenos para encontrar cosas, según me dijeron. A Nev siempre le regresan su Recordadora, incluso cuando él no recordaba haberla perdido.

Por un instante, su expresión estuvo vacía. Luego sonrió, de nuevo. Era más que incómodo que le sonriese tanto.

—Eso haré. Gracias, niño.

Cuando Draco abandonó el corredor, la bruja seguía parada en el mismo punto exacto.

Bueno, supuso que comparada al profesor de turbante en primer año, con dos caras, ella tampoco era la persona más extraña que había conocido en Hogwarts. También hubo una maestra con pico de pájaro una vez, que tomaba pociones para disimularlo, y a la que siempre le salía de noche; ella también fue rara.

Alcanzó la oficina de la profesora A y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Enseguida se abrió, sola, hacia adentro, así que se asomó.

La mujer estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, hacía anotaciones en un pergamino largo, de lo que fuese que concluía a partir de un libro con una cerradura mágica rota y uno más pequeño y desgastado. Le llevó unos segundos reconocerlo.

—¿Ese es el libro de pociones de mi padrino? —Le preguntó, después de cerrar la puerta como le indicó y haberle dado los buenos días. Se sentó frente a ella, justo cuando asentía, sin prestarle atención.

Se demoró un rato en hablar. Hasta entonces, Draco no hizo más que observarla trabajar y preguntarse cuánto tardaría con su tarea de _Astronomía_ de esa tarde. Tenía pensado convencer a Blaise de que les dejase a Neville y a él su mapa estelar. Hermione era más organizada, pero no le gustaba prestarle sus tareas, porque decía que era lo bastante listo como para hacerlas él solo; era frustrante cuando no tenía ganas de realizarlas.

Cuando la profesora se fijó en él, sus ojos presumían de un destello increíblemente dorado. Faltaba poco para la luna llena.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La forma en que vamos a quitarte su fragmento de alma, dragón.

Despacio, se reclinó en el respaldar, asimilando la noticia, y escuchó la larga explicación que procedió al aviso.

— _0—_

—...dando el tercer punto por aclarado, sin nada más que añadir de parte del líder de la Orden de Merlín ni este buen comité de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, la reunión número ochenta y siete de nuestra asociación finaliza aquí. Gracias por su asistencia y atención.

—Pasen por el escritorio de Harry para obtener su bocadillo —Theo gesticuló de forma teatral hacia la mesa, donde los ponques se apilaban. Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a recoger todos los que pudieran sostener entre ambos brazos, ajenos a la mirada desdeñosa que Pansy les dirigía a los cuatro chicos en la habitación.

Su mejor amiga suspiró, doblando el pergamino que tenía entre las manos. Llevaba una lista de los Gryffindor de segundo que molestaron a los Slytherin de primero (a los que un hechizo particularmente interesante daría pesadillas por una semana, a partir de ese día), una de nuevos miembros del grupo de Slytherin para el club de duelos, una petición por escrito (que ella misma redactó en su tiempo libre) para que Harry enseñase a hacer un _patronus_ a los de su curso de quinto, y otras cosas que interesaban a Pansy por ser _Pansy_.

Harry levitó uno de los pastelillos hacia él y le dio un mordisco, con la atención de la chica centrada en sus acciones. Arqueó las cejas, en una pregunta silenciosa de qué andaba mal ahora. Tratándose de ella, podía ir desde una señal de su padre, algún Slytherin lastimado, hasta no saber qué zapatos colocarse en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

—Estaba pensando en algo estos días —Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, Harry se sintió tentado a decirle que ella siempre estaba pensando en algo; era la razón de que siguiesen haciendo eso. Pero apreciaba su vida y quería terminar de comerse el pastelillo, así que se lo calló—. Estamos a febrero, Harry.

Intercambió una mirada con Nott, que se encogió de hombros. Además del San Valentin que no se celebraba como tal en Hogwarts, más que modificando la decoración del comedor, no sabían de otro suceso relevante para ese mes. Y él había cumplido su orden de darle un regalo a Draco, aunque tuviese que preguntarle a Luna qué se le regalaba a un chico que tenía una enorme fortuna familiar de la que nunca gastaba más que unos galeones, y luego dejarse arrastrar por ella al invernadero para armar un improvisado ramo de flores. Harry se consideraba un excelente novio.

Debido a que ninguno de los dos le contestó, Pansy emitió un sonido frustrado y se reacomodó en el asiento.

—Febrero —Repitió, empezando a gesticular—. Han pasado meses desde que todo está...tranquilo.

Theo, a su lado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Que no encontraron a un Mortífago dentro del colegio hace unos tres meses? —Pansy le chisteó, restándole importancia con un gesto.

—Un Mortífago, ¿qué es un Mortífago? —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Se dan cuenta de que un mago loco ha estado seis meses por ahí y nadie sabe qué hace o dónde se encuentra?

Ellos volvieron a observarse. Hablar sobre Mortífagos y Voldemort con Pansy implicaba ir con cuidado; ninguno estaba seguro de qué era buena idea decirle o la forma de hacerlo.

—Yo...supongo que la Orden sabe algo —Harry se encogió de hombros. No hablaba del tema por cartas con sus padres o Sirius, porque era peligroso, pero supuso que aún visitaban Grimmauld Place sin él.

Pansy apretó los labios.

—Sólo digo que no me parece normal tanta calma.

—¿Calma? —Theo parpadeó—. Este año son los TIMO's. Espera a que empiecen y no recordarás lo que es la calma.

—Hablo en serio, Theo.

—Yo también hablo en serio. Los de sexto me estaban contando ayer sobre sus TIMO's; es como oír historias de la guerra, pero con libros en vez de maldiciones.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

Harry recostó la cabeza en lo alto del respaldar de su silla, levitó otro pastelillo hacia él y los dejó discutir sobre exámenes, guerra y guerra _con_ exámenes. Estaba agradecido de que Theo supiese inspirar la calma en cualquier persona, y distraerlos, sin importar el tema.

Un toque a la puerta lo hizo girar la cabeza y detuvo la plática de sus amigos, al menos los que tenía más cerca. Crabbe y Goyle se peleaban por el último pastelillo, a unos metros.

—¿Harry? —La cabecita de una niña se asomó por un costado, en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, consciente de que entraba a un cuarto de chicos. No pasaba de los doce años.

Él sonrió, aunque no lo viese, y levitó otro pastelillo al ponerse de pie, frenando la disputa de Crabbe y Goyle por quitarles el único que quedaba sobre la mesa. Caminó hacia ella y se lo ofreció, diciéndole que podía abrir los ojos. La niña agradeció con un murmullo, al darle una mordida al ponque.

—¿Qué pasa, Nicole? —Se agachó para que quedasen a la misma altura. A ella, igual que a uno de tercero, les enseñaba cómo conducir al grupo de Slytherin de su edad en el club de duelos, porque suponía que era más sencillo guiarlos si alguien podía poner su completa atención en cada curso. A la profesora A también le agradó la idea; si les funcionaba, lo aplicarían las otras tres Casas.

La niña señaló hacia el final del pasillo de los dormitorios, que daba a la Sala Común.

—Un animal te busca —Y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Harry parpadeó al espacio que quedó vacío frente a él, luego miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Escucharon "un animal te busca" o sólo fui yo?

Los cuatro asintieron.

—Lo escuchamos —Theo arrugaba el entrecejo.

Harry les dijo que regresaba en unos minutos y fue hacia la sala. No había muchos Slytherin a esa hora por ahí. Nicole, sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, apuntó a la entrada al verlo confundido.

Tuvo que abrir el pasadizo que daba acceso a la Sala Común y pararse bajo el umbral, para darse cuenta de que un perro negro aguardaba en el corredor, sentado en una postura perfecta, con un pergamino en su boca. Allí donde la saliva no desteñía las palabras entintadas, decía su nombre con una caligrafía estilizada y enorme.

El chico levantó las cejas. Leonis dejó caer el papel al ladrar y agitar la cola.

Bueno, un animal lo buscaba. Más o menos.

Asintió y se adentró más en las mazmorras, hacia la antorcha por la que se abría el piso oculto. Leonis bajó por delante de él, para que cerrase cuando entrase.

El mago recuperó la forma humana a mitad del proceso de atravesar el cuarto, con una naturalidad tal que se veía como si cualquiera pudiese pasar de perro a humano con sólo dar un paso más. Se tiró sobre una de las camas, con un suspiro. Harry permaneció a unos pasos de distancia, dubitativo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Regulus se recargó en los codos sobre el colchón, para levantarse lo suficiente como para verlo. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, en una respuesta que sólo fue capaz de interpretar como un "más o menos".

Se tomó un momento para inhalar, y tal vez, sospesar sus palabras. Cuando lo soltó, su tono era tan sincero, que Harry se sintió como si le colocase una carga imaginaria sobre los hombros.

—Estoy preocupado por Draco —Admitió, sentándose. Todavía lucía relajado, pero de un modo diferente.

—¿Qué pasa con Draco? —Reaccionó de inmediato, ajeno a la sombra de sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro. Se tardó en percatarse de que no se trataba de algo que le fuese a confiar a cualquiera, así que arrastró una de las sillas del cuarto y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Otra vez necesita ayuda? No me ha dicho que estén haciendo na-

—No estamos haciendo nada todavía. Ni siquiera en la Orden —Meneó la cabeza—. Lo llaman "preparación", pero sinceramente, es más como un "esperar que algo malo ocurra para averiguar qué haremos".

Tuvo la vaga idea de que el mago y Pansy podrían llevarse bien. La descartó de inmediato.

—Tal vez él esté muy bien escondido ahora —Se encogió de hombros—, o muy enfermo.

Todos en la Orden sabían que había recibido una de las mordidas más venenosas del mundo. Incluso un gran mago necesitaba tiempo y esfuerzo para sobrevivir a algo así.

Regulus arrugó el entrecejo y llevó a cabo otro gesto, que no supo interpretar.

—Pensaba que él confiaría más en ti que en mí para ciertas cosas —Le resultó una conclusión bastante torpe, rozando lo ridícula. Draco confiaba en él, claro, pero seguramente hablaría más del tema con uno de sus amigos Gryffindor. O con Zabini. Apostaba por lo último, conociéndolo.

—No solemos hablar de Quién-Tú-Sabes —Aclaró, sólo por si acaso—, a menos que esté alterado por una pesadilla o tenga otra de sus ideas extrañas.

—¿Qué ideas extrañas?

Harry consideró un momento cómo explicárselo. No era como si pudiese poner en palabras la sensación surrealista que tenía al oírlo algunas veces, hablando del tema.

Optó por encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, ideas extrañas, ya sabes. Cosas como la culpa, sentido de la responsabilidad —Ahí los dos soltaron suspiros idénticos que parecían mezclarse para formar un "sí, Draco es así"—, creer que tiene que hacer algo, o...no sé, ideas extrañas —Dictó, con un gesto de rendición.

—¿Qué haces cuando te dice eso?

—Dejarlo hablar. Draco necesita alguien con quien hablar a veces- no digo que no hable contigo —Agregó, enseguida, con un atisbo de remordimiento—, sólo es...

—...es diferente —Regulus asintió, aceptándolo. Harry hizo lo mismo.

—Intento que no se presione tanto —Siguió, en voz más baja—, que entienda que si pasan cosas malas, no es por él. Y no tiene que hacerse responsable de lo que no le corresponde. Ese tipo de cosas —Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Regulus se pasó un momento asintiendo, más para sí mismo. De pronto, se detuvo y extrajo un objeto pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Harry? —Él asintió, porque era lo único que se consideraba capaz de hacer frente a esa mirada suplicante. De cierto modo, el color gris y la forma de implorar en silencio, le recordaba a Draco cuando hacía pucheros.

Recibió lo que le tendía. Lo examinó, mientras él todavía hablaba.

—Si algo- si algo llegase a pasar, algo grave —Indicó, en un susurro—, necesito que le des esto a Draco.

Harry observó el anillo, en silencio. Era delgado, plateado, con una inscripción en francés en un costado. Tenía una piedra diminuta y oscura, de una forma inusual.

—¿Por qué no dárselo antes?

—Draco hará muchas preguntas —Los dos tuvieron que admitir que era cierto.

—¿Para qué es? —Se lo colocó cuando Regulus le pidió que lo hiciese. Sufrió un ligero escalofrío, que desapareció tan pronto como dio comienzo.

—Eso...—Vaciló, mirando la pequeña pieza—. Digamos que podría salvarle la vida. Es una solución en caso de emergencia.

Le pareció una explicación pobre, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que no añadiría más, dio un último asentimiento. Si ayudaba a Draco, podía callarse las preguntas inapropiadas.


	14. "He oído que me quieres..."

El cuarto de los chicos de quinto permanecía en silencio cuando entró. Arrastró los pies al adentrarse más, alcanzó su cama, y arrojó la túnica del uniforme sobre el colchón, quedándose con lo que vestía debajo. En la cama contigua, Neville estaba tendido con las piernas colgándole del borde. Draco se acostó junto a él, agradeciendo en un murmullo que le diese la mitad de su almohada; la otra la ocupaba Trevor, en una esquina del colchón, y él no tenía intenciones de acercarse al sapo.

—¿Cómo te fue con McGonagall?

—¿Qué tal te va con Snape? —Hablaron a la vez. Neville ahogó la risa. Draco bufó y lo codeó para que fuese él primero.

—Bien —Su mejor amigo carraspeó y lo repitió, más firme—. Me duele un poco la cabeza. Resulta que "visualizar a tu animal interior" no es fácil, ni siquiera cuando crees saber cuál es por tu _patronus_.

—Pronto daremos un paseo por el patio, contigo en forma animaga. ¿Tendré que encargarte una correa? —Neville emitió un quejido al oírlo y dio un golpe débil al aire, porque no le atinó. Tampoco creía que estuviese destinado en realidad a hacerlo—. ¡Es para que no se asusten los demás! Anda, será genial.

—Sólo quieres decir que domesticaste a un lobo.

—Tal vez.

Draco se rio de sus protestas. Sonaba cansado, como él cuando volvía del Quidditch. Neville nunca lo fastidiaba cuando regresaba de un juego; incluso se aseguraba de que los demás desocupasen el baño para él, porque sabía que le gustaba pasarse media hora bajo la regadera para deshacerse del sudor y el barro. Se prometió ser más considerado también. Sólo un poco.

—A mí también me duele la cabeza —Le comentó, en un tono más dramático—. Severus no es delicado fuera ni dentro de la mente de alguien.

—¿Ya empezaste con la legeremancia?

Emitió un sonido vago, que no podía ser interpretado como negativo o afirmativo.

—Dice que la oclumancia tiene que ir primero. Me enseñó los principios básicos y todo eso, después me dejó probar la legeremancia en Regulus —Recordó. Más bien, su primo se había ofrecido; hasta le dejó echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos de la niñez, los buenos, esos donde estaba un travieso Sirius arrastrándolo a sus juegos o una tranquila Narcissa que intentaba salvarlo de los problemas con sus padres—. Pero no le gusta mucho la idea de que aprenda eso.

—¿Porque eres un mocoso insolente, irresponsable, egocéntrico y cretino que encontraría una forma de utilizarla para sus propios fines, igual que tu padre? —Neville lo recitó con sorprendente solemnidad. Regulus le había contado que su padrino instruyó un poco a Lucius en legeremancia y él intentó meterse a la cabeza del ex de Narcissa, que para su pesar, era muy perceptivo.

—Sí, exacto.

—No está tan equivocado.

Draco lanzó un golpe sin fuerza al aire. Le dio en el brazo y Neville se retorció con un falso lamento.

—Me metería en tu cabeza a mitad de los exámenes de _Transformaciones_ y creo que él lo sabe.

—Yo creo que Snape piensa que ni siquiera sé qué son las _Transformaciones_ , Draco —Neville soltó un bufido de risa. Él tuvo que reconocer que estaba más cerca de la verdad.

—Entonces debe pensar que me meteré a la cabeza de Hers a mitad de un examen de _Aritmancia_ , o algo así.

—¿Y no lo harías?

—Podría comparar nuestros resultados —Sonrió al techo del dosel, que era a donde tenía la vista fija. Neville pareció considerarlo.

—¿Me pasarías las respuestas en _Historia_ , a través de mi cabeza?

—¿Me haces más dulces y te pones collar cuando seas un lobo?

—¿Sería uno de esos collares apretados con placa?

—No, buscaremos uno genial.

—Bueno, seguro hay cosas peores.

—Sí, seguro.

Los dos se rieron.

—Ahora es de vital importancia que aprendas legeremancia antes de los TIMO's.

Ambos asintieron. Cuando abrió la boca para responder, un destello los encandiló, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos, mientras Fawkes terminaba de aparecer en una llamarada sobre él y descendía, cuidando de no incendiar nada con su cola y el borde de las alas. No quería seguir el ejemplo de Dumbledore quemando las cortinas de Gryffindor, y se lo había advertido.

—No- Fawkes, no- —El fénix se posó en su antebrazo, con el que se cubrió el rostro cuando la luz inundó el lugar, y se estiró para picotearle la cabeza—. ¡Fawkes!

—¿Cómo es que sólo se comporta así contigo? —Inquirió Neville, sin esforzarse por ayudar cuando lo veía batallar con el pájaro de fuego—. Nunca lo había visto ponerse...de ese modo. Creí que lo tenían entrenado o algo.

—Está entrenado. Se supone que nace entrenado, porque es una criatura de gran sabiduría —Se dirigió al fénix, recriminándole entre dientes por lo último. A Fawkes le pareció que era buena idea picotearle la oreja entonces.

Tuvo que sacudirse para sacárselo de encima, con un quejido.

—Tal vez no le agradas.

—Yo siempre le agradé —Le espetó, ceñudo—, sólo se puso así después de...

Calló.

—Tal vez —Continuó Neville, para llenar el silencio por él— sólo quiere jugar contigo. Distraerte un poco. Animarte.

—Eso sería ridículo —Le contestó. Fawkes graznó, pero él no era Dumbledore, así que no podía saber lo que quería con sólo oírlo. Suspiró cuando volvió a posarse en su antebrazo y le acarició el cuello.

—¿Ves? —Señaló su compañero—. Parece feliz ahora. Él también debe extrañarlo.

No se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Siguió acariciando la cabeza del pájaro, que cantó con suavidad por debajo de su palma, y escuchó a Neville hablar sobre un libro de plantas que encontró en la biblioteca y nunca había leído; no le dijo que no le importaban las dichosas plantas porque, bueno, era _Neville_. Aguantar las pláticas de plantas era parte de ser su amigo.

Además, fue ideal para el ejercicio de mantener la mente serena, que Snape le ordenó practicar para la oclumancia.

— _0—_

—...pero, Harry, eso es un poco...

—Debería estar bien si yo te digo que puedes hacerlo —Le respondió el Slytherin, en voz baja. Todo él lucía mucho más tranquilo de lo que Draco se sentía por dentro.

—Podría lastimarte.

—Sé que no lo harás. Eres muy cuidadoso conmigo.

—Aun así...

—Te estoy diciendo que está bien, Draco —Le sujetó las manos, dándole un ligero apretón alentador. Él pensaba que tendría que haber sido al revés—, confío en ti. Intenta.

Draco tomó una profunda respiración y se reacomodó sobre el colchón. Seguía pareciéndole una terrible idea. Su novio rodó los ojos al oírlo.

—¿No practicaste legeremancia con Neville hace dos días?

—Fue diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...es Neville. Y Neville es _Neville_ —Harry no lucía particularmente convencido con esa explicación que le dio—. Me refiero a que él me había dicho antes que me dejaría entrar a su cabeza, puedo ver y probar lo que sea ahí.

—Y te dije que en la mía también.

—Sí, pero contigo es como invadir tu privacidad —Gesticuló, en un fallido intento de hacérselo entender.

—¿Con Longbottom no?

Draco lo pensó un momento.

—Nev y yo tenemos otro concepto de privacidad —Harry arqueó las cejas, así que él se encogió de hombros—. Compartimos cuarto, su cama es la de al lado, y hablamos antes de dormir. Hay ciertas cosas que no se mencionan, y el resto es...—Simuló una vía libre con las manos—. ¿Acaso no es igual con Nott para ti?

Harry negó.

—Pero Pansy a veces es un poco...—Arrugó la nariz, arrancándole una débil carcajada—. En serio, nunca olvidaré la charla sobre las diferentes utilidades de un sujetador. Fue simplemente perturbador.

Era "noche de Harry", como le llamaba Blaise en tono divertido; puesto de otro modo, Draco le dejaba la capa de invisibilidad durante el día y cogía el mapa por la noche, para encontrarse en el piso oculto. Lo más común era que ocurriese los viernes.

La parte de hablar sobre las camas transfiguradas para ser una sola, más grande, también era normal desde hace unas semanas. Por alguna razón, solían tener conversaciones extrañas allí. Al menos, el que Harry le dijese que intentase leerle los pensamientos, era lo que él calificaría de _extraño_.

—Anda —Le insistió Harry—, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Una persona podría enloquecer si otra se pone a jugar dentro de su cabeza, desarrollaría paranoia, podría pensar que tiene dos personalidades, quedar con vestigios de pensamientos de la otra...—Empezó a enumerar, justo como Snape había hecho con él cuando quiso saber por qué no lo dejaba practicar legeremancia con tanta frecuencia como la oclumancia.

—¿Vas a entrar a mi cabeza y volverme loco? —Draco negó de inmediato— ¿tardarás mucho? —Otra negativa—. Entonces yo digo que está bien. En serio.

Suspiró.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo —Canturreó, burlón. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, colocándole los dedos en las sienes—. ¿Tienes que hacerlo así? No sé mucho de esto —Aclaró, con una expresión de genuino interés, que lo hacía cohibirse un poco.

—Se suele hacer con un encantamiento de la varita, pero esto también es útil. Menos peligroso. Los que son mejores pueden hacerlo sólo viéndote a los ojos.

—Suena increíble. ¿Vas a practicarlo así después?

—Tal vez. No contigo —Mencionó, antes de que se ofreciese—; así es más peligroso.

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa tironeando de sus labios.

—Si dejas la mente en blanco y te quedas tranquilo, veré pensamientos o cosas relacionadas a mí —Le comentó, también acorde a lo que su padrino le explicó—. Si te concentras en un pensamiento, es más probable que sea lo que encuentre. No llegaré muy lejos.

—¿Hay una parte exterior y una más hacia adentro?

—Algo así —Él musitó un "oh" y asintió.

—Bueno, seguro te das cuenta de que llevo un rato pensando en besarte. No vale la pena vaciar mi mente de eso —Harry le guiñó. Él le dio un beso rápido, preguntó si estaba listo e intentó concentrarse en la idea de ver a través de sus ojos, como le indicaba Severus.

— _Legeremens_.

Deslizarse fue sencillo, un tirón, un movimiento fluido. Debería insinuarle construirse al menos una barrera de oclumancia. Luego pensó que no, que aquello lo hacía mucho más sincero, más _Harry_.

Pensamientos dispersos aparecieron desde todas direcciones, mezclándose, superponiéndose, confundiéndose. Los destellos de recuerdos estaban desordenados.

Un Harry de unos tres años sobre los hombros de un Sirius que reía y corría por la casa de Godric's Hollow. A los siete, parado al lado de su padre, ambos escondiendo una escoba de prácticas partida a la mitad de la mirada aguda de Lily.

A los nueve, empujando a un niño rubio y echando a correr, alguien a espaldas del pequeño Harry le decía que no fuese tan rudo con su primo. Una imagen fugaz del recibimiento de la carta de Hogwarts, de parte de una lechuza moteada.

Su cabeza era un mundo fascinante, limpio, cálido.

Después se encontró a sí mismo. Le costó identificar al niño rubio de once años, que se despedía en la puerta de una tienda de túnicas, porque lucía inseguro y escondía su marca de media luna bajo un glamour.

Los recuerdos se sucedieron entre manchones de color, más destellos. No todos los identificó, en algunos se vio de nuevo. Harry debía estar vaciando su mente o concentrándose en algo que quería que observase.

Lo alcanzó de pronto. Una memoria bastante reciente, sería sólo de la semana pasada; era otra "noche de Harry". Draco había tenido una pesadilla, no recordaba acerca de qué, y lo despertó por accidente en la madrugada. Harry terminó haciéndole cosquillas, después de que le hubiese contado al respecto.

Era extraño verse desde su perspectiva. Jamás había imaginado que lucía _así_ al reírse, ni que tenía una sonrisa como esa cuando extendía los brazos hacia Harry.

Parecía una persona que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Cuando el recuerdo se disolvió a su alrededor, lo único que quedó fue un pensamiento, suelto, adrede.

_Te quiero._

_Te quiero, Draco._

Draco se salió de su cabeza con el equivalente a echarse hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared más cercana. Así se sintió, al menos. En cuestión de un parpadeo, estaba de vuelta en la cama y lo veía boquiabierto.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello aún más.

—Me mareé un poco cuando saliste...

No sonaba a queja, ni a reprimenda. Se disculpó con un balbuceo, de todas formas. Sus ojos, abiertos de sobremanera, no se despegaban del chico que al final se percataba y le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva a cambio.

Lo apuntó, tembloroso. De repente, tenía la boca seca y le era difícil hablar. O pensar.

—Tú- tú me quieres.

Harry parpadeó, despacio. Luego arqueó las cejas.

—¿Creías que no lo hacía?

No era que creyese que no lo hacía. Ni siquiera podía explicar por qué lo sentía como una impactante revelación. Tenía la impresión de que iba cayendo en picada desde lo alto del campo de Quidditch, y no era él quien manejaba la escoba.

Querer a alguien era aterrador.

Se forzó a tragar en seco y concentrarse, aunque el corazón le tronase en los oídos.

No, no podía concentrarse.

—Oh, Merlín —Dejó escapar, lento—, me quieres.

El Slytherin lo veía como si intentase descifrar un problema de _Aritmancia_. O lo haría, si Harry estudiase _Aritmancia_ con él.

—De verdad te sorprendió, ¿no? —Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

Asintió, después negó. Terminó por llevar a cabo un movimiento que mezclaba ambos y ni él podía entender.

—Merlín —Repitió, tendiéndose sobre la cama. Tirándose, más bien. Al darse cuenta de que Harry lo observaba todavía, se recostó de lado y sujetó una de sus manos.

—"Merlín" no, "Harry" —Le corrigió en broma, inclinándose por encima de él. Su otra mano fue a parar a la mejilla de Draco, justo antes de que lo besase.

El primer pensamiento coherente que pudo formular fue que Harry tenía los ojos más lindos que había visto en su vida. No era una realización nueva; sin embargo, sí se sintió diferente cuando él le sonrió.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—También te quiero.

Querer a alguien era aterrador. Pero él estaba feliz de _querer_ a Harry.

—Oh, eso lo sé —Su novio sonrió más, presumido, y se estiró para reclamar otro beso más largo.


	15. Preguntas

—Blaise, feromonas. Otra vez.

Draco mantuvo la nariz arrugada por el insoportable olor dulzón que le hacía sentir un picor, hasta poco después de que su compañero hubiese respirado profundo para obligarse a recuperar el control.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te...? —Se interrumpió a sí mismo con un quejido bajo, cuando Fawkes cerró el pico en torno a su dedo índice. Lo sacudió, reprendió al ave, se ganó un graznido en respuesta, y volvió su atención al chico a su lado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar soltando esas...cosas?

—Cuando esté entrando a la edad adulta sólo saldrán cerca de la luna llena —Blaise se reclinaba contra el respaldar del asiento. Sostenía un libro entre las manos. Cada pocos segundos, giraba la página, echaba un rápido vistazo, se fijaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, y repetía el procedimiento—. Ahí comenzará a ajustarse hasta que pueda usarlas cuando quiera.

Draco frunció el entrecejo. Tenía la impresión de que se arrepentiría de preguntar, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema.

—¿Para qué se supone que las usas?

Su compañero lo observó de reojo, arqueando las cejas. La sonrisa ladeada le enseñaba los colmillos.

—Oh, princesa —Se estiró para colocar una mano sobre la que él tenía encima de la mesa. Le dio ligeras palmadas—, si nadie te ha dado la charla teórica ni has hecho la parte práctica con Potter, no seré yo quien te cuente.

El niño-que-vivió le dio una patada por debajo del escritorio, cuando se echó a reír entre dientes. Blaise sacudía la cabeza, abandonando su libro en el espacio en medio de ambos; uno de sus dedos hacía de marcapáginas.

—Hablo en serio —Le aclaró Draco, todavía ceñudo, y un poco ruborizado, a su pesar—. Porque no todos lo sienten...

—¿Crees que todos tenemos a alguien destinado para amar?

La pregunta repentina, suave, lo dejó descolocado un momento. Parpadeó.

—Dime que no te me vas a declarar, Blas, porque sería terriblemente incómodo —Las posiciones se invirtieron; Blaise le atinaba una patada en la pantorrilla, Draco ahogaba la risa. Carraspeó e intentó serenarse, porque él había utilizado un tono serio y se lo debía—. Creo que elegimos querer a las personas, ¿no? Sólo que sin pensar, es...inconsciente, supongo.

Blaise movió la cabeza de lado a lado, en un gesto que no era afirmativo ni negativo.

—Mientras más fuerte sientes el aroma, más...importante —Seleccionó el término con cuidado— es la conexión de la persona con- pues con- —Se abarcó a sí mismo con un gesto, por completo—. Pero es una decisión del lobo, prácticamente, por eso cuesta controlarlo al principio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que cada vez que casi me asfixias con feromonas, me estás recordando que somos amigos?

Blaise rodó los ojos al oírlo.

—Es...no sé, es difícil de explicar para alguien que no tiene un lobo. Es como- como una energía que te hace querer estar alrededor de otra persona, te tranquiliza. Es como tener un amigo predestinado, personas que ni siquiera el lobo odia. No es que sea más amable con ellos, o que no los pueda lastimar, sólo...—Se encogió de hombros. Draco asintió, despacio.

—Creo que lo entiendo. Un poco —Añadió, más vacilante. Los dos sonrieron a medias—. ¿Qué hay de las demás personas, las que no lo sienten o a las que les gusta?

—La mayoría no lo siente —Sacudió la cabeza—. A quienes les gusta, es...madre dice que es como una forma de conexión diferente. Como si me señalase quién es...compatible —De nuevo, seleccionó la palabra con cuidado— conmigo. No de una forma romántica, es más como...

—¿Alguien que te entiende mejor?

Blaise asintió.

—Sí, algo así. Pero tiene sus funciones para cuando te sientes atraído hacia una persona también, como llamar su atención, un aroma que se ajusta —Le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Es como si estuvieses rociado con unas gotas de Amortentia todo el día para esa persona.

Draco lo encontraba bastante divertido. Blaise, que frunció la nariz, parecía que no.

—Yo no lo pondría así, es mucho, mucho más complejo. Pero supongo que podrías...imaginar algo como eso.

Él lo pensó unos segundos, tiempo valioso que Blaise aprovechó para revisar dos hojas más del libro; debido a que sólo debía verlo bien y recordarlo, no era extraño que tardase poco.

—¿Lo has usado con Nev?

Si Blaise hubiese estado tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza, aquel sería el momento en que lo escupía y salpicaba todo. Por suerte, la bibliotecaria no permitía ingresar comida a su establecimiento.

—No —Lo observó con ojos enormes, de un modo que rozaba lo gracioso—, no. Nunca.

—Si yo pudiese hacer algo así, me gustaría llamar más la atención de Harry —Draco sonrió. Suponía que era como cuando bromeaban con la colonia de Amortentia, pero por la expresión escandalizada de Blaise, estaba equivocado.

—Créeme que no lo harías —Le respondió, en voz baja—. Es mejor que le gustes por ser tú, que porque hay una magia extraña que entra en su cabeza y lo hace verte de otra forma.

—Pero...creí que pasaba solo. Igual que cuando me estás asfixiando a mí.

—Sí, claro que pasa solo. Yo...imagino que Neville lo ha sentido un par de veces —De pronto, lucía más avergonzado y rehuía de su mirada—, pero no porque yo intente llamarlo así.

La licantropía era una cosa complicada, decidió. Le recordó a Blaise que era mejor que sólo le regalase un ramillete también, preferiblemente de una de las plantas que él adoraba, y dejó que volviese a centrarse en su libro.

No estuvo más de unos minutos evitando que Fawkes se posase en la mesa y tocase los libros con sus alas de fuego, o lo picotease más, antes de sentir un leve codazo en el costado. Al girarse, notó que Blaise mantenía los ojos puestos en su libro. Quietos. Sin leer más.

"Te están observando" se dibujó en el borde de la página a la que él apuntaba con el índice. Draco arrugó el entrecejo y le pidió a Fawkes que se parase en la pila de libros, sin rozarlos con el fuego, para cubrirlo un poco cuando preguntó.

—¿Dónde?

"La puerta"

"Umbridge ha pasado por ahí más o menos cada cinco minutos desde que nos sentamos aquí y siempre mira hacia acá"

"¿Quieres que salga?"

Le había contado a Blaise y Neville lo que creyó ver de Umbridge en la clase de _Defensa_ ; el primero, que no estuvo presente, aceptó su versión de inmediato. El segundo, que se encontraba a su lado, no lo vio, pero le dijo que confiaba en que era como Draco afirmaba.

Tras unos instantes de consideración, negó.

—Ve por Nym —Le indicó, entre dientes. Su prima pertenecía al escuadrón de Aurores que todavía pasaba por Hogwarts cada semana, sin falta. Blaise cerró su libro, se lo puso bajo el brazo y abandonó la biblioteca con zancadas largas.

Draco jugueteó con Fawkes, apartando su mano cuando hacía ademán de morderlo, y acariciándole el cuello, tan pronto como se quedaba quieto. No les tomó más que otro par de minutos volver allí.

Cuando intentó explicarle a su prima sobre Umbridge, Tonks soltó un resoplido.

—Draco —Más cansada que exasperada, se sentó frente a él—. Sé que estás tenso, pero por favor, déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, que es cuidarlos, y confía en lo que intentamos aquí.

—Confío, sólo digo-

—Dolores Umbridge ha estado todo el día con la directora, planeando los TIMO's y los exámenes de Aparición de los que están en séptimo, Draco —Meneó la cabeza—, es imposible. Yo la vi. Estuve en ese pasillo desde la mañana.

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría nada de ella. Optó por hablarle con su voz más suave.

—Perdón, estoy muy cansado y tenso. Vuelve allí.

Su prima intentó sonreírle al darle un apretón en el hombro. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Esperó a que la puerta hubiese quedado entreabierta detrás de ella para ver de reojo a un consternado Blaise, que se giró enseguida.

—Draco, te juro que-

—Lo sé —Lo cortó, levantándose también—, sé lo que tú viste. Lo que no sé es qué vio Nym.

Su compañero apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada. Cuando Draco lo imitó, la observó pasar. Era difícil confundir a una mujer regordeta y bajita vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza.

Recogió sus pertenencias, le dijo a Fawkes que se moviese, y pidió a Blaise que lo siguiese. Caminaron hasta el umbral de la biblioteca en silencio, deteniéndose justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Se asomó por la rendija que quedaba contra el marco. Al no encontrarla, observó a Blaise, que olfateaba el aire.

—Ese es su perfume —Su rostro se contrajo por el desagrado—. Es como un montón de magia oscura metida en un caldero con agua del desagüe. No se me olvidaría, Draco.

Aquello no era esperanzador. Cuando empujó la puerta, se percató de que Blaise daba un brinco.

Un segundo más tarde, a quien se encontraban de frente era a la profesora A. El chico levantaba la cabeza hacia su madre, con una expresión más tranquila. Draco esperaba que no fuese él quien delatase lo tensos que estaban.

—Justo te venía a buscar. A los dos —Agregó, como una idea de último minuto—. ¿Puedes ayudarnos un poco, cielo? —Pasó una mano por el cabello de Blaise, echándole hacia atrás un mechón que comenzaba a ser demasiado largo—. Necesitamos de este cerebro brillante que tiene mi cachorro.

Blaise sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa diferente para su madre; más suave, afectuosa, sin burla o ese toque travieso que le transformaba el rostro.

—¿Qué haremos? —Le preguntó Draco, en cuanto empezaron a caminar hacia el ala de los profesores. A pesar de que dio un par de ojeadas hacia atrás, no tardó en decirse que ni siquiera Umbridge se acercaría si veía que iban con una profesora.

La bruja le dedicó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Necesito preparar muestras de una poción para hacerla perfecta. ¿Quién mejor para ayudar que ustedes dos? —Al encontrarse a solas en un área apartada de la mayoría de los estudiantes, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno.

_Snape_ , pensó. Snape era mejor.

Pero supuso que ella tenía una buena razón para no pedírselo a él. Quizás las preguntas. Draco supo que la poción era la que usarían para él en cuanto estuvieron en la oficina llena de libros y pergaminos. Blaise, por otra parte, no cuestionaba a su madre.

— _0—_

—...necesitas fortalecer más tus escudos de oclumancia. Pero no está mal para un mocoso consentido de quince años.

A Draco le habría gustado devolverle la puya, pero estaba cansado, mareado y sediento. Las tres eran consecuencias usuales de las prácticas.

Necesitaba un poco de jugo de calabaza, ir a la Torre para darse un baño y cambiarse. Le preguntaría a Neville cómo le fue con McGonagall y si ya se podía transformar. Luego, quizás, podría ir a ver a Harry al terminar su práctica de Quidditch, para que estuviesen juntos hasta la hora de la cena.

Pensándolo bien, podían cenar juntos.

Estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos frente al mesón de la oficina, meditando qué tan buena idea era una rápida escapada a Hogsmeade, a ese sitio nuevo donde insistía en que Ron llevase a Hermione, cuando se percató de la jarra que levitaba hacia él. La atrapó en el aire, por reflejo. Después notó, por el aroma, que era cerveza de mantequilla.

Su padrino tomaba asiento frente a él, mientras Draco daba un sorbo a la jarra y arqueaba las cejas. Snape resopló.

—Cuando yo practicaba, al comienzo —Le contó, despacio—, Regulus se iba por uno de los túneles hacia Hogsmeade y me traía una de esas.

El chico disimuló su sonrisa detrás del borde de la jarra. Murmuró un agradecimiento, que el hombre rechazó con un gesto hastiado, y se limitó a verlo. Era obvio que quería hablarle de algo; Severus no era de retenerlo en su oficina, sino de los que lo despachaban de inmediato, levitándolo hacia afuera de ser necesario (siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeño y lo molestaba al trabajar).

—Nymphadora habló con McGonagall.

Oh, por supuesto que su prima habló. No se sentía sorprendido. La Orden funcionaba de ese modo.

Asintió para demostrarle que entendía y que sabía sobre qué. Él pareció sopesar mejor sus palabras, a partir de ese punto.

—Minerva cree que te haría bien ver a un psicomago —Le explicó, después de un breve silencio. Su expresión era neutral—. Yo le dije que si quisieras uno, me lo habrías pedido ya. Pero...luego se me ocurrió que no perdía nada con preguntarte.

—No necesito un psicomago.

La respuesta fue instantánea, inconsciente. Se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, de cómo se escuchó. Se obligó a relajarse, poco a poco, después.

—En serio, Sev, no tengo nada.

—¿Qué tan seguido tienes pesadillas?

Draco apretó los párpados por un momento. No sabía mentirle a su padrino, de entre todas las personas; no cuando se trataba de un tema serio.

—Una, dos veces...a la semana.

—¿Has vuelto a ver ojos rojos en alguien?

Se demoró un instante en comprender. Le frunció el ceño.

—No me estaba imaginando-

—Lo sé —Lo calmó, con un susurro contenido—. Contesta a lo que te estoy preguntando, Draco.

Él negó.

—No desde esa vez.

Snape se demoró un poco más en continuar. Cuando lo hizo, sonaba tan cuidadoso que la rabia que lo invadió sería seguida por una sensación inmensa de culpa.

—¿Te sientes observado cuando vas por el castillo?

—No estoy imaginando cosas, Severus —Le siseó, entre dientes. Él permanecía impasible.

—Estás alterado, Draco, no estoy diciendo que delires. Hay una brecha enorme entre las dos cosas.

—¿En serio? Porque ambas suenan como si intentasen decirme que veo a Voldemort en todas partes, estando en el lugar más seguro del mundo, que no es nada seguro desde que murió el único mago que podía hacerle frente y me secuestraron en mi propio cuarto...

Tuvo que inhalar al haber terminado. Se arrepintió de inmediato de su arrebato y se pasó las manos por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás.

—Estoy nervioso, ¿bien? —Draco lo admitió, en voz más baja—. Me quedé en Hogwarts- me dijiste que nos quedamos en Hogwarts porque Dumbledore no dejaría que nada me pasase después de ese día, y él ya no está, y discúlpame por ponerlo así, pero Voldemort seguramente puede pasar en medio del escuadrón de Aurores de Nym sin que se hayan dado cuenta.

—¿Realmente crees que van a dejar que te mate?

_No que me mate. No quiere matarme._

Recordó que él no lo sabía. Decidió sopesar mejor sus palabras.

Observó los ojos oscuros de su padrino, y sin notarlo, asintió.

—Creo que ellos dejarían que me lleve otra vez —Le aclaró, lento—. Tú no. Leonis no, la profesora A, McGonagall...pero no puedo pasarme las veinticuatro horas pegado a uno de ustedes, padrino. Ya he vivido así. Ni siquiera podía probarme una túnica en el Callejón Diagón sin Leonis mirando por la ventana de la tienda, y Voldemort aún no estaba de vuelta.

—Intentamos cuida-

—Pero me cuidaron tanto que no sé qué voy a hacer yo solo —Draco bajó aún más la voz, casi a manera de disculpa. Su padrino parpadeó, tan desorientado como se podía permitir—. Sé que soy insistente, pero es a mí a quien va a buscar. Y no tengo idea de si podré hacer algo cuando me encuentre.

—Ya lo has hecho. En la Mansión...

—En la Mansión —La voz se le quebró; no le importó—, perdí a una nueva amiga y dejé que murieran magos que ni siquiera conocía.

—Eran Mortífagos, Draco.

—Eran personas. Y yo estaría...tan molesto con alguien que te hubiese matado por llevar la Marca.

Snape guardó silencio cuando él bajó la mirada hacia la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Se la terminó de un sorbo y se levantó, recogiendo su maletín.

—Piénsalo.

Se detuvo al rodear la mesa para ver al profesor, que cabeceó en su dirección.

—Regulus necesita uno —Draco parpadeó a causa del repentino cambio de tema—, desde lo de...la captura.

Asintió, despacio. Sí, conocía la historia. El día en que Voldemort entró a la Mansión, Ariadna corría a su casa, donde encontró al padre de Blaise muerto y a su hijo en el refugio mágico que prepararon para emergencias. Regulus tendría que haber cubierto su posición.

Lo habría hecho, si Bellatrix, que sospechaba de él de antemano, no lo hubiese torturado y abandonado después en el patio de la Mansión, a unos metros de los cadáveres de sus amigos, cuando estuvo claro que perdieron.

Todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra concordaban en que el peor destino recibido por sus compañeros no fue la muerte, sino pasar por las manos de su tía.

—Le hice prometer que vería a uno cuando todo hubiese terminado —Severus siguió, cuidadoso, lento—, cuando pudiese salir de nuevo. A cambio —Frunció la nariz al agregarlo—, yo le prometí tomarme un descanso de la enseñanza, probablemente para siempre, y llevarte a una de las casas de campo de los Black, donde pudieses descansar. Si termina pronto, quiere que te tomes un año, dos, lo que necesites. Si crees que hablar con un psicomago en esas condiciones, te haría sentir mejor...

Dejó las palabras en el aire. Viniendo de su padrino, era suficiente consideración por un día.

—Sólo piénsalo.

Draco asintió.

—Gracias, Sev.

Él lo despachó con otro gesto y le dijo que lo sacaría con un hechizo, si no se movía. El Gryffindor se apresuró a salir, para llegar antes de que la práctica del equipo de Slytherin hubiese terminado.


	16. Creer

A la una de la madrugada, un día jueves, el castillo era un lugar casi inhóspito, silencioso. Una tranquilidad imposible de lograr durante el día, en período de clase, reinaba incluso en el dormitorio de los varones de Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy se había despertado por un sueño, en que estaba atrapado en una burbuja de magia que se cerraba hasta aplastarlo. Tras haberse calmado, contemplaba un tablero de ajedrez modificado, que esperaba órdenes para dar un paso más en el juego. Y pensaba.

— _0—_

Sucedió durante la última semana del mes de febrero. A Harry le pasó desapercibido el sábado anterior, cuando se escaparon a Hogsmeade y se quedó con él en el piso oculto; hablaron hasta la madrugada, Draco no tuvo pesadillas esa noche. El domingo, en el campo de Quidditch, Gryffindor venció a Hufflepuff después de casi tres horas de juego intenso, así que lo perdió de vista por el resto de la tarde, ya que los leones planearon celebrarlo en la Torre.

Lo observó intentando apartar a los gemelos de su cabello, porque querían desordenárselo, y protestar cuando Ginny, abalanzándose sobre su espalda por sorpresa, lo hacía en su lugar. Draco sonrió al darse cuenta de que Harry lo miraba. En retrospectiva, fue la última sonrisa brillante y genuina de la semana.

El lunes por la mañana, tuvo que llamarlo dos veces en el pasillo durante el cambio de aula, para que se diese cuenta. Draco parpadeó hacia él y se disculpó, alegando que estaba cansado por cuanto duró la fiesta de los Gryffindor. Por las ojeras que tenían él y Longbottom, supuso que se alargó más que de costumbre. Se sentaron en mesas próximas en _Encantamientos_ , algunos pájaros de papel volaron de un lado al otro cuando Flitwick no se fijaba en ellos.

Almorzaron juntos en el patio. Al menos, lo intentaron, hasta que un histérico Neville lo buscó para hacer de mediador en alguna disputa de la Comadreja y Granger. No supo cómo, resolvió que esos dos tuviesen una cita propiamente dicha en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade. O la habrían tenido, si los eventos no hubiesen seguido un determinado curso.

El martes, Draco faltó a la práctica del equipo de Quidditch. No era que Harry tuviese la costumbre de asomarse desde una de las ventanas, con un encantamiento de vista desde la distancia, ni se sentase en las gradas cuando el próximo partido no sería contra Slytherin. No, más bien, era que Draco le decía que podía ir para presumir después que su novio fue el jugador más joven y hábil de los últimos cien años. A él le hacía gracia fastidiarlo y hacerle muecas divertidas que lo distraían a mitad de la práctica, desde los asientos.

Cualquiera que conociese a Draco, sabía que no se perdía un entrenamiento o partido. Por Merlín, si incluso jugó con el tobillo aún vendado en segundo año, y se reincorporó al equipo desde el inicio de quinto, en cuanto pudo comprobar que las heridas del abdomen eran una historia antigua, reducida a cicatrices que no le causarían el más mínimo inconveniente.

Ni la Comadreja, ni Granger, supieron decirle dónde estaba. Cuando se topó con Neville en un pasillo, le indicó a Pansy que luego la alcanzaría y fue a la enfermería, acorde a las indicaciones del chico, que iba de regreso desde ahí para hablar con el capitán de Gryffindor, al parecer, por segunda vez.

Draco ocupaba una de las sillas junto al escritorio de Pomfrey cuando entró. No dejaba de mover los pies en el suelo y bebía, de a sorbos pequeños, una pócima para el dolor de cabeza. Se le había ocurrido decirle a su padrino que lo dejase practicar legeremancia en él, lo que resultó en salir despedido de su mente, golpearse contra una pared real y sólida, y un fuerte dolor pulsante en la frente, por el abrupto choque con las defensas del profesor. Snape no consideró seguro que fuese al entrenamiento en esas condiciones.

Cuando Harry se percató de que se pasaba unos minutos tambaleándose al levantarse, antes de sentirse mejor, no pudo evitar agradecer por dentro que el hombre fuese razonable. Tratándose de su ahijado, al menos.

Aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que Snape no estaba particularmente feliz por su relación. Puede que fuese la manera en que lo veía, como si le fuese a arrojar una maldición, o porque estrechaba aún más los ojos cuando sostenía a Draco y le permitía apoyarse en él, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

El miércoles comenzó a darse cuenta. Quizás porque, hasta entonces, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue breve, o rodeados de una gran cantidad de estudiantes. O quizás porque Draco empeoró con el transcurso de los días.

Tenían una tarea compleja de transfiguración para McGonagall, que implicaba un ensayo con el detallado proceso que llevarían a cabo, además de la transformación misma. Draco les había comentado que Longbottom tenía talento para las _Transformaciones_ , frente a un incrédulo grupo de Slytherin, así que ahí estaban Pansy y él, escuchando una explicación demasiado razonable para venir de la boca de Neville, acerca de lo que podían hacer para facilitar su tarea. Al parecer, su abuela había sido increíble para la materia también, y le habló de ciertos aspectos sobre el tema.

Draco no escuchaba. Él podría haber dicho que estaba cansado —como el mismo Harry se sentía—, que se aburría —como el caso de su mejor amiga—, o que ya había terminado —lo que no era cierto; su ensayo estaba a medias y la transfiguración no le salía completa aún—, y podría haberse creído cualquiera de esas excusas, si no estuviese seguro de cómo lucía cuando no prestaba atención.

El niño-que-vivió podía ser bastante transparente con ese hecho; a Harry siempre lo oía cuando le hablaba, pero tenía cierta expresión ausente que colocaba en clases como _Historia de la Magia_ , donde Dumbledore ya le había enseñado todo lo que se podía saber, y no le importaba captar algo o no. Al comparar ambas reacciones, era muy sencillo conocer cuándo estaba atento y cuándo no.

Se inclinó hacia un lado para sostenerle la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Él dio un respingo y parpadeó en su dirección, como si acabase de sacarlo de un sueño. A menos que hubiese comenzado a dormitar con los ojos abiertos de pronto, suponía que en verdad tenía su mente en otra parte.

El jueves se reunieron alrededor de una o dos horas más, ahí también se dio cuenta. Draco veía hacia la puerta de la biblioteca o por los lados de los estantes, como si buscase algo. Más de una vez, comprobó la hora en el reloj de bolsillo con grabados, que se había acostumbrado a llevar escondido bajo un hechizo, junto al medallón, que los hacía fusionarse con su piel hasta que los tocase, detalle bastante útil para no hacerlos notar y cargarlos consigo.

Cuando le preguntó qué ocurría, pareció confundido. Sacudió la cabeza y le explicó que algo lo preocupaba. Harry no insistió más, porque Zabini fue a buscarlo para avisarle que la profesora A quería verlo en su oficina, y supuso que ellos arreglarían lo que fuese que lo molestaba.

El viernes tuvieron clases separadas, Pansy lo arrastró en una de sus pláticas incesantes apenas terminó la reunión del club de duelos, en que no tuvo oportunidad de hablarle, porque Slytherin trabajó con los Hufflepuff (Susan insistió; decía que los niños tenían que aprender a llevarse bien). Draco, como sabría después, fue a darle de comer a Salazar y luego tuvo que hacer de punto de apoyo a un Neville agotado, que regresaba de su práctica con la profesora McGonagall, fuese lo que fuese que esta le enseñaba.

Caminaron juntos después de la cena, casi en absoluto silencio. Draco lo acompañaba a las mazmorras; en algunos puntos de los corredores, se detenía o veía por encima del hombro. Después volvía a fijarse en el trayecto, con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿No te sientes...observado? —Le cuestionó en un susurro, cuando Harry preguntó qué le pasaba. Él negó, dio una rápida mirada al pasillo desierto, y repitió el gesto.

—Preocupado por ti, sí —Fue lo que le contestó. La expresión de Draco se había suavizado enseguida, cuando musitó una disculpa y le besó el dorso de la mano.

No fue hasta el sábado que se lo dijo. Harry regresaba del comedor después del almuerzo, cuando sintió la presencia detrás de él, de ese modo curioso en que notaba que estaba ahí y que jamás había sido capaz de explicarle. Medio segundo más tarde, era arrastrado hacia un aula abandonada, y lo veía colocar una barrera traslúcida en torno a ambos, mientras se deshacía de la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Por qué...?

Draco le presionó los dedos contra los labios, para silenciarlo, hasta que la barrera terminó de caer en su sitio.

—No preguntes donde las paredes oigan, Harry.

Él decidió que "preocupado" comenzaba a quedarse corto. Sonó como si estuviese hablándole desde un lugar lejano, a una persona diferente. O como si repitiese lo que alguien le dijo.

—¿Ya puedo...?

De nuevo, lo interrumpió.

—Necesito ayuda. Por favor —Le pidió, más débil. Harry asintió y lo sujetó de los hombros, dándole un apretón que esperaba pudiese tranquilizarlo un poco; había notado que Regulus lo hacía—. McGonagall y Nym no me creen.

—¿No te creen qué?

Se demoró unos instantes más en decirlo, tal vez porque necesitó tragar en seco.

—Él está dentro, aquí, de alguna forma.

Para cuando Harry lo comprendió, él ya se había zafado de su agarre y daba vueltas, igual que un animal enjaulado, dentro de los perímetros de la barrera que impuso por voluntad propia. Se desordenaba el cabello con las manos. Solía peinárselo hacia atrás cuando se estresaba, Harry nunca lo había visto desordenarlo; cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un movimiento compulsivo, le sujetó las muñecas para frenarlo y que le dijese lo que ocurría.

—¿Estás hablando de...? —Draco estaba dándole varios asentimientos seguidos, rápidos, incluso antes de que hubiese formulado la pregunta—. ¿Cómo atravesó las barreras, todas las protecciones?

Vio enseguida su error. La expresión de Draco decaía.

—No importa cómo entró —Intentó remediarlo, sintiéndose culpable. Cambió el agarre a sus manos—, sólo cómo sacarlo o demostrar que está aquí.

El Gryffindor titubeaba.

—¿Me crees?

Harry asintió, sin dudar.

—Si te dijera que sospecho que es Umbridge, ¿todavía me crees?

—Todavía te creo —Harry estaba extrañado, por decirlo de alguna manera sutil, pero procuró imprimir toda la sinceridad posible en su respuesta. Notó de inmediato cómo empezaba a relajarse y tuvo una impresión de culpa aún mayor; tendría que haber intentado hablar con él del tema que lo tenía tan nervioso, días atrás.

Tiró de Draco un poco más cerca y le besó la cabeza.

—Dime cómo puedo ayudarte —Soltándose a medias de su agarre, le pasó una mano por el cabello, para peinarlo hacia atrás de esa forma en que siempre lo había visto hacer. Fue muy sencillo, sobre todo a comparación de cuando se peinaba a sí mismo.

Su expresión se contrajo cuando emitió un débil "eh...".

—Es que...—Carraspeó, observándolo por debajo de las pestañas— no estoy seguro de qué hacer ahora. He- he intentado toda la semana, me estoy quedando sin ideas y...y pensé, bueno, tú podrías ver algo que yo no —Cuando Harry arqueó las cejas, él sonrió un poco y le dio un rápido beso—. ¿Recuerdas la reprimenda de tercero, cuando me puse a jugar con el tiempo...?

—Recuerdo el _crucio_ de los Carrow —Harry asintió, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—Necesito que vuelvas a hacer eso. Decirme lo que no estoy viendo porque es demasiado obvio o porque estoy muy alterado. Por favor.

—Quieres que te obligue a detenerte cuando eres testarudo —El Slytherin se rio por lo bajo, aceptándolo—. Bien, puedo hacerlo.

Draco le dio un último beso, más largo. Luego lo liberó, se sentó en el suelo, manteniéndose dentro del perímetro de la barrera, y le hizo un gesto para que lo imitase. Harry también se sentó.

—¿No nos ven ni oyen o sólo no nos oyen? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, porque el hechizo podía serle útil en algún momento.

—No nos sienten —Le contestó Draco, flexionando las piernas hacia el pecho—. Ni siquiera un hombre lobo percibiría nuestro olor; no existimos dentro de la barrera.

Harry volvió a levantar las cejas, contra su voluntad.

—Eso es bastante...interesante.

—Es un encantamiento que le copié a Reg —Se encogió de hombros—. No le digas que aprendí a hacerlo.

Él se colocó la mano sobre el pecho, a manera de juramento silencioso. Después lo instó a contarle sobre Umbridge.

Draco empezó por contarle sobre la clase de _Defensa_ en que utilizó las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Fue un turno Gryffindor-Hufflepuff y no repitió la "demostración" para ninguna de las otras clases; cuando le aseguró que los Slytherin jamás la vieron usarlas, él pareció haber confirmado algo. Continuó hablándole de ojos rojos, el sentirse observado, encuentros repentinos en pasillos vacíos, incluso de acuerdo al mapa de Serpensortia, el mantenerse cerca cuando estaba en alguna parte, el darse la vuelta y hallarla ahí, y que aún cuando le hablaba, al intentar explicarlo a otra persona, resultaba que vieron a Umbridge en un punto diferente del castillo, por lo general, bastante lejos de su ubicación o acompañada de alguien que no podría ni querría desacreditar.

A medida que lo escuchaba, comenzaba a preguntarse si debía estar más preocupado por la perspectiva de Voldemort dentro de las protecciones especiales, o por la manera en que Draco hablaba casi sin hacer pausas para respirar y las manos le temblaban un poco al gesticular, de vez en cuando.

—¿Has probado poniéndola bajo un punto focal, para que el disfraz se deshaga, así como se descubrió a Barty?

Draco apenas lo dejaba terminar la pregunta, cuando ya estaba asintiendo.

—No parece tener un disfraz, no es normal, o es uno muy bien hecho para que Nym lo pueda deshacer. Pero es difícil hacer un disfraz que sea demasiado para ella —Aclaró, arrugando el entrecejo. Él la había visto convertirse en McGonagall a mitad de pasillo, sin dejar de caminar, sólo para hacer reír a unos de primero; le creía.

—¿Qué hay de la legeremancia? ¿No podrías tantear su cabeza cuando le hablas?

—Lo hice, hasta cierto punto. Todo parece normal, después hay una barrea que te resbala lejos.

—¿Resbala?

—Resbala —Él asintió—. Es una distracción, te fuerza a desviarte, a olvidarte del tema.

—¿Como...como algo que pondrías para que no sospechen de ti?

Draco abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Empezó a asentir de nuevo.

—Sí, como algo así...eso debe ser lo que hace.

—Pero no explica el resto —Le recordó Harry, más lento—. ¿Crees que lo que ven los otros, cuando está contigo, es una buena ilusión o sería posible que seas tú al que persiga su ilusión?

—Yo estoy seguro de que no me persigue una ilusión, Harry.

—No quise decirlo así —El chico lo aceptó con un asentimiento—. Pero hay pocas formas de que existan dos Umbridge a la vez y ambas puedan interactuar con normalidad. ¿Un doble, quizás?

—Se necesita mucha magia para mantener un doble que sea tan real —Draco meneaba la cabeza—. Creo que hace algo con ilusiones y esa barrera suya que quita las sospechas.

Harry lo consideró un momento. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, en el espacio entre ambos, desde que atrapó sus manos de nuevo para que dejase de temblar y ponerlo más ansioso. Al parecer, bastaba para tranquilizarlo, un poco.

—¿Has probado poner tu recuerdo de ella en un Pensadero, y mostrárselo a la directora para que vea lo mismo que tú? —Otro asentimiento.

—No puedo sacar el recuerdo completo de mi cabeza, su magia debe conseguir que sea borroso o se fragmente, y no se ve bien dentro del agua.

—¿Ella se ha metido a tu cabeza?

Draco parpadeó hacia él, como desorientado. Le dio un apretón leve a sus manos. Al no obtener reacción inmediata, lo hizo con más fuerza.

—Draco.

—¡No! —Frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza—. Hay algo que se la pasa golpeando mis escudos de oclumancia desde hace días, es fastidioso, pero no los ha cruzado. Es que no había pensado que fuese ella, digo, sería lógico- sólo que mi padrino dice que no practica la legeremancia en realidad...

—¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Cuando llevas un tiempo practicándola, reconoces a otros que lo hacen —Argumentó, encogiéndose de hombros—, lo mismo con la oclumancia. Ella no las practica.

—Pero tiene un escudo.

—Uno muy fuerte y complejo de hacer.

Harry frunció el ceño. Barajeó opciones, intentó imaginarlo como una estrategia de contraataque de Quidditch, en que las posibilidades le eran cortadas cada vez que ideaba una nueva jugada.

—¿Tus amigos Gryffindor no te creen?

Draco parpadeó, de nuevo.

—Claro que sí. Lo hacen —Insistió, más sereno—. No les conté todo, sólo que sospechaba, que necesitaba pruebas. Hers intentó con hechizos de identificación, para quitar glamour, para distinguir magia oscura. Neville me acompaña cuando ando cerca de ella, casi siempre, por si también ve algo. Ron y Gin le dijeron a los gemelos que intentasen molestarla, por si conseguíamos un despliegue de magia oscura o algo, no sé, que nos atacase al menos. Sólo los castigó y mandó con Filch. McGonagall le dio permiso de castigarlos, por así decirlo.

El Slytherin arqueó las cejas.

—Pensé que podía resolverlo rápido y sin alarmarlos a todos —Le confesó Draco, quizás porque se imaginó lo que le pasaba por la cabeza—, y ellos siempre me han ayudado.

—Lo sé —Resopló, un poco divertido—. ¿Qué hay de Zabini?

Draco chasqueó los dedos al recordar otro detalle.

—Él la huele —Frunció la nariz— cuando está cerca de nosotros. Huele a mucha magia oscura, a veces a colonia también. Le dije que se acerque a ella cuando estuviese lejos de mí y cuando está cerca, Blas dice que huele diferente.

Harry asintió, tomándolo en cuenta. Estaba claro que el detonador del comportamiento extraño era Draco, el único que la había visto así.

—¿Y Regulus? ¿Snape? Me cuesta creer que no hicieron nada cuando les contaste...—De reojo, observó el anillo que llevaba en el índice. El que Regulus le dejó para Draco. Ellos actuarían, si él se los pedía; estaba seguro.

—Regulus la ha seguido un montón de veces como perro, por si nota algo que no haría frente a los demás. También dice que huele raro, sólo eso. Mi padrino intentó revisar su cabeza pero choca con la misma barrera que yo, ayer trabajó en sacar mi recuerdo completo...

—¿Crees que pueda conseguirlo?

—No lo sé.

Tardaron algunos segundos en volver a hablar, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Harry lo hizo, procuró que fuese en un murmullo, pese a las barreras, porque no era agradable lo que soltaba.

—Si yo fuese Quién-Tú-Sabes...y pudiese entrar al castillo y acercarme a ti sin que nadie más sospeche, habría intentado que tuvieses un accidente o algo que se viese como uno. Pero ella no te ha lastimado, ¿cierto?

Draco negó.

—¿Ni siquiera te ha amenazado? ¿Intimidado?

—Me intimida el acoso, pero no creo que sea ese el punto.

—¿Podría ser que estuviese intentando algo más, algo diferente a matarte? —El niño-que-vivió tragó en seco—. Te tuvo encerrado meses. Podría haberte matado en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora entra aquí...¿a seguirte?

—Sé que suena muy improbable...—Dejó caer los hombros, apartando la mirada.

—Sólo intento pensar en qué quiere, Draco. Sé que dices la verdad —Otro apretón a sus manos. Entonces comprendió—. Espera, ¿no es eso?

—¿Qué?

—Paranoia.

—Yo no estoy-

—Lo estás —Lo interrumpió, firme pero suave—. Sé que viste lo que dices, te creo, _pero_ estás paranoico. ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?

Draco vaciló.

—Lo que intenta meterse a mi cabeza me fastidia cuando intento dormir desde hace dos días...

Lo abarcó con un gesto, como si ahí estuviese su respuesta.

—Hay un cuento muggle de un niño que dice que un lobo se comió a unas ovejas dos veces, pero no es cierto. Y a la tercera vez, cuando en verdad se las come, ya nadie le cree —Le explicó. A su "yo" de cinco años le había parecido una historia interesante—. Tal vez lo que intenta es que estés tan paranoico, que cuando ataque, en verdad nadie piense que...

—No creo que pierda tiempo siguiéndome sólo para molestarme…me refiero a que es una buena idea, Harry, pero es un poco…

Sí, bueno, hasta ahí llegaba la lógica de su idea. Harry lo aceptó, a regañadientes.

—¿Pero no dijeron que estaba muy lastimado?

Draco asintió.

—El veneno de Nagini es considerado de los más fuertes del mundo, mi padrino lo dijo.

—Así que tampoco tiene mucho que pueda hacer.

—Bueno...no. Recuperarse y mantenerse estable ya gasta bastante magia de por sí.

—Por lo que sería más lógico pensar que te necesita aislado de nosotros para atacarte, ¿no?

—Sí- no, no sé, Harry. No creo que meterse al castillo a hacerme "bú" sea...

Se detuvo. Miró un punto por detrás de él y ahogó un jadeo. De pronto, se echaba hacia adelante, sujetando sus manos.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Ya lo hizo!

Harry parpadeaba, mientras lo observaba ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué hizo?

—¡Ya estuvo aquí! Harry, ¿no entiendes? Voldemort asistió a clases regulares cuando te estaba poseyendo, de a ratos, aparecía y desaparecía. Pero estaba ahí, tenía que estar ahí, o no habría reaccionado así de rápido cuando te lancé esa serpiente. Jamás salió en el mapa...

—¿Me lanzaste qué?

Draco al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable.

—En mi defensa, yo les dije a todos que no eras el heredero de Slytherin —Le aclaró. Harry le restó importancia con un gesto; luego hablaría con él.

—Así que Voldemort andaba por ahí, en mi cuerpo —La idea todavía lo hacía estremecer—, porque iba a abrir la Cámara. ¿Cómo se relaciona esto con eso? ¿Crees que Umbridge está siendo poseída o...?

—No sé —Le contestó Draco, de inmediato—. Yo no lo sé. Pero Salazar me puede decir si el heredero de Slytherin está aquí, se ha comportado raro últimamente, no será una gran prueba porque nadie más lo entiende, pero lo será para mí, estaré seguro de que está aquí y hay que actuar...

Cuando Harry lo dejó marcharse, Draco atravesó el pasillo corriendo. Desde algún punto, gritó que iría a verlo al final del entrenamiento o le enviaría una nota con Fawkes.

Él todavía estaba preocupado. Quizás más que antes.


	17. Segunda jugada

Draco estaba sentado frente al tablero, cuando él entró. Escuchó los pasos arrastrándose, un quejido vago, palabras entre dientes, la puerta del baño abriéndose, el portazo al cerrarla. Luego Ron se acercaba y se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué hay, compañero?

—Intento descifrar algo...—Le respondió, distraído. Lo observó de reojo un momento—. ¿Puedes ser Voldemort un minuto?

—Claro —Ron rodeó la mesa y ocupó la otra silla. Era más sencillo ubicarse y organizar sus pensamientos, con el mayor estratega que conocía al frente, diciéndole porque sus ideas eran buenas y una mierda a la vez—. ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿O un escenario donde resulta ser Umbridge y se apodera del colegio?

Draco negó. Ya tenía en claro que algo pasaba, algo que iba más allá de lo que veía; Salazar le contestó que sentía una presencia, no que fuese la subsecretaria.

—Quiero que imagines que esperas o buscas algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo importante.

Ron ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—¿Haré otro Horrocrux?

—No puedes hacer otro Horrocrux, Ron.

—¿Por qué no puedo?

Draco dio un vistazo alrededor. No tenía idea de a dónde se había metido Neville, Dean y Seamus jugaban snap explosivo en la Sala Común cuando subió. Ron lo veía, expectante.

Si quería una idea de lo que hacía, una idea acertada, necesitaba el panorama completo.

Le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Cuando Ron lo juró por su magia, se dibujó una "x" en el lado izquierdo del pecho, que soltó chispas doradas en los bordes por un instante. Él comenzó a hablar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron estaba reclinado en el respaldar, sus ojos azules fijos en el tablero modificado. Jugó contra sí mismo. Era fascinante y un poco turbio verlo cuando lo hacía; ordenaba a ambos bandos en voz baja, primero apartó a sus piezas de él, luego comenzó a realizar un movimiento complejo que no sabía definir bien, ignoró reglas a propósito, se saltó un turno.

Draco observó a su rey negro, el que tenía la media luna distintiva, cruzar el tablero de una forma en que un rey de ajedrez jamás podría hacer, para ir hacia el otro, en cuanto el segundo rey y el Alfil quedaban en el extremo opuesto. Luego, despacio, Ron comenzó a ordenarles volver a las posiciones anteriores.

—Atraerte. Es la mejor opción, yo lo haría —Le señaló.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Barty fue enviado a observarte —Cuando lo dijo, uno de los dos peones de Voldemort avanzó al centro del tablero—. Lo sacamos del juego —Empujó la pieza fuera de los cuadros—. Pero él sigue aquí, ¿no? Es eso. Te observa, espera. Cuando haya tenido lo que quiere, va a atraerte, porque no te quiere matar, quiere tenerte escondido, como al resto de los Horrocruxes, ¿no es así? —Draco asintió, de forma inconsciente—. La mejor forma de asegurarme de que puedo tenerte tranquilo en alguna parte, es que debas venir conmigo por voluntad propia, por algo que te importe más que tu seguridad, y debas quedarte para evitar que...

Ron se dedicó a mirar el tablero durante un instante. Si se concentrase así en clases, pensó, en verdad le iría bien.

—¿Quién es la persona que más te importa en el mundo? —Levantó la cabeza para verlo. Draco titubeó.

—No es sólo una.

—Cambio mi pregunta —Optó por corregirse—: ¿quién es la persona con la que pasas más tiempo, en Hogwarts?

Pensó en Harry primero. Luego se dijo que no era cierto; no compartían cada clase, ni Casa. Regulus no contaba como persona para la mayoría.

_No_. Pero había alguien. Alguien con quien solía estar a cualquier hora, alguien a quien todos sabían que tenía cerca.

—Ahí lo tienes —Ron lo apuntó. Hablaba aún más suave, casi como si pretendiese disculparse por las malas noticias—. Ese sería el anzuelo que yo elegiría. Si tuviese que elegir uno solo...pero él no tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad? El problema de tener dos reyes de un lado, te lo dije —Seguía, mientras su Alfil se iba hacia el otro lado del tablero. Un rey lo buscaba, el otro caminaba detrás de este—, es que son dos puntos débiles y más flancos. Toma a cualquiera de los dos, el segundo viene. No importa ni siquiera el orden; toma a tu Alfil, toma a tu otro rey, te tiene a ti, Draco. No eres capaz de perder a uno, mucho menos a los dos. Pero si tuvieses que elegir entre Neville y Harry, ¿a cuál prefieres ver morir?

Tenía la boca seca, de repente. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos, demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso para el silencio que crecía en medio de ambos.

—Tal vez no deban morir —Ron continuó luego, sus ojos fijos en el tablero—. Tal vez se quede con uno, para asegurarse de que haces lo que quiere. En lo personal, en un juego así...yo iría primero por el segundo rey. Eso también te lo advertí hace tiempo.

Si alguien lo hubiese atacado en ese momento, Draco se habría dejado lastimar. Estaba completamente inmóvil, las ideas amontonándose dentro de su cabeza, desordenadas, dispersas. Atroces.

_Te ha estado observando_. Claro que lo estuvo observando.

Y él le mostró a cada una de las personas que le importaban al buscar ayuda.

Se sentía tan, _tan_ estúpido.

Umbridge se lo había dicho, que buscaba algo. Se lo había dicho desde el primer momento.

Estaba jugando con él. Desde el comienzo, jugaba, buscaba, esperaba.

Draco tenía más preguntas que respuestas, pero su parte racional no podía ponerse en marcha con ese presentimiento que se asentaba como un peso helado en el fondo de su estómago.

Se levantó, despacio, vacilante.

—Espero que no quieras ponerte en mi contra un día, Ron. Odiaría estar del lado malo de esa cabeza tuya.

El chico le sonrió, más avergonzado y culpable que halagado. Ya no tenía esa mirada; el ajedrecista, el estratega, le había dejado el paso a Ron para ser _Ron_.

—Eso nunca, amigo —Devolvió las piezas a donde pertenecían con una orden y se puso de pie. Le agarró el brazo, cuando él no estaba seguro de si echaría a correr o sus piernas cederían—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Le hubiese gustado agradecerle por interpretar bien su aturdimiento. No pudo. Las únicas palabras que salieron fueron atropelladas, de la misma manera en que le llenaban la cabeza.

—Busca a Snape.

Su compañero arrugó la nariz, pero asintió, más determinado.

Intentó pensar con la cabeza fría.

Severus estaría en el laboratorio. Regulus le pisaría los talones a McGonagall, en su forma animaga. La profesora A tendría que estar haciendo más pruebas con la fórmula de la poción.

Harry estaba afuera. Tenía que contener el impulso de ir primero hacia allá, porque Neville debía estar en la biblioteca, estudiando sobre la transformación; quedaba más cerca, tenía que asegurarse de pasar por ahí antes. Harry estaba entrenando. Nada le pasaría entrenando.

—Cuando encuentres a mi padrino, mándalo al campo de Quidditch —Ron no hizo preguntas, se limitó a dar otro asentimiento. Se juró comprarle cuantos dulces quisiera en Honeydukes después; se los merecía—. Ve por Hers y por Gin. Nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenemos que cuidar un broche y sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes, pero- se los explicaré luego. Ve.

Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común. Él no fue más lento. Habría tomado su escoba, de recordar que tenía una.

Llamó a Fawkes y le dijo que pasase por el estadio de Quidditch también; esperaba que la práctica se alargase. Los Slytherin casi siempre las alargaban, en vano, en su opinión.

A la salida de la biblioteca, se tropezó con Blaise y Neville. El primero hacía levitar unos libros, el segundo se silenció al verlo.

—Ve con tu madre —Le indicó a Blaise, deprisa. Cuando abrió la boca, insistió:—, ve. Rápido. Dile que busque el broche- el broche de Gryffindor, a Leonis, y vaya a la Sala de los Menesteres.

No creía estar olvidando algo. Puede que sí.

—Por favor —Agregó, con un hilo de voz. Blaise asintió, recogió los libros que levitaba, y echó a correr.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Neville, en cuanto lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida del castillo.

—Espérame en la Sala de los Menesteres, Nev, ya voy. Sólo necesito- necesito-

Se estaba quedando sin aliento. Neville lo alcanzó en cuanto pisó el césped del patio, se metió en su camino, y le agarró el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?

—¡Sé lo que quiere! —Se sacudió en cuanto le sostuvo los dos brazos, con un quejido. Neville lucía preocupado. Neville se había visto preocupado toda la semana, puede que incluso desde antes lo estuviese— ¡ya sé lo que quiere, Nev! Tengo- tengo que-

—Espera, espera. Háblame primero, ¿qué necesitas? ¿En qué te ayudo? —Lo sujetó más fuerte. ¿Cuándo Neville empezó a ser capaz de retenerlo así? No podía moverse. ¿O era él quien se estaba debilitando?

—¡Me ayudarías estando en un sitio más seguro! ¡Está aquí, les dije que está aquí!

Sólo al oírse a sí mismo, la certeza que se formaba dentro de su cabeza cobró forma sólida.

_Está jugando. En verdad está jugando._

_Lo hará ahora, porque sabe que me he dado cuenta, porque sabe que lo he notado estos días, y no hay mejor forma de desesperarme. Desesperado no pienso. No puedo._

Neville lo sujetaba cuando volvió a retorcerse. Le decía que tenía que respirar y calmarse. Él no entendía por qué. Estaba respirando, ¿cierto?

Estaba casi convencido de que lo hacía. Pero, de pronto, ya no estaba muy seguro de nada.

—Dime algo —Sacudió sus brazos, captando la atención del chico, a pesar de que su voz estaba estrangulada—. Nev, dime algo que sólo tú y yo sepamos.

Neville lo observó con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Él rogó porque lo hiciese, porque le dijese.

Más ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, cobraban fuerza.

_Si puede plantar ilusiones de una bruja, puede hacerlas de quién sea. Si puede poseerla, puede hacerlo con quién sea. No está tan débil. No debe estarlo._

Las dudas le seguían _. Ron sabe demasiado, la profesora A sabe demasiado, Nev no me deja ir...¿serán...?_

_No._

_No,_ se repitió. Lo que estaba golpeando sus escudos de oclumancia desde hace días no lo hacía en ese momento; tenía una sensación de estar desorientado, parado en terreno tambaleante.

_No_. Se había dicho que confiaría.

—Tu madre llevaba un pañuelo consigo —Escuchó, a medias. Neville parecía luchar por recordarlo—, cuando estudiaba. Era lo bastante amable como para secar las lágrimas de un niño que lloraba por su familia, cuando hacía rondas de Prefecta. Dumbledore nos apuntó con su varita una vez, en mi casa. Te dejé usar legeremancia en mí, por Merlín, Draco, has revisado mi cabeza ¿esto es necesario? ¿Tienes que hacerlo ahora otra vez para sentirte tranquilo? Hazlo entonces.

Él empezó a negar. Todavía le costaba un poco respirar.

Había perdido la concentración.

Lo que golpeaba sus escudos de oclumancia no se había detenido. Estaba entrando.

— _0—_

Harry apartó a Fawkes de su camino porque lo hacía perder de vista la Quaffle. El capitán le gritó, él lo hizo de vuelta.

No, no era normal que un fénix apareciese en los entrenamientos. No, por supuesto que tampoco fue él quien lo invocó, por Merlín, como si él tuviese un fénix...

Fuese lo que fuese que Draco intentaba decirle, le ganó el impacto de una bludger en el brazo, casi al punto de derribarlo. Se aferró con fuerza al mango de la escoba y aguardó la orden para descender.

Fawkes ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Cuando se movía hacia un costado de las gradas, buscando alrededor, distinguió un trozo de pergamino que aparecía frente a su cara.

Regulus tenía semanas sin enviarle una nota. Quizás por eso no reconoció lo diferente de la caligrafía de inmediato.

"Estatuas" era lo único que ponía.

Dio otro vistazo al campo. Ya que estaba en eso, subió a la escoba y se elevó un poco, para un mejor panorama.

Las estatuas de Hogwarts eran las armaduras de las barreras, por lo que sabía. La cabellera rubia que se movía deprisa hacia allí sólo se lo confirmó. A menos que a Umbridge se la hubiese llevado una colonia de centauros, no veía motivos para ir ahí.

Los Gryffindor eran tan extraños.

Aprovechó la utilidad de la escoba para volar hacia allí. Draco no iba rápido, pero se veía como si estuviese buscando algo. Tras unos metros, comenzó a rogar porque en serio no estuviese involucrada una colonia de centauros; Harry había tenido un castigo con el semigigante unos años atrás, que lo llevó dentro del Bosque Prohibido con Theo, y los centauros podían ser bastante intimidantes.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, lo llamó. Draco no se giró. Supuso que no lo oía.

Al dar otro vistazo alrededor, se percató de que una silueta familiar también se acercaba. Snape.

_Maldición_. Draco había descubierto algo, ¿cierto? Era la única explicación lógica que conseguía.

Empezó a descender más, conforme se aproximaba a las estatuas. McGonagall había puesto una barrera en ellas, que pocos tenían permiso de atravesar cuando no era día de visita en Hogsmeade. Por las tardes, de acuerdo a los rumores del resto de los Slytherin, se podía avanzar por los espacios entre cada par de estatuas, mientras no se les hiciese creer que eran una amenaza para otro estudiante o el colegio mismo, porque las defensas se pondrían en acción de inmediato. No estaba seguro de lo que hacían; dudaba que alguien más lo estuviese.

Draco se detuvo medio segundo al frente de las estatuas. Luego cruzó la barrera. Harry frenó a punto de hacer lo mismo, perdiéndolo de vista casi de inmediato.

Si se hubiese dado la vuelta en ese momento, habría identificado al profesor que se detenía un instante en el campo de Quidditch, a los dos estudiantes que corrían hacia el bosque, siguiendo la pista del que andaba sobre la escoba; quien se movía adelante, insistía en que dejase de ir tras él, el segundo le decía que no era seguro que estuviese solo cerca de las barreras. Pero Harry no podía saber nada de esto, porque escuchó un grito y maniobró para ingresar al bosque también.

Las barreras no le presentaron ninguna dificultad. Ni siquiera las sintió. Cuando alcanzó a Draco, agachándose sobre un costado de la escoba, su mano le traspasó el hombro y la figura se desvaneció frente a él. Tampoco percibió el contacto falso.

Lo que sí sintió fue el hechizo de parálisis que dejó la escoba levitando en el aire y a su cuerpo inmóvil.

Parpadeó, porque era lo único que podía hacer, además de respirar.

—Tú no eres muy listo, ¿cierto? —Lo primero que identificó fue la ropa rosa. No era difícil de notar en medio de la maleza y los árboles, abriéndose camino con pequeños saltos que no salvaban a sus zapatos color pastel de embarrarse.

El crujido de las estatuas detrás de él era una advertencia implícita, pronto se pondrían en movimiento. Sólo que "pronto" podía ser demasiado tarde para Harry.

Umbridge lo veía desde abajo. Tenía los ojos rojos, un tono oscuro, como la sangre. La sonrisita tensa y condescendiente se mantenía.

Tragó en seco. Le parecía que ella examinaba un punto más allá de él, pero no se concentró en el por qué; en cambio, batalló contra el agarrotamiento de los brazos, ahogando sus quejidos por el dolor del hechizo paralizante. _Si pudiese tomar la varita que tenía en el cinturón…_

Todos los Slytherin practicaban Quidditch con la varita en el cinturón del uniforme. Era una norma general. Por si acaso.

Su mano no se movía, los calambres amenazaban con empeorar. Cuando consiguió sacudir los dedos, la bruja le dio un vistazo, estrechó los ojos rojos y la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo aumentó. Por un segundo, juraría que no le entró aire a los pulmones. Después pasó y tuvo que inhalar profundo por la nariz.

Alguien se acercaba. Las estatuas se movían.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Una voz que conocía bien lanzaba un encantamiento largo, un muro de fuego de casi dos metros rodeaba a Umbridge. Otra persona lo hacía bajar, pero no lograba deshacer el encantamiento paralizante, que debía ser más complejo que un _petrificus_.

_Atroz_. Luego pensaría que "atroz" era la única manera de describirlo.

Neville lo bajó de la escoba, todavía paralizado, con dificultad. Hacía preguntas. Le hubiese gritado al responder, de poder separar los labios. Un poco más y habría vencido el encantamiento para tomar la varita.

Umbridge lanzaba una maldición a Draco, él se metía detrás de un árbol para evitarla. El tronco se partía por la mitad, en consecuencia. Draco preguntaba algo a Neville, este respondía titubeante. El mundo se sentía extraño, difuso, lejano.

Le hacía pensar en la sensación de haberse pasado con las cervezas de mantequilla y no tardaría en comprender por qué.

Draco intentaba avivar más el muro de fuego, las llamaradas danzaban sobre la piel de la mujer, que no se detenía en su sarta de maldiciones. Neville tuvo que repeler algunas con escudos, desde esa distancia, para ayudar al niño-que-vivió. De pronto, una de las estatuas se inclinaba y atravesaba con una espada enorme de metal a Umbridge.

Ella se reía. Se reía, se reía, se reía, hasta que la sangre le manó a borbotones por la boca y le manchó la barbilla y ropa rosa. Después ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo antinatural y se quedó ahí, clavada en la espada, mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad y las llamas se apagaban, dejando su piel roja, desigual, consumida por segmentos.

La barrera del colegio se reforzaba, se hacía visible con un color intenso de azul. Las estatuas todavía estaban vivas cuando una sacudió la espada y envió el cuerpo de la bruja lejos, inerte.

Draco caminaba hacia ellos, de reversa, de manera que no dejaba de ver el bosque y apuntar un punto lejano. Neville acababa de dar con el hechizo para descongelarlo. Alguien los llamaba desde el patio de Hogwarts.

_Y entendió._

Entendió que la sensación casi embriagante era un despliegue de magia. Que era hipnotizante y abrumador a la vez, porque ya la había sentido. Porque la había tenido.

El hombre se apareció entre los árboles. Caminaba sin prisas, iba de traje oscuro. Sus contornos eran difusos, como si hubiese sido desdibujado del mundo.

Sólo le hizo falta que girase la cabeza hacia ellos, para reconocerlo. Era como una versión adulta y masculina de Pansy. Las mismas facciones, el mismo porte, la forma de los ojos. No el color. El señor Parkinson tenía ojos verdes. Ese sujeto los tenía rojos.

Harry sabía quién era, aunque jamás lo hubiese visto así.

Apresuró a Neville en cuanto pudo hablar, la mitad de su cuerpo incapaz de reaccionar. A partir de ese punto, el relato que contaría a la Orden, a sus padres, sería más confuso.

Snape alcanzaba la barrera ya sellada, golpeaba el escudo, maldecía al verlos del lado equivocado de las protecciones. Las estatuas, por mucho que intentasen atacar al hombre, sólo conseguían atravesarlo cuando se difuminaba más en los bordes. Como un fantasma.

Levantaba la varita. En lugar de apuntar a Draco, lo hacía a ellos.

Draco repitió el muro de fuego y corrió hacia ellos en los segundos de libertad, antes de que hubiese un murmullo distante y las raíces de los árboles comenzasen a crecer y enroscarse a una velocidad imposible, envolviéndoles los tobillos a los tres, inmovilizándolos. Neville le decía qué encantamiento apartaba a ese tipo de plantas. Los dos atacaban. Harry se retorcía a medida que terminaba de descongelarse.

Snape abría un agujero a los escudos. El mago oscuro se acercaba con una calma aterradora.

Cuando el sujeto extendió el brazo hacia Draco, él se sacudió e hizo ademán de morderlo, ya que tenía la varita soltando llamaradas a las raíces que no paraban de multiplicarse. Sólo tuvo que presionar la marca de media luna en su rostro.

Luego Draco se quedó inmóvil. Más olas de magia brotaban sin cesar de alguna parte, llenaban el comienzo del bosque, retenían a medias a las estatuas. Los asfixiaban. Era energía empujando, aplastando, cerniéndose sobre los tres.

Tras un instante, Draco se deslizó hacia abajo y cayó en los brazos del mago oscuro, laxo, con la respiración pausada. La varita resbalándose de sus dedos fue atrapada por una de las manos del hombre desdibujado.

Harry recordaría haber tenido la impresión de que la magia provenía de Draco. No que pertenecía a Draco. Como si hubiese estado almacenando algo que por fin lograba salir y hacer de las suyas.

Snape luchaba por cruzar la barrera por un agujero que no podía agrandar más, la magia comenzaba a sentirse como golpes sin fuerza contra su piel.

Cuando el sujeto sonrió de lado, el mundo se apagó. Lo último que pensó fue en qué tan lejos estaría McGonagall y el resto del bosque, por la alarma a su oficina que enviaban las estatuas.

— _0—_

Encontraron un cuerpo quemado y cubierto de sangre en los límites del bosque cuando la directora llegó con un grupo de profesores. La reconocieron de inmediato por la varita todavía en su mano. Espacios de césped faltaban o se encontraban chamuscados, el aire se sentía denso, pesado, por la magia liberada allí.

No había nadie más.


	18. Jaque

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, le palpitaba la cabeza. Tenía un dolor punzante en las sienes, un hormigueo en la cicatriz del pómulo. Luchó por enfocar la vista, sin mucho éxito.

Se sentía exhausto. Vacío.

Al intentar moverse, los músculos no le respondieron más que con un calambre por adormecimiento de las extremidades, y un tintineo. Aquello lo despertó por completo. Levantó la cabeza, intentó girarse, _buscar_.

El aire era húmedo, denso, frío. Ese tipo de aire que consigue deslizar una sensación pegajosa por tu nariz y garganta, quedarse instalado en el pecho. Tenía los brazos extendidos, sobre la altura de la cabeza, el resplandor que captaba por el rabillo del ojo debía pertenecer a ataduras mágicas. Por el tintineo, asumió que eran cadenas. Había un hechizo para eso y otro para deshacerlo, lo sabía. _Si pudiese…_

Se retorció, golpeándose la espalda contra una pared que tenía detrás. No sentía el peso del cinturón donde colgaba la varita.

Por supuesto que no iban a permitirle quedarse con su varita. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recibió un segundo golpe en la parte posterior y ahogó un quejido cuando el mundo dio vueltas por un instante. Los párpados le pesaban.

Llamó, en voz baja, a alguien. Los últimos rostros que recordaba eran los de Harry y Neville, pero cuando pronunció sus nombres, nadie contestó. Creyó que estaba solo, hasta que escuchó un débil carraspeo.

Localizó su varita, incluso antes de identificar a quien la portaba. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro del hombre. Ya no lucía por completo como el padre de Pansy, aunque sus bordes aún se difuminaban un poco; en el cuello, por encima de la ropa, le nacía una mancha verdusca, medio amarillenta, medio grisácea, que se le extendía hacia la mandíbula y la oreja izquierda, alcanzaba partes del rostro y deformaba sus facciones. Facciones que también cambiaban.

Un instante, era el hombre que había hablado con él debajo de la Mansión. Al siguiente, un Riddle varias décadas mayor que el del diario, con canas en la mitad del cabello y la cicatriz mágica en el rostro, que le dejó su madre. La piel en carne viva se cubría de a ratos, se disimulaba. La marca de la mordida de Nagini no.

_Lo había poseído a él también._ Cuando la Mansión se caía, cuando los Mortífagos intentaban salvarse, había poseído al señor Parkinson.

_La burbuja tendría que haber resistido el derrumbe._

Si no hubiese estado tan cansado, habría comenzado a maldecir el terrible fallo de su escape. Tendría que haber destruido la burbuja, lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo podría haberlo logrado, pero debió hacerlo.

El hombre se había sentado en un banquillo frente a él, un metro los distanciaba. Mantenía las piernas cruzadas y hacía girar la Varita de Saúco entre los dedos. Draco lo observó fijamente, adoptando su expresión más tranquila. Requirió de un esfuerzo extra cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué ocurrió con el resto.

—Fue un buen hechizo.

Cuando Draco no hizo más que fruncirle el ceño, Parkinson/Riddle volvió a girar la Varita de Saúco. Parecía demasiado tranquilo. No podía ser una buena señal.

—Me hubiese gustado acabar contigo para tenerla —Agitó la varita en el aire—. Mataría por ella. Pero supongo que puede esperar, puedo resolverlo. Tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Notó que las manos le temblaban. No era el clásico temblor de alguien asustado, eran débiles espasmos, de esos que impedían sostener objetos pesados o mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo. Debido a lo que sostenía, era más obvio cuando se sacudía de pronto y fingía que no sucedía, aún jugueteando con la varita.

Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, de pronto, no era un metro lo que los separaba. Draco se apartó de golpe, presionándose contra la pared que tenía detrás, haciendo tintinear el amarre mágico.

—No te queda mucho poder —Colocó la punta de la Varita de Saúco bajo su barbilla. La fuerza que ejercía lo obligó a alzar más la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué es lo increíblemente divertido de toda esta situación? —Le preguntó. Sonaba cualquier cosa, excepto _divertido_ ; hablaba entre dientes, los labios incompletos estirados en una mueca tensa—. Si no te hubieses acercado, no habría podido salir de ahí. Ya me estaba cansando mantener la conexión con la cabeza de esa vieja y estúpida mujer. La posesión no es una magia sencilla, aunque admito que las ilusiones lo hicieron entretenido cuando empezaste a ponerte nervioso. ¿Ya me descubriste, niño dorado? ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas por mí?

Draco apretó los labios y no contestó, ni siquiera cuando la varita cambió de posición y sintió la punta presionar la vena de su cuello. _Un corte y estaba muerto, un corte y estaba muerto, un corte…_

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo oía tronando en los oídos, se abstuvo de tragar en seco. Uno a uno, sus músculos rígidos formaban una estructura que bien pudo haber logrado que se hiciese pasar por una estatua.

—Hagamos esto más fácil —Le indicó, enderezándose. Cuando se puso de pie, otra vez había un metro de distancia entre el banquillo y la posición de Draco—. Necesito la magia que dejé en ti cuando te convertiste en un Horrocrux, la magia que he dejado en todos para defenderse. Mientras te vacío, considera si lo que quieres es hacerlo por las buenas, o por las malas.

Avanzó hacia él, despacio. Cuando estuvo de nuevo al frente, Draco giró el rostro. Fue inútil. Lo sujetó de la barbilla con una mano, hizo que lo levantase y le tocó la cicatriz de la mejilla con la otra.

Lo podía _sentir_. Igual que en el bosque. La forma en que lo abandonaba, la manera en que lo que habitaba en alguna parte de él se deslizaba, se escurría. Era absorbido y desaparecía.

Y el posterior cansancio.

Tuvo que luchar por no dejar caer los párpados, a pesar de lo tentador que resultaba. Cuando Voldemort lo soltó, las manos ya no le temblaban. Se veía como si la marca verdusca del cuello fuese a hacerse más pequeña, pero tras un segundo, recuperaba el tamaño anterior, puede que incluso hubiese crecido unos centímetros más.

Lo atrapó observándola y se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Esa serpiente traidora pensó que me mataría —Se rio por lo bajo. Una risa horrible, irregular—. Aunque supuso muchos problemas, mucho cansancio. Tú me has causado suficientes problemas, niño.

—Tal vez Nagini te habría sido más leal si no estuvieses demente —Lo comentó con una voz tan segura que consideró felicitarse a sí mismo. Cuando estuviese lejos de ahí y en una situación diferente, por supuesto.

Sintió los dedos que se cerraban en su cabello y lo forzaban a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, la brusquedad del tirón le produjo una punzada ardiente de dolor, por la que apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Te crees muy fuerte, niño? Sin la magia que me quitaste de bebé, no eres ni siquiera la mitad de poderoso de lo que has sido hasta ahora. No eres una amenaza. Lamentablemente —Empujó su cabeza más hacia atrás. El mundo dio otra vuelta cuando se golpeó con la pared; para entonces, él no sólo lo había soltado, sino que se apartaba un par de pasos, ahora con su varita en una mano y la de saúco en la otra—, para lo único que te dejo vivir, no te puedo obligar. Un _Imperio_ no conseguirá que dividas mi alma más veces, sólo algún desastre o que le pase algo a la tuya. No, no servirá. Tienes que hacerlo tú, tienes que hacerlo...

Comenzó a mascullar, aferrando las varitas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaban blancos. Se movió por el cuarto sin otro mueble que el banquillo y una chimenea antigua al fondo, de ida y vuelta. En algún punto, experimentó un espasmo intenso, pero no se repitió.

_Tiene uno de los venenos más letales del mundo corriendo por las venas_ , pensó. _Claro que va a estar afectado._

_Lo debe estar reteniendo con magia. Tendría que estar exhausto. Seguramente lo estaría, de no haber sacado magia de mí._

_Debe decir la verdad sobre eso. Todos los Horrocruxes tenían magia para defenderse._

_Merlín. También me hizo un maldito recipiente de magia andante._

De repente, Voldemort se detenía. Una vez, Regulus le había contado que él fue un gran mago. Incluso si sus ideales no eran los correctos, supo convencer, supo inspirar lealtad. Antes de perder la cabeza.

En el momento en que volvió a fijarse en él, Draco tuvo la impresión de que acababa de distinguir la locura que subyacía dentro de esos ojos rojos. La locura por la que perdió todo, la que lo acabó en la primera guerra.

—Vas a matar a alguien por mí.

—No —La respuesta de Draco fue un murmullo, más seguro de lo que él mismo se sentía, por suerte.

—No te estoy preguntando —Le aclaró, dando pasos lentos hacia él. Una pausa entre cada palabra, un tono de urgencia contenido. La varita que le pertenecía a Voldemort lo apuntó.

Tomó una respiración profunda para convencerse de que todavía podía hacerlo, de que el corazón no se le saldría del pecho.

—No te tengo miedo —Centró su mirada en la varita que lo señalaba, no en él. No en sus ojos. No confiaba en sus escudos de oclumancia en ese estado.

También porque mentía. No debía ser un legeremante para saberlo. Draco temblaba entre los amarres mágicos, tan pegado a la pared y encogido en sí mismo, que alguien más podría haber pensado que tenía planeado fusionarse con la superficie sólida. Si supiese cómo, quizás lo habría hecho.

—Pues deberías.

Aún no tenía lista una réplica en mente, cuando lo alcanzó la maldición cruciatus.

— _0—_

A Harry lo despertaron los gritos, incluso antes que las patadas que recibía en la pantorrilla y los pisotones en sus propios pies. Le costó abrir los párpados y distinguir lo que fuese; los lentes de contacto mágicos no fueron diseñados para quedar inconsciente con ellos puestos, así que tuvo que esperar que el ardor de la resequedad se pasase y se humedeciesen por sí mismos, para enfocar la vista.

Lo primero que notó fue una pared sencilla, de madera, con cuadros de óleo. Lo segundo fue el siguiente grito.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Lo repetía esa voz que llevaba minutos oyendo en la bruma entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho ya? No podía saberlo.

De inmediato le seguía un alarido, un ruido irregular, estrangulado, más agudo de a momentos. En cierto punto, gritaba tan fuerte que se quedaba sin voz. Entonces se detenía, oía algo más, una pregunta tal vez.

_Y el ciclo se repetía._

A medida que conseguía espabilar, sus músculos se tensaban. Sacudió los brazos, sin éxito. Estaba sentado en el suelo de madera, atrapado por amarres mágicos.

Cuando sintió la próxima patada en una pierna, giró el rostro tan rápido que un mareo lo obligó a parpadear y centrarse en lo que veía.

Neville estaba a su lado. En las mismas condiciones, excepto que a él lo cubría una capa de sudor y parecía más despierto. Cuando los gritos se reanudaban, daba un brinco y se encogía, apretando los párpados por un instante.

—¿Te recuperaste? —Harry volvió a parpadear al escucharlo. Nunca lo había visto dirigirle esa mirada tan irritada a nadie—. Del hechizo, Potter. El hechizo que nos lanzó. Snape no ha podido salir de él, no sé si será de sueño o algo pe-

—¡ _Crucio_! —En esa ocasión, la maldición fue seguida por un ruido sordo, de un golpe en la pared. Después llegaron los alaridos. Neville apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que debió dolerle.

Harry intentó acercarse, sin éxito. Le costó hablar. Cuando lo consiguió, fue con una voz rasposa, débil.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Crees que lo sé? —Le espetó Neville, entre dientes. Cuando la maldición se repitió, al oír los gritos, pareció que también le dolía a él, porque su rostro se contrajo y se retorció en los amarres, sin éxito—. Fui el primero en volver. Todavía no lo estaba torturando cuando me desperté. Esperaba que el profesor volviese y pudiese usar magia en las cadenas, Draco me ha dicho que lo ha visto hacerlo sin varita, podría-

Otro salto, justo cuando el grito alcanzaba ese punto donde se quedaba sin voz. Podría jurar que las paredes temblaban un poco.

Harry comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué está pasando, Longbottom?

Se le ocurrió que, de haber tenido una varita en mano, el Gryffindor podría haberlo maldecido por la simple pregunta. La manera en que lo observó se lo dejaba en claro.

—¿No lo reconoces? —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Está torturando a Draco.

Fue como si un peso helado hubiese crecido en el fondo de su estómago, expandiéndose hacia los diferentes puntos de su cuerpo y afianzándose en las extremidades. No encontró ninguna palabra. No pudo pensar.

Cuando la maldición volvía a arrancarle un grito, Harry también se encogió como si acabase de recibirla.

_No, no, no._

Por unos segundos, lo único que existió en esa habitación fue un par de respiraciones agitadas y un llanto que interrumpía los gritos de dolor.

Neville le señaló, con un cabeceo, una de las orillas del cuarto, donde se encontraba Snape. Seguía inconsciente. En lugar de estar atado, permanecía dentro de una cápsula traslúcida que nacía de las paredes y el suelo. Quien lo puso ahí, debía reconocer que era capaz de más que el par de adolescentes.

Harry habría jurado que les tomó horas, días, una eternidad. En cierto momento, Draco ya ni siquiera gritaba. No podía. El sonido que emitía era demasiado ahogado, entrecortado.

Reconoció la pregunta esa vez, porque Neville y él mantenían un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto.

— _¿Ya lo harás?_

No hubo una respuesta verbal. Era probable que no hubiese respuesta en absoluto. Pero tampoco le siguió otra maldición cruciatus.

Les tomó un par de minutos, en los que dedicaron su completa atención a intentar descifrar lo que sucedía en la otra área, darse cuenta de que había pasos y que no lo torturaba más. Por un momento, su estómago tuvo un desagradable vuelco ante la pregunta del por qué ya no lo hacía. Del qué podía impedir que tuviese resultados. De la idea de que lo hubiese llevado tan lejos, que fuese _imposible_ que continuase.

_No_ , se dijo. _No_.

Las muñecas le ardían por cuanto había luchado contra los amarres, de forma inconsciente, cuando lo oía gritar y sollozar en la habitación contigua. Le quedarían marcas. No le importaba. Draco estaba callado en el otro cuarto y su temor no hacía más que crecer.

El sonido de arrastre les llamó la atención a ambos, que levantaron la cabeza hacia la pared frente a ellos, la de los cuadros de óleo. Esta se separó del resto y giró, relevando una pared idéntica en su lugar. O casi.

Habría sido igual, si no tuviese a un adolescente atado, ni hubiese servido de puerta para cierto mago oscuro.

Harry sabía que el hombre de silueta difusa en la sala era el mismo Lord Voldemort, pero ni siquiera se fijó en él. Sus ojos fueron a parar a Draco desde el instante en que lo tuvo a unos metros.

Estaba pegado a la pared, la cabeza le caía un poco hacia adelante. Apenas mantenía los párpados abiertos. Tenía las muñecas rojas por tirar del amarre, las piernas extendidas frente a sí. Distinguió sus labios machados de sangre cuando tosió y escupió más del líquido rojizo.

Neville le atinó otra patada para llamar su atención, porque la parte inferior del cuerpo era lo único que podían mover. Fue su turno de sentir ganas de maldecirlo.

—Va hacia Snape —Le explicó, entre dientes. Harry vio a Draco, miró hacia el otro lado de la sala y se obligó a centrarse en la figura difuminada de Voldemort, que se inclinaba sobre la cápsula.

La eliminó con un toque de varita. Haciendo uso de una floritura compleja, lo alzó y lo movió. Snape avanzó con el cuerpo lánguido, la cabeza hacia un lado, igual que un títere mal hecho.

Lo detuvo frente a Draco, que no levantó el rostro, hasta que él lo forzó, sujetándole el cabello y halándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, dificultades para respirar. Vio primero a Snape, inmovilizado, de pie. Luego hacia ellos. Pareció que ahogaba otro sollozo cuando los distinguió.

Harry habría dado lo que fuese por decirle que estaba bien. No le interesaba que no fuese cierto, que estuviese amarrado, confundido, que le doliesen las muñecas. Si podía calmarlo un poco, le habría jurado mil veces que lo estaba, que no le pasaba nada. Que no les había hecho nada a ellos.

Voldemort se inclinaba. Al fin entendió que eso era lo que le preguntaba después de cada cruciatus.

_"¿Lo vas a hacer ahora?"_

Draco no respondió. Sufría de espasmos en las extremidades, y procuró mantener su mirada lejos de él, buscándolos a ellos dos por detrás de su padrino.

El mago se demoró unos segundos en tomar la siguiente decisión. No parpadeó, no vaciló, al ejecutarla.

La varita de Voldemort apuntó a Snape.

—Avada Kedavra.

El rayo verde le dio en el pecho. Ni siquiera lo derribó. El encantamiento que había usado para moverlo lo mantuvo ahí, cabizbajo, quieto. Lo alcanzó sin haberlo despertado, sin haberlo lastimado más que por su resultado final.

Nunca se le olvidaría la expresión de Draco. La manera en que intentó gritar y la voz ya no le salió, la sacudida contra las cuerdas mágicas. Se retorció, lanzó patadas sin objetivo.

Los ojos le llameaban cuando observó a Voldemort. Alrededor de sus pupilas, el fuego podría haberse convertido en gris; se habría visto justo así. Las lágrimas acumuladas no hacían nada por suavizarle el rostro.

—No funcionó —Fue lo único que soltó el mago, casi con aburrimiento, liberando el agarre que tenía en su cabello. Los cuadros de las paredes empezaban a sacudirse, primero lento, luego con mayor insistencia—. La rabia no es buena. No te hará obedecerme.

Un candelabro cayó en medio de la habitación con un estruendo. Harry saltó cuando los cristales volaron en todas direcciones.

—No —Escuchó que repetía el mago, sin preocuparse por la magia suelta y enojada en el cuarto—, no funcionó.

Cuando le tocó la cicatriz del rostro, la expresión de Draco vaciló, medio segundo antes de derrumbarse y quedar inconsciente. Voldemort se lo llevó al hacer girar la pared de nuevo. No miró hacia ellos en ningún momento.

Por un rato, ninguno respiró. Snape se había desplomado sin el hechizo, la magia de Draco todavía parecía llenar el cuarto con una presión asfixiante.

Todo era surrealista. Su mente lo tachaba de imposible, hasta que oyó el débil susurro de Neville a un lado.

—¿Acaba de...?

_Sí_. Ahí comprendió que _sí_ , acababa de hacerlo.

Pero era sólo el principio.


	19. Cafetero

—¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Enervate_! ¡ _Crucio_!

—¿Lo está manteniendo consciente mientras lo hace...? —Harry habló tan bajo como podía. Le temblaba la voz. Cuando un fuerte sollozo llenó el cuarto contiguo, alcanzándolos a ellos también, apretó los párpados y se obligó a respirar profundo.

Continuaban solos en el segundo cuarto. Por los tallados de las vigas del techo, la forma de las columnas y ventanas, a Harry le recordaba a estas imágenes de antiguas casas de familias ricas. Por supuesto que no bastaba para darles alguna información real con respecto a su posición.

Longbottom, desde hace un rato que se le antojaba eterno, no dejaba de sacudirse contra las ataduras. En un principio, había bufado y le recalcó que no se zafaría como si se tratase de una cuerda común, por mucho que lo intentase. Fue la primera y única vez que escuchó a Neville Longbottom mandando a alguien a la mierda para que se callase. Y fue a él, además. En otra situación, habría estado indignado después del shock inicial. En esa, en particular, no lo consiguió.

—Tengo una idea —Le mencionó Neville. Se sacudía tanto que comenzaba a temer que fuese a alertar a Voldemort. Por otro lado, siendo un Gryffindor, alertar al mago oscuro y demente bien podía formar parte del plan. Decidió permitir que intentase lo que fuese, aunque incluso luego, sólo lo vio cerrar los ojos, murmurar para sí mismo y seguir retorciéndose en el amarre.

El silencio llenó ambas habitaciones por los siguientes minutos. Otro murmullo, uno que interpretó como un hechizo para mantener despierto, se escuchó desde el cuarto de al lado. Hubo pasos, un sonido de arrastre, una puerta que se cerraba.

Harry esperó. Los pasos que había oído se alejaron hasta perderse; debía existir un pasillo que los conectase, porque le pareció oír que pasaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de ellos antes de desaparecer. Draco estaba realmente cerca. El dato sólo lo desesperaba más.

—¿Crees que pueda oírnos desde aquí? —Se mordió el labio nada más preguntarlo, con fuerza suficiente para sentir el sabor de su sangre. Necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba decirle que no se tenía que preocupar por ellos, que lo sentía por su padrino. Necesitaba pedirle que aguantase, jurarle que ya iba para allá, que apenas supiese cómo soltarse, iría a buscarlo.

Por unos segundos, lo único que escuchó fue el forcejeo de Longbottom, hasta que se detuvo con un resoplido casi animal. Más gruñido que bufido.

—No lo sé. Si lo intentamos, posiblemente él vendrá para acá.

—Tal vez Draco pueda...

—También está amarrado.

—Entonces nosotros podríamos...

—¿Podríamos qué? —Neville ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él vaciló. No, no tenía ninguna idea.

¿Longbottom siempre había tenido los ojos amarillos? No lo creía. Tampoco podía lograr que le importase. Debía ser la luz.

Ambos saltaron cuando escucharon el ruido de algo pesado que caía, dos golpes seguidos a una pared lejana. Los pasos regresaban deprisa, el suelo temblaba un poco.

Sí, un corredor los conectaba. Prestó especial atención al cómo el andar de Voldemort se sentía más cerca junto a una de sus paredes, y luego venía la puerta del otro cuarto, abriéndose.

Sólo tenía que soltarse y llegar a Draco. No estaba seguro de cómo haría lo primero ni lo segundo, ni qué sería después. Pero lo pensaría en su momento.

—¡¿Quieres hacerlo por las malas?! —Incluso Neville dejó de batallar en vano contra los amarres cuando la voz estridente, con leves siseos al final de las palabras, invadió cada rincón. Era peor que oírla a través de un _sonorus_ — ¡¿necesitas que sea por las malas?! —Una risa llena de altibajos, irregular—. No me has visto siendo malo, no me has visto...ustedes, los que se creen héroes, siempre necesitan que sea por las malas, es la única forma- es la única, tendrá que ser- tendré que ser así, tendrá que ser...es la única forma...la única...

Los pasos no cesaban en el cuarto contiguo. De haber estado ahí, se habría percatado de que sólo daba vueltas por la habitación, frente a la mirada cansada de Draco. Ya que no se encontraba en el mismo sitio, cada golpeteo contra el suelo lo ponía aún más nervioso, por la idea de todo lo que podía estar haciendo para lastimarlo.

¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Por qué no lo había matado ya?

¿Por qué no los mataba a los tres? Lo haría sin alterarse, igual que con Snape. Su cuerpo continuaba donde lo abandonó, ahí, tendido, muerto. El olor amenazaba con volverse insoportable dentro de poco, los dos evitaban ver en esa dirección. Harry tenía el estómago revuelto de forma permanente, desde que casi vomitó un rato atrás.

Voldemort mascullaba en el otro cuarto. Cuando un segmento de la pared se separó del resto para dar la vuelta, revelando al niño-que-vivió y su torturador, ellos comenzaron a tensarse y buscaron pegarse más a la pared tras sus espaldas, como si así pudiesen evitar captar su atención.

Draco sufría espasmos contra las ataduras, que debían ser lo que le impedía mantenerse en un estado de agitación mayor. Estaba pálido, cubierto de sudor, la barbilla manchada de un rastro de sangre que le alcanzaba el cuello. Notó, a pesar de la distancia, de que tenía los ojos desenfocados.

Cada pocos segundos, daba una sacudida, presionándose más contra la pared, y apretaba los párpados. Pero tras un momento, los abría, titubeante, y observaba un punto frente a él, como si ya no supiese si echarse a llorar más o luchar contra los amarres. Esa vez, Harry no estuvo seguro de que los hubiese distinguido, ni siquiera de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que cambiaron de habitación.

El pecho se le apretaba al verlo así. Le picaban las yemas de los dedos por las ganas de tener una varita a la mano, de usar magia. No sentía las quemaduras del amarre en las muñecas, el dolor de la espalda, la palpitación de las sienes, el olor inicial de la putrefacción. Sólo existía Draco.

_Draco, que necesitaba ayuda._

Voldemort se agachaba frente a él. Debía sostenerlo del cabello y tirar hacia atrás para conseguir que Draco lo viese de vuelta, sus ojos parpadeando, las pupilas regresando a la normalidad, a medida que este le hablaba en voz baja. Por la manera en que sujetaba la varita en una mano, y el brazo que entraba en contacto con el niño-que-vivió desprendía un débil halo de oscuridad, estaba claro que le hacía _algo_ que ellos no podían reconocer. Lo que fuese, lo detuvo para que, al ponerse de pie, Draco mirase hacia ellos. Enseguida hubo un destello de reconocimiento en su mirada, Harry se encogía un poco bajo su frenético escrutinio.

_"Estoy bien"_ juró, moviendo los labios, sin hacer ruido. La expresión de Draco se contrajo como si fuese a llorar, pero se mordió los labios ya bastante rotos y asintió, de forma imperceptible. Repetía ambos gestos cuando Neville negaba a su pregunta silenciosa acerca de si estaban lastimados.

Le hubiese gustado que fuesen capaces de más que eso. De lo que sea.

Estaba tan concentrado en él, que no se fijó en Voldemort, hasta que empezó a caminar hacia ambos. Se detuvo frente a ellos, ganándose un par de miradas desde abajo, intimidadas, que pretendían endurecerse para dejarle en claro que habrían lanzado todas las maldiciones que se sabían, de tener una varita en mano, y no les importaba si era inútil. Al menos, Harry habría sido capaz incluso de patearlo, sólo porque no podía tolerar quedarse quieto después de lo que hizo.

Debió darse cuenta. Debió notar que le costaba respirar de ese aire cada segundo más contaminado, que lo único que quería era soltarse para correr hacia Draco y sacarlo de ahí, que se le habría lanzado encima, incluso si no podía conseguir más que derribarlo por un instante. Que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, en cuanto tuviese la ocasión.

Sí, por esas razones debió elegirlo a él.

Cuando tocó los amarres con la varita, Harry sintió que se aflojaban despacio. Reaccionó por puro instinto, poniéndose de pie de un salto y abalanzándose hacia adelante. Si no hubiese estado tan mareado, si no hubiese tenido un latigazo de dolor por las piernas acalambradas, no habría tropezado y terminado agachado cuando el mago se salió de su camino.

Un peso contra su espalda lo tiró por completo al suelo. Luego lo reconocería como una patada descuidada. Se golpeó la mandíbula y ahogó un jadeo. En la pared opuesta, Draco empezaba a sacudirse, su mirada pasando de él al mago oscuro que le tocó el costado con un pie y lo hizo girar, para que Harry quedase boca arriba.

Lo observó desde su posición por un instante. Supuso que sopesaba opciones, decidía lo que fuese que haría. Harry procuró sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos rojos durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron así.

Él también pensaba en algo. El suelo se sentía inestable bajo su cuerpo, el mundo giraba despacio. Podía intentar arrastrarse, pero no llegaría antes de que una maldición le diese por detrás. Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo soltaba a Draco? Necesitaba una varita.

¿Podía quitarle a _él_ la varita?

Estaba claro que iba con desventaja. El sólo estar desarmado frente al mago más tenebroso de los libros de historia, ya era suficiente. Pero podía idear algo, ¿no?

Era humano. _Casi_ humano, como mínimo. Un objeto con el peso adecuado, el impulso al golpearlo, y al menos conseguiría unos segundos de aturdimiento. _¿Y luego qué?_ Repetía su cabeza.

_¿Y luego qué? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo lo liberas, cómo lo sacas?_

_¿Hacia dónde vas?_ Tenía una idea del pasillo que Voldemort tomaba, no a dónde dirigía. ¿Habría Mortífagos nuevos o estarían solos? ¿Habría quemado su varita o fue lo bastante tonto como para conservarla, guardada, en alguna parte?

Las variables eran demasiadas. Harry no tenía paciencia, ni disposición, para revisarlas todas. O el tiempo.

—Arriba.

Sus ojos fueron a parar en los de Voldemort, de nuevo, de forma inconsciente. Era el despliegue de magia que le impedía girar el rostro, apartarse del contacto. El resto de su cuerpo se movió, músculo por músculo, cuando se puso de pie con un salto veloz. Se mareó y sufrió de la sacudida del vértigo, pero no volvió a tropezar, porque sus pies estaban clavados en ese punto exacto desde que dio su orden.

¿Así se sentía, entonces? ¿Como si alguien guiase los movimientos, lo colocase en la posición que deseaba?

_Como un títere_. La comparación le trajo un mal presagio.

—Acércate —Cabeceó hacia la otra pared. Cuando sonreía, la parte de su boca a la que le faltaban los labios era la que más se alzaba, el pómulo sobresaliente sin piel destacaba justo debajo del ojo sin pestañas ni párpado. Producía escalofríos.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia el niño-que-vivió. Draco lo observaba desde abajo, ojos enormes, grises, llorosos. Le hubiese gustado ser capaz de decirle que no lo viese así, que no le hacía daño en ese instante, que se preocupase más por sí mismo.

No quería lastimarlo. Si lo que tenía en mente, era que fuese Harry quien lo lastimase, debía huir de ese control de inmediato. No podía lastimarlo. No lo haría.

Quizás, si esa hubiese sido su siguiente orden, habría sido sencillo. Habría encontrado la voluntad para deshacerse de la magia opresiva que le caía encima, igual que una pesada armadura invisible.

—Quieto.

Harry frenó justo frente al chico. Draco se movió, como si quisiera tocarlo y comprobar si en verdad estaba ahí; los amarres no se lo permitieron. Recordaría haberse preguntado, de forma vaga, por qué la vacilación, por qué tanta duda.

Cuando se lo llevaron, sus ojos eran un fuego mágico, un nuevo tipo, gris e implacable. Al regresar, parecía una piscina plateada en la que algo valioso se había perdido.

Podía verse reflejado en sus pupilas desde ahí, mientras el mago se aproximaba por detrás. Una mano ligera, demasiado para ser normal, recayó en uno de sus hombros con una palmada casi amistosa, por la que quiso sacudirse. Tampoco pudo.

—¿Lo harás ahora?

Draco no despegaba la mirada de Harry. Calló.

—¿Lo harás —El mago insistió, entre dientes— _ahora_?

Cerró los ojos para evitar a Harry. Al bajar la cabeza, negó dos veces. Lucía como si le costase hacerlo. Se preguntó qué tanto debía afectarle el dolor ardiente del cruciatus.

—¿Seguro?

Sonaba a una última oportunidad. Draco mantuvo la cabeza baja y no le dio ninguna respuesta.

Harry atinó a tragar en seco cuando unos dedos fríos se cerraron en su barbilla, obligándolo a mantener su vista también en Draco.

—Míralo bien —A pesar de la forma en que arrastraba las palabras y las escupía, había una diversión que se mezclaba en su tono, una risa contenida detrás de todo lo que hacía o decía—, mira lo que has hecho. No olvides que nunca dejará de culparte.

Entendió demasiado tarde que no se estaba dirigiendo a él. Draco alzó el rostro, vacilante, y lo encontró.

Todavía clavado en ese lugar, estaba seguro de poder decirle que no lo escuchase, de que al menos conseguiría que su voz brotase, cuando distinguió el destello verde en la punta de la varita.

—Míralo bien. Te ayudará a recordar por qué tienes que hacer lo que te digo.

Ni siquiera escuchó el _Avada_. Hubo un destello verde que lo cegó a medias, se esforzó por ver a Draco retorciéndose en las cuerdas. Su voz. Gritó y no pudo entender lo que decía.

No hubo dolor. No físico.

Sí lo hubo en la manera en que Draco lo observó, en cómo retuvo el aliento. Lucía como si acabasen de destruir algo que para él era importante, inigualable. Harry sólo pudo sentirse mal y pensar en disculparse, antes de que todo se hubiese ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cafetero" es un estilo de juego en el ajedrez, caracterizado por la agresividad y el riesgo, pero también por su poca precisión. Era muy popular en los cafés del siglo XIX.


	20. Amada Caissa, vieja Caissa

* * *

—...como comprenderás ahora...

Se encogió cuando un espasmo lo atacó. Si en verdad fuese posible fusionarse con una pared, en base a pura fuerza de voluntad, él habría sido el primero en lograrlo.

—...no tendría que haber llegado a estos extremos, si no fuese por tu mal carácter, por lo testarudo que eres...

Apretaba los párpados, giraba la cabeza en otra dirección. Nada funcionaba. En todos lados los veía, en todos lados lo oía.

—...recuerda que te di la opción. A ti, sí te di la opción...recuerda que fueron tu culpa, desde el principio, fueron tu culpa...

Si pudiese gritar, lo haría. Si pudiese llorar, lo haría. A esas alturas, la garganta le quemaba por la forma en que gritó antes, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y se deslizaban sin hacer el menor ruido. Sólo emitía un débil sonido estrangulado, cuando intentaba lo que fuese, cuando el sollozo le sobrevenía y le sacudía el pecho y hombros.

Los había visto una _, y otra, otra, otra, otra, otra vez._ Hasta perder la cuenta.

Cuando vio que las torturas no funcionaban y rozaba el límite entre el cansancio y la inconsciencia, que ni el mejor encantamiento para reanimar conseguiría revertir, el mago optó por una opción más simple.

 _Dejarlo_.

Dejarlo con sus demonios. Dejarlo con esas imágenes en la cabeza, esas ilusiones, lo que fuesen.

Dejarlo para que viese a Severus desplomarse. Dejarlo para que viese la expresión aturdida de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que lo iba a matar.

Dejarlo para que las recrease a solas, de distintas maneras. Momentos en que su padrino intentaba desatarlo y era alcanzado por detrás. Momentos en que Harry le gritaba que no estarían ahí, que no habría pasado nada de eso, si no hubiese sido por él. A veces lo observaba llorando por el terror, otras Severus intentaba pedirle disculpas por no rescatarlo a tiempo, por no llegar cuando debía en Hogwarts; entonces Draco lloraba más, en silencio, pensando que debería ser al revés, que era quien le debía las disculpas. Que se las debía a todos.

Llegaba a un punto en que ni siquiera sabía bien lo que veía, lo que sentía. ¿Estaba amarrado? ¿Seguía sentado?

_¿Realmente estaban muertos?_

Tenía otro estremecimiento cuando los veía morir, _de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo._ Pero apenas percibía su propia respiración, apenas se daba cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran hilos que se desenroscaban y se desvanecían.

¿Estaban muertos?

_¿Él lo estaba?_

El cuerpo entero le pulsaba, de una forma que podría haber sido dolorosa, pero había superado el límite de su umbral hace rato. Estaba un poco adormecido. Cuando se movía, reaccionaba con otro sollozo sin sonido, por un dolor que ya no distinguía.

 _Y los seguía viendo_. Enojados, frustrados, tristes. Nunca llegaban a despedirse de él, jamás terminaban lo que fuese que le decían.

¿Cómo sabía que estaban muertos?

¿Cómo sabía que no?

_¿Cómo sabía que no lo estaban matando a él también?_

Acababa de apretar los párpados para no observar a Harry caer muerto frente a él, cuando la voz se detuvo. Los abrió, despacio. Las imágenes ya no estaban ahí. Voldemort sí, ligeramente inclinado sobre él.

Cuando presionó el pulgar en su mejilla, justo sobre la cicatriz, pudo enfocar mejor la vista, fijarse en sus bordes todavía difuminados, los ojos rojos con pupilas de serpiente. La sensación de absorción, de que le era arrebataba una energía que se deslizaba desde su pecho a su brazo y lo abandonaba, volvía. No lo regresaba a la inconsciencia, pero sí lo dejaba exhausto, lo bastante como para tener que batallar por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos.

Necesitaba estar consciente.

 _Necesitaba_ …

¿Por qué lo necesitaba?

_¿Por qué?_

—¿Ya lo harás?

Se sintió tentado a decirle que sí. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué seguía diciendo que no?

Un "sí" sonaba a una salida fácil. ¿Se detendría el dolor? ¿Se detendrían las imágenes? ¿Iba a dejar de matarlos frente a él una _y otra, otra, otra, otra vez_?

No era capaz de articular las palabras. Un pensamiento distante, difuso, le advertía que era un "no". Pero Draco no tenía ganas de aguantar más.

Estaba cansado. ¿Podía dormir cuando lo hubiese hecho? Dormir en serio, no un momento, hasta que lo despertase con un _enervate_ para continuar con sus sentidos más alerta.

Quería dormir.

_Quería que parase._

Debió tomar su silencio como una respuesta. Cuando sintió el tirón en el cabello, supo enseguida que había vuelto a sostenerle la cabeza para que lo viese desde abajo.

—Casi te tengo —Le decía, lento—, casi lo tengo. Casi lo _tenemos_. Un poco más, hace falta un poco más...cuando estés tan cansado, cuando estés tan adolorido...será divertido. Y será lo mejor. Tienes que estar vivo, niño, nunca dije que te necesitaba cuerdo. Ni siquiera consciente de ti mismo. Cumple conmigo, y podrás descansar. Me voy a detener. Todo se va a detener.

 _Todo se va a detener._ Draco quería que todo se detuviese pronto.

—Aún me queda uno —Lo oyó canturrear, cuando lo soltó para ponerse de pie.

Batallaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, por no cabecear y caer rendido. No le gustaban los _enervates_. Quemaban por dentro, como una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Hubo un movimiento brusco, un desliz. El mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

Cuando la punta de una varita presionaba su mentón, exigiéndole alzar la cabeza, de pronto, una bruma dentro de su mente se disipaba lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba viendo a Neville, en el lado contrario del salón.

¿Neville estaba ahí?

¿Qué hacía Neville ahí?

Comprendió. ¿Iba a matar a Neville también? ¿Nev iba a ser parte de las imágenes que lo acusaban, que le hablaban, que lo dejaban?

La simple idea lo hizo soltar más lágrimas. No se dio cuenta.

No, que no matase a Neville. _Que no lo matase también._

Voldemort hablaba, pero él no le prestaba atención. No le importaba.

No a Neville. No también.

_No más._

Estaba cansado. Quería que se detuviese para dormir.

Algo debió decirle. No tenía idea de qué, sólo que bastó para que el mago callase y se fijase en él.

Intentaba aferrarse a uno de los bordes de su túnica, a pesar de que el amarre mágico no hacía más que seguir escociéndole contra la piel ya herida. Voldemort se agachó, de manera que quedaban casi a la misma altura.

—¿Ya lo harás?

Draco observó a Neville, por encima de su hombro.

Quería que se detuviese. Se detendría si lo hacía.

_¿Por qué importaba lo que fuese?_

Sólo quería que se detuviese.

Habría jurado que emitió un sonido afirmativo, aunque ni él se entendió.

—Sabía que conseguiríamos razonar. Descansa un rato. _Puedes_ descansar.

Draco estaba agradecido de volver al espacio vacío de la inconsciencia. De que se hubiese detenido.

— _0—_

Llegó a un lugar inundado de luz. Resplandeciente, blanca luz, que lo obligó a luchar por enfocarse.

 _Ella_ también parecía brillar, en medio del mundo donde todo era blanco, sereno, puro. Lucía como si hubiese sido hecha para habitarlo, como si tuviese que estar ahí.

Aguardaba sentada, con los tobillos cruzados, las manos unidas sobre el nivel del regazo. Vestía de blanco, el tono rubio de su cabello bien podía hacerse pasar por ese color también.

Harry tuvo la vaga impresión de que ella estaba hecha de la misma luz que inundaba el lugar. Pero sería un poco absurdo.

Cuando le sonrió, al acercarse, se le hizo más familiar. Conocía esa sonrisa. Conocía la forma de torcer la boca más a la derecha, los chispeantes ojos grises.

Caminó hacia ella porque era el único lugar hacia el que se podía caminar. Harry se sentía adormecido, desorientado. A su alrededor, el mundo tomaba forma, se convertía en un castillo brillante, que hacía que la mujer encajase aún más y él desentonase por completo.

Allí era cálido. Sin ruidos molestos.

Ella todavía sonreía cuando se detuvo frente a la banca desdibujada que ocupaba.

—Hola, Harry —Tenía una forma suave de hablar. No lo habría definido como "dulce", contaba con un matiz acerado, una firmeza en la pronunciación, seguridad velada en cada sílaba, pero _suave_. Jamás había oído nada similar.

 _No_ , se dijo. _Tal vez sí_. Tal vez en otra persona, sí.

¿Quién era esa otra persona?

—Hola —Le respondió, porque a una parte de él por supuesto que le parecía lógico que la mujer supiese su nombre. No habría sabido explicarse por qué.

Era igual que un sueño. Un sueño lejano que no recordaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé —Se sinceró, porque era lo único que se le ocurría.

—¿Sabes dónde estás, al menos?

Harry miró en torno a ellos. Sí, era un castillo, blanco, difuso, enorme.

—¿Hogwarts?

La mujer asentía. Lo observaba de forma casi afectuosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, Harry?

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó hacer memoria, pero todo era confuso, extraño. Agotador.

—No lo sé —Harry repitió su respuesta, un poco más avergonzado.

—¿Quieres volver?

 _Volver_. ¿A dónde iba a volver?

Había un sitio al que tenía que _volver_ , ¿cierto?

Asintió, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. La mujer se inclinaba más hacia él.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor, ya que vas a regresar? —Harry volvió a asentir al oírla, más seguro—. Cuídame a Draco, Harry. Por favor.

 _Draco_. Sí, Draco le recordaba a esa mujer. Draco era la otra persona, la de la sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes. ¿O era ella la que le hacía pensar en él?

Otro asentimiento. Sí, tenía que volver. _Iba a cuidar a Draco._

—¿Cómo vuelvo? —Le preguntó, dando un vistazo al castillo.

—Dímelo tú —Ella lucía divertida—. ¿Cómo vuelves de Hogwarts?

Lo consideró un momento.

—Tomo el tren —Señaló. Un pitido lo sobresaltó. Sonaba a un llamado del expreso, pero al ver alrededor, no lo encontró.

—Entonces toma el tren —Le indicó ella, apremiándolo con un gesto. _Segundo pitido._

Harry se apresuró a buscar el tren, antes de que lo dejase. Cuando creyó haber avanzado, detuvo sus pasos y se dio la vuelta.

La mujer rubia se despedía de él con una mano. La imitó.

Al girarse, la luz blanca lo cegó.

— _0—_

Harry se despertó con la sensación de que una aguja le atravesaba el cráneo y lo partía en dos, un ardor insoportable en uno de los dedos, y una cabeza peluda de grandes ojos amarillos que lo observaba desde arriba. Habría gritado, de encontrar su voz. En cambio, consiguió rodar por el suelo, apartándose del animal, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se arrancó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha, donde quemaba; la sacudió, pero no tiró el anillo, sino que esperó a que se enfriase para colocárselo.

El lobo gris ladeó la cabeza. En cuestión de un parpadeo, era Neville, jadeante y con la piel de las muñecas destrozada, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos lucía más aturdido. Sólo sabía que había vuelto y que _tenían_ que ponerse en movimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caissa: término usado para referirse a una "diosa" del ajedrez. Algunas veces se utiliza también para designar a la reina.


	21. J'adoube

Hogwarts era un caos.

Las estatuas de las protecciones clavaron las espadas y lanzas en el suelo, entrecruzándolas para mantener obstaculizado el espacio entre sus armaduras. Las barreras, sólidas y visibles como nunca antes, impedían el paso de cualquiera que no estuviese autorizado de forma expresa por la directora; funcionaba para salir tanto como para entrar.

Los Aurores recorrían el Bosque Prohibido, crispando los nervios de los centauros y el resto de las criaturas que no solían ver humanos de cerca. Se llevaron el cuerpo quemado y obligaron a los estudiantes a regresar dentro del castillo. Los Jefes de Casa hacían recuentos de sus miembros en las Salas Comunes, aunque era en vano. Todos sabían quién faltaba.

_De nuevo._

Pudieron vencer las previsiones, _de nuevo_. Ron pensaba que era bastante curioso.

El mundo era un desastre a su alrededor. Hermione y Ginny cuchicheaban, medio histéricas. La profesora A acudía al despacho de la directora, la Orden no dejaba de hacer estallar fuego verde en las chimeneas, cada vez que entraban y salían. Los alumnos hablaban. Hablaban _demasiado_ para su gusto.

Ron le rascaba detrás de las orejas a Leonis, que había enloquecido cuando Draco desapareció. Tras un rato, el perro se puso a perseguir a los de la Orden. Supuso que no había problema, mientras no los molestase ni mordiese a ninguno.

Blaise había sido el peor. _Enloqueció_ , juraría después. Irrumpió en el despacho de McGonagall, los acusó de ser los responsables por no haber prestado atención a las advertencias de Draco, por haberlo dejado solo, por no haberlo cuidado lo suficiente. Su voz se oía desde el pasillo, a través del pasadizo que daba a la oficina. Sonaba más animal que humano; Ron lo atribuyó a la rabia. Su madre tuvo que sostenerlo y sacarlo de ahí, porque lucía dispuesto a maldecir a alguien.

Ron utilizaba el tiempo para pensar. Nadie lo molestaba en ese momento, concentrados como estaban en asuntos mayores, así que pudo regresar al dormitorio de Gryffindor y observar el tablero modificado por largo rato. Era lo que Draco habría querido que hiciese. Mantener las emociones en calma no era lo suyo, se sentía igual que un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero podía hacerlo. _Debía_ hacerlo.

Era lo único en lo que podía ayudarlo.

Era el único que sabía, al parecer.

_Draco estaba vivo_. Voldemort lo iba a mantener con vida; necesitaba conservar a su Horrocrux restante y crear más. No dudaba que lo tendría en pésimas condiciones a propósito, pero mientras estuviese vivo, aún podían hacer algo. Aún habría esperanza.

Luego estaban los desaparecidos. Ron tomó papel y pluma, se sentó a un lado del tablero y comenzó a escribir.

Lo que sabía.

_Draco estaba vivo. Snape, Neville, Potter, no estaban. Él lo mandó a buscar a Snape. Snape debió ser quien rompió una de las barreras (era el único que sabría cómo, supuso)._

_Umbridge estaba muerta. Umbridge no era Voldemort. Umbridge sí estaba de su lado, lo apoyaba o trabajaba para él de algún modo. Tomando en cuenta que estuvo encerrada en un baúl y en poder de un Mortífago loco, ni siquiera era difícil imaginarse que pudieron haberla hechizado o forzado. O puede que también estuviese demente. No había que descartar nada._

_Draco era un Horrocrux._

_Draco podía crear otros Horrocruxes para él._

_Draco era emocional._ Consideró tacharlo, después decidió que no. Era un punto vital.

Lo que no sabía. _Dónde estaban, qué hacía, qué quería._

Lo primero no estaba seguro de poder resolverlo solo. Optó por revisarlo al final.

_Qué hacía._ Esa era fácil; él se lo advirtió antes. Se llevó a tres personas más, lo atrajo a una trampa. Umbridge tuvo más que suficiente tiempo para observar, fuese ayudante de Voldemort por las buenas o por las malas, y sabría quién afectaría más a Draco. _¿Todo era un plan?_ Quizás sí. Quizás también era casualidad en buena parte.

_Los usaría._ No tenía del todo claro cómo, no quería imaginárselo, pero los usaría. Draco cedería. Llevaba cinco años compartiendo cuarto con él, lo conocía.

Draco perdería la guerra por una o más personas. _Si eran las personas correctas._

Si su prioridad era un Horrocrux nuevo, podía buscar el objeto que él mencionó. ¿Qué fue? ¿Un broche? _Sí, un broche._ También lo anotó.

En caso de utilizar a estos tres rehenes para que Draco crease otro Horrocrux y haberse llevado el broche, o haber conseguido algo más, y un lugar, habría una persona desaparecida que iba a morir por ese Horrocrux. ¿Sería una bruja, sería un mago? Eliminó la posibilidad de que fuese un muggle, a pesar de que habría sido lo más sencillo. Voldemort no haría un horrocrux tan valioso, en su situación, a partir de la muerte de un muggle.

_Era demasiado simple._ Él querría elevar su apuesta, querría demostrarse que aún tenía el control.

Era un rey sin corona ni ejército, en el trono de un castillo que se caía a pedazos. Herido, cansado. En el tablero, habría estado en un _jaque_ permanente desde que su propia serpiente lo envenenó.

Estaba desesperado. Los magos oscuros desesperados pueden ser tan peligrosos como descuidados.

No, él iría por alguien con magia. Alguien que pudiese defenderse. ¿Alguien que Draco conociese?

Poner una vida por encima de otra, para Draco. Lo destrozaría. Era una buena estrategia. Era lo que él haría, de desear tanto acabar con Draco.

No creía que tuviese tanto tiempo, tanta paciencia, para ir por un conocido del niño-que-vivió. Tal vez luego. Tal vez para un segundo Horrocrux.

Pensando en esto, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un sitio aislado. Un sitio donde nadie lo buscase. Un sitio donde no lo interrumpiesen.

¿Otra Mansión Malfoy? Una versión diferente. De una familia diferente.

¿Cómo das con alguien, sin tener ninguna pista de su paradero? Probar hechizos de búsqueda era perder el tiempo.

Tenía que ser algo más. Tenía que ser algo que los llevase directo a Draco, atravesando cualquier tipo de magia diferente.

_Tenía que ser…_

Ron giró el rostro en cuanto escuchó el graznido de Fawkes, balanceándose sobre la percha instalada junto a la cama de Draco.

Tenía que ser una magia más fuerte. Una magia que no perteneciese a un mago.

_Fénix_ , anotó. _Dumbledore. Colgante._

Movió un par de piezas del tablero, recreó la idea que tomaba forma en su cabeza.

El lado de Draco estaba en _jaque_. Pero se podía revertir.

Recogió sus notas, ordenó a las piezas regresar a sus posiciones y se acercó al fénix, ofreciéndole el dorso de una mano.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar a Draco?

Fawkes le graznó. Saltó hacia su mano, cerró las garras en su piel, y él quiso pensar que era una respuesta afirmativa.

Repasaba sus notas de camino a la Sala Común, afuera, en los pasillos, incluso hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Blaise podía buscar el dichoso broche, preguntaría a la profesora A dónde lo dejó tras mostrárselo a Draco. La directora podía enviar un Auror de la Orden a buscar algún mago desaparecido hace poco; si Voldemort estaba tan desesperado y enfermo, más ocupado en mantener a Umbridge cumpliendo su función, no pudo buscar a alguien muy lejos.

Fawkes, probablemente, era capaz de atravesar las protecciones de los magos.

¿Había algo que se le olvidaba?

Sí, el cuadro. El dichoso cuadro del colgante. ¿Cómo se llamaba el sujeto que tenía otro de esos? ¿Alfredo? ¿Alford?

Mordisqueó la pluma hasta sentir la tinta correr por su boca. Escupió con un sonido de disgusto, frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de pasarle por un lado al pasadizo del despacho.

Sólo tenía que conseguir que lo escuchasen. Si era necesario, les diría todo acerca de los Horrocruxes que Draco le contó.

Pero tenía que ser rápido. La creación de otro Horrocrux los podría atrasar meses, años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frase proveniente del francés universalmente aceptada como la forma de decir de un jugador que va a tocar una pieza para colocarla apropiadamente en su casilla. En español se usa: Compongo.


	22. Alfil bueno

Neville le tapó la boca con una mano cuando hizo ademán de empezar a hablar. Presionó más la oreja contra la puerta y aguardó. De forma vaga, se preguntó si el agudo sentido del oído funcionaría incluso como humano, una vez que alcanzaba su estado animago. No sabía suficiente del tema, todavía estaba aturdido con todo.

Le costaba entender que respiraba, sus sensaciones estaban un poco enloquecidas. Le hormigueaban los dedos, oía los latidos de su propio corazón, la nariz le picaba con el olor a putrefacción del cuerpo del profesor, el estómago se le revolvía.

Habría jurado que, de tener la varita en la mano, podría haber acabado con Voldemort con un hechizo. Así se sentía, así de fuerte cosquilleaba la magia dentro de él.

Por lo que Neville le dijo, después de haberse quedado solo, el pánico lo venció y tuvo que centrarse por la fuerza. Conseguir la forma animaga era el resultado de más frustración y dolor que concentración. Tenía la piel de las muñecas destrozadas por zafarse de las ataduras y una fuerte punzada en la mandíbula, de cuando intentó morderlas para romperlas. No podía decir que supiese cuánto tiempo le llevó.

—No está por ninguna parte —Le indicó a Harry, arrugando el entrecejo. Se volvió hacia él. Los dos se agazapaban detrás de la puerta—. ¿Qué hacemos?

_Ir por Draco_. Se lo habría contestado, si no supiese que ambos tenían en claro ese punto. Longbottom debía referirse al resto del proceso, desde el llegar al salir de ahí, a donde fuese que estuviesen.

Él también tenía sus dudas al respecto.

—Eres un lobo grande…

—¿Y eso qué? No puedo... _morder_ a Quién-Tú-Sabes —Cuando Harry arqueó las cejas, expectante, él bufó—. Me mataría antes de que lo hubiese hecho, Potter.

—No si vas por la garganta.

—Si un lobo pudiese matarlo, ya estaría muerto, ¿no crees?

_A veces las soluciones más simples no eran tomadas en cuenta_ , quiso decirle, pero decidió que no valía la pena la discusión.

Sabía que un corredor los separaba, que Draco se encontraba solo. No dónde estaban, cuánto tardaría en volver. Cada segundo ahí era un segundo desperdiciado.

Tampoco contaban con sus varitas, ni siquiera para enviar una señal de auxilio y ser detectados haciendo magia por el Ministerio.

Por suerte, la mitad de su crianza fue bastante muggle y tenía ideas que un mago no.

—¿Puedes con una persona? —Neville parpadeó hacia él— ¿crees que podrías transformarte en lobo y llevar a Draco, si está herido o inconsciente?

Él asintió, poniéndose más serio.

—Me costará, pero lo llevaré. No creo poder con los dos —Le advirtió. Harry le restó importancia con un gesto. Él era rápido corriendo, sólo se imaginaria que era su primo y quería dejarlo atrás.

Se levantó, despacio, y dio un vistazo alrededor. Optó por recoger una lámpara de metal. Longbottom lo observaba con incredulidad.

—¿Ese es el gran plan?

—Si tienes uno mejor —Lo apuntó de forma amenazadora con la lámpara—, te escucho.

Su expresión se contrajo cuando tuvo que reconocer que no tenía nada. Harry resopló y elevó la barbilla.

—Estoy seguro de haber oído que va hacia aquel lado cuando vuelve con Draco —Apuntó a la derecha—, así que podemos asumir que la salida queda al otro lado. De ser posible, hay que evitar correr hacia donde está el mago loco, pero si es lo único que hay...

—Sería ingenuo pensar que podemos salir por una ventana o la puerta de atrás.

Harry lo consideró un momento, con la mano libre sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Lucía como una casa vieja. Las casas viejas tenían salidas para el servicio, ¿no? Remus lo había llevado a varias casas de gente importante en la historia, de visita. Solían ser salidas más pequeñas y discretas.

Le indicó que fuese detrás de él y se mantuviese alerta. Luego abrió. Miró a ambos extremos del corredor vacío al salir.

Caminó de puntillas, deprisa. El pasillo tenía retratos de personas. Un hombre de gran parecido al Riddle joven del diario. No se detuvo a observarlo, pero intentó recordar ese detalle.

La siguiente puerta era su destino. Titubeó al abrirla, por si tenía un sistema de defensa mágico. Al parecer, no.

Neville pasó primero, lento. Como nada ocurrió, él también entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Había una mujer allí, una que no conocía. Joven, de ropa desgastada. Yacía inconsciente, tendida medio sentada y medio acostada en el suelo, contra la esquina de la habitación. Sabía que vivía sólo porque respiraba por la boca.

Envió a Neville a revisarla, pese a sus reticencias. Si era una bruja y podían quitarle la varita, al menos tendrían algo de su parte.

Él se dirigió hacia Draco. Tuvo que tragar en seco cuando el pecho se le comprimió de forma dolorosa.

Lo encontró más ido que consciente. Los amarres le mantenían los brazos a los costados, extendidos, las piernas las flexionaba hacia sí mismo. Tenía la cabeza agachada, los ojos fijos en algún punto de la nada. Respiraba de manera irregular.

Harry apretó la mandíbula para no lloriquear. Se agachó frente a él, el dolor en su pecho haciéndose más insistente cuando Draco sufrió una sacudida y luchó por apartarse, en el momento en que extendió las manos hacia él. Ni siquiera lo tocó, pero ya intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—¿Draco? Hey- Draco, soy yo —Le sujetó el rostro, tragando con más fuerza para pasar el nudo en la garganta, cuando lo sintió temblar bajo su contacto. Le levantó la cabeza—. Soy yo, mira. Vamos a salir de aquí.

A pesar de que tenía la mirada puesta en él, no lo _veía_. Sus pupilas estaban desenfocadas, el gris del iris demasiado turbio. Lo que fuese que tenía adelante, no era a Harry, y lo hacía sacudirse otra vez.

—Tiene un estuche de varita en el cinturón, vacío —Escuchó a Neville, cuando se le acercó por detrás—. No parece lastimada.

—Pero él sí —Le contestó, dándole una leve sacudida a Draco, que no terminaba de reaccionar. Se le escapó un gruñido de frustración—. Ven, quítale estas.

—Eso me va a llevar un rato sin una varita...

—Maldición, ¡no me importa cuánto te tome! ¡Ven aquí y desátalo!

Longbottom abrió la boca para contestarle, pero su respuesta quedó en el olvido. Harry se tensó por completo en ese mismo instante.

Draco acababa de tocarle el rostro. Cuando Harry lo observó, él le sujetó ambas mejillas, con una presión un poco mayor de la justa. Le repasó el borde de la mandíbula, enredó los dedos en su cabello. A medida que más se abrían sus ojos por el asombro, las pupilas más se enfocaban. Parecía ajeno al hecho de que las ataduras le rompían más la piel de las muñecas, que ya tenía en carne viva.

Formó su nombre con los labios, sin emitir un sonido completo. Harry asintió y le sostuvo las manos, deteniéndolo para que no siguiese lastimándose. Draco no paraba de parpadear. Pasó la mirada hacia atrás de él, hacia Neville, y dejó caer los hombros, como si acabase de quitarse un peso de encima.

Luego empezó a arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Me...morí? —Lo pronunció con dificultad. Tenía la voz rasposa. Harry podría haberse reído de su expresión desorientada, en otra situación.

—No —Se estiró para rodearlo con los brazos. Draco se quedó completamente rígido por un segundo, después se movió con un quejido, y la culpa lo invadió—, todavía no. Pero podría pasar pronto, si no hacemos algo.

Draco intentó sujetar uno de sus brazos cuando se apartó. Las ataduras no le permitieron estirarse tanto y ahogó un quejido por el tirón en la muñeca. Dejó de retorcerse tanto cuando Neville cambió de posición con él, explicándole en voz baja que intentaría romper las cuerdas hechizadas.

Parecía preguntarse si estaba alucinando cuando Neville adoptó la forma de lobo. Él también tenía sus dudas. Quizás todos perdieron la cabeza.

En cuanto el lobo cerró la mandíbula sobre las cuerdas, estas se desaparecieron. Por un instante, ninguno se movió, ni siquiera Draco, que luego flexionó los brazos y se detalló las muñecas destrozadas con expresión de horror. El lobo inclinaba la cabeza y se metía bajo su brazo, para hacer de apoyo cuando se pusiese de pie, tambaleante.

_Demasiado fácil._

Los pasos acercándose al cuarto los alertaron.

Las cuerdas de Draco tenían una alarma mágica, por supuesto. Los tres intercambiaron miradas. Draco no podía correr así, apenas se sostenía del lobo, aferrándose al pelaje del lomo.

—Súbete —Cuando pareció que iba a negar, Harry insistió, más firme:—. Súbete, Draco. Él puede contigo.

Lo ayudó a subir a la espalda del lobo, que se agazapó para cooperar. Draco buscó a qué sostenerse cuando se enderezó. Harry arrastró su nueva arma —la jodida lámpara— con él, cuando caminó hacia la puerta, para apartarse antes de que hubiese preguntado qué haría.

Esperaba que Neville hiciese lo que debía.

Se paró a un lado de la puerta y esperó. En el centro de la habitación, el lobo adoptaba una posición en que inclinaba más la parte delantera. Como si fuese a echar a correr en cuanto se abriese. Bien, era bueno saber que tenían la misma prioridad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo hizo en su dirección y Harry quedó detrás de la madera por medio segundo. El mago entraba, varita en mano, la maldición en la punta de la lengua.

El lobo se apartó de un salto de su trayectoria, rodeó un costado del cuarto, esquivando otras maldiciones. Draco se inclinaba sobre su lomo, sujetándose con esfuerzo. La bruja de la esquina ni siquiera gritó cuando la quemó con una. No le dio tiempo.

Harry se aseguró de sostener bien la lámpara, avanzó por detrás de él, alzó los brazos. El mago acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia cuando le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Pese a su silueta difusa, no lo atravesó. Pudo sentir la fuerza del impacto repercutir con una vibración en sus propios brazos, cuando el hombre trastabilló hacia adelante.

Aprovechó de darle otra vez. Él se sacudió con un grito horrendo. Llevaba una varita en cada mano y Harry cogió la que estaba más cerca, arrancándola de los dedos huesudos, sin fijarse en si era la correcta. Lo importante era que tuviesen una.

El lobo corría hacia la salida, cruzaba al pasillo, seguía sin detenerse hacia el fondo. Harry, varita robada en mano, fue detrás de él, cerrando la puerta con un estruendo. Convocó un muro de piedra para cubrirla, casi sin pensar. La varita opuso resistencia por un instante y obedeció después a su voluntad.

El corredor terminaba en una ventana. Tendrían que arreglárselas. Faltaban unos metros cuando escuchó la explosión que tiró abajo su muro de roca y envió escombros en diferentes direcciones. Tuvo que saltar para que uno no lo golpease.

Voldemort estaba enloquecido de rabia. Les gritó desde el pasillo, un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Era más Riddle que Parkinson, las cicatrices mágicas, la piel corroída, la marca del veneno siendo distinguibles desde la distancia.

Harry pensó en el encuentro en el colegio y lanzó el primer hechizo de fuego que se le ocurrió hacia atrás, sin frenar para ver qué le hacía.

Mandar un _patronus_ a la Orden sería perfecto. Si pudiese concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz y no le quemase la garganta por la falta de aliento.

La siguiente vez que Voldemort gritó, las paredes se sacudieron, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse. Un candelabro cayó en alguna parte.

La ventana estaba tan cerca. El lobo gruñía, se preparaba, Draco se pegaba más a su lomo cuando saltaba y rompía los cristales. Gotas de sangre por los cortes quedaron como rastro de la hazaña.

Otro grito ensordecedor. Los fragmentos del piso empezaban a separarse allí donde se partió. Harry tropezó, trastabilló. Luchó por conservar el equilibro cuando se agachó por una maldición que pasó casi rozándole la cabeza.

Había puesto una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana, porque no podía pasar de un salto, cuando sintió el agarre que se cernía en su torso, jalándolo de vuelta. Gritó, se retorció al golpear el suelo, seguido de un latigazo de dolor. Perdió la varita.

—¡...te maté! —La voz cada vez más distorsionada no dejaba de subir de volumen— ¡yo te maté! ¡Te maté, te maté...!

Lo arrastraba hacia él por un agarre mágico que brotaba de la punta de la varita. Harry intentó sostenerse de un estante, de las tablas salidas del suelo, el marco de una puerta, en vano.

Cuando ya no se le ocurría nada, un repentino brillo lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Al parpadear lo suficiente para ver a través de la luz, distinguió una figura familiar, un par de alas.

Voldemort se sacudía lejos de las garras del fénix, su agarre vacilaba. Harry se arrastró con manos y rodillas, se apartó, y consiguió ponerse de pie, pese a las punzadas de dolor, sosteniéndose de una pared.

Fawkes graznaba. La casa entera temblaba cuando le clavó las garras en la cara. En los ojos. La sangre que derramaba era negra, espesa, inhumana en todos los sentidos.

Harry no se quedó a ver más. Corrió para recorrer la distancia que lo hizo regresar, se sujetó del marco de la ventana, cortándose las palmas de las manos, y se deslizó al otro lado. Siguió corriendo por un patio abandonado de plantas muertas, hacia una verja oxidada, que cedía mediante el uso de la fuerza.

El lobo se había detenido a unos metros de la reja, Draco lo observaba con ojos enormes, aterrado. Detrás de Harry, la casa entera sufría de otro espasmo. Fawkes los alcanzó poco después, mientras se perdían por un conjunto de árboles en dirección desconocida. Maldiciones lanzadas sin cuidado quemaban las plantas detrás de ellos.

— _0—_

—...estoy bien, de verdad. Estoy bien.

Harry los observó de reojo, en cuanto dejó de batallar con la pesada puerta de la cripta para cerrarla otra vez.

Se metieron a un cementerio cercano a la casa, cuando unas criaturas de magia oscura con forma de perros demoníacos comenzaron a perseguirlos. Fawkes quemó a varios, mientras abrían una cripta antigua. Estaba húmedo abajo, olía a pergamino, a antigüedad y a algo que prefería no identificar.

Neville se encontraba exhausto cuando regresó a la forma humana, cubierto de sudor, jadeante. Se sentó en el suelo, lejos de los huecos de las paredes donde estaban algunas tumbas, y las que se levantaban en el centro, alineadas. Draco se acomodó a su lado, abrazándose las piernas pegadas al pecho.

Harry respiró profundo, tosió por inhalar demasiado polvo. Cuando se restregó las manos, cientos de ardores simultáneos le recordaron los cortes que tenía.

—¿Ahora qué? —Tuvo que soltar lo que los tres debían pensar, para no distraerse con lo que les fuese innecesario. Ambos lo observaron.

Draco acababa de quitarse a medias la sangre de la barbilla, pasándose un brazo con insistencia. Todavía estaba cubierto de sudor y con débiles espasmos.

Él sentía que su arranque de magia había pasado. La energía lo abandonaba. De cualquier modo, tampoco tenían una varita, porque no le dio tiempo de recogerla en la casa.

Tras un momento de silencio, Draco arrugó el entrecejo y vio al fénix. Fawkes graznó, como si contestase a una cuestión no formulada en voz alta.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde estamos o cómo volver a Hogwarts? —Harry insistió, más tenso. Neville observaba a Draco, este no respondía, pero llevó las manos a su cuello y tanteó.

Cuando habló, lo hizo a un volumen tan bajo, que ninguno pudo oírlo. Neville le pidió que lo repitiese. Draco se aclaró la garganta, con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

—¿Sirve...Godric's Hollow?

—¿Cómo piensas que llegáremos a Godric's Hollow? —Le preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Allí estarían sus padres, su casa. Ellos podrían hacer el resto. Merlín, su madre estaría en una crisis nerviosa.

Draco le hizo un gesto con que pedía que aguardase. Se desabotonó la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho y pasó los dedos sobre un dibujo que tenía en la piel, plateado y pequeño. Harry le frunció más el ceño a Longbottom, para que apartase la mirada. Neville rodó los ojos.

—Fue...—Draco carraspeó cuando el medallón se despegó de su piel sin lastimarlo y cobró solidez sobre su mano— fue idea de Blas. Para- no perderlo.

Después pareció recordar algo, porque se llevó la otra mano a la cadera y tanteó bajo la tela de la camiseta. Cuando les enseñó la palma, que temblaba tanto como el resto de su cuerpo, sostenía un reloj de bolsillo.

—Trucos útiles —Neville soltó un bufido incrédulo—. ¿Cómo es que no los vio?

—Debió pensar que eran tatuajes o algo así —Le respondió Harry, distraído, acercándose despacio, en cuanto comenzó a captar su idea—. ¿Ari puede llevarnos a Godric's Hollow?

—Sólo a dos —Le aclaró Draco, abarcándolos a los tres con un gesto, antes de abrir el medallón. La chica ya estaba ahí, histérica, haciéndole señas—. No puedo...dejarla aquí.

Si Harry no estuviese tan enamorado de él ni feliz de que estaban vivos, habría hecho un comentario poco agradable sobre sentimentalismos en esas situaciones. No fue capaz. No cuando estaba así. Sus manos no paraban de temblar, se removía cada pocos segundos, todavía respiraba con dificultad.

—Lo mejor es que vaya yo —Decidió Harry, ganándose la atención de ambos de nuevo—. Saldré donde sea que me deje, iré a casa, avisaré sobre...esto, todo esto. Si necesitan moverse, Longbottom —Tuvo que ahogar un sonido frustrado al reconocerlo— te puede ayudar más que yo. Vendré tan rápido como pueda.

Draco asintió y se puso de pie. Se tambaleó un poco al hacerlo, pero no permitió que lo ayudasen.

Caminó hacia él, dejó el colgante entre ambos, abierto. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. Harry intentó mostrarse más seguro de lo que se sentía, por los dos.

Si Voldemort no lo mataba, su madre lo haría.

Permaneció inmóvil cuando Draco extendió el brazo y le rozó la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos, vacilante. Harry giró el rostro, lo justo para besarle la palma. Para recordarle que estaba ahí y estaba bien. Lo vio tragar en seco.

—Cuidado allá.

—Ustedes dos también tengan cuidado.

— _0—_

Harry se dejó guiar por Ari a un cuadro en un cuarto polvoriento, dentro de la vieja casa de los Dumbledore, abandonada y en estado de deterioro. Nunca había cruzado un par de calles tan rápido, prácticamente se arrojó contra la puerta de su casa, entrando gracias a protecciones que lo reconocían y le cedían el paso, aunque no tuviese llaves.

_No había nadie._

Maldijo para sí mismo, cogió un puñado de flu y se lanzó a la chimenea, en dirección a Grimmauld Place. Rogó porque la Orden hubiese habilitado la entrada a sus padres.

Tonks gritó, desde la sala, cuando lo vio llegar. En un parpadeo, estaba rodeado y lo acribillaban a preguntas que apenas entendía, mientras le insistían en que fuese a Hogwarts, donde estaba el resto de la Orden, y les dijese dónde buscar a los otros tres.


	23. Desperado I/II

Tenían dos cuadros de Ari, un medallón con la versión reducida de su retrato. Draco fue el último en deslizarse fuera de la pintura, agrandándose al dejar atrás el efecto de la magia. Trastabilló al poner un pie en la oficina de McGonagall, Neville intentó sostenerlo. Harry habría hecho lo mismo de no estar bajo el agarre imposiblemente fuerte de su madre, que como predijo, estaba más que _sólo_ histérica.

Lily consideró sacarlo de ahí. Llevarlo con su tía muggle, dejarlo en la habitación de su primo, hasta que todo hubiese terminado. No paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien, si le hicieron algo. James sólo comprobó su estado con un hechizo; aunque las manos le temblaron cuando le revolvió el cabello, le dijo que estaba feliz de que estuviese bien.

Lo querían tan lejos de ahí como fuese posible. Y Harry amaba a sus padres, pero no iba a ceder con algo así.

Ella debió darse cuenta, por la manera en que se sacudió para zafarse de su abrazo, y le ofreció una mano a Draco. El niño-que-vivió meneó la cabeza y juró estar bien con una señal, su voz cada vez más débil frente a la mitad de la Orden, la directora y el resto de los profesores. Podría jurar que tuvo que abstenerse de esconderse detrás de él. Aun así, Harry le colocó un brazo al frente e hizo de muralla entre el resto y él.

Notó que su madre lo veía con resignación afectuosa.

—¡¿Es verdad?! —Alguien más entró a la oficina como un torbellino, seguido de otros. Empujó magos y brujas por igual para abrirse paso— ¡¿es verdad que están...?! ¡Draco!

No se apartó del camino de los Gryffindor porque quisiera. Fue, más bien, una cuestión de supervivencia. En un parpadeo, Hermione y Ginny se abalanzaban sobre Draco, arrancándole un quejido estrangulado por el dolor, que sólo servía para alertarlas más. Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro. Poco después, Blaise se acercaba también para revisar que no tuviese heridas y maldecía de formas que incluso a él le sorprendieron, cuando se fijó en sus ojos. Luego halló a Neville, sentado a unos pasos desde la llegada del resto, y su rostro empalideció, a medida que identificaba la sangre que le cubría los brazos y la cara, de pequeños y molestos cortes.

Todos hablaban a la vez, había demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Alguien mandaba a llamar a los Aurores para que fuesen a un lugar del que nunca había oído, otra persona decía que era por la carretera de una tal Anna, una bruja desaparecida la noche anterior.

Resultaba que sólo estuvieron una noche con Voldemort. Harry habría asegurado que se sintió como una vida.

Más preguntas, demasiadas conjeturas. Las chicas gritaban. Cuando vio en la misma dirección que ellas, notó que Blaise volvía a maldecir, le sujetaba el rostro a Neville y lo besaba, hasta que McGonagall tenía que carraspear para recordarles su presencia.

Porque existía un muro de Gryffindor entre ambos, fue Ron quien se dio cuenta, en lugar de Harry. Les dijo que le diesen un momento, mientras Draco se apoyaba en él. Sus ojos estaban desenfocándose, de nuevo.

Ninguna época, de acuerdo a lo que dirían los cuadros de los directores después, había visto una oficina tan caótica. Cuando Regulus se abrió paso, sin importarle ser visto en su forma humana, lo hizo para lanzarse sobre Draco y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que gritar para que le dejase recuperar el aliento.

Pero luego preguntó por el profesor Snape. Draco vio a Neville, luego a él. No dejaba de parpadear para intentar enfocar la vista en lo que tenía adelante.

Harry sólo fue capaz de sacudir la cabeza cuando la atención de ambos recayó en él. Ninguno se lo había dicho. _Hubiese sido lo mejor,_ pensaba, _que siguiese creyendo que fue una ilusión de Voldemort._ Al menos, hasta que estuviesen a salvo.

Lo notó, segundo a segundo. Todos en la oficina lo hicieron. La manera en que la expresión de Regulus decayó, cómo soltó despacio a su primo, una luz en sus ojos apagándose cuando vaciló y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Draco intentó abrazarlo, pero sólo se quedó ahí, muy quieto, en silencio.

Estaban agotados. Personas no paraban de entrar y salir.

Todavía faltaba la peor parte.

— _0—_

La profesora A se encargó de entibiar las tazas de té con un hechizo, posando ambas palmas en torno a la porcelana. Tenían el mismo color, hasta que ella vertió unas gotas de un envase más pequeño en la suya. A Draco le ofreció la bebida con olor a canela. Decía que conseguiría relajarlo.

Le temblaban las manos aún. Incluso en la oficina de la profesora A, donde ella se ocupó de vaciar su cabeza de ilusiones e imágenes repetitivas, sentía que podía oírlos, verlos. Que todavía ocurrían, que todavía se encontraban allí. Ella le explicó que era normal, le seguiría sucediendo hasta que hubiese llevado a cabo un tratamiento más completo.

Cuando le preguntó si ella podía realizarlo, la profesora le mostró una débil sonrisa.

— _No, mi dragón_ —Había meneado la cabeza—, _no creo que yo pueda. Pero la profesora McGonagall te conseguirá a alguien, alguien que sea mejor que cualquier otro y sepa cómo hacerlo._

Fue antes de que empezase a preparar las bebidas. Lo hizo sentarse, le acarició el cabello hasta que Draco dejó de encogerse, como si esperase una maldición. Permanecieron en silencio desde entonces.

Hogwarts estaba bajo alarma. Hogsmeade era vaciada.

Tonks envió un _patronus_ media hora después de que los Aurores se hubiesen marchado para buscar la casa, a la bruja, a Riddle.

Voldemort iba hacia allá. _Despojado de toda opción_ , había dicho Ron, cuando lo acompañaba hacia la oficina de la profesora, _el rey ataca sin cuidarse y sin pensarlo._

Debía estar igual que como lo vieron en el corredor de la vieja casa. Enloquecido, furioso. No le importaría ocultarse. Intentaría atacar para matar a cualquiera.

_Menos a él._

Habría sido una ventaja mayor, de no implicar que era imposible derrotarlo, por su culpa.

Todo se le hacía confuso. Demasiado rápido, demasiado aterrador. Le provocaba vértigo sólo pensar en McGonagall enviando a los estudiantes a sus Salas Comunes, reforzando protecciones, levantando la barrera por completo y poniendo en marcha a las estatuas vivientes, para que no se repitiese lo de la última vez.

Ella le había pedido disculpas por no cuidar lo suficiente de los estudiantes. Draco habría querido decirle que no importaba, pero el colegio era un desastre, el ambiente más tenso que nunca. Le costaba al menos intentar formular las palabras.

Le cabeza le daba vueltas, los párpados le pesaban. Partes completas del cuerpo le pulsaban con un dolor persistente, que apenas podía distinguir a esas alturas.

Cuando no se concentraba, su mente comenzaba a _irse_. Se veía en otro sitio, aunque sabía que permanecía ahí, en alguna parte consciente de su cansado cerebro.

Recordaba haber deseado tanto que se detuviese. Todavía lo hacía.

_Tenía_ que detenerse, para que durmiese, para que dejase de doler, para que ya no los viese. Para llorar por su padrino y el agujero que sentía en el pecho, para llorar más por la forma en que Regulus se quedó vacío de emoción cuando oyó la noticia.

Para esconderse, porque a decir verdad, estaba tan asustado que no quería ver a nadie a los ojos. Se darían cuenta. No era ningún héroe. No tenía ideas.

Sólo quería que acabase.

Le hubiese gustado hacerle preguntas a la profesora, acerca de la extracción de magia de Voldemort, de cuánto de su magia provenía de él, de si todavía le quedaba un poco, si sería más como un squib si volvía a quitársela. Quería preguntarle si hallaron a la bruja desaparecida, el cuerpo de Severus.

Quería preguntarle qué hacer. Qué harían todos.

No pudo. Se bebió su té de a sorbos pequeños, mantuvo los ojos puestos en el borde del escritorio que los separaba, y luchó por no pensar más.

Vaciar su mente. Colocar pensamientos innecesarios donde no molestasen, donde pudiese revisarlos después. Priorizar.

Era lo que Severus le hubiese ordenado. Resultaba más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

Batallaba contra esa sensación de que era carcomido por dentro por la ansiedad, la asfixia, la pesadez del cuerpo, para concentrarse en levantar unos escudos básicos de oclumancia. Apenas lo conseguía.

Tenía la impresión de que algo importante se había roto. Algo a lo que no sabía cómo llamar, que no le permitía echarse a llorar ni actuar con la mente clara. Un embotamiento que, tras un rato, recordó haber experimentado antes.

Cuando terminó su taza, la colocó en una orilla vacía del escritorio y se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de los reposabrazos de la silla. A pesar de que Pomfrey lo revisó y le dio pócimas para aliviarlo, las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle cuando se movía. Ella también decía que era normal y se pasaría. El problema era el cuándo.

—Dragón —Experimentó un débil mareo por lo rápido que se giró para encararla. La profesora A dio el último trago a su taza, la dejó a un lado, y se estiró para sostenerle el rostro con una mano. La forma en que le acariciaba la mejilla, trazando círculos con el pulgar, lo instaba a adormecerse. No podía. No debía—, tranquilo. Sólo un poco más. Ya estás bien, mi niño.

Ella lo peinó con dedos amables, limpiándole el cabello con el mismo encantamiento susurrado que utilizó para quitarle la suciedad de la ropa y piel. Le hacía pensar que así lo habría tratado su madre. La idea aumentaba el nudo en su garganta, obligándolo a tragar ese llanto que no terminaba de brotar.

—Todo va a estar bien —Le juró, besándole la frente. Draco parpadeó cuando tuvo la impresión de que sí, lo estaría, por un instante.

—¿Me puso algo en la bebida? —Le preguntó Draco, en un murmullo. Ella soltó una risita. Sonaba cansada.

—Es para darte energías, dragón. Las vas a necesitar.

Le agradeció en voz baja. Después de que le hubiese pedido decirle a Blaise que fuese a verla —por lo que sabía, estaba acompañando a Neville en la enfermería, mientras le sanaban los cortes que se hizo como lobo—, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Nada más abrirla, se topó a Regulus de frente. Jamás había visto sus ojos tan apagados, ni su expresión endurecida de un modo aún peor que la de Severus. Llevaba la varita en una mano.

—McGonagall me dijo que te buscase —Le indicó, con voz plana. Draco tuvo un agujón de culpa en el pecho, que se tornó en una emoción más dolorosa cuando hizo ademán de sostenerle el brazo y su primo se apartó del contacto, sin cambiar su expresión—. Ven.

Asintió. Se despidió de la profesora con un gesto y lo siguió. Fawkes sobrevolaba por encima de su cabeza desde que llegó, en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

_En cuanto hubiese ido con él,_ pensaba, intentando organizarse, _buscaría a Blaise para decirle que su madre lo necesitaba en la oficina._ _Se aseguraría de que Neville en verdad estuviese bien. Preguntaría a la Orden qué harían con Voldemort cuando alcanzase el colegio. No debía faltar mucho. Quizás no pudiese Aparecerse, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría otras formas de transporte._

Regulus lo guio hacia las mazmorras. Con cada paso que daban, la incomodidad de Draco iba en aumento. Dio un vistazo alrededor, comprobó que no oía a nadie cerca. Estaba por preguntarle a dónde lo llevaba, cuando se detuvieron frente a la oficina de Severus.

Observó el par de baúles, en mitad del lugar, por encima de su hombro. Regulus mascullaba que se apresurase.

—McGonagall no está aquí, Reg.

Él ni siquiera lo miró; estaba más concentrado en encoger ambos baúles.

—No —Le replicó, de inmediato.

—¿Regulus...?

Su primo se metía los baúles miniatura en los bolsillos, iba por el saco de polvos flu, y le pedía que se acercase. Draco titubeó al caminar hacia él.

Cuando se aproximó lo suficiente, le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, lo obligó a abrir la mano y le puso un puñado de polvos verdes sobre la palma. Draco lo observaba, incrédulo.

—Tienes que gritar "Lyon" —Le aclaró Regulus, deprisa, sus palabras atropelladas entre sí—. Sé que queda lejos, pero conecté esta chimenea a…

_Lyon_. Le era familiar.

_Lyon era una casa de los Black._ Cuando la realización lo alcanzó, Draco dejó que los polvos flu se deslizasen fuera de su mano. Regulus le frunció el ceño y repitió su procedimiento, para llenarla de nuevo. Él volvió a tirarlos.

—¿Nos estamos yendo, Regulus?

No dudó. Ahí lo vio directo a los ojos.

—Sí.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, meneando la cabeza.

—Sabes que no pue-

—¡Claro que puedes, maldición! —Regulus estalló. Nunca lo había escuchado así. Unos estantes se sacudieron, una pieza de cristal cayó y produjo un ruido estridente al golpear el suelo—. ¡ _Puedes_! ¡Puedes y lo harás- lo haremos! Esto no es problema tuyo. ¿Quién-Tú-Sabes viene hacia aquí? ¡Perfecto! Saben que viene, ¡maravilloso! Nosotros nos vamos, déjale el trabajo a ellos —Cerró los dedos en su antebrazo, ejerciendo presión hasta que a Draco no le quedó de otra que abrir la mano—. Nos vamos.

—No-

—¡Nos vamos! ¡No tienes que estar aquí, no te tienes que aguantar esto! Has tenido suficiente —Su expresión se contrajo, amenazando con empezar a llorar, por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia acerca de Severus—. Vámonos, Draco —Siguió, más bajo. La voz se le quebraba—, vámonos. No necesitas esto. Mírate, mira cómo estás. Deja que ellos lo resuelvan. Iremos al campo, estaremos viendo las estrellas, mientras ellos lo resuelven. Mañana habrá terminado.

—Y tal vez todos estén muertos.

No supo de dónde salió la seguridad para contestarle. La voz ya no le temblaba. El resto del cuerpo sí.

—Entonces —Regulus titubeó—, con mayor razón, hay que irnos ya. Tengo que sacarte de aquí ya. Se lo prometí. Le dije- nosotros…nosotros siempre…

Negó. Regulus lo veía con desesperación.

—No voy a ningún lado, Reg —Draco devolvió los polvos al saco esa vez, cuando su agarre se aflojó sin que lo notase—, tengo que quedarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me marcó a mí —Se encogió de hombros—, y es a mí a quien busca. Y es...injusto hacer pagar a otras personas por-

—¿Por qué? —Regulus insistió, levantando la voz de nuevo, su tono agudizándose. No debió notarlo— ¿porque una vidente loca lo dice? ¿Porque una bola de cristal lo dice?

—Es una esfera de cristal de profe-

—¡Lo que sea! —Un armario completo se vino abajo, detrás de él. Ninguno se movió para comprobar su estado, ni apartaron la mirada del otro— ¡no me importa lo que sea, Draco! A ti nadie te preguntó si querías serlo, si querías meterte en todo esto. A tus padres nadie se los preguntó.

—Pero ne-

—¡Debes irte! ¡Debemos irnos! —Draco trastabilló hacia atrás cuando atrapó sus brazos. Apretaba fuerte. Se obligó a ahogar un quejido—. Vámonos, Draco. Vámonos ahora, deja que peleen, deja que se maten entre ellos. Ha sido suficiente. ¿No estás cansado?

_Sí_. Formó una línea recta con los labios para callar su respuesta. La expresión de Regulus se suavizó al cambiar su agarre, pasó a sostenerle el rostro con una mano. Ahí, el contacto era más suave.

—Estás cansado, Draco. Lo siento mucho, siento no haberte cuidado lo suficiente como para evitarlo. Pero puedo hacerlo ahora, lo haré desde ahora —Se corrigió, aún hablaba deprisa—. Vámonos.

Cuando se apartó la siguiente vez, se lo permitió sin dificultades. Draco extendió las manos hacia él, para acunarle el rostro. Los ojos grises en que se veía reflejado estaban turbios.

—Estás _mal_ , Regulus.

Su primo dio un par de asentimientos seguidos, frenéticos.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy. Vámonos para que deje de estarlo. Vámonos para descansar, los dos —Alzó las manos, colocándolas sobre las suyas—. Trae a Neville, si quieres. Maldición, trae a Harry, si quieres. Pero vámonos ya. _Por favor._

Cuando su rostro volvió a sufrir de una contracción, no hubo forma de arreglarlo. Draco le ofreció los brazos e ignoró su retahíla de "por favor, por favor, por favor..." y "vámonos, Draco, vámonos".

Lágrimas le empaparon el hombro, allí donde Regulus enterró el rostro. Le dolía la espalda y los costados, por el agarre férreo con que lo envolvió. Por un instante, creyó que su primo lo metería a la chimenea de ese modo y los haría aparecer lejos, pero él no se movió más.

Al primer sollozo, le siguieron mil más. Sonidos ahogados, ininteligibles. Alaridos, súplicas estranguladas. Maldiciones. En algún momento, llamaba a Severus, y Draco apretó la mandíbula al sentir que le escocían los ojos. Pero no lo soltó.

_Si lo soltaba, lo perdía. Si lo soltaba, se iba._ Regulus necesitaba el soporte, mientras se rompía.

Draco cerró los ojos, intentó regular su respiración y permaneció ahí. Segundo a segundo, una parte de su mente que había aprendido de la peor manera a funcionar así, comenzaba a poner en marcha ideas sobre qué hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperado: término usado para designar una pieza que se sacrifica insistentemente para forzar las tablas, normalmente, por jaque continuo o ahogado.


	24. Desperado II/II

Harry no estaba cerca cuando sucedió. Con el ajetreo en que se convertía Hogwarts, sus amigos Slytherin buscándolo, Pansy negándose a soltarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las preguntas que no se detenían, era casi imposible que estuviese pendiente de lo que fuese.

No hallaba a Draco. Nadie le decía a dónde se había metido tampoco.

Intentó concentrarse en una tarea, en algo que pudiese ser de ayuda. McGonagall quería empezar por sacar a los niños de primero y segundo por túneles subterráneos, él recordó el mapa de Draco y pidió a otros Gryffindor que lo buscasen. Cuando los escuchó hablar de que los niños necesitarían una forma de iluminarse más segura que el lumos, se le ocurrió que también podía hacer algo, así que ayudó a Pansy y Theo con los Sly más jóvenes, para que se organizasen, y corrió hacia las mazmorras.

Encontró el Desiluminador en el fondo de un compartimiento de su baúl. Lo accionó para asegurarse de que aún funcionaba. Cuando un destello blanco iluminó todo el cuarto, presionó el interruptor para regresarlo dentro.

No pudo.

El destello continuó en el aire, frente a Harry, incluso cuando lo accionó varias veces para que actuase. Luego, de repente, se movió tan rápido que no habría sido capaz de esquivarlo, fue hacia él y lo atravesó, desapareciendo a la altura de su pecho.

Harry contuvo el aliento, el terror reducido a un peso helado en su estómago.

_Y lo escuchó_.

Era la voz de Draco, la reconocería donde fuese. No paraba de llamarlo. Lo puso alerta enseguida, buscando alrededor con desesperación, pero era imposible que Draco hubiese decidido ir hacia las mazmorras en un momento como ese.

Insistió presionando el Desiluminador tantas veces que juraría que lo dañó. Pero tampoco fue así. El destello volvió a aparecer frente a él, balanceándose en el aire, y después comenzó a moverse fuera de ahí, traspasando puertas, paredes y muebles en su camino hacia la salida de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Harry lo siguió, porque sentía que _tenía_ que hacerlo, porque era la voz de Draco. Porque él había dicho que lo cuidaría, aunque no recordase a quién.

Saltó por las escaleras, apretó el paso en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Escuchó un estruendo cuando se acercaba a una de las oficinas, donde el destello fue hacia la puerta y se desvaneció.

Se detuvo ahí, por un instante. Cuando el estruendo se repitió, abrió y se asomó.

El Desiluminador se le resbaló entre los dedos cuando lo vio.

Lo que fue la oficina de Severus Snape, estaba irreconocible. Armarios en el suelo, compuertas abiertas, viales rotos, ingredientes dispersos, líquido derramado en paredes y suelo. El escritorio, resquebrajado justo en el centro, fue arrojado de lado, a la silla le faltaban dos patas.

Draco, de espaldas a él, acababa de tirar abajo todos los pergaminos de uno de los mesones de trabajo. Calderos, varillas para mezclar, tubos de ensayo.

Jadeaba pesadamente al recargarse con ambas manos en el borde de la mesa. Tenía la espalda tensa, los músculos sufrían débiles espasmos cada pocos segundos.

Le llevó un instante recuperarse lo justo para arremeter contra el mesón de piedra mismo, pateándolo, sin importar el dolor que recibía a cambio por el impacto. Tras varios intentos y un estallido de magia, a la roca también se le dibujó una grieta donde la tocaba.

Había tanta magia suelta en el lugar, que Harry se quedó ahí otro momento, luchando por respirar ese aire denso, por no ceder bajo la fuerza invisible que lo cubría todo, dejándolo a su merced. Cuando se movía, las puntas del cabello de Draco se enroscaban. Mantenía el equilibrio, a pesar del cansancio, en base a pura energía y voluntad.

Jamás vio nada parecido.

Sólo cuando arruinó la mesa de piedra, Draco miró alrededor, buscando algo más que atacar. Tenía las pupilas desenfocadas de nuevo. Sus manos fueron a parar a una de las paredes; Harry temió que causaría un desastre enorme al romperla, más que el que se fuese a lastimar en vano. No, estaba bastante seguro de que la iba a destrozar, si lo intentaba.

Estaba seguro de que habría acabado con lo que fuese en ese instante, hasta el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. El problema era que no lucía como si tuviese algo en contra de la oficina, en particular.

Si le permitía seguir, un mal presentimiento le advirtió que lo único con lo que Draco iba a acabar sería consigo mismo.

En cuanto dio un paso dentro, él lo localizó. Sobresaltado, con una expresión antinaturalmente en blanco, los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, inquietos.

Draco dejó que sus manos resbalasen lejos de la pared, casi de manera inconsciente. No se movió, más que por los espasmos involuntarios, a medida que Harry se aproximaba, un pie delante del otro, una breve pausa entre cada paso y el siguiente.

Los objetos desperdigados, el caos general, le abría paso, un estrecho sendero, una línea en medio de la destrucción, a través de la que pudiese llegar a él.

Draco no paraba de observarlo, con los labios entreabiertos, como si no terminase de decidir si era cierto o no. Harry se lo demostró al detenerse y sujetarle las muñecas, apartándolo no sólo de la dichosa pared, sino de cualquier otro objeto que pudiese destruir.

Notaba más los temblores al sostenerlo.

—¿Qué...?

—La maté.

La respuesta a la pregunta incompleta fue un débil murmullo, quebrado, que le hizo cuestionarse si había escuchado mal. Ya que se limitó a verlo, con el entrecejo arrugado, Draco ahogó un sonido sospechosamente similar a un sollozo.

—La maté. La maté. La maté —Sólo lo repetía, su voz más aguda conforme aumentaba el volumen—. Lo puso en las bebidas, no lo vi- no lo noté. Llamó a Blaise para despedirse. Le explicó. No quería que él estuviese ahí para verla, no quería que ninguno...fue casualidad que fuéramos. Ya estaba ahí, ya estaba- —Sorbió por la nariz y negó—. La maté. Consiguió la fórmula, consiguió ser- ser su horrocrux- la maté como a mi chivo expiatorio. Yo no quería un chivo expiatorio, no quería- no quería- yo no quería. Te juro que no quería, pero- pero la maté. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa...

A medida que continuaba, el cabello se le agitaba más, como si una brisa que nadie más percibía lo rodease. Algunos objetos ya derrumbados se sacudieron sin fuerza. Ahí donde lo sostenía, a Harry le hormigueaban las manos, nada más; sabía —sentía— que lo que fuese que hacía su magia fuera de control, no lo dañaría a él.

Draco todavía balbuceaba sobre lo que creía haber hecho cuando Harry lo rodeó con los brazos. Y siguió haciéndolo, hasta que el llanto ya no lo dejó hablar más.


	25. Armageddon I/II

Draco todavía tenía los ojos y la nariz hinchados y enrojecidos cuando entró. Las miradas se detuvieron en él de inmediato, el sonido de los débiles murmullos que percibieron desde el corredor, deteniéndose a medida que caminaba hacia el centro de la oficina. Hizo una pausa junto al escritorio de la directora, donde se apoyó; para alguien que no fuese plenamente consciente de su estado, le habría parecido que se relajaba contra la madera, no que la necesitaba para evitar el vértigo y la sensación de caída.

Harry colocó una mano sobre la suya, dándole un leve apretón. Lo vio asentir.

McGonagall los observaba, expectante. Blaise estaba sobre una de las incómodas sillas del despacho, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo y un ceño permanente; Neville, a su lado, mantenía un agarre flojo sobre una de sus muñecas, como si hubiese intentado tranquilizarlo antes de que llegasen. Los Gryffindor que solían rodear al niño-que-vivió también andaban por ahí.

—¿Ariadna? —Draco preguntó por la profesora, sin ver a nadie en particular. La voz le sonó plana, vacía.

—Pomfrey la trasladará al área de la morgue de San Mungo cuando sea seguro dejar el colegio —Le aclaró la directora, con una expresión de disculpa en la que él no se fijó, porque había puesto los ojos en Blaise. El Ravenclaw apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Fuese lo que fuese que se decían en esa conversación gestual y privada, pareció zanjarse.

Harry le dio otro apretón a su mano cuando notó que Draco cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo. Tras un momento, él deslizó el brazo lejos y se concentró en los que estaban allí. Suponía que la Orden cumplía sus obligaciones, a donde los hubiesen enviado.

—Voldemort viene para acá.

—Los Aurores y la Orden- —El Gryffindor le dedicó una mirada tranquila a la directora, que pareció comprender el punto sin más. Era la primera y posiblemente única vez que alguien la silenciaba así.

—Nadie lo va a detener —Draco continuó, con una exhalación pesada, temblorosa—, nadie lo _puede_ detener.

Fue Neville quien intervino esa vez.

—Las profecías...

Draco soltó un bufido despectivo, negando.

—Son una farsa, Nev. No tengo nada especial, no tengo algo con lo que enfrentarlo. Ni siquiera tengo mi varita aquí, es la segunda vez que me quedo sin una —Se echó el cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento compulsivo, que tomó por inconsciente. Luego chasqueó la lengua—. Está loco, es fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. La única persona que podría igualarlo en un duelo uno a uno, tal vez, hubiese sido Albus Dumbledore, y no está.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall hizo ademán de replicar, le pidió que lo dejase terminar, con un susurro. Ella se sentó tras su escritorio y se lo concedió.

—Voldemort es demasiado fuerte para que yo pueda hacerle algo —Draco siguió, despacio, medido. Harry tenía la absurda impresión de que se enderezaba, recuperaba la compostura, conforme la realización le llenaba los ojos con una chispa de reconocimiento que no estuvo ahí unos momentos atrás—, así que la única posibilidad que tenemos es que él se lo haga a sí mismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Blaise lo observó con una expresión pensativa. Draco miraba un punto más allá de ellos, sus ojos abriéndose más con cada instante que trascurría. Creyó ver que movía los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Luego estaba chasqueando los dedos y recorría el despacho con la mirada.

—Voldemort es demasiado fuerte para mí, ¡es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera! —Ahogó un sonido extraño, medio suspiro, medio carcajada estrangulada. Por la manera en que lo observaron, Harry no era el único que temía por lo que el Señor Oscuro hubiese dejado dentro de su cabeza—. Él es demasiado fuerte para su bien. ¡Es la magia! Lo mantuvo vivo allí, lo llevó a otro cuerpo, lo sostiene. Le costaba estar aquí, necesitó de- de otra magia —Draco carraspeó— para tener el estallido de poder que ocurrió en la casa. La magia controla el veneno en su sangre, de la mordida de Nagini. La magia evita que uno de los venenos más fuertes del mundo lo mate, ¡Merlín! ¡Dejen de verme así!

—Lo único que estás diciendo es que es muy fuerte, Draco —Le dijo Hermione, con la expresión contrariada. Él meneó la cabeza, emitiendo un ruido frustrado desde el fondo de la garganta. De pronto, se fijó en Harry.

—¿Tú me crees que _sé_ de lo que hablo? —Le preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Harry intentó sonreírle al asentir.

—Pero puedes explicar un poco más —Le mencionó, de pasada. Alguien soltó un bufido de risa sin humor.

—Su cuerpo es inestable y su alma aún más —Draco se volvía a pasar las manos por el cabello, sin desordenarlo en realidad—; no se puede mantener a un ser vivo en ese estado. Debe sostenerse. El gasto de magia que tiene es...

—...gigantesco —Fue McGonagall la primera en captar el punto, asintiendo. Draco repitió el gesto, deprisa.

—Voldemort es fuerte, sí, tanto como para mantenerse vivo cuando cualquier otro habría muerto. Por la magia oscura. Tiene tanta magia en el cuerpo, de ella depende su funcionamiento, que si se pudiese rebasar un límite, si fuese _demasiada_ magia incluso para él, para el cuerpo que habita ahora...—Simuló un estallido con las manos; todavía le temblaban un poco, pero era menos notable si seguía moviéndose a la velocidad en que lo hacía—. ¡¿Por qué no lo entienden aún?! ¡A Voldemort lo puede destruir su propia magia! ¡Les dije que dejaran de verme así!

—Sí, claro, eso suena lógico —Por la forma en que arrugaba el entrecejo, Harry no sabría decir si en serio pensaba que lo era o si Hermione sólo intentaba ponerse de su lado—. ¿Pero cómo haces que un mago suelte tanto poder- que lo _necesite_ , y se desestabilice de ese modo?

Draco apretó los labios un momento, desviando la mirada. Uno de sus pies golpeteaba sin cesar el suelo; puede que lo ayudase a concentrarse.

—Sólo hay que hacerle algo de lo que no pueda curarse —Le respondió, de repente, con un tono suave que desentonaba con las palabras—, algo que sea tan grave, tan fuerte, que toda su magia se ocupe de arreglarlo...y termine consumiéndolo en una explosión interna de poder, que ni siquiera su cuerpo pueda aguantar.

—¿Cómo piensa que se puede conseguir eso?

El niño-que-vivió observó a McGonagall por tanto rato, con los ojos desenfocados, que Harry temió que no encontraría una respuesta racional. Después parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Jugando.

Comenzaba a tener sus dudas sobre la cordura de su novio, como todos en el despacho, cuando Draco presionó las palmas sobre el escritorio de la directora.

—Necesito meterlo a Hogwarts, profesora.

La expresión de McGonagall se deformó de inmediato.

—Ni siquiera se le ocurra que-

—Estará lejos de cualquier estudiante, excepto yo —Le restó importancia con un gesto—, estará _abajo_.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Abajo?

—Necesito su ayuda. Necesito mucha ayuda —Draco miró al resto por encima del hombro—, pero sé de algo que podría conseguir que se ponga así.

— _0—_

La organización se llevó a cabo con rapidez y pulcritud. Draco lucía más decidido, aunque tuvo que permitir que lo ayudase para explicarles a los demás lo que quería, porque moverse tanto lo agotaba y la voz dejó de salirle con normalidad más allá de cierto punto.

Envió a Neville a despertar a Regulus, a quien, por lo que le contestó después, durmió con una poción para que se recobrase. Regulus estaría molesto cuando abriese los ojos, pero ambos esperaban que fuese lo suficiente maduro para comprender que era necesario, si no podía controlarse a sí mismo.

A Blaise lo llevó aparte un momento. Por lo que escuchó, le pedía disculpas por lo de su madre, hasta que el otro le dijo que él no era responsable de las decisiones que ella hubiese tomado. Blaise aceptó el mapa en forma de serpiente y un encargo en que tenía que correr hacia Hogsmeade.

A los otros Gryffindor, les pidió que reuniesen a estudiantes de quinto o mayores del club de duelo.

—¿Cuántos hechizos crees que se necesiten para inmovilizar a un dragón? —Le preguntó Draco, deteniéndose a mitad de las indicaciones. Harry lo observó, titubeante.

—¿Un dragón? —Él asintió, solemne—. No sé, creo...—Entonces recordó a Peter dándole un número exacto—. Unos quince, si es una dragona grande con crías. Son las peores.

—Quince —Draco probó la palabra, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego asintió para sí mismo—. Necesito alrededor de quince estudiantes —Les dijo a los Gryffindor, que lucían tan descolocados como Harry se sentía. Antes de que se fuesen, notó que la pequeña de los Weasley sujetaba uno de los brazos de Draco y le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Él asintió, deprisa.

—¿Vas a inmovilizar a un dragón? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, cuando pidió el último favor a McGonagall y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Su madre tendría otra crisis nerviosa si ahora también tenía algo que ver con dragones; Harry creía que la crisis por acercarse a Señores Tenebrosos ya era lo bastante mala de por sí.

Draco negó, sin mirarlo ni detenerse en su trayecto por los pasillos.

—Sólo a un mago oscuro muy poderoso.

Ahí, comenzó a atisbar los contornos del plan que se esbozaba dentro de esa cabeza rubia.

— _0—_

Descendieron con una cuerda mágica, invocada deprisa, y la constante compañía de Fawkes, que parecía pensar que sobrevolar la cabeza de Draco, graznar, picotearlo y cantarle, ayudaría de algún modo al hecho de que Voldemort estuviese de camino al colegio.

Draco caminaba delante de él. Iba murmurando entre dientes; sonaba a un recuento.

—¿El Desiluminador puede tomar una gran cantidad de luz y soltarla como un destello?

Harry vaciló, aturdido porque hubiese interrumpido su extraño proceso de planificación para volver a dirigirse a él. Se movía un paso exacto detrás de Draco, y sostenía uno de sus brazos desde que ingresaron al pasadizo del baño.

—No estoy seguro.

Lo escuchó maldecir, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Necesito una distracción...una distracción- ¡necesito una ilusión!

Harry habló sin pensar.

—Theo estudia ilusiones desde hace años.

De pronto, Draco se giraba para encararlo, con una mirada interesada.

—¿Qué tan grandes son sus ilusiones?

—Normales —Harry se encogió de hombros—, no va a desaparecer Hogwarts ni nada por el estilo, si es lo que piensas.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo y negó, pero tras un instante, lo más cercano a una sonrisa que le había visto ese día, se le dibujó al verlo de reojo.

—Perdona, estoy- —Abrió y cerró la boca, quizás a falta de algún término apropiado.

Harry deslizó su agarre más abajo, para sujetar su mano.

—Está bien. Estoy contigo —Le guiñó—, no importa que tus ideas sean locas o tus explicaciones una mierda que no se entiende...

Cuando pareció que iba a replicarle con algún comentario agudo, alcanzaron la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Regulus ya los esperaba ahí abajo, de pie en medio del ancho pasillo que la conformaba. Mantenía un cuadro envuelto en papel marrón, apoyado contra una pierna, lejos del agua que las tuberías siempre dejaban sobre el lugar.

—Reg, sé que-

El mago negó. Intentó sonreír, aunque sólo consiguió elevar una de las comisuras de la boca.

—Tú no vas a hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer sin mí —Lo apuntó, de forma acusatoria. Cuando Draco lo aceptó con un asentimiento, Regulus recogió el cuadro envuelto en papel—. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer, _exactamente_?


	26. Armageddon II/II

Harry se aseguró de que Draco se colocase el anillo con la diminuta piedra oscura, donde le correspondía, antes de comenzar. Regulus acababa de contarles una historia acerca de tres astutos hermanos con magia, lo que creía que hacía y significaba —sumada a la intervención suya, comprobando que hacía lo que decían—, mientras terminaban los preparativos para recibirlo.

Draco llevó a cabo una última revisión rápida, buscando, llamando, obteniendo sonidos afirmativos a cambio. Le pidió que se encargase de uno de los lados, para aligerar el trabajo. Funcionaban mejor si lo dividían a la mitad.

Los libros de _Historia de la Magia_ crearían sus propias versiones al respecto de lo sucedido ese día. Le otorgarían nombres estrafalarios, plasmarían escenarios dignos de una de las películas más taquilleras del mundo muggle. Cada autor podía interpretar al niño-que-vivió como mejor le pareciese, pocos en verdad se molestarían en hurgar en los hechos y conocer la lista real de nombres de quienes estuvieron presentes, pero estaba bien. Así eran las personas. Así era el mundo; mágico o muggle, no diferían.

Harry también tenía su manera de contarla. Estaba seguro de que, si bien podía no ser perfecta, porque los recuerdos se le sucedían sin orden, sueltos, difusos de a momentos, más nítidos cuando la tensión apenas lo dejaba respirar, al menos era más fiel a lo ocurrido de lo que podían presumir la mayor parte de los magos de Gran Bretaña, que no pararían de hablar del tema por meses, años, a partir de ese punto.

Su versión, de hecho, comenzaba allí donde Draco se aseguraba de que no se viese lo que tenía en el cinturón, rozándole la espalda, y lo localizaba al acercarse para decirle que todos estaban listos.

—¿Cuántos besos te parece que se merece alguien por idear un plan para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos? —Le preguntó Draco, cosa que, por razones lógicas, nunca aparecería en ningún libro de historia.

—Alguien así se merece muchísimos más de los que puedo contar. _Después_ —Harry se permitió sonar casi divertido porque hubiese sacado el tema en ese instante— de haberlo derrotado. No antes.

Draco pareció aceptarlo. Dio un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que no se verían por los barrotes que sellaban las tuberías a los estudiantes agachados, con las varitas en ristre. Un encantamiento de Flitwick debía mantenerlos escondidos frente a cualquier tipo de magia que a un mago oscuro se le pudiese ocurrir utilizar, si es que les daba la suficiente importancia a ellos, como para siquiera buscarlos; ninguno lo creía, pero no estaba de más prevenir.

Por un momento, Draco se vio inseguro, pese a la preparación, a la lógica que estaba detrás del plan y que fue confirmada por Pomfrey y Flitwick, como expertos en hechizos y fortaleza mágica de un individuo. Harry sabía que ese detalle tampoco habrá sido colocado en ningún libro, mas decidió almacenarlo en su memoria. Recordarse a sí mismo, cada día que le siguiese a aquel, que no fue el niño-que-vivió a quien tuvo al frente en ese momento. Fue a Draco, sencillamente. Draco, repasando sus ideas, temiendo poner en peligro a cualquier otra persona a causa de estas.

Era, en su opinión, mejor que cualquier imagen ideal de lo que un héroe tenía que ser.

Cuando estuvo listo, exhaló, lo vio y asintió. Harry le regresó el gesto.

El plan se ponía en marcha.

— _0—_

Explicar un juego de ajedrez mágico, modificado para asemejarse a la realidad, del que podía depender el futuro completo de la comunidad mágica británica, podía ser difícil para alguien que no tuviese ni idea de ajedrez. Del tablero y los movimientos que observó, mientras se organizaban, de las manos de Ron y Draco, lo que Harry entendió fue que debían seguir dos pasos y sólo existían dos posibilidades.

Tener al rey contrario en la casilla correcta, era un _jaque_ automático, si el lado opuesto, en el siguiente turno, podía derribarlo con un movimiento. La cercanía sería lo único que determinaría su _mate_.

Podían ganar. O podían no ganar.

_Simple, ¿no?_

El que esperaba fuese el último juego comenzó en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, después de que un tal Aberforth hubiese sido advertido para refugiar a la comunidad en un espacio de su sótano, ampliado con magia. Algunos afirmarían haberlo visto, aunque era imposible, porque la calle se encontraba desierta cuando llegó, y quien hubiese estado presente, habría caído envenenado de inmediato.

Aun así, supongamos que un mago o bruja descuidado y de gran suerte, fue capaz de verlo cuando arribó. Lo que se habría encontrado al principio, le habría resultado difícilmente reconocible como Voldemort.

Atraía una nube negra detrás de sí, de esas que las brujas ancianas decían que eran malos presagios. La ropa oscura parecía alargarse, disolverse, transformarse en una contextura gaseosa y unirse a la dichosa nube. Luego un grupo de Aurores diría que los gases eran los causantes de la línea de muerte que atravesó el pueblo, el espacio donde las plantas murieron, la tierra se secó, y no volvería a crecer nada más en, al menos, veinte años. Nadie podía decir qué tipo de magia era aquella.

Debía tener los ojos por completo rojos, la ranura de serpiente en lugar de la pupila. Más facciones de Riddle que de Parkinson, con su pedazo de nariz faltante, sólo la mitad de la boca, la piel en carne viva de forma permanente, la marca verde, cada vez más extensa, donde el veneno de Nagini era retenido por su sistema para evitarle la muerte. Harry no sabría entonces que tenía las palmas de las manos como el cuero, por quemaduras del hechizo que arrojó sin prestar atención, durante su escape. Su silueta se desdibujaba con cada inhalación dificultosa; estaba claro por qué fue incapaz de sanarse a sí mismo, si apenas se sostenía.

Lo único que halló en el pueblo fue el retrato. Un poco rectangular, de marco grueso y ornamentado, que debió lustrarse por última vez en la época de los años 20. Mostraba a una jovencita agradable y de expresión suave, al comienzo de un sendero que aparentaba no llevar a ninguna parte.

Cuando Voldemort lo observó por el tiempo suficiente, la jovencita se echó a reír en silencio. En cuestión de un parpadeo, era Draco Malfoy quien se encontraba dentro del retrato.

Los historiadores en realidad no tendrían la más mínima idea de que un estudiante de Slytherin, llamado Theodore Nott, trabajaba en la ilusión al mismo tiempo que el profesor Flitwick, ambos escondidos en una de las casas-locales. Ni que fueron los responsables de darle vida al Draco que se recargó con los codos en el marco del retrato, sonriendo con sorna a un mago que otros habrían considerado aterrador.

La provocación era una técnica antigua y sencilla. Ya fuese por la naturaleza humana, o por alguna razón más compleja, no solía fallar. Esa vez tampoco lo hizo.

Theo después diría que contuvo la respiración cuando su campo de visión se llenó de humo negro. Profesor y estudiante se obligaron a permanecer concentrados en la magia ejercida para mantener viva la ilusión del niño-que-vivió. Jamás lo vio. Cuando los gases desaparecieron, el retrato continuaba sosteniéndose por sí mismo, en medio de la calle, sin nadie que lo ocupase, y Voldemort tampoco estaría por ninguna parte.

Luego Voldemort salía despedido de otro cuadro idéntico, en un punto bajo Hogwarts que la mayor parte de los libros sólo podrían asumir que era una construcción tan antigua como los Fundadores. Lo tenían en la Cámara, bajo capas de protecciones del colegio, para evitar Apariciones y despliegues masivos de magia oscura, cortesía de McGonagall.

Ese era el _jaque_.

Llegados a este punto, era la segunda parte del movimiento donde se tornaba problemático.

Voldemort se encontró de frente a Draco, el Draco real, parado en medio del pasillo que cortaba la Cámara de los Secretos. Cansado, solo. Desarmado.

Lo reconoció de inmediato. No sólo quién era, sino _qué_ era.

Esto Harry no lo sabría hasta un par de días más tarde, cuando su novio diese una explicación más extensa a todos los que se vieron involucrados y merecían conocerla, por ser cercanos a él. Voldemort supo que ya no era su Horrocrux, desde el preciso instante en que puso los ojos en los suyos. Draco supo que el mago era consciente de esto. No se trataba de un hecho físico, sólo de un fenómeno imposible de explicar para alguien que no hubiese experimentado una conexión involuntaria con algún mago oscuro poderoso. Era la misma certeza de que aquello, todo, era una trampa. La misma certeza de que Voldemort estaba loco.

Lo atacó tan rápido que apenas lo vio. Un destello verde, dos palabras. Draco no se salió de su trayecto.

A pesar de que Draco se lo advirtió, sino hubiese sido porque Pansy, agazapada a su lado con el resto de los voluntarios para ayudarlo, lo detuvo, era probable que Harry lo hubiese arruinado en ese momento.

El corazón se le detuvo durante un interminable segundo, cuando lo observó desplomarse. Voldemort, varita en mano, miraba alrededor, buscando lo que seguía.

Los libros tendrían diferentes formas de comentarlo también, se debatiría, se crearían argumentos. Harry se iba por la opción simple: Voldemort era confiado. Lo bastante confiado como para creer que acababa de conseguir su victoria, lo bastante confiado como para saber que un adolescente de quince años, sin varita o con ella, nunca podría hacerle frente.

Lo bastante confiado como para batallar contra el conjunto de hechizos simultáneos que lo golpearon desde diferentes ángulos, agotándolo sin saberlo.

Lo bastante confiado, incluso, como para romper una de las reglas más básicas en un enfrentamiento.

_No le des la espalda a quien no sepas que está acabado._

Sostenerlo un minuto fue más que suficiente para que lo hiciese. Cuando Draco volvió en sí, consciente de lo que tenía que hacerse, se arrastró sin generar ruidos de chapoteo y zafó el colmillo de Salazar, que no podía atacar por su cuenta a un heredero de Slytherin, del amarre que le hizo en su cinturón.

Se lanzó sobre su espalda, aprovechándose de que estaba inmovilizado y concentrado en otros asuntos. Lo enterró justo en medio de los omoplatos, arrancándole un sonido agudo, irregular, cuando su sistema entero reaccionó al veneno mágico, difuminándose, desvaneciéndose un instante y recobrándose en base a pura fuerza.

Sería como si hubiesen formado un pacto para nunca hablar del tema, una vez que saliesen de ahí. Para no recordarse lo horrible que fue.

El primer despliegue de magia resquebrajó la estructura de la Cámara. Draco se aferró a sus hombros, sacó el colmillo y se lo volvió a clavar en un costado de la garganta, dejando al líquido negro manar en todas direcciones y mancharlos a ambos. El segundo despliegue convirtió la cabeza de Slytherin, al fondo, en un grupo de escombros que levantaron capas de polvo y salpicaduras al golpear el suelo.

El último despliegue le sacó a Draco de encima, enviándolo contra unos escombros. Ya no se movió desde el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza contra una de las piedras, pero después le diría que también lo observó.

El deterioro de la carne, la destrucción desde adentro. Trozos completos consumidos por la marca verdusca de la mordida de Nagini, cuyo veneno no podía retener al mismo tiempo que el del Basilisco. La magia corroyéndolo del interior hacia afuera.

Trastabillaba mientras perdía fuerzas, la magia oscura convertida en líneas que brotaban lejos de él y se esfumaban sin conseguir más que armar alboroto. La cara desfigurada a la que se le caía la piel, le burbujeaba la sangre que resbalaba por esta, cuando tenía piel, cuando lograba mantener su cuerpo, y no se le notaban los huesos, los tendones, los músculos, poniéndose negros, encogiéndose, torciéndose.

Los contornos se desdibujaron, se disolvieron. Lucía como si cada pieza del cuerpo se le fuese a caer. Perdió la masa muscular, a medida que la magia lo tragaba. Se hacía más delgado, más pequeño, más débil, _más delgado, más pequeño, más débil, más delgado..._

Sólo hubo un grito más. Un sonido escalofriante que se repetiría en más de una pesadilla para quien lo hubiese conocido, casi un chirrido, más bestial que humano. Luego sucedió el estallido que terminó de devorarlo.

Lo único que quedó fue la ropa que Parkinson utilizaba el día en que lo poseyó, un par de varitas, y una densidad asfixiante en el aire, a causa de la magia liberada.

Voldemort había muerto.


	27. El retiro del rey victorioso

—¿...y qué es lo que harás ahora?

Draco hizo una pausa, probablemente pensando que aquello no estaba contemplado en lo que aceptó cuando la prensa mágica pidió una entrevista. Tampoco parecía lo que McGonagall estaba dispuesta a permitir, porque enseguida la bruja hizo ademán de detener a Skeeter. Él la tuvo que frenar con un gesto.

Respiró profundo. Las manos, presionadas en los bordes del estrado que instalaron en el patio para la ocasión, le temblaban un poco. Pomfrey decía que los espasmos tardarían más en desvanecerse por completo.

—¿La verdad? —Se fijó primero en Skeeter, el único rostro conocido. La bruja lucía tal expresión hambrienta de chismes, que le habría desagradado, sino le hiciese gracia su desesperación porque soltase algo valioso—. Voy a intentar convencer a la profesora McGonagall de que los de quinto no deberíamos tener TIMO's este año, porque haber tenido a Voldemort —Algunos se exaltaron entre el público. Draco los ignoró— dentro del colegio, ya fue bastante reto de por sí.

Notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que la directora meneaba la cabeza, casi resignada. Más allá, Regulus le enseñaba un pulgar arriba. Harry, lejos de la pequeña tarima donde McGonagall les explicó lo sucedido sin detalles, le hacía una mueca divertida y negaba.

Él pensaba que era un gran plan. Se merecían un descanso.

—¿Y más adelante? —Luego insistió Skeeter, con ese entusiasmo ferviente que rozaba lo frenético. Se le ocurrió que era maravilloso, para ella, que amase tanto su trabajo. No lo era para el resto, ¿pero qué podían hacer?

Sabía lo que quería oír, de lo que esperaba que hablase. Se lo concedería, sólo porque era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviese que conversarlo con otras personas, de todos modos. Le ahorraría una parte del fastidioso trabajo de declinar.

—Aunque agradezco la oferta del _Departamento de Aurores,_ he tenido suficientes riesgos y preocupaciones por una vida. No sé qué haré luego —Draco comenzó por aclararlo, consciente de las intenciones de la bruja de adelantarse a los hechos y presionar más. No tenía una paciencia infinita para tratar con ella, ni siquiera ese día. Sólo había dormido media hora la noche anterior—, no tengo idea de qué va a pasar después de estas vacaciones. Cuando termine quinto, iré a una casa de campo con mi primo y mi _hermano_ —Se percató de que más de uno hacía una anotación por el término; en su cabeza, le deseó suerte a Neville cuando fuese acosado por preguntas también—, que no diré dónde queda, porque todos aquí son capaces de acercarse sólo para arruinar mi verano —Un par de risas más nerviosas que divertidas se lo confirmaron—. Luego...quién sabe. Es lo único que tengo para decirles sobre mí.

Se acababa de alejar un paso del estrado, cuando Skeeter se elevó unos centímetros del suelo con un encantamiento levitatorio, la vuelapluma agitándose con precisión sobre el pergamino. Draco se detuvo, más por encontrarse resignado a no dar batallas innecesarias, que porque le gustase la idea de dejarla continuar. McGonagall se acercaba más, dispuesta a sacarlo de ahí a la menor señal de incomodidad.

—¿Qué hay de tus cicatrices?

Procuró mantener una expresión tranquila al observarla de frente. Había conseguido tensar a varios de sus compañeros en la enfermería, mientras los revisaban para comprobar que no les hizo daño la exposición a la magia negra suelta, porque pensaban que lucía molesto al hacerlo.

—Es lo _único_ que tengo para decirles —Le repitió, más suave.

Se dio la vuelta, bajó los escalones de la plataforma y dejó que la directora los despachase por su cuenta. Regulus le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en cuanto los alcanzó.

—¿Sí sabes que ella va a escribir un artículo acerca de cómo podrías convertirte en el próximo mago tenebroso por la cicatriz nueva? —Su primo tenía lo más similar a una sonrisa que le había visto en todo el día, cansada, débil, pero era un progreso.

—O dirá que estás poseído —Le siguió Harry, caminando junto a los dos. Neville y el resto de los Gryffindor eran voluntarios en el colegio para tranquilizar a los más pequeños, que volvían del refugio en Hogsmeade. Blaise estaba en el área de la morgue de San Mungo—. En cuanto descubra los detalles de lo que le pasó al señor Parkinson, tendrá teorías muy interesantes sobre ti.

—No puedo evitar que piense lo que sea —Draco se encogió de hombros, restregándose la cara con las manos. Tenía una nueva media luna, un poco más pequeña y por debajo de la anterior, que Neville había notado tan pronto como fueron a buscarlo, apenas consciente, tras el desvanecimiento de la magia en la Cámara. Pomfrey decía que no significaba nada. Él le creía. Más o menos.

En parte, atribuía la sensación de la magia vibrando en el cuerpo al cansancio. Puede que sólo fuese eso. Puede que, después de varias horas de sueño y unos días de paz, todavía la sintiese y comenzase a pensar que absorbió algo. Puede que ni siquiera le diese importancia. Estaba seguro de que no era nada que no pudiese manejar.

De momento, tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar.

—¿Vas con los Sly? —Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del colegio, para encarar a Harry. Él asintió.

Un grupo de Slytherin se había ofrecido a ayudar, cuando le indicó a Ginny que también los buscase a ellos, no sólo a los Gryffindor. Sin un Jefe de Casa, con el regreso de los niños más jóvenes y padres histéricos que entraban y salían del colegio, buscando a sus hijos para comprobar su estado, necesitaban a todos los Slytherin mayores que pudiesen para mantener la calma en las mazmorras. Harry sería el guardián de niños de primero asustados, mientras el caos se controlaba.

—Tienes que dormir un rato —Le recordó Harry, en cuanto Regulus lo soltó. Le sujetó la mejilla y le dejó un beso ligero en los labios, por el que Draco formó un puchero; también se merecía más besos.

—Cuando vuelva —Le juró, estirándose para reclamar un beso decente. Harry se rio por lo bajo.

A Harry no le gustaba la idea de que pasase por la morgue de San Mungo, pero supuso que se había resignado. Todos los que intentaron convencerlo, tuvieron que ceder al final. Iría a buscar a Neville para que fuesen a acompañar a Blaise, durante el proceso que tenían que llevar a cabo con su madre (incluso si permanecerían en los pasillos de la sala de espera, por ser menores de edad), se aseguraría de que el registro de la familia Parkinson estuviese arreglado, por Pansy, para que no fuese al hospital. Luego iría a firmar por el papeleo de su padrino. Regulus no se ofreció y él era incapaz de pedirle que lo hiciese. Los medimagos tendrían que hacer una excepción.

También iba a la unidad de _Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos,_ por la bruja secuestrada por Voldemort para crear un Horrocrux. Tonks le contó que le hizo algo a su cabeza, que los medimagos no podían deshacer todavía. No creía que él sí pudiese, pero tenía una idea de qué fue; decirlo a los medimagos, al menos, aceleraría el proceso.

Harry debía entender que era importante para él mantenerse ocupado, concentrado, porque se limitó a abrazarlo un momento, y le dijo que se verían más tarde, para la comida. Y que no se salvaría de dormir esa noche, aunque tuviese que darle una poción para descansar. Draco se rio por lo último.

—No pondrías una poción en mi bebida…

Él sonrió, a medias.

—No necesito hacerlo. Te puedo convencer de que te la tomes, con otros métodos —Harry le guiñó. Tuvo que irse deprisa cuando Pansy lo llamó desde el vestíbulo del castillo.

Draco suspiró y observó a Regulus. El mago intentó sonreírle, consiguiendo sólo una mueca extraña. McGonagall había pedido una audiencia para él, para esclarecer la historia de sus cargos y lo ocurrido en la guerra; no podía salir de Hogwarts sin permiso firmado hasta haber terminado el procedimiento, porque la directora le dijo a los Aurores que se haría responsable de él. Cuando le preguntó por qué Dumbledore no lo hizo antes, Regulus le explicó que no le habrían permitido estar cerca de un niño durante el caso. No quería alejarse tanto cuando él seguía pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó a su primo, al percatarse de que vacilaba.

Regulus lo observó, desvió la mirada, volvió a verlo. Repitió la secuencia una o dos veces, para luego extender las manos frente a sí. Invocó una caja rectangular con un murmullo.

—Tuve que asegurarme de que funcionarían aún y él no les había hecho nada…

Cuando Draco la abrió, encontró la vieja varita de Dumbledore dentro. A un lado, en la misma almohadilla, también estaba la de su padrino. Tragó para pasar el nudo en la garganta, le colocó la tapa, y rodeó a su primo con un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el interior del castillo. Buscaría a Neville y dejaría a Regulus en la Torre de Gryffindor; los nerviosos niños de once años estarían felices de jugar con un animago, y a él podía hacerle bien distraerse.

—Severus te quería. A su manera —Le recordó Draco, en voz tan baja que no le habría sorprendido que no lo escuchase.

Regulus lo estrechó más cerca y realizó un gesto vago con una mano.

—Él _nos_ quería —Recargó la cabeza un instante contra la de Draco, soltando un suspiro cansado, que era peor que el llanto desesperado.

Hogwarts estaba de luto por haber perdido a un director y dos profesores en menos de un año. Draco lo estaba por su mentor, su padrino, y una amiga.

El luto era un proceso lento y agotador. Aunque él no tenía prisa. _Ya no._


	28. Epílogo: Estar(é) bien

**Septiembre, 1996.**

—...hey —Harry le sonrió en cuanto se sentó sobre sus piernas, estirándose para ocupar el espacio que él dejaba en el asiento. Ahogó la risa, mientras Draco le robaba un beso, que funcionaba como distracción para sacar un par de grageas de sabores de la bolsa que tenía en su mano; a pesar de que arqueaba las cejas al percatarse de sus intenciones, rodaba los ojos y no paraba de verlo con una expresión contenta. Luego lo rodeó con un brazo, para mantenerlo recargado en su pecho; Draco no tenía quejas al respecto—, ¿en dónde dice que te puedes comer los dulces de tu novio?

Draco sonrió, con aparente inocencia, al apoyar la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, de manera que el susurro con que le contestó fuese junto a su oído.

—No me pareció que te molestara cuando me estaba llevando a la boca _otro_ tipo de dulce...

Harry soltó un resoplido cuando comenzó a toser. Medio segundo más tarde, se reía, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas y estrechándolo más.

—Está bien, tienes un punto. Toma —Recogió otra gragea y se la ofreció—, pero _sólo_ porque te quiero.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al tomar la golosina con los dientes. Para no delatarse a sí mismo, se concentró en deslizar cierta imagen dentro de la mente de su novio, que dio un respingo, abrió los ojos de sobremanera y volvió a ahogarse con las golosinas. La legeremancia podía ser sumamente entretenida.

Al recargarse de nuevo en su pecho, escuchó el final del recuento de sus vacaciones, de parte de Neville, que les hablaba a los demás en el compartimiento sobre la casa de campo de los Black, a donde se quedaron con Regulus todo el verano. Por discreción, los únicos que los visitaron fueron Blaise, que pasó gran parte de las vacaciones en el extranjero, Harry, cuando se escapaba de sus padres y Sirius, y una psicomaga, Mare, a la que Draco tenía que enviarle chispas de colores cuando quisiera hablar con ella por las tardes. Con el resto, sólo intercambiaron correspondencia, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que se fijasen en él.

Había sido un verano bastante tranquilo; caminatas en el bosque, rodeados de ninfas, pescar al estilo muggle en la laguna, salpicar a Neville, embarrar a Neville, lanzarle hojas a Neville, y cualquier otra forma de fastidiarlo que le resultase divertida, en su mayoría, regresada por su mejor amigo. Un poco de Quidditch con Regulus, horas de lectura en una biblioteca con el sistema solar en el techo. A pesar de que intentó practicar su forma animaga también, tenía dificultades para visualizar a la criatura en que se convertiría, así que se dedicó a "domesticar" al lobo del otro.

Lo más interesante de las vacaciones fue asustar a Neville con un Runespoor que se encontró en el bosque, y la expresión de Blaise cuando, por no tocar a su puerta, halló a Harry y a Draco en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Además, Mare era encantadora. Sólo un poco mayor que ellos, con conocimientos básicos de medimagia, un gran interés por el arte de la mente y las pociones; lo hacía sentir como si conversase con una amiga, que le permitía practicar legeremancia para hablarle sin palabras y entendía cuando se pasaba un largo rato en el laboratorio, sólo _estando_ , sin ganas de hacer más que los movimientos mecánicos de las preparaciones. Incluso tuvieron un duelo de prácticas. Con cada hechizo que le acertaba, Draco le contaba sobre algo que le preocupase. Fue bueno para romper el hielo.

Había reducido un poco el ritmo de las pesadillas, apenas le temblaban las manos cuando empezaba a perder el control; Mare decía que seguiría ocurriendo por un tiempo, era natural. No podía apresurarse. Al primer estallido accidental de magia que experimentó, ella decidió que necesitaba tomárselo con calma.

Lo más importante, Draco se sentía _mejor_. Aspirando el aroma levemente almizclado de Harry, riéndose de que le ofreciese otra golosina y le besase la cabeza, se sentía tranquilo. Feliz.

Estaba bien, aun si todavía había cosas que lo preocupaban, o atemorizaban.

—¿Decidiste cuáles materias vas a seguir viendo para los ÉXTASIS? —Por supuesto que Hermione iba a hacerle la pregunta en cuanto se diese la oportunidad. Junto a ella, Ron, que le sujetaba una mano y no dejaba de acariciarle el dorso con un pulgar, gimoteó acerca de cómo les quedaba más de un año para los dichosos exámenes. La chica se distrajo un momento diciéndole lo importante que era prepararse con antelación.

—¿En serio tienen que hablarlo justo ahora? —Ginny arrugaba la nariz, en un teatral gesto de desagrado.

—No —Neville lloriqueó, medio enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Blaise—, no quiero pensar en los ÉXTASIS de _Pociones Avanzadas._

—¿Vas a tomar _Pociones Avanzadas_? —Pansy, sentada junto a Harry, lo observó con incredulidad. Theodore estaba con los Prefectos; al parecer, se turnaban sus obligaciones, o algo así.

Draco tenía una insignia de Prefecto que la directora le dio a finales del año anterior, cuando él le dijo que se creía capaz de hacerlo. Pero contaba con la libertad de faltar al compartimiento de Prefectos. En especial, para evitar al viejo Slughorn, que todavía lo buscaba entre los corredores para hablarle del pez mágico que Narcissa le dio cuando estudiaba o arrastrarlo al Club de Eminencias.

Seguir abrazado a su novio y comerse las golosinas que compró cuando el expreso empezó el viaje, un rato más, sonaba mejor.

Mientras los chicos intercambiaban comentarios de opciones de carreras, Draco volvió a moverse y presionó la mejilla en el hombro de Harry.

Neville estudiaría botánica mágica; no era una sorpresa. Blaise se decantaba por Artes Oscuras, igual que su madre; tampoco una novedad. Hermione haría el internado de medimagos, Ron se iba a la Academia de Aurores. Pansy, por lo que escuchó, elegiría Ley Mágica. Le resultaba curioso, pero Harry decía que era predecible para quienes estudiasen con ella.

—¿Peter te consiguió las pruebas para el equipo de Galés? —Le preguntó, la voz amortiguada contra su ropa.

Harry le había contado que las haría para dos equipos de Quidditch, el de Galés era su opción preferida, y uno de los amigos de sus padres iba a hablar con el encargado de _Deportes Mágicos_ para conseguirla.

Él asintió, de forma distraída.

—Para dentro de un año —Le aclaró. Draco sonrió, más para sí mismo, cuando sintió las caricias de Harry en su espalda baja—, van a necesitar un Cazador y un Buscador. Peter dice que haga pruebas para ambas posiciones y los deje decidir.

—Tendrás que entrenar mucho —Vio a Harry asentir—, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Su novio le sonrió.

—Eso estaría bien. Y sería todavía mejor si estás cuando haga las pruebas...

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde más estaría?

Se pasó los siguientes minutos discutiendo sobre materias, ÉXTASIS y posibilidades con Hermione, que estaba en el asiento contrario al suyo. Tras un rato, Pansy tuvo que reemplazar a su compañero Prefecto, así que se despidió de Harry y de él, dándole esa mirada que ya identificaba de "mucho cuidado con cómo tratas a mi mejor amigo". Ella aún creía que tenía que recordarle que pondría un veneno en su bebida, si le hacía daño.

El compartimiento entero se quedó en silencio, no sólo por su partida, sino por el comentario de Hermione de:

—¿Y si estudias magizoología?

Las reacciones no fueron tan diversas. Ginny soltó una carcajada incrédula, antes de notar que no era broma. Ron y Blaise emitieron bufidos de risa. Neville pareció aturdido. Harry murmuró sobre lo poco probable que era verlo de magizoólogo.

—¿Qué? —Hermione parpadeó hacia el resto—. Ha tenido mascotas extrañas, ¿no?

No quería pensar en el tema. McGonagall todavía se indignaba cuando Salazar aparecía en una conversación, Regulus intercambiaba cartas con el _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas_ para ver a dónde se llevaban a un basilisco de más de mil años. Draco se había asegurado de que aún entendía el pársel y le prometió que no iba a dejar que lo matasen. Deberían agradecerle porque su veneno hubiese acabado con Voldemort, en realidad.

—Aun así...—Draco frunció la nariz y negó.

—Podrías estudiar Artes Oscuras conmigo —Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho, con aire dramático—. Prometo no lastimarte cuando practiquemos, princesa.

Draco masculló unos segundos sobre cómo Neville tenía que hacer algo con respecto a la estupidez de su novio. El aludido sólo se rio, avergonzado, y le pidió que lo ignorase.

—¿Vas a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro? —Le cuestionó Harry, en tono suave. Él resopló. No había parado de hacerle bromas sobre el tema, desde que salió el artículo de Skeeter que, como predijeron, lo convertía en el siguiente Voldemort.

—Claro —Ironizó Draco—, es mi sueño, cariño. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

Harry se demoró unos instantes en replicar, todavía sin cambiar de tono.

—¿Tendríamos que terminar si te vuelves un mago oscuro y tenebroso?

Contuvo la risa, negando.

—No.

—Oh, bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—, se el mago más oscuro y tenebroso de todos los tiempo entonces.

Sus amigos de Gryffindor comenzaron a protestar sobre cómo aquello no solucionaba nada, mientras Harry les decía que a él le importaba que hiciese lo que quisiera, no lo que fuese.

—Tal vez pocionista…

Leonis levantó la cabeza al oír a Ginny, por reflejo, quizás. Llevaba dormido casi todo el trayecto; a pesar de haber recuperado su libertad, Regulus decidió regresar a Hogwarts y ayudar como apoyo a los Slytherin y a McGonagall. La forma de perro seguía siendo su favorita. Él también hablaba con Mare.

Draco negó, arrugando el entrecejo. Hermione se tardó unos minutos hablándoles de carreras complejas de las que leyó. Ron la veía con una incomprensión afectuosa que enternecía.

—O psicomago —Fue Neville quien lo dijo. Él se detuvo, a punto de robarle otra gragea a Harry. Ralentizó sus movimientos, a medida que lo consideraba.

Otra sacudida de cabeza.

—Creo que tienes que estar _muy_ bien antes de ayudar a otras personas, ¿no?

Su mejor amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes tiempo. Sólo debes tener ganas de hacerlo —Le señaló.

Era cierto.

Tenían tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

El tren continuó avanzando con su característico sonido de traqueteo, mientras su conversación se desviaba en diferentes direcciones. Slytherin compañeros de Harry entraban y salían del compartimiento, Ginny era llamada por sus amigas del curso inferior, Slughorn todavía los arrastraba a Blaise y a él. El sexto año prometía ser tan tranquilo como podía serlo en un colegio de magia. Draco estaba bien con eso.


End file.
